


That Femme

by MintStarBorealis9



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 157,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintStarBorealis9/pseuds/MintStarBorealis9
Summary: "If your brig is this nice," she peeks at Starscream from the corner of her eyes, "the rest of the ship must be fancy.""It is, but you'll have to take my word for it." He circles."If you liked what you saw me do out there with that energon mine, I could do that for you."He grins and calls her bluff, "That's sweet of you, but wouldn't that break your Autobot honor?""Not an Autobot. And not a Decepticon either."He raises a brow, "A neutral party?""Nuh-uh," she lifts her head and the light reflects off her face, save around her optics, which glow just under the rim of her head piece, "I'm only Sonica Doradus."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Darkness Rising Pt. 51/2

**Author's Note:**

> All I own is Sonica; everything else is to the wonderful minds of the original creators of Transformers: Prime. Not even the idea of Doradus is mine; just borrowed it for this fun.
> 
> I post this for my sister, who is my number one fan as well as Sonica's.

"We would never make it, Lord Megatron- don't be a fool! RETREAT!"  
Everyone on the Nemesis watches, and the crew's jaws fall open as the light blinds the screens. Sparks skitter across the void, and flicker out among the stars. A few troupes exchange glances, but all others are locked on the display wall. Did this really happen?  
"Rude."  
Starscream turns his head to the femme bot next to him.  
Her long fingers drape over her hips. A bored frown puts no damper on her full lips and her usually-tinkling tendrils are still. The little beads on either side of both eyes blink with the curved awning over her optics; the silver tips flashing slightly in the light.  
He's the only one that heard her--- save maybe Soundwave. "Rude?"  
She doesn't look at him, "Yeah, he didn't live long enough for me to tell him I told him so."  
He hides his smile. If she doesn't see him; he's surely dead.  
"I must regrettably note for the log...our Master's spark has been extinguished."  
She looks at him now, but only with her eyes.  
"All hail, Starscream."  
ALL HAIL LORD STARSCREAM!  
"I can't hear you!" He sings as he turns.  
She relaxes and looks back at the screen; space has returned to its usual stillness.  
As the troupes indulge Starscream, she smiles to herself. No more Megatron; finally. His second-in-command is so much easier to deal with.  
"One more time!"  
ALL HAIL LORD STARSCREAM!  
"Let's not allow his passing to keep us from celebrating his successful life. We will continue with our Master's old cause!" He holds his arms out, like he embraces the moment (and he probably does). "What say you?"  
They default: ALL HAIL LORD STARSCREAM!  
"Sonica!" He whirls around to point at her.  
She raises a brow.  
"My first order, is for you to put on your best performance!"  
A more genuine cheer follows, and she smiles with a one-shoulder shrug.  
"Sure, Lord Starscream."  
After all, it's what she does... Well, in this life anyway.

Sonica will never tell the Decepticons that her new songs are inspired by ones from earth. Most of them are really well done--- a little tweaking, add some Cybertronian lingoes and wha-la, a new song from the almost-famous Eclipse from the the Undergrid.  
For anyone in the caste system that couldn't go to Six Flags or the Altihex casino, there was Eclipse, and the other dolls from deep under the freeways and speedways.  
Dolls will do anything to entertain--- that is their purpose. If you're a talkative mech, you have a friend. If you like a good show, a doll can give you one. Or if you're that sort that wants an electrifying pleasure, dolls always have those special hands just for that.  
A doll's long fingers can get in the cracks and between the platings, sending what they call "static" all across their armor and below. It plucks at their energon, speeding it up, and it tickles the sensors netted within their armor and proto-form. It's a high, induced by something like electricity but softer, and it's attracted to all the right places; it doesn't miss.  
The former Eclipse casually known as Sonica, was outfitted for that world long before the Great War began. In fact, the first thing she remembers as Sonica, was that day she was assigned.  
Sentinel Prime stood next to the medical table she laid on, a few scientists leaning over her.  
"She...re-ignited..."  
Sentinel Prime leaned in, "Do you know who I am?"  
She readied her abilities, holding black energon where she can activate it in nanokliks. "Should I?"  
He balked, sort of, and introduced himself, "You really don't remember?"  
"Actually, sir,"  
Their optics move to the scientist speaking.  
"It makes sense that she doesn't. By the reading the scanners have given us, her proto-form is new. She has different, but similar CNA; she's not Moongem anymore."  
Thank goodness. What a stupid name.  
Sentinel Prime took a somber moment to process this information, and finally nodded. "Very well. Outfit her to be a doll then. Her name will be Sunbreach."  
"Frag no," She crossed her arms, "It's going to be Sonica."  
His expression implied he was expecting her reaction, but before she could analyze it deeper, he waved a hand and began walking away. "Fine. Her new caste will be as a doll."  
But one of the other scientists called after him, "Are you sure? With who she is and..."  
"Do as I asked, and bring her to me when you're finished."  
The tone is his voice...she recognized it. It's the same in anyone because the edge is identical: there's a war brewing. She's seen a few of those...but she didn't recall any specifics. At that time, she wasn't sure how she knew that.  
The dolls and their work zone were destroyed in the line of fire sometime after, save Sonica, as she waited Sentinel's return to their living space. Just as she gave up, she heard a voice calling her. With nothing keeping her there, she followed it. That's how she met Alpha Trion, who put her in a stasis pod, and hid her away; protecting her abilities for a better time when she would be most needed.  
The next time she woke up, she opened her optics to Optimus Prime...and a dead Cybertron. They left megacycles later, and it took her an earth year and a half to start to heal from it.  
She talked a lot with Optimus Prime during that time; his words of empathy really helped. Though they all hurt, Optimus was easier to talk to because of his undying hope, which she desperately needed. Though they mourn Cybertron, he has an admirable determination to start anew, and do it all right this time.  
It was a long time before she finally stopped hating Earth as Optimus' talk about making it a new home became appealing. Then there was a short, and uncertain, talk about uniting the two sides. That echoed...and echoed...  
The idea embedded itself in her mind, and fueled a desire to make it happen. Then it morphed into duty when they lost CliffJumper. It took a lot of convincing, but the Autobots approved her plan and let her get picked up by the Decepticons during a scrimmage. She's been here ever since.  
She formally met Megatron a short while ago...and he had that retched dark energon with him. He eyed the chunk he found, then analyzed her, as the cluster was set in a containment unit.  
"Can you manipulate dark energon just as regular energon?"  
"I suppose it's possible." She had stepped back, "But I don't know for sure, as I try to avoid it."  
His mind pondered, and concluded, "Does it ill-affect you?"  
"And take me offline? Yes, and it will do the same to you."  
Thankfully, he was done asking after that. It's all she can do right now to keep from dwelling on it. She needs to talk to the Autobots about it.  
After a few songs, she lets some background music play. Soundwave lets her airlink with the speakers in the great hall--- finally--- and that's where all the excitement happens.  
It's the best place for a performance because the kitchen is attached. All they need to do, is move the long tables to the side and she has a mini theatre. Starscream added the "throne table" in the very back; it's set on a hovering platform so he gets the full view of everything.  
The funny thing is, Megatron seemed to approve of it after he returned from his three years in space. He nodded a few times during her dances, and that was as good as it got.  
An empty glass is shoved at her as she stands at a table with a few warrior troupes.  
"More!"  
Over-energized or not, she frowns at the vehicon, "Not until you ask nicely."  
He slumps, "Please?"  
She has to hold the glass, as he's too wiggly to hold it still, then she hovers her wrist over it. A thick spout pokes out parallel to her arm and clean, processed energon pours into the glass.  
It took them a while to get used to her little trick; she forgets that it looks like she's feeding them her blood. To her, it's just a sample of the unit-tons of energon she has stored within her fragile body. Of course, it wouldn't be possible without gold energon, but she's not going to tell them that.  
"Thank you, Doradus!"  
"Just call me Sonica, please."  
The fool starts a toast: "To Doradus! The fountain of never-ending energon and parties!"  
She rolls her optics and wags her head; hiding a one-sided smile. One of the hanging beaded tendrils on the back of her head clinks pleasantly on her slanted shoulder plates and thin wing-like pieces protruding from her back. It reminds her to check her crowned head-piece to make sure one or two haven't gotten caught there during her dances. Out of habit, she check the front of her plus the "two tails" that hang from her hips, which are her alt mode's delta wings. She's only making sure her clasps, and temporary pinstripe stickers are still on.  
Sonica did as ordered: she gave her best performance. Maybe the Decepticons will remember it around the fatigue and depression awaiting them when they sober.

Sonica sits in her quarters, a door down from Starscream's, of course, and sits against the wall with her knees up. In her lap, she's made room for her customized  
communicator that she and Ratchet worked on together. He did all the technical stuff and put it together, but he did so in a way that silver energon would work best inside.  
Silver energon is as much of a wild card as green energon; even the "fountain of energon" Doradus, doesn't completely understand it. Once in a while, these two types surprise her, but in hindsight, it all makes sense. However, there's no adequate way to describe, in detail, how these types work. They sort of do their own thing, depending on the environment around them.  
But there is one thing silver energon does that makes it stand out from all the other types: it connects the un-connectable. It also has an attraction to the Matrix, as she found out during her time with the Autobots.  
If Optimus sets a hand on her shoulder or gives in to her waiting motion for a high-five, she can feel the source within her internal chamber leap. Because of that, she felt no reluctance in giving him a sample.  
Because silver energon loves to connect to itself, and the Matrix, this communicator doesn't need any signal. The communication doesn't travel across the air in waves--- it goes through the invisible, yet powerful, connection within its atomic makeup. It's untraceable, and perfect for a double agent like her.  
Ratchet, naturally, is the first to answer the communicator.  
"Hello again, Sonica." His funny version of a "casual smile" takes up the whole view before he sets it down next to his computers.  
She loves the Autobots...so much. She doesn't have to pretend around them. The atmosphere about them travels through the visual on her screen and a wide, bright smile stretches across her face.  
"Hello, dear doctor. Are you alone again?"  
"Optimus is in his quarters. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead should be back soon."  
"Picking up the tiny pink things?"  
Ratchet doesn't hide the huff of amusement that escapes, "The Humans, yes."  
Always so proper; even when he's hating.  
"How are things on your end?" He glances between her screen and the ones he seems to constantly work on.  
"Drunk." She chuckles, "Starscream lit up this hover board, and I suspect most are sleeping it off. The less drunk are probably still working."  
"What a waste," Ratchet shakes his head.  
"Perhaps not totally?" She shrugs, "I'm amused, if that counts for anything."  
He hums a passive retort.  
"Sonica?"  
The baritone voice comes from the side, and the camera eye sweeps over the roof, upstairs, and around.  
"Present, pretty, and punctual," She sings, mostly for her self-entertainment, before Optimus' face takes up the whole screen. "How are you?"  
"Well. Any other events taking place?"  
"No, sorry. I called mostly because I have the down time." Her lip smile pins in place as she recalls her favorite memory of him with the silver energon; the surprise and wonder he showed was so sweet. It took years of war off of him and there's a lot of cute under there.  
"Did you see any traces of dark energon in space after the explosion?"  
She stops and reflects. Oops.  
He reads it in her hesitation, "Did you look?"  
A stinging question, even though his voice was purposefully soft, "I'm so sorry...I was..." She recalls Starscream mimicking her dance move from Megatron's welcome party. "Distracted... But I'll scan the sky tonight after the clouds move. I can, at the least, tell you if any fragments are close to Earth's exosphere."  
"Please do."  
"Again, I'm sorry."  
"It should be fine, Sonica. Thank you for looking." He generously let's her see the hints of his smile.  
"Next time, I'll pay more attention." She grins and Ratchet's heavy chortle follows.  
"Next time? Let's hope there isn't a next time."  
Optimus' optics return to the screen, "Are you waiting for the others?"  
"I would like to see them. I have a detail I'd like to run past you and my yellow mentor, if you two have the spare time."  
"Is it urgent?"  
She pauses to think about it. Her definition of "urgent" is different from theirs so she must measure it differently.  
"Yes? I mean, I can handle it, and Bee knows I have many masks so they're none the wiser, but I think it's a detail worth logging into your mental notes."  
"Very well."  
Just as he says that, Bulkhead's horn beats twice, and turns Optimus' head.  
"Heeeey!" She hollers, and hears three separate transforming churns.  
Bulkhead echoes her tone the same time Miko does. Bee chimes in and Arcee's suave voice has its own smirk.  
"Sonica, long time, no speak."  
The screen is filled with smears of the base until it settles back next to Ratchet on his "office desk". This time, the communicator faces out. Ratchet's shoulder and elbow cut the left side of the screen, as the rest of them shuffle into view across the room.  
Sonica's spark yearns to be there, in person, in safety. She tries not to show it but there's no fooling the scout.  
"Are you alright?" His code skips lightly.  
"Yes," She turns away for a nanoklik; just a little embarrassed that she got caught, "I just miss you guys." Embarrassed, but not ashamed or surprised. There have been few bots in her lives that she's been able to completely trust. It's very easy to be herself.  
"We're all here," Optimus wastes no time, "Is the matter on your mind appropriate for all audiences or do you wish it to be just Bumblebee and I?"  
She smiles and waves at the kids down by Arcee's feet, "It's G-rated." That was just for them but the others understand as well.  
"Go ahead, Sonica."  
With the communicator leaning against her thighs, she frees both hands to gesture as she talks.  
"First of all, nothing terrible, nothing I can't handle, and I'm healthy through and though---" For Ratchet's sake, "It's just a note, that when Megatron returned with the dark energon, it's aggressive aura felt like a hit to the face. It triggered a new memory... I've faced dark energon before. I've gained a discipline towards it that I didn't know I had, but it really helped disguise how it truly affected me. I think you would be proud, Bee. I don't think Megatron noticed."  
Sonica sort of trails off as she recalls that memory...back when there were still true Primes. The Golden Era was budding then; the space bridges were still being constructed. She knows this because there was one in the background, and it was somewhat decorated. It must've been a celebration, like a grand opening, and her sister, Lortune, was there, standing next to the Prime of that time.  
He called her "delegate", and by the comforting emotion from recalling his face, he knew she was Doradus. The audience applauded her; they knew too. But a rebellious revolutionary came up behind her. He had fashioned the piece of dark energon he stole, into a necklace. All he did was throw it over her head, looping it about her neck...  
When she came to, the Prime had grabbed it, and broke it off, but not before she had extinguished his spark. His body slid off her arm and fell to the ground, littered with many other bodies. A blue carnage, of which, left evidence all over her hands.  
It took all of her self-restraint through grief and shock, to find the dark energon, and take it to a place where she could destroy it. She didn't want to shatter it on Cybertron and risk the shards or atoms contaminating the other resources, so she took it off-world...into the stars...far, far, far away.  
Murderer, the shadow in her peripheral and the disembodied voice in her head, was her constant companion during the time she held that cursed thing. Even after she destroyed it, he still taunted her. Only time cured her of his company.  
And she explained all this to the Autobots. The welcoming smiles gone, but not lost, and all seriousness settled in with acute listening.  
That encounter with the dark clump of slag concerned her. The memory haunts her more than seeing it in Megatron's hand, but despite the good turn of events that he perished with it, the concern lingers like a scorch mark.  
"Then it is all the more crucial that you scan the sky tonight, as you promised."  
She looks up from her thoughts to Optimus on the screen, "I agree."  
"If there are any fragments left over, we must be sure they cannot be used."  
She thinks for a moment, "Well, after what I just told you, this will seem stupid, but I know how to take energon apart down to the atom. If we do find any, I believe I will have the presence of mind to take it apart completely. It will cease to exist."  
"Are you able to use this ability from a distance?"  
Sonica looks down, "No, I have to absorb the substance..." It breaks down in the same chamber with the sources of the other types of energon.  
Expectantly, the room goes quiet, but then Ratchet bends to put his serious expression wholly into the camera's view. His disapproval is more potent than Optimus' shaking head.  
"You're right, that does seem stupid."  
"I did say I was aware," She deadpans.  
"Also, it is not an option for you to be alone up there, should you find dark energon. We barely made it out there to begin with, so we could not help you."  
Thorough thinker and master of cold realism: Ratchet.  
Bulkhead waves a large mitt that is his hand, "That is, if any of the stuff's still out there. I would be surprised after all those fireworks."  
"That would be impossible. Dark energon is as flammable as regular energon, isn't it?" Arcee shifts her weight to one leg as she check with Sonica.  
She nods.  
"We'll know when she's had the opportunity to look," Optimus finishes.  
Bee tilts his head at her image on the communicator, "Didn't you look earlier?"  
She doesn't want to answer that again...and it shows.  
"Sonica!" He exclaims and she puts up her hands.  
"Hey, hey, I want to see you concentrate on things when Starscream is shaking aft on the bridge."  
A stunned silence follows. It also tells her that they may have interpreted her statement differently than she meant. The suspicious looks begin to show.  
"Oh Primus, NO." She back-pedals, "Not in that way. Ew, you guys."  
The kids start laughing and that loosens things; thankfully.  
Bee raises a brow, "Is it the heels?"  
Her face says "yuck" but her optics say "fight me". For a moment, she's speechless, and Bulkhead and Arcee get their humor out of it.  
"Wow, Bee," She looks away for a moment.  
Jack and Miko are asking, but the bots are unable to answer. Rafael is laughing too hard to breathe.  
It's contagious, and a smile spreads across her features. It takes all the threat out of her pointing finger. "Don't let this go to your head. I have plenty to say, but I like you, and there are youths present. This is a draw at best."


	2. "Convoy"

"Lord Starscream," Sonica walks coolly to the bridge, and he turns around, "Mine-68 is cleared. Where do you want it?"  
"In storage. Where else?"  
"I was just checking since your kitchen is empty." She smiles with a wink and begins to walk away. She can almost hear his grumbling.  
"Hold on, Sonica."  
She turns gracefully on her toe.  
"Come up here, and we'll calculate the numbers. I need to be sure the supply is balanced."  
She saunters to his side.  
It hasn't gone without her notice how detail oriented he can be...on good days...and just to be sure she doesn't miss those good days, she puts a lot of though into how she carries herself around him.  
She does--- or did--- the same around Megatron but it's not the same. Starscream allows her to act slyly, and he often reciprocates. When he's in a great mood, they have some amusing conversations.  
He brings up the lists of mines with all their updated specs (thanks to her), and they analyze the estimated quantity in each.  
Starscream was the only one who recognized her as Eclipse, and his face was the only one she's seen before. He was part of the guard that protected Sentinel Prime. They didn't get the opportunity to really talk and learn about each other, but the casual, passing check ins were enough for exchanged smiles when their gazes met.  
Of course, war changes many things and a lot about him is no longer the same. However, in the most comfortable moments, she sees what may have been the old Starscream: a proud, but smart Seeker whose true talent lies in adaption. He takes whatever is given him and works it into plans; this sharpens his mind and blends him inside the best vantage points. On the other side of the coin, when he forces his way into things, it doesn't always work so well.  
Sonica watches his optics scan over the logs and his long fingers tap the touch keys. His mind sucks in the numbers and puts them through his digits where he collects the data in one place; all without glancing around and double checking. He's used to this. He's adapted to it.  
She wonders if he's aware of his own talents. If he is, he doesn't seem to always know how to use it, but that knowledge comes with self-confidence...which he doesn't have a lot of, and that's not his fault.  
"How many mines do we have?" She breaks the silence that follows his pause, as he searches for more numbers.  
"Fifteen," He frowns.  
It's not bad, but it's not good either. Sonica moves a little closer to his side, meaningfully, and glances over the quantities he recorded. Though he doesn't look at her, she senses his slightly heightened awareness, as well as the cool he's putting on to cover it.  
"I give it about an orbital cycle," his manual air systems heave out a heavy sigh.  
"Drinking it, or fueling the ship?"  
His irritation pokes through, "The ship, Sonica."  
Ah, he's regretting the gluttonous party, but his snapping at her fails to erase her smile, "Don't worry about it, Lord. I can scout energon as well as I can harvest it."  
"That requires flying within the troposphere. We'll be spotted."  
"We can't harvest anything under the cities anyway...maybe. What about the rural areas?"  
"We're already searching the rural areas." He thinks a moment, then brings up a map of earth that they saved from the Humans' internet. He zooms in on a city, "There is a huge deposit deep below this metropolis called Chicago."  
"Ooo, are you thinking about challenging my 'maybe'?"  
She finally gets a smirk from him.  
"Maybe."  
"Does the city sleep, though?"  
His expression becomes snobbish, "If they don't, I'm sure I can find a way to make sure they do."  
She chuckles, "I feel there's an easier way to go about that."  
"The water, I know. Perhaps I wanted to see how they would react to such a major city suddenly falling into stasis. You're usually the center of fun, not the destroyer of it."  
Sonica moves to stand almost right in front of him. For this jeer, she wants him to see the full scale of coy, "Well, well, Lord Starscream, have your entertainment preferences changed? I can adapt to your new tastes. You only need to inform me."  
His eye for detail shows up, and she sees it in the way he glances over her figure. "I'll keep that in mind. What are your tastes? Maybe we could find some commonalities to make it easier for both of us."  
The cards are dealt, and he's played.  
She raises a brow, "I do it."  
Purposefully, she waits for Starscream's infamous, one-sided grin of pure mischief. She gets it and folds: "I do my dances and I shake it..." she does a demo with a twirl. "And you all like it..." With a cheesy jazz-hand pose, she pauses to give him a sly look. "My taste is fire."  
The grin has wiped off and he just stands there.  
Sonica pushes it further with a short tap dance she found on the internet.  
"What was that?" He makes a face at her feet.  
"Fire, darling; that was fire." She bounces her brows.  
"I think you confuse 'fire' for something else."  
Sonica lets out a laugh from deep inside her frames. This is her favorite thing with Decepticons. They are so accustomed to a serious way of life that silliness and humor seem to blow their minds. That, and no one has better facial expressions than Starscream. He's so easy to tease.  
"Why must you be so odd?" He shakes his head and goes back to their project.  
"If I told you, I wouldn't be odd." She takes back her place beside him, but this time, hangs her arm on his large shoulder.  
He doesn't seem to mind.  
"Anyway, did we find out what numbers go where?"  
It takes him half a nanoklik to readjust his thoughts, "We'll go after Chicago, then find out exactly what we have afterwards. I'd also like to get the mass under the arctic ice."  
"That'll be harder for me to harvest."  
He nods once, recalling how fragile she is. The cold that wouldn't harm him, would slow her down greatly. Prolonged exposure, even at that temperature, could put her systems into emergency stasis or destroy them.  
As he thinks about this, it reminds him of a question he's had for a long time.  
"Sonica, if you've been around since the beginning of Cybertron, why is your body so weak? Will you not upgrade to something more durable?"  
She decides to answer honestly, and sheathes her comedic attitude.  
"I've wondered that too. I'm not completely sure, but I think I have some solid theories."  
A silence drags in her pausing, and he can't stand it. "Yes?"  
"I'm supposed to be fragile. With my abilities--- if I go insane for some reason--- I would hope that I'm easily dealt with to prevent casualties. And perhaps, in turn, it keeps me from forcibly being used as a weapon. I can't be tortured without risking termination."  
"But you regenerate; your spark re-ignites, and you come back as another mechaniod."  
"That can actually change, depending on the situation. If I'm really in trouble, the first and original Doradus takes over." She shrugs, "She's only ever had to take over a whole six times, but when she does, few survive the introduction. She's blunt, unpleasant, and very black-and-white."  
Starscream makes a short, but thoughtful, hum in response. His mind takes good care of this information, and puts it in a special place within his memory.  
"You know what else?"  
He turns his head towards her, not fully leaving his thoughts.  
A small smirk plays at the corner of her mouth as she watches him from the corner of her optics, "Being fragile also means I'm light weight, and that makes me easy to carry."  
Her smirk widens into a lazy smile as she leans fully on his shoulder.  
"I see," His brow raises just before roughly shrugging her off.  
She catches her balance after a couple skipping halts.  
"Look at that," his voice goes up an octave, "easy to push over too. So fascinating."  
Sonica has to laugh, "That's good to know. Anything else?"  
"You have yet to explain your oddities."  
"It's a mystery on purpose, and it's to keep you interested." She tucks her hands behind her back.  
His optics take their time returning to her face. Then he smirks, "I said 'oddities' not 'mysteries'."  
"Same thing."  
"Not exactly,"  
Sonica raises a finger but has nothing.  
Satisfied, he pretends to glance at the records again and recover, "Anyway, I don't have time to keep playing games with you. I have other important errands." He begins to walk away.  
"He's Lord, but busy." She teasingly narrates. "Where are you going?"  
"With Soundwave to see about a mech that can cause the sky to quake."  
He suddenly halts, "Oh, but I need a small energon cube."  
"What size?"  
While they exchange soft smiles, he tells her the measurements. Ten nanokliks afterwards, she tosses the miniature cube to him.  
"He sounds hot. Tell him I say hello."  
Starscream rolls his eyes and continues his exit, "I will bring him here so you can be awkward around him personally."  
She giggles, and he disappears into the hallway.  
With a short examination of the numbers, she concludes they will have adequate means after Chicago. The arctic stash will give them an abundance. She'll have to privately store the extra in a vile of gold energon to share with the Autobots.  
Speaking of which... she reflects on the cube she made for Starscream. It has a slightly boosted energon potency, so that the Autobot computers will pick it up easily. They should supervise Starscream's activity. Skies quaking doesn't sound good.  
And if Soundwave is off the ship, she can tell the Autobots that she did see something where the space bridge used to be. There's one speck of dark energon. Hopefully, they can get to it before the Decepticons.


	3. "Deus Ex Machina"

Sonica's brows push together over her wide eyes. Her arms are mostly folded, save the one that holds her fingertips to her lips. "I knew you were bringing back a mech, but I didn't think it would be him."  
Starscream shakes his head as he stands next to her in the medical wing. "Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are."  
They've stood like this for what feels like megacycles, staring at Megatron's resting body.  
"It had to be the dark energon..." She thinks out loud and senses Starscream stiffen, "But...I don't see it in there."  
It's tucked in a compartment on Starscream's back, she knows. She can feel the aggressiveness, waving ribbon-like finger towards her. As they stand there, she internally fights it.  
For the sake of her cover: "Did the blast turn it to dust or something?"  
"Who knows?" Starscream lies, and completes it with a shrug.  
She drops her arms by her side, "As I predicted, the transfusion I gave him wasn't enough. I don't know much about the other systems to begin repairs...so what now?"  
"I think I'll give him a couple solar cycles, just to see if he improves. If not, it would be merciful to unplug him."  
"Soundwave won't like that," her tone was sharper than she meant. She cools down, and works to block the dark energon out.  
"But he knows Megatron as well as I do," he retorts without any suspicion.  
"I'd suggest a vote, my Lord."  
"Why?"  
"To make you look good, if nothing else. If Megatron's legacy is to continue with you, the other bots should have part in it."  
His mind ruminates the idea, "Actually, a vote would tell me who's loyal to whom..."  
Of course.  
"And maybe a party to celebrate Megatron would...?"  
The smirk he wears is distracted, "We'll see. We don't want to celebrate too soon."  
That comment was the definition of double-meaning.  
"Fair enough,"  
They stand there with only the hum of the monitors to fill the silence. It's impressive that Megatron stayed in one piece. Is he made of fused atoms?  
"What do we do in the meantime, Lord Starscream?"  
"The energon is first priority. We'll head to Chicago now."

After Starscream drops off the shard of dark energon, Soundwave prepares a ground bridge at coordinates just above the water. The sun is down in Chicago's time zone, so most of the ships should be in the harbor.  
They walk through, step off, and sink down to the bottom. Starscream sinks faster than she does.  
"Slag," she folds her arms, looking down at him as he fades into the darkness below, "Hey I'll, um, catch up with you."  
His bright orbs flash before the thickness consumes them. "Hurry up, I don't have all the time in the universe."  
Her frown smears to one side. Why is he coming with her? He could be on the Nemesis doing the vote...or he could be working more on the energon supply plans. Does he know what he wants to do with the deposit that they are currently after?  
It's obvious that he's avoiding the issue with Megatron...and for that, she can't blame him.  
After a couple cycles of sinking, his watching, waiting optics glow brightly in her sight. His glaring reminds her of pictures she's seen on the internet site the kids scrub photos from: sea monster edition.  
She smiles to herself.  
"You should really consider upgrading your body." His arms are folded, and his mouth makes the same hard line that his arms do.  
"If there's a next time, I'll just hold on and you can bring me down." She nudges him with her elbow; grinning at her own joke.  
The silence is prickly with his irritation.  
"You bring me down..." She tries again.  
"Are you done?"  
"Yes."  
He starts a trek to get closer to the city; sort of guessing in his head where the best vantage point would be for her to gather it all quickly.  
She grumbles behind him and curses again, so he turns around. Sonica bounds and strides like she's on the moon.  
"You've got to be joking," he groans.  
"I wish I was," she frowns, as another attempt at taking a normal step sends her into a small, slow, leap. Her armor is strong enough to withstand space, but it has little density.  
He storms towards her, and reaches out a hand, "You do understand what I mean by 'hurry', don't you?"  
"I'm light weight, not stupid." She reaches for his hand as she comes down and they curl their fingers around one another's forearms.  
He pulls her in and sets an arm over her shoulders, then they try walking side by side. Though his arm eliminates the springy strides, she simply doesn't cut through the water like he does.  
Sonica wraps her arms around his chest and continues to try and make walking work, but it fails. It builds his frustration instead.  
"Agh! Nevermind! Just go to work already. Let's get this over with."  
She shrugs and kneels to the ground, putting her hands to the sea floor. Then, when she's found the nearest point to them, she pulls on the energon from inside the crystals. There is still quite a distance it must travel to get to her, but it's gradually making its way.  
"Are you getting anything?"  
She tells him the distance, and his anxiousness spurs more frustration.  
"I can't wait that long. Come here."  
He's already picking her up before she can obey. He takes her by the wrists and wraps them about his neck. The urgency dives him forward, and her legs flow like a flag behind them.  
Sonica brings herself closer to lessen the drag. Her elbows rest on his chest, like a large bowtie, and her chin perches on his shoulder.  
For a while, she listens to the silence. She would like to say something to him; something that will ease his worry. However, he may not be used to that, and it could feel strange and backfire. Right now, the quiet is best.  
But she doesn't have to talk to help. Suddenly remembering the sports show the kids had watched, she tries kicking her legs. It works.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Helping,"  
"I know, but how?"  
She tells him about the swimming sport she saw on TV.  
He makes a face, and though she doesn't see it, she senses it in the way his chin bumps her arm when he balks, "You watch human television?"  
"Getting to know the planet better, is the intention. It's not my fault they put a bunch of scrap in with the helpful stuff. Did you know, parrots are considered the smartest animal?"  
"Sonica, I really could care less."  
"Right, I guess you're more interested in dusting Humans with stasis drugs."  
A short pause follows while he shakes his head once, "It's on my list."  
"There's a list now?" She smiles, "I'm curious."  
"I retract that statement. Let it go."  
"No, no, I want to know. Here, I'll guess, and you tell me if I have it right." She ignores his grumble, "Is one of those... drag dead weight through water?"  
Just enough light from her optics, allows her to see the profile of his smile, "I'm already doing that. It doesn't count."  
"Blast, I'll try another one...hmm..." She perks up, "Peek under Soundwave's visor?"  
He pauses his walk to be sure he delivers his appalled expression correctly. "Your mind finds the strangest things to contemplate."  
"It's called 'creativity'."  
"Not to be confused with 'insanity', of course."  
"Hey."  
Teeth show for that smile. He comes to a stop, turning his head slightly to see her from his peripheral, "I think we're here. Are we?"  
Her optics change shades of blue as she scans the distance ahead, "Yes, here will be better."  
"Thank Primus."  
She lets go and lands on the sand. A little cloud forms around her feet. "You and your way of twisting things...you suck like a black hole."  
He ignores her banter, and patiently waits as she kneels again and puts her hands to the ground. Only five cycles later, she announces she's receiving the energon.  
"Good," he seems to finally relax.  
Sonica sees it now; he was stressing about Megatron waking and finding a portion of their supply missing because of a party. He would've been beaten for that.  
She couldn't be there when the Autobots invaded the Nemesis after Agent Fowler's kidnapping, but she was there when Megatron backhanded him hard enough to skip him across the floor.  
Thankfully, Starscream has a knack for backup plans. His best ones come at the last nanoklik.  
"I have another question, Sonica."  
"Yes?"  
"All the energon you absorb, where does it go?"  
Gold energon is the true answer. It stores all kinds of energy in any form. Several standard units of energon can be stored in a small quantity the size of a flask. Very helpful.  
"Well, I was built by Primus and the Thirteen. I'm sure if there was someone still around who can comprehend my model, they could say for sure. But, as far as I know, I'm magic."  
He analyzes the information and accepts it, "Do you feel the weight at all?"  
"A little," She nods, then eyes him, "Why? Are you hoping I'll be able to walk myself back?"  
"That would be nice."  
"Was it that bad?" She teases.  
Starscream crosses his arms again and doesn't answer. "How much longer do you need?"  
The tension... "It's hard to say...with the ground and the water...I'm trying to keep it all clean, so I don't require a deep, deep detailing later." This is a little more information than he needs but she can't stop, "I can get a good fraction of the amount in a megacycle, but if you don't want me down here for five solar cycles, we'll have to do this in shifts."  
"We can clean the energon when we run it through the processor. Can you just suck it all up quickly and get a detailing later?"  
"I'm trying to avoid damage to my internal systems. The water and sand will affect them and that'll slow me down further."  
His arms swing out and plant his hands on his hips.  
She pulls on the energon a little harder, "Want to ask me another question? I'm a great multi-tasker."  
His pause seems to be a little reluctant. It takes a while before he gives in.  
"Did you like being a doll?"  
"It was okay. Singing and dancing was fun when Sentinel would let me."  
"Do you think about him sometimes?"  
"Who?"  
He starts to repeat himself until he sees that was her answer. Her smile is contagious and he thinks of something else.  
"How was living with him?"  
"Gross." She shares a washed sly look, "Do you want details?"  
"No."  
That was a fast answer. A giggle rolls from her gut.  
"Dolls did static for paying customers, right?" He sees her nod and continues, "Do you hate using it?"  
"Now that it's no longer the job, no. There were some rare highlights during that time, though. I like seeing people happy." She looks up at him, "Is that so odd?"  
He lowers to one knee without breaking eye contact. His voice is soft, "No."  
Sonica, without blinking, picks up her hands, "I'm full for now."  
Starscream's optic lights fall to her hands. She flexes her fingers and waves them a little to get the sand out of her joints.  
"Will it work in water?" He hesitates.  
"Only one way to know,"  
He nods and looks over her hands, tracing them with his own. She takes one to his face, planting her palm over his cheek and the corner of his mouth. He waits for the sensation. When it pleasantly scampers just below his surface, he leans into the contact. His eyes close and his shoulders fall from where they were pinned up with anticipation.  
She moves her other hand to the side of his neck. He presses her hand there and his wings lay down his back.  
For now, nothing else exists. This is for him. All else is put on hold to make room for himself, and this change of touch. It's soft, warm, and stimulating. Just this once, it's just for him.   
Sonica smiles, though she doesn't feel the static herself, and brushes her free fingertips in short lines under his eye and at the nape of his neck. Seeing him happy, in the moment, and feeling loved for once, is enough for her. From the way he soaks in it, he's long overdue.

She flies above the Earth's mountains. The trees stand like majestic spears below. Many unique and different sounds breathe into the air: chirps, shrieks, and roars. A waterfall rushes like white-noise and sprays the wind with a moist chill.  
Suddenly, she's above the ocean, a seamless blue, stretching on into the distance and fading into the horizon. The light gleams off it, brighter and more spontaneous than a control board.  
This new home--- it's variety and unbridled life--- is beautiful.  
"I know it is..."  
Sonica looks around. That voice was Doradus the First.  
"Did you know, we've been here before?"  
She tenses as she searches the darkness behind her, "No, actually. Are you just sharing this now for some reason?"  
Doradus materializes from the black, but only half of her body shows. They stand still across the distance of the dream, like reflections.  
"It was different back then. I believe it was still armor and meteor sediment when I was last here."  
Sonica's expression scrunches, "I have a lot of questions, suddenly."  
Doradus tilts her head back slightly, to glare down her face plate at Sonica with her white-ringed optics. "Patience, Sly One. You'll learn soon enough. Greed will lead you there."  
"There? There, where?"  
Doradus disappears, "Until we meet again, Sly One."  
She clenches her hands into fists, "Oh come on! Tell me what it is!"  
Silence.  
"Doradus! Quit playing games with me. I mean it." Sonica hammers her fists forwards, about to yell again, but a loud bang against her back wakes her from recharging.  
She picks her hands up from the table, frowning at them for waking her. Hopefully, she didn't dent the surface.   
Rubbing her face, she sits up, and a click from the intercom speaker by her door makes her jump.  
"Rest well?" Starscream's tone grins evilly.  
Soundwave must've alerted him that she was up.  
"As well as anyone would, when they're being monitored," She groans at how heavy she feels.  
After their little moment in the water, Sonica and Starscream made a long and awkward walk back to the return coordinates. It's been a few earth days since then, and Starscream has been busy, for the most part. He'll still accompany her on the little excursions; only to wait the whole while until she finishes. The extra ten cycles are for him.  
The filling and emptying, then filling, static, and emptying, and filling, and emptying...then filling and emptying, are taking a toll on her energy.  
"Let's get this errand done, Sonica. Report to the bridge."  
"Right," a manual release of air escapes, and takes just a hint of the stress from her.  
She's not appreciated here, but she got her emotional fill during her report to the Autobots...despite the report being, Megatron returned in one, unconscious piece. They were disappointed, but grateful to know, and that will fuel her until she talks with them again.

Starscream stays on the ship this time, so she gets all the space and quiet to think about her dream, and calculate the energon she gives the Decepticons versus the Autobots. Her mind flip-flops, and fatigue makes her feel mentally scattered.  
Each time she fills, she stores a few shavings off the top to a different area with gold energon. Later, she'll be able to put it into a wooden box, and send it off.  
Organic life masks gold energon signatures surprisingly well.  
Ratchet will be excited; he turns into a new sparkling when he plays with his helpful energon. He doesn't seem to mind figuring out how to cause it to gather and release energy. She would tell him if she could put it in accurate terms for him.  
And what could Doradus be up to? "Greed will lead" her there?  
Where did she put the wooden box? Since she know her exact coordinates under the waves, she should leave it here for the Autobots.  
For now, she's done filling up. Thankfully, there isn't much left under the city; maybe six more refills.  
She puts a finger to her com-link connected to the Nemesis; this is probably her fifteenth time saying the same thing... She decides to change it up. "Frisbees are done."  
The ground bridge worker responds, "What are frisbees?"  
"Nevermind," she waves, and privately enjoys her own joke, "I mean I'm full."  
The worker proceeds without another word, and she enters the Nemesis.  
Immediately, she senses an excitement aboard, and Starscream's voice carries down the hallway.  
"The vote has concluded," His growling transmits over the communications, "I have a competent medic and scientist in mind to assist our Master's recovery. I'll get on it right away, and we'll wait. You are all dismissed back to your posts."  
She enters the bridge just as the crowd begins to shuffle out. When the mass thins, she approaches Starscream. "Was I going to vote?"  
"Ultimately, it didn't matter," he keeps his back to her, "The difference between the two options was steep."  
The disappointment is clear in his aloof behavior.  
She shrugs, "Well, for what it's worth, I'd rather a sane leader than...not."  
His fingers curl and relax before he changes the subject, "Have you unloaded the new deposit?"  
"On my way; just detoured a little because of the current events." She makes finger guns with a wink, then twirls to the direction she's supposed to be headed.  
"Thank you...Sonica."  
She smiles as she keeps walking, "Thank you too."

Sonica had gone back down and up again to unload the second fill of the earth day. Her tired body says she did far more than what she visually measures under Chicago; it still looks like she has six more deposits to go. How?  
She straightens, and feels some flexing that's not supposed to happen inside her gut. Denial makes her question it; maybe she's always been like that and she's just noticing because she's tired.  
It doesn't happen again, and she's almost disappointed. There goes her legit reason for taking another break. Nonetheless, it may not be a bad idea to tell Starscream about it. Maybe she can slow down without him complaining.  
Ugh, but why does she do this?  
Right. Unity.  
The idea is to be well-liked and make fast friendships that will trust her enough to accept peace. She can't imagine asking them to be Autobots; they could feel betrayed by that. But, if she's a good enough example to follow, they don't need a name, but a belief. Surely, Optimus would concur.  
Doing everything Starscream asks of her, however, though not aligned with her alternate motive, is where she must start.  
A motion to her left makes her jump, and Soundwave steps out from behind one of the machines.  
"Primus, Eyes, say something before you sneak up on me."  
His screen shows the records he's copied of the amounts she's put into the ship. The new addition blinks at the bottom; the same number is logged there as the others.  
It's been difficult, but she's made the quantity exact on purpose. For one, it makes limits that the Decepticons can't take advantage of. Two, she needs that exactness so she knows what extra to set aside for the Autobots. Could she fill up more? Definitely. Is she going to? No.  
"Is there a problem?"  
The page shrinks and slides aside, another taking its place and zooming in. It's an ancient record of the legend of Doradus. He blinks and enlarges the word "endless".  
She sets her hands on her hips, "Yes, 'endless', not 'bottomless'."  
He moves the word aside, scrolls, and blinks and enlarges the word "bottomless".  
Her expression deadpans, "If my information was completely accurate, I wouldn't be referred as a 'legend'; it would be called a record."  
Soundwave brings up the measurements of the energon below Chicago, and the recorded remainders after each of her withdraws. The withdraw numbers don't match what she puts in. He brings up the previous words again, and scrutinizes her.  
Slag, he's good.  
"Yes, I know," She snickers shyly and fiddles with the tendrils behind her head, "May I tell you a secret, Soundwave?"  
His screen returns to black, save the flat line sliding across; he's recording her.  
Sonica shifts her weight to one leg, "After the binge party we had, I worried a little bit. I'm building an extra stash."  
The line wiggles with the inflections of her voice.  
"I don't want Starscream knowing. That will ensure he keeps the outside supply in check. We can use it for emergencies or whatever. I don't want to go through all the work I'm doing now a second or third time. It's exhausting."   
She almost forgets to add, "It's all right here," she gestures at her midriff, "in my...not infinite...magic void here."  
The line goes away, and he processes this. Finally, he nods, turns, and leaves.  
"Thank you for asking instead of assuming, Soundwave." She smiles to herself, but lets it look like she's truly thankful.  
He doesn't respond, but keeps walking until he's out of sight.  
For most spies, they'd say that kind of situation was a close one. But for Sonica, who's not only been lying to many for generations through past sisters, this scenario was a classic one. She's seen enough, and been through enough, to predict common outcomes.  
She knows that one day, they'll notice how dark energon affects her. Preparations for that are already locked in, ready to fire. She also knows that one day, they'll think: there's red energon and dark energon...could there be more? Sonica has heard that observation many times from the shared memories, and she knows how to handle that too.  
A good liar knows when to keep denying the truth and when to own it. A good scout know this, and when to own the lie in the name of safety. A master of espionage knows these two things, in addition to how to pull all the right strings to erase themselves from suspicion, with multiple fallback procedures that interlope with each other.  
If these fallback preparations are done correctly, the enemy can dig and dig, but it all looks like truth in a world of dishonesty. It's a difficult web to make, and Sonica is fairly good at it. Of all her predecessors, she's mastered this art. This is why Doradus has knighted her as the Sly One, and the name fits like custom armor.

"I think I need a break, Lord Starscream."  
He slouches with an inaudible grumble.  
She bumps a fist on her thigh quietly. "I could try to do one more, but I'm pushing my luck."  
"How long of a break do you need? We also need to finish this operation."  
"A couple megacycles, maybe?" She shrugs, "I'll see how I feel after that."  
"Get your vitals checked while you're at it. Our new medic has arrived."  
"Alrighty-mighty mech."  
He shakes his head, "Use the proper acknowledgements, Sonica."  
"I thought I did?" She teases, as she walks backwards. "Unless you're not... you know what? I'll stop there..."  
For that, he turns to give her a look.  
"Sorry. Bye."  
That was close; why would she think "mech" was the part he corrected?  
Sonica starts to snicker to herself, but it quickly drops. Actually, he wouldn't make a bad femme. Her expression scrunches, and she ruminates deeper. It would be weird though... But he can dance, she knows that.


	4. "Speed Metal"

It takes a bit of time before she finally caves for directions. She's never been to the medical laboratory and it has to be in a hallway she hasn't yet used. A couple of the troupes were so kind to walk her there.  
The door opens for her as she waves good-bye to the troupes and she nearly bounces off a blue protrusion standing in the doorway.  
She looks up and though it looks like an awning, she can tell it's a body. The arms move and a low voice comes from the top.  
"Hello? Excuse you..."  
She steps back and sees his copper-colored face, "Oh hey, are you the new medic?"  
"Um...the assistant, Breakdown," A lop-sided smile wiggles across his face, "And you? Do you have a name?"  
She extends a hand as she tells him.  
He takes her hand gently, and echoes her name respectfully, "It's a pleasure."  
"Same," Sonica grins, "Well, dear assistant, is the doc in? It was suggested that I get a once over before going back to work."  
"Um, well..." He steps aside and gestures her in, "He's busy outside the ship for now. I can do a few things in his absence. If not, we'll look up your record..."  
"We'll be starting one," She gives him a kind smile and walks in, "I haven't been in before."  
Breakdown finally relaxes some, as he walks to pick up the screen tablets on the counter by some basic tools, "Are you new here?"  
She steps onto the tilted table but props herself up on her elbows, "It's been a couple orbital cycles since my arrival. I guess that's still new..." She thinks aloud to herself, touching her chin with a finger, "Huh, feel longer than that."  
He chuckles lightly, "I know what you mean, Sonica."  
"Yeah? Have you been here off and on or something?"  
"Basically."  
Breakdown almost seems to hesitate to change the subject. With an odd shrug of his free arm, he goes for it anyway, "Well, we'll go ahead and start a record. Want to start with your stats?"  
"Fragile and complex. That's about all I can give you."  
He chuckles again, "I suppose I could type that in there. Numbers would be more helpful."  
"I'd give them to you if I knew them. They change."  
Now he makes a face, "Change?"  
"Do you know the legend of Doradus?"  
His head bobs like he scoffs, "The myth of a fountain of energon, guarded by...something...that determines if one is worthy and such. I've heard imaginative stories, yes."  
"Is it imagination if you're looking at her?"  
His angled personage stops moving.  
Sonica continues, as she has explained many times before, "I don't know why they called me a 'fountain'; that's a bit objectifying, but I am an endless provider of energon because I can control it, as Primus and the Thirteen intended. I've reincarnated at least 100 times by now, but my memory isn't big enough to recall everything. My past sisters pick the most important ones and that's what I get--- outside the usual knowledge of my abilities. So, because of my abilities to contain energon and my reincarnations, my stats change."  
Breakdown hasn't moved.  
So, she keeps going: "I've been working a lot lately and I thought I felt something loosen somewhere about my midriff. I just want to be sure I imagined it before I break myself. Chicago still has a ways to go."  
Breakdown finally blinks, "Is...is this a joke?"  
She keeps a kind smile and lifts an arm. The needle protrudes from her wrist and she pulls out a small ball shape that hovers over her hand. She plays with it by separating it into more orbs and twirling them in a circle.  
He stares, unmoving.  
To loosen him up, she pulls the energon together, and shapes it into Breakdown's figue.  
His optics widen.  
With a grin, she makes the figure dance. "Convinced?"  
"Great Primus,"  
She dissolves the form and tucks in back into the needle before it sinks back in. "You're handling this well, Breakdown."  
Though he stands, he doesn't seem alert.  
"Will you scan me to start?"  
The speaker by the door suddenly pops and Starscream's voice comes through.  
"Breakdown, go assist Knockout in retrieving the harvester. A ground bridge waits for you now."  
"Or not," Sonica shrugs with a pout.  
The harvester relic...Doradus' first lover made that so he could help her out...then Megatronus killed him. What's that thing doing here?  
Breakdown glances to the tablet, to her, to the counter, to the tablet again as he sets it down, then glances at the door before looking her in the optics. "Sorry. I have to go."  
She gives him a sweet smile, "No worries, Breakdown. Thanks for listening and sorry for startling you."  
He tries a smile as he hurries to the door, "I'll...just see you later."  
She nods then looks down at the floor after the door shuts; her smile disappears.  
Being a doll was so easy; she could just be that without scaring others or awakening their inner conqueror. Bots liked her when they only knew her as a doll; they're their true selves when she isn't herself.  
She wants unity between the Decepticons and Autobots...and being herself makes that a challenge that seems too daunting at times. Only when she sees the shock on their faces, like Breakdown's, does she see the long way ahead...if it's even possible in the end.

Sonica refills on the last load under Chicago at the bottom of the lake. Her legs quiver under her but if she doesn't stand now, she may not be able to get up. Just as she thinks this, she falls.  
This is the stupidest thing she's ever done. She can't be weak around the Decepticons but she had little choice. If she doesn't prove something, Starscream could use the harvester on her. Though she'd like to think that he wouldn't, she can't get comfortable in any way as long as she's walking among those who follow a tyrant. The are capable of anything.  
The only way to find out whether or not she needs to run, is to go up there. But, since she's gone to lengths that will go unappreciated, she may be too exhausted to escape if she needs to.  
For now, she'll rest. It's not the amount of energon that tires her, it's all the pushing and pulling. She's meant to suck it up easily and keep it. Her body can hold onto endless amounts for stellar cycles. She can also release it in spurts or all at once; that's not so bad because out is easier. However, she's controlling the amounts, keeping some of it back, and moving it elsewhere at the same time she dispenses and withdraws. It's the concentration and the physical effort to make these tight adjustments without error, that slows her energy and weakens her body.  
This was so stupid. If she doesn't recover soon, then what? She's at their mercy? Decepticons have no such attribute.  
She thinks of the Autobots and her spark yearns.  
If she was doing this for them, Ratchet would've had her stop before this. He would've checked her health about ten times before this limit--- he wouldn't have let her get to this point, period. Optimus would've been patient in her progress; she wouldn't feel she had to hurry to prove her worth. He would demand she listen to Ratchet. Arcee would've parted some wisdom with that clever smirk she has. Bee would've been taking her duties, doubling his, to keep her from falling behind. Bulkhead would praise her toughness and give the softest knuckle bumps. The kids would be doing similar things, like their Autobot pals.  
Knowing this makes her think of quitting this facade. What she misses most is the smiles there; even Optimus', as small as they usually are.  
Smiles are rare on the Nemesis; that makes her tired too. Most of the time, she feels she's the only one who smiles at all. It's not just the work, it's the toll taken daily on her spark, just being present there.  
A his of a ground bridge opens above and nearly scares the life out of her.  
Soundwave lowers a tentacle through, but it stops over her head.  
"Oh hey," She fakes it with much effort, "Yes, I'm done. Just enjoying the water."  
Now for the ultimate test: standing.  
She moves slowly, making herself seem like she's just lazy, and rolls a little to put up a leg. Glancing up at the watching tentacle, she groans like she complains so that putting momentum into her getting up doesn't look so feeble.  
She's on her feet, but she's not going to last long. It's just enough to reach up, grab the tentacle, and be hoisted up through the bridge.  
Starscream is immediately there when she's brought up and set down.  
Embarrassingly, her dripping echoes across the bridge.  
"Are you finished?"  
"Once I deposit it, yes."  
"Good." He turns to his computers, "Set course for the arctic."  
Anger flares, and she struggles to control it, "Take you time, Lord. I need a break and perhaps some rehab." Thankfully, the anger gives her enough spite to stay on her feet; even stomp a little, to stop the dripping. She raises her wings and shoves them down quickly; some drops slap the ground in a small ripple.  
Soundwave still stands next to her; staring. She ignores him, and continues shaking water off.  
When she looks up from her mess, Starscream stares at her.  
"What?" She jumps the gun a little, "You have the harvester now, right? Am I being retired?"  
"The harvester was destroyed by the fat green Autobot,"  
Just because it will hack off everyone; including herself: "Yay, I keep my job..." she sings loudly. Kill me, are her ending thoughts.  
Starscream's tone stays soft, "Complete the task, then go see Knockout--- he should be there this time--- then return to your quarters."  
The anger simmers, and she dismisses herself. As she turns, she sways; hard. A curse escapes just before Soundwave's arm keeps her from falling forwards. Sonica grimaces. He knows. That's bad.  
"Thanks," She tries to smooth it over, "but I had it. I'm fine."  
He doesn't believe her, she can sense it in the sub-audible waves he sends through his body; usually through the floor.  
Sonica musters all her will, and forces it into her limbs to move as told. "I'll take it from here, Soundwave." She gives him a sarcastic smirk, "But I appreciate the thought."  
Her walk probably looks strange, but she keep her head up. She musters all confidence into guiding her movements; they must be elegant. She's not weak and will not allow herself to be, ever.

"Sonica," Breakdown nods as she walks in.  
She returns the gesture, "Breakdown,"  
"Eclipse?"  
She blinks meeting his wide, red optics, "Wait..." then she examines him, "Oh Primus, you're Knockout."  
"You remember me?" He glows.  
Sonica's previous anger evaporates, "Oh yes, I remember. Every detailing appointment, I hoped it was you. The red looks amazing, by the way."  
His brow jumps, "Oh scrap, what color was I wearing when you saw me last?"  
She cringes, "Magenta."  
He slumps and Breakdown turns to him.  
"Magenta?"  
"Those were not good stellar cycles. Don't ask."  
Sonica laughs, "It's alright, Knockout, I fell for that fad too. My former job just got me out of it sooner."  
Breakdown glances between her and his partner, "Fad? There was a magenta fad?"  
Knockout lifts his head and set his hands on his hips, "We don't talk about it, Breakdown. Pretend you never heard, and you won't be missing a thing."  
"I can second that," She smiles, and it's almost as big as the one she shares with the Autobots.  
"Well hey, it's a pleasure regardless. It's good to see you again."  
Knockout shares a small smile, "Likewise, Eclipse."  
"It's just Sonica now."  
He nods, "Alright then, Sonica, what are you in for?"  
"Overworked, basically." She lays back on the table and rehearses for him what she did before.  
Knockout nods and takes the scanner from Breakdown, who's suddenly a bit rigid. The scan completes, and he scrolls through the reports.  
"Knockout... she's Doradus."  
Sonica smothers a sigh and closes her rolling optics.  
He turns to him, "What?"


	5. Con Job

She woke from a long nap and stepped out into a commotion. The troupes are dashing about and there's gunfire...and the ringing and scraping of swords?  
A soldier is running up the hallway towards her.  
"What happening?"  
"Nothing. Shut yourself in and lock the doors. Don't come out until things are quiet."  
Some barreling footsteps roll like thunder from the direction the soldier is headed. He doesn't get far past her room before he's cut down.  
A blade stops just before her face from the side.  
Carefully, she puts her raised hands into view as a mostly white Autobot glides out and around to see her. His optics lock on her; waiting.  
Her optics are wide too; a new Autobot! Do they know he's here? He needs off the ship, if they're going to find him.  
In her lowest volume, she asks: "Looking for a way out?"  
He doesn't answer but she takes it as a yes.  
"Left, second right, straight ahead. That will take you to the flight deck up top."  
He doesn't keep the low volume though, "How 'bout I take you with me? Just to make sure it ain't a trap."  
"I just want you off the ship."  
"Come 'ere."  
She keeps her hands up and moves out in front of him.  
"Lead the way."  
She starts with a brisk walk and he keeps up without a problem. As they travel the directions she gave, she wrestles with wanting to tell him she's on his side, but she can't be sure Soundwave isn't listening somewhere.  
He sees his way out but ushers her forwards, pushing the point on a less protected part of her back and puncturing it a little.  
"Ow."  
"Are you really that delicate?"  
"You don't trust your eyes?" She feels his glare.  
"The Decepticons must really indulge themselves with you on board."  
"Yeah, they really do."  
"I don't need to know." He pokes her again, but doesn't leave a hole this time, "Move."  
Sonica walks out and finds Starscream there with his armada in neat lines.  
"Why hasn't he opened their ground bridge?" He stomps.  
Of course, this sarcastic Autobot has an answer. "Maybe he got the warm-fuzzies and decided to switch sides."  
Oh, so Makeshift is at work right now. Starscream can be slick; too bad it's already blowing up in his face.  
Starscream's optics widened before he took aim, "How? How did you escape?"  
"Your guards have gigabytes for brains." He sets the blade at her neck, "Open the ground bridge and let us pass. Then maybe you'll keep your little treasure here."  
Sonica has a decision to make: does she fire the tiny gun camouflaged in her thigh and stay with the Decepticons, or does she stay this Autobot's hostage and spend some time with friends?  
Autobots. She needs a real break.  
The white bot tightens his hold and presses it closer; the sharp side shadowed by her jaw.  
She tenses, partly on purpose, "Just do as he says, Starscream, I'll be fine."  
The Autobot makes a face, she hears it in his tone, "Gross, did I pick your conjunx out of all the slime on this boat?"  
He laughs, "Sure. We'll go with that; just because you have no idea what she really is. She's mine for a reason, Autobot Wheeljack."  
Sonica gives Starscream a sly smile; she can still make this work. When she returns, she'll say she attempted to discover the Autobot base.  
Besides that, Wheeljack watches her now. She can't pull her gun in time, even if she wanted to.  
A ground bridge opens.  
Starscream's smile changes to a grin, "Last chance, Autobot. Let her go and face us."  
Her options changed; Makeshift did his job after all. Sonica puts her hand in place to grab her gun and she prepares the right hit.  
This gun has collected every form of impact she's experienced, into energy bullets. She doesn't want to blow him away, but stun him. The gun is tiny enough, the hit will match the appearance.  
Sonica ejects it from her leg, angles it backwards, and fires in a nanoklik.  
Wheeljack jumps back. The impact bullet pushes his left side backwards, but he stays on his feet. Hardy bot, this one.  
She runs to Starscream's side.  
"FIRE!"  
He hold onto her as Wheeljack plows through the mass. For every body that drops, Wheeljack has swung his double blades several times. Starscream sees that the battle isn't going well, and shoves her for the door.  
"Barricade yourself, NOW!"  
She runs to the door and they shut behind her. With angry stabs of her finger on the keypad, the door locks. Then she covers her face. Hopefully the Autobots are alright. That's all she can do, hope. She can't be there to be sure that they are.

The sight of Starscream's cut lip was promising. Though it no longer bleeds, the exposed energon is still out where she can practically smell it.  
He's walking into the medical center where Knockout finishes patching up the small hole in her back.  
"Did we find it?" She lifts herself up.  
Starscream tenses, almost hisses, "No."  
She lowers back down, to look sad, then tilts her head, "I sense your cut lip. Are you alright otherwise?"  
His red optics lock on hers, "Don't take my previous words seriously, Sonica. You shouldn't have been there in the first place. How did he find you?"  
"Uh..." She shyly states that she simply poked her her out, curious about the noise. "And for the record, I know you weren't serious."  
"If you can figure that out, why didn't you have the mind to lock the doors until one of ours comes for you?"  
"Because I can defend myself?" She lazily shrugs.  
Starscream rolls his eyes and sets a hand on his hip, "Yes, that tiny gun I now know you have?"  
She smiles, "Yes. My tiny gun."  
He scowls, unconvinced.  
"It got him to let go, didn't it?"  
"Sonica," He snaps, "What I want out of this discussion is that you know full-well to hide yourself, when and if, the Nemesis is invaded. Am I clear?"  
She fakes a touched expression as she gets off the table, "Aw, you really care."  
He leans in close, almost touching her, "I want your abilities, Doradus. That's the reason I care at all."  
"I know that," Her optics follow him as he withdraws, "You're the norm, Lord Starscream. Not many bots have cared for me as me, and I'm used to that."  
She left the room with the last say. Those facts stung this time. Despite all the times she's thought it and said it, it still hurts.  
But there's one cure she has for that, and they're on the other side of the communicator.  
She hides in her washroom this time, to avoid Soundwave's invisible eyes, and brings it out.  
The screen blinks, but there's only the dull silver of a face plate.  
"Jackie, put it down."  
"Huh? What is it?" The new Autobot's optics suddenly take up the screen, staring right into hers. "WHOA!"  
The background swirls. The device sounds like it's being smacked around and Bee almost squeals. She gets glimpses of his hands before his round eyes fill the view.  
"Sorry about that, Sonica."  
She giggles, "Good catch, teach."  
Bee's tone grumbles, "Really, it was just luck."  
"Luck that we wouldn't have needed if Wheeljack had not picked it up," Ratchet gripes.  
"I accidentally hit a button. I was makin' sure I didn't break it."  
Bumblebee looks back down at the communicator, "Hello, Sonica!" He waves and she waves back.  
"Who in the AllSpark is that?"  
"The femme I was telling you about, Jackie. That's Sonica."  
"Wait, what? So she's not Starscream's conjunx?"  
The balks are almost as verbal as the protests and choking noises.  
"The correct term to you, fan-blades, is double agent." She smirks, "Glad you made it to base safely."  
Bee turns the device and Wheeljack stands in the center. Bulkhead stands a little behind him.  
"Um..." Wheeljack rubs his head, "Sorry 'bout...all that."  
She laughs, "Totally fine. That exchange deepened my cover and I'm not offended."  
"'You...alright?"  
"Yep," She does a few short nods, "We have a new medic with a strict eye like Ratchet's. You probably can't tell it's there. I'm guessing, of course. I can't really see it."  
Bulkhead turned to Wheeljack, but it was a distinct turn--- like pointing a finger--- and Wheeljack could feel it.  
"What?"  
"What did you do?"  
Sonica laughs, "Nothing a badaft wouldn't do. It's all good."  
For a moment, she and the new guy look at each other and the story becomes something like an inside joke. He gives her an approving smirk.  
"Did you stab her?" Bee growls suspiciously.  
He glances at the scout but decides to acknowledge her, instead, "So, how does a powerful ancient like you live in a delicate little figure?"  
"I'll take that as a yes..."  
She almost ignores Bee's conclusion, but Ratchet turned around; staring sternly. She was quick to describe the minor injury and dismiss it. Sheesh, it barely bled.  
He ends up asking her the same questions Starscream did: why doesn't she upgrade? She gives the same answers. After that, the group sort of took turns exchanging stories. Wheeljack and Bulkhead had some eventful times as Wreckers. There were some intense situations they described and could now laugh about. She loved every detail. Arcee joined in for a bit near the end.  
Sonica doesn't have any stories like that...at least, not yet. Most of her friends are one with the AllSpark.  
When they gradually ran out of stories, they began asking her some questions.  
"Have you figured out the meaning of life yet?" Wheeljack was partly joking.  
A comfortable smile spreads to either side of her head, "I think that may be the first time I've been asked that. Hm..." she thinks a little, "I believe life is what you make it to be. You give life meaning and purpose. The best way, as I've observed, is through others. Aside from wisdom, they are all you take with you when you go offline."  
A stunned silence follows, and she giggles. They weren't expecting such a serious answer.  
"You know what?" Arcee folds her arms as she stands on the other side of Wheeljack from Bulkhead, "I like that. It makes sense."  
"I have so much to think about," Bee droops.  
"I think I need to come up with better questions," Wheeljack shuffles in place, "That one was too easy."  
Sonica laughs. It feels good.


	6. "Sick Mind"

Sonica, tucking the communicator under her arm, checks the hallways before she darts out in a sprint. Her spark is pounding.  
"Hurry!" Ratchet's voice travels to her airlinked audio receptor from the device.  
"I know, I know,"  
She comes to a halt at the computers where she meets Arcee and Bee. He guards while Arcee types away at the computers. She moves right in next to her and helps with the research.  
"You've already risked your cover allowing us to locate the ship. Are you sure about joining us?" Arcee asks without looking at her.  
"Optimus is more important than my cover. I don't care about anything else right now."  
Arcee just nods as they keep searching. Empty. Dead end. Wrong information. Nothing.  
"Clearly you missed something!"  
"You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus?"  
Sonica hesitates. White energon is a healing type, but its terms to do so are costly. It won't heal anything a mechaniod is not dying from. If it does heal, it derives energy from the spark itself, causing a great amount of pain. White energon has been known to exhaust, even damage, the source of energy it takes from. If the will to live isn't strong enough, then the white energon will snuff the spark.  
The big hesitation with Optimus is the Matrix inside. It's powerful and acts like portal to the AllSpark. It's possible--- likely--- that the white energon, in attempts to borrow energy from it, would get sucked in and lost. Therefore, rising the Autobots' hope for nothing.  
"What if Megatron himself, caught the virus?" Jack's voice interrupts her thoughts.  
"If there's a cure, he may be the only one who knows it."  
Sonica nods, "Follow me."  
They race to where Megatron lies hooked up to the life support tubes.   
Arcee shakes her head, "I want to destroy him."  
Bee seconds that with a low grumble.  
"I know, right?" Sonica walks around the table, picking up and holding the psychic-cordial patch for them to see. "Familiar with this?"  
Ratchet see it from the communicator, "I've studied a little."  
"I've used it." Sonica hooks up Megatron, "This is old science, believe it or not."  
"Enter his brain? Are you out of your fraggin' minds?"  
"Not yet," Sonica snorts at her own joke and moves on, "I can do it. Paved road, I know what I'm doing."  
Bee lowers his arm guns and shakes his head, "No, you'll be better suited out there as a look out. Arcee, defense. I'll do it."  
Time presses and there's no time to argue.  
"Fine," Sonica caves and her optics land on the vacuum tube under the wall, "Hide there then. I'll go out and buy you as much times as possible."  
"Thanks, Sonica." Bee smiles at her.  
She can't help it. Sonica spreads her arms out and embraces them both, "Glad to see you guys."  
"You too," Arcee hurries her, "go, go..."  
"Take this and leave it behind."  
Arcee swipes the communicator, "It'll be down the tunnel a ways."  
"Thanks," she jogs for the entrance.  
Sonica's optics change shades of blue as she scans through the door and walls, to detect any bot outside that could see her step out. When it's clear, she exits.  
The last she see of her friends, is while they tuck themselves inside.  
She can't stay outside the door, so deciding that Starscream would be the bigger threat, she heads for the bridge.  
As Sonica walks, she's up to her neck in worry and thought. She was just doing some touch ups to her clear coat when her communicator started blinking under her stasis chamber.  
It's under there on purpose because the blinking light is the same color as one connected to the chamber; the chamber blinks when it's refilling the gas solution.  
When she got ahold of it, Ratchet was staring into it. Right away, she knew something was wrong. He caught her up on their plan, she scrambled the shielding, then met up with them.  
They'll get something; she's sure of it. Bumblebee is the best; maybe she's just as good.  
"...Discuss the next course of action..."  
She looks up and sees Starscream rounding the corner ahead of her. He's flanked by Knockout and Soundwave. We'll see how this goes...  
A sly smile and a small, faked stagger is the choice start, "What did I do to get the three hottest mechs to come after me?"  
Starscream's smirk is slightly out of courtesy but he already knew her comment was fact. Knockout's smile is genuine and he teasingly winks at her. Soundwave is awkwardly quiet; even for him.  
"I'm serious about that," She raises a sly brow at him, "Really, you look good."  
Starscream quickly changes his expression from coy, to acutely somber, "That's cute, Sonica, but we're in the middle of something."  
She blinks and tilts her head as they start to pass her in the hall, "Oh? May I accompany you? If not just to enjoy like company..."  
They pass her and only Knockout looks over his shoulder to give her another flattered smile.  
Starscream waves a long-fingered hand, "I don't see a problem with it, but do keep what you hear to yourself."  
Sonica skips to stand just behind him, "I can do that. I'm a good secret-keeper."  
They take the hall towards the medical room and she gets a touch nervous.  
"Ah, are we visiting the patient?"  
"Yes." Starscream straightens.  
"He's doing as well as he can; what's all this for?"  
"Sonica," He turns his upper body towards her, "if you're going to chatter the whole time, you can go find something else to do in your room."  
She fights giving him a look as she pretends to zip her lips closed.  
He turns back towards the doors but they don't open. Knockout tries the lock but it's not going to work.  
Sonica is doing to it, what she did to the shielding: cutting off the energon to its computer systems. Behind her back, she flexes her fingers against the flow she sees in her mind.  
Starscream growls and pushes Knockout aside after his two tries. "What is going on here? First the shielding..."  
Ever so slightly, Soundwave's head shifts her direction. It's just enough movement to catch her eye and she looks innocently at him.  
Starscream tries a second time with a curse as she stares into the black of his screen. The door whooshes open mid-entry. Sonica pretends that it startles her.  
"Finally," he growls.  
"Knockout," Starscream begins as they enter the medical room, "will you give Soundwave your expert advice on Lord Megatron's condition?"  
Sonica listens to their exchange but purposefully examines Megatron and his life support, as she takes a stand between them and her hidden friends.  
"Our Master wouldn't have wanted to continue like this, it isn't dignified."  
"Have we tried everything?" Sonica adds and they turn to her, "I've heard a few stories of patients coming out of it because of sounds or whatever."  
They sort of glance at each other but she's getting impatient looks from Starscream.  
"What sound would he'd wake to?" She thinks aloud and barely smothers a snicker, "Gunfire? Bomb explosions? No wait..." she hammers a fist into her hand, snaps her fingers, and points, "Optimus Prime cursing his name."  
Knockout combs a hand over his mouth, covering his poorly smothered smile, because Starscream is giving her a look. Soundwave stares un-amused.  
"I think you all know I could be right. How desperate are we? And hey, if it works, we've excited him awake and he'll be in a good mood. He has a nice smile, don't you think?"  
Knockout hides but it's not because he thinks she's funny; he's embarrassed now and she can't blame him. That was too far, even to her standards.  
Starscream rolls his optics and turns to Soundwave, "What's your opinion?"  
He's quiet and more difficult than usual to read.  
"Do I take your silence to be you concur with the suggested course of action?"  
They all stand and wait, as Starscream dramatically reaches up and wraps his fingers around the main support tube.  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
Soundwave lifts a long arm, pointing at Sonica's feet.  
She looks down and pretends not to recognize the patch tube, "What? What is it?"  
Soundwave takes a couple steps towards her, only to reach the full length of his arm, and extend his finger. Touching it to the side of her head, he pushes her aside.  
Sonica has no choice and side-steps a few times. Then they all look down where he points to the psychic-cordial patch.  
She stares at it without a word and completely hides her fear. Starscream walks around and picks it up, following it into Megatron's station first.  
"What? Is that not supposed to be there?" Sonica says for the Autobots.  
Their gazes follow it into the vacuum tunnel and Starscream is the one that traces it.  
As fast as they can blink, Starscream exclaims the Autobot's presences, a sound of a ground bridge flares and there's gunfire. Megatron's life support detaches just as they disappear. Starscream stands, brushing all matters aside, but Soundwave won't allow Megatron to die that way.  
Sonica comes around to the other side where Knockout stands as they hook him back up. She's staring at the computers. The brainwave activity is gone.  
Soundwave catches her intense reading and she tries a shrug.  
"Perhaps the system has to reboot."  
Knockout reads the screen too, "Wouldn't be a bad idea. The blast could've altered something. Restarting it will take a while; I'll get the basic functions locked before I do so."  
Sonica can still feel the communications chief staring at her but when she looks at him, he walks away. Starscream goes with him, leaving the awkward silence inside the medical room. The door shut on them, and the close encounter with the Autobots. In a strange way, it feels like it didn't happen.  
"Sonica,"  
She takes her optics from the doors to Knockout.  
"Of the top three hottest, what number am I?"


	7. "Out of His Head"

Sonica soars among the giant planets; moving without sound, without weight. Mindless, but purposefully, following the pull of their orbit. They move into a straight line and something shoves her backwards, towards earth.  
Violet eyes flash, and a volcano erupts.  
"Stay off the planet!" Doradus roars from the space behind her, as Sonica hangs over the earth. She, being almost as large as it's sky, hovers over the globe with her arms pulled back, watching the ground rotate, crack, and shifts.  
"Stay off the planet or we will end!"  
"Alright, alright, just let me go!"  
Earth explodes and she feels the impact; slamming her, crushing her, and her lights go out- but she wakes again on her recharge table.  
"I'm really beginning to hate dreams."  
The speaker comes on again, making her flinch.  
"Sonica," Starscream's voice growls, "Report to the flight deck."  
"Alright,"  
It clicks off.  
"Chug some liquid nitrogen, Spy Eye Keen. Seriously, stop watching me."

Starscream stands next to Knockout. Breakdown blends into the background that is just before the doors to the flight deck. The center of attention is the...thing...Knockout holds in place with a hand.  
She's speechless. What the actual slag...?  
"Is there a problem?"  
"Yes." But she doesn't have the reasons straight, "All of it." That sort of made sense.  
They're coming up on the arctic, that's the main reason for this. Starscream got Knockout to assemble materials typically used to insulate active chemicals in space, into a huge bubble, with a thick ring of windows. Their smart-less idea is to put her in there like a small rodent.  
"Shall we upgrade your body?" Starscream rudely suggests.  
"You know why I don't,"  
"Then deal with it."  
"Chicago did a number on me. I don't want to do it all again."  
"You don't have a choice. I've made every preparation to make you comfortable while you work. I won't allow those efforts to go to waste."  
She raises a brow over her cringed expression.  
"It'll be warmer out, for one. You might not need this, but I figured it would be efficient to have, just in case. For two, we'll be doing some of the mining."  
Sonica has nothing to say to that.  
"A 'thank you' would be appropriate." He crosses his arms.  
She let's her uncertainty show; Starscream is not settle with how he manipulates others. "Thank you."  
"Not that kind of thank you," his optics linger on hers an extra nanoklik before he turns and waves for the large doors to open. Then he orders for the giant laser thing he had made, to be activated.  
Knockout pushes a button and a small door peels away, "Mm?" He gestures into it, "I did work pretty hard on it."  
Her courtesy smile smears and looks more like a frown, "I want to see if I can withstand the temperature out there first."  
He shrugs and opens the doors. Breakdown follows him out. After they step into the blast of wet freeze, the door shuts and Sonica fights a shudder. If what Starscream said about making it comfortable outside is true, the temperature isn't there yet.  
In fact, she needs to make sure the Autobots know about this.  
She walks to the medical center, still grumbling about the rodent orb and seriously considering toughing it out. But she's not sure how to do that. She can fake a lot of things, but no professional has mastered covering up system failure.  
Entering the medical center, she looks up at Megatron and shakes her head. Why keep him hooked up if he's basically offline?  
Whatever. She's here for the communicator.  
Soundwave is, no-doubt, watching Starscream, the terrible actor. From this last event, she's pretty sure his suspicions of her have greatly lessened. At least, for a while, it looked like she was trying to save Megatron's life. Hopefully, her acting about discovering the psychic-cordial patch balanced it out. He may be convinced that her space-cadet behavior is genuine.  
She gets low and moves sideways into the tunnel without scrapping or sliding. Arcee really chucked the thing down there. Though she can't see it, she can see the silver energon as a glittery speck with her special vision.  
After she's checked its functions and concludes it's undamaged, she checks her messages and learns Optimus is alright. He left a video message thanking her, with one of his good smiles.  
She watches it twice then gets ready to crawl out of the tunnel when a ground bridge splits the air. Her spark nearly leaps out of her protoform.  
Bumblebee walks in and, for a split nanoklik, she's excited but the moment she sees the dark energon in his hand, she tenses. She know exactly what happened. She's an idiot for not thinking of that earlier.  
What does she do? If she tries to stop him and fails, her cover is blown. But if she does nothing, she must deal with Megatron again.  
She could use the energon in Bee's body and halt his movements. It'll hurt him but he may forgive her in this instance.  
Sonica lifts her hands and flexes her fingers. Bumblebee's body halt mid-stride. He can't fall. He's held in place; like inscriptions hovering in a computer screen. Bumblebee's eyes shift around quickly. Whatever he can move, he tries to thrust forward. Megatron's frustrations build and Sonica can hear his growls. The energon in Bee's body is caught between forces and some slight internal bleeding starts.  
She didn't think this through; now she must go out there and blow her cover. Worse, she doesn't know how to get Megatron out of Bumblebee. She should've let him return to his body THEN dispose him from her spot here. Somehow...with dark energon is his veins... Primus, she's screwed!  
Megatron roars, making more systems bend unnaturally around her grip on Bee's blood. His hand flicks and flexes. She realizes then: that's the hand that had the dark energon...  
It clinks right in front of her; a reach away.  
Despite the desperate reeling and the great tension over control of her mind, she finds a piece of mind to stay quiet. Don't make a sound...no matter how bad.  
She arches backwards and her arms jerk back in small measurements. A hint of her conscience forcing her to be silent; don't fall in here or they'll know.  
Her hands bend and gently slide along the curve of the tunnel's side. Her body slowly, gradually, and silently lowers to the floor.  
All the while, the dark energon's aura scrapes the inside of her head and ties knots in her neuro-net. It pulls all the strings, but the puppet refuses. This antagonizes the dark aura and it induces pain like a fatal drug. It demands subjection. It will have its way...because it loves her powers. She is a weapon it desires, almost as much as it desires chaos.  
A small click of its crystal makeup, and the attack leaps off her. Her body relaxes but fear lifts her head. Is someone looking?  
There aren't any eyes in her unfocused view. A headache rings her metal frame, like a hammer hitting a hallow pole. She can't move.  
Another sound, like a ground bridge, came just before Ratchet's voice...then Rafael?  
An echoing wave of dark matter rolls through the floor, walls, and her body. It presses on her. When it passes, it seems to laugh as it lets go.  
What happened?  
She flexes her fingers now...and can tilt her feet. That's it?  
Megatron's footsteps are felt through the floor and they echo down the tunnel.  
Sonica manages to slightly lift her shoulders from the floor. Hope spurs her body for more. By default, she considers the tunnel, to move to another room, to keep her cover. But she remembers she has the communicator. She can get bridged out of here.  
Gunfire erupts and the blaster fire seems to wobble the whole ship...or is the ship hit? The scrimmage moves away, and she can bend her legs up. Her arms move now too.  
There are more footsteps and Sonica has no time; somehow, she knows they are coming for her.  
With great effort, she rolls to her side and lies parallel with the swoop of the tunnel. That's all she can do. Why? She can't get out of here.  
Her cover is next important. She needs a fast plan. Will most of the truth work here? Can she afford them knowing that dark energon did this?  
The footsteps stop and the tentacles slither down. One circles her hips, the other across her chest, and she slides up and out.  
As tired as she feels, she shows, but adds her consistent card: a smirk and a pick-up line. "Hey, thanks for the tow. Can I pay you back?"  
A rumbling from Soundwave commands an explanation.  
"Someone ground bridged in here while I was reading the machines for Knockout, and nearly scared the slag out of me. I hid, as told, but someone came in here with dark energon and it got me by surprise. I was almost terminated. I'm still struggling to move."  
Soundwave stoops, lifts her off the ground, untangles her and sets her on the table Megatron was just lying on.  
It physically repulses her and she doesn't know how well she hid that.  
Once she's settled, he adjusts her arms and feet before flipping a switch that locks her onto the table.  
"I can barely move, Soundwave, is this really necessary?"  
He plays back a recording of Starscream, "We'll get the diagnoses and then discuss the next course of action."  
It's the same tone and beat as the phrase she heard in the hallway while guarding the Autobots.  
Soundwave leaves, and she lets her head fall back on the table. She prays she made the right decision...and that they won't use it against her.

Knockout is looking her over like she's a puzzle. He can't figure anything wrong but she behaves like she's sick. Her eyes are slow to follow the light and her reflexes are barely working. He's removed the locking cuffs so she can continue to test her movements, towards which, she's loosing patience.  
Then Starscream's begging tears down the hallways. Breakdown tries to talk over it; for her sake.  
"What's going on?"  
Knockout doesn't answer and she hears the familiar slam of Cybertronian alloy against a wall.  
"Is Starscream...?"  
"Keep your head down and worry about yourself, Sonica." Knockout already has a hand on her shoulder. "That's how things are here--- unless you don't care to stay online."  
She gently takes his hand off, staring him seriously in the eyes, "I care that all stay online."  
His surprise wears off and he mirrors her, "Even traitors?"  
"We've got to start valuing life somewhere. Look at where we are now."  
Knockout looks her over, "You can't walk anyway, and even if you could, you can't go near Megatron."  
"No, HE can't come near ME." Sonica leans forwards with effort and steps off. Breakdown catches her and lets her steady herself with his supportive arm. She staggers a little but gets needed momentum once she begins walking. She strides out the door and into the hallway, following the sounds.  
"I'm sorry, Master! I won't do it again!" His cries are garbled by the energon he coughs up.  
She can sense it as though it pools in her hands. Closing the distance, her brisk walk changes to a run. She stumbles once but her racing spark picks up her feet.  
"Of course you won't," Megatron growls and she's close enough to clearly hear his words, "You won't be getting another chance."  
"Megatron!"  
The whole room turns: the surrounding troupes, Soundwave, and Megatron. Starscream, however, is barely conscious on the floor.  
Those standing, shuffle or freeze in place. Many exchange glances and mutter to one another. Others cower and fear for her. How dare she interrupt one of Megatron's executions!  
The warlord glares at her, "Do you have a problem with justice, Sonica?"  
"I have a problem with the lessening of our kindred during a war that killed our planet. Every drop counts."  
"Then take it from him. Take all of it."  
Sonica walks tall towards Starscream, keeping her optics on Megatron. Her spark pounds and gives her the boost to ignore all her aches and lingering dizziness. In a cycle, she feels none of it as she stands by Starscream and gracefully lowers beside him.  
The audience stirs again and watches intently.  
Megatron shakes some of the blood off his hand as he stares down his towering height at them.  
She sets a hand on Starscream's upper back as his wings hang down by his arms. He hides his face with what small movements he can manage.  
"Your ultimate goal, Megatron, what is it?"  
He raises a disapproving brow instead of answering her question.  
"It's to conquer, isn't it?"  
He sets his hands on his hips, "Don't lecture me, femme. Get to your point."  
"It's a question: why punish those who mimic your motives? You lead with wrath, threaten with malice, and when another demonstrates these same attributes, they're beaten and killed--- does that make sense to you or do I, as reincarnated Doradus, just not understand how the universe works?"  
"The latter, obviously. My warriors and commanders can be as fierce, but they cannot turn it against me."  
"But you can turn it against them?"  
"That's how the universe works," he almost grins, "I don't have time to explain the rest to you."  
"You really believe you can avoid what comes around, can't you? I don't see how I'm the fool." Sonica ignores the stirrings of the crowd as she acknowledges them all. "As Doradus, I deem Starscream worth saving and keeping."  
He laughs, "Alright then," he bows mockingly, "Doradus can keep him. Oh, and, by your understanding, if you dodge what comes around, that makes you a fool like me."  
Some chuckling bounces through the crowd.  
Sonica has been laughed at before and it stings every time. The only trick that seems to counter it, is to pretend it doesn't bother you.  
For consistency, she smiles and curtsies from her kneeling position, and lowers her lips to Starscream's audio receptors, "Do you wish to live?"  
He grimaces, with internal pain this time, and with much effort, he answers, "Yes."  
From her hand on his back, she protrudes the needle from her wrist, and shoves it quickly into his back. He winces and starts to try and swat her away, but an injury prevents him, spilling more of his blood.  
Just as quickly as she sticks him, she injects a couple drops of white energon and withdraws. It works within a cycle; just long enough for her to lift the blood off the ground and return it to him.  
His fingers curl and scrape the floor, some sparks skitter as he tenses, and his back arches as he curls inwards.  
Megatron's smile is gone and he analyzes him.  
Sonica keeps her hand on his back and feels the building scream gather in his chest before it erupts. His body quivers and it shows most through his wings. His knees move in under him; tightly bending him over his lap. His manual air pumps quicken and try to restore rhythm to his main systems, which strain to compete with the agony racing through his nervous system. More screams tear from him and they release the sharpness of the white energon's powers before it finally starts to ebb.  
Only when his breaths return to a consistent pattern, do the crowd's eyes finally see it. His wounds are mostly closed, and he no longer bleeds. Some scars and scrapes remain but his movements are a little smoother and stronger.  
Sonica gives Starscream a kind smile that he doesn't see and rubs his back a little, sending a hint of static that he probably didn't feel.  
Lifting her head, she finds Knockout in the sea of stunned faces and nods to him to come get him.  
Hesitantly, he moves to do so, constantly checking Megatron's reaction--- of which, he doesn't get a clear message.  
The dark warlord's red optics are wide and focused on her, "What did you do?"  
She ignores him to reassure Knockout to take him. Breakdown cautiously follows.  
The silence drags heavily as Knockout and Breakdown move carefully to Starscream, gingerly lift him, and carry him away.  
The troupes, Soundwave, plus their wrathful leader, watch the traitor being rushed to medical care.  
Sonica begins to go with them.  
"Stop right there, Sonica. You have not explained what you've done."  
Her sparkbeat thuds in her head where she struggles to leash her revenge, "I don't have the time to explain that to you."  
The entire room balks.  
Megatron takes a dominant step towards her, "I command you answer me."  
She walks backwards and shrugs, "You have yet to do something that will bring it back around. Take your own medicine, like you take the luck you've earned, Megatron. Do I understand that better than you do?"  
"Do you understand that you are not my equal?"  
"I understand that I am a guest here. I follow your rules out of my currently dwindling respect."  
His optics widen and he stiffens like a predator about to pounce. He doesn't move. Sonica disappears into the halls without incident.  
That might have been the stupidest thing she's done yet. But it doesn't change how triumphant she feels.

The moment Starscream is set on the table, Knockout whirls around as she comes up behind him, "No offense, Sonica, but you're kind of an idiot."  
She spits, waves her hands, and shifts onto one leg, "Doc Knock, I don't need you to tell me that..." A stiff smile slaps on her face, "I already know."

Breakdown smothers a laugh as he hooks Starscream up.  
Knockout sighs and rolls his optics, "Then why...?"  
She giggles and sets a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, hey, thank you for worrying about me. I really appreciate it. I also know how to pick my fights. I'll be fine."  
He slumps, glancing at the floor as she withdraws her hand.  
"Besides," She tries not to laugh before the punchline, "Isn't 'patching up idiots' part of your job description?"  
Breakdown throws his head back and Knockout's immediate intent to correct him is thwarted. A smile curls the corners of this mouth in spite of himself.  
"Primus," He shakes his head before he waves a pointer finger at her, "But do us a favor and don't join the idiots."  
"I will certainly try, Doc Knock. But the tardiness in which I make this promise gives no guarantees."  
They chuckle as he goes to the computers and puts Starscream in a light stasis to make him power down.  
Breakdown gives her a big smile across the way, "I think that was brave of you."  
"Aw, thanks beaker-breaker."  
Knockout stops his typing and stares at him.  
"Scrap, Sonica," Breakdown shrugs with only his forearms, "Why would you do that?"  
"Do what?" She genuinely asks until the surge of energy from earlier lets go of her neuro-net, "Oh. Oops. Sorry, I thought you told him."  
Knockout sighs, "That explains why I'm short of a beaker. Thank you, Breakdown."  
"Sorry," He pouts.  
The doctor turns to Sonica, "When did you start the nicknames?"  
"When I learned how much the pair of you like puns."  
They exchange glances.  
"Oh Primus," Breakdown blinks a couple times, "I see it now."  
Knockout gives him a look, "You mean you aren't doing it on purpose?"  
"But you were?"  
"Because I thought you liked them."  
Sonica puts her hands up, "I really need to stop stumbling into your guys' business. I swear I'm not digging dirt. It's a curse."  
"So are puns, apparently." Knockout goes back to typing.  
Breakdown chuckles, "But they're so funny."  
Sonica laughs from the depths of her protoform. And it feels good. It's been a while.


	8. "Shadow Zone"

"He lost an arm but got a different one back," Bee chuckles, "And we got the children back with no trouble."  
Sonica joins him as she rests her head against her hand propped up on her bended knees, "That explains why Knockout was rummaging through parts storage."  
She sits beside her stasis chamber with the communicator leaning back against her lap. Arcee answered this time as they are in the middle of a refuel after they dropped off the children at their homes. All of them, save Ratchet, sit together at a table tucked in a side room past the vaults. Their glasses are full of the energon she shared with them from Chicago.  
"I'm surprised he lives," Arcee add turning the communicator towards her.  
Sonica's smile is at ease as she feels as though she sits with them inside the base, "He lives because I interfered."  
The leery kind of attention she gets from Optimus, is in a single side stare. The others glance between him and Sonica.  
"What?" Her smile is forced to stay, "I know how to pick my fights."  
"Why though?" Bulkhead turns his hand next to his glass, "Starscream's a jerk."  
She waves a hand, "I don't disagree with you there. I figured keeping him around might be an advantage. He keeps Megatron busy...for the...small part...but a part we wouldn't have if he was terminated."  
Optimus sets his glass down, "What's the true reason, Sonica?"  
She thinks about it and her smile disappears, "What other reason do you think I have?"  
"The one that's bothering you,"  
"Look, what's done is done. I did what I felt was right. My body may be young, but my spark is not. I'm getting a bit hacked by bots not taking me seriously. I mean...that's what I aim for here, but that doesn't mean bots can run me over. I'm not vermin, I'm Doradus. I am something important and they needed to see that."  
"I'm not questioning your decision, Sonica."  
She snaps out of it and looks at him apologetically.  
"I do believe you did what you felt was right. I only asked to remind you that you can be honest with us."  
Sonica sighs and rubs at her forehead, "I'm sorry." She pauses and reflects on the sounds of his cries. "I just...couldn't stand to hear his screams and ignore them. In that moment, all I could think was, not another of my kin--- I couldn't save Cybertron but I can save my kind."  
She rubs her eyes with the heels of her palms, "I'm starting to regret it. Because of this, Starscream might seem like a weak spot, or a bargaining chip for my information. I've hinted that I can heal others and I'm feeling as much dread as I did listening to someone get beaten. I'm such an idiot."  
Optimus, unexpectedly, smiles and it brightens the room. "I understand why you feel like it may have been a mistake. Decepticons don't take mistakes lightly but their rules are hard to understand. I believe it is pressure you feel, not regret. Kindness is part of you and uncoincidentally, so is intelligence and strength."  
Her mouth hangs open and her spark is exposed but warmed. She wants to smile but his words touched so deep that she's too overwhelmed to do so. "Thank you...thank you so much Optimus. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."  
He nods pleasantly, "Stay strong, Sonica. Remember why you are there. It's not just about keeping secrets, but if that's more important to you, feel free to return to us at any time."  
The smile makes its way as she nods, "Yes, you're right. Thank you again."  
She sighs, "If there were a bigger word for 'thank you', I would say it."  
There's a sweet pause as she glances over the Autobots, feeling like the luckiest Doradus ever. Friends like these are so rare and she somehow stumbled upon this many of them.  
Bumblebee leans in and takes up most of the screen, "I can't hold it anymore. You can heal people?"  
"Oh, right. I didn't tell you yet, did I?"  
Arcee pushes him back, "Move, Bee, let her tell."  
Bulkhead gets comfortable and Optimus finishes his drink.  
"Alright," Bee shimmies in his seat, "Go."

Alone in his quarters, Starscream flexes the fingers on his new arm and sighs. If he's going to rule the Decepticons, he needs to be smarter with the dark energon. But after that embarrassing fiasco, does he even care for dark energon?  
How does it work so well for Megatron but not him? Isn't he bloodthirsty enough? Strong enough?  
He scowls.  
Foolish enough?  
Dark energon may be impressive but it makes bots crazy. Megatron is a great example: who stays near a space bridge while it's blowing up? Did he think he could save his army?  
And Starscream fell for it too. One strong bot is no army--- what was he thinking would come from that? All he can think of is how angry he was that Skyquake refused his leadership... the whole 56 megacycles of it. It was so painfully short-lived.  
The three stellar cycles he had while Megatron buzzed around space was a bliss he never knew he desired. That was a taste of approval, respect, and freedom he didn't get from their Master. He wants it back. He wants the respect back.  
Starscream sets the dark energon on his desk for now. When he's ready to go back out, he'll toss it into Megatron's stash of the slag. He can have it.  
He frowns at the broken shard and makes a rude gesture that it so deserves. It's only slightly satisfying.  
The other thing that's bothering him is the subject he's been trying to avoid: Sonica's rescuing him.  
He doesn't want to know why she did that. He doesn't want to care that she did anything at all. Besides, whatever she did really hurt. As much as he wants to ask, he doesn't want to know. It's a constant conflict that he wants to ignore.  
"As Doradus, I deem Starscream worth saving and keeping."  
And that won't stop echoing in his head either. Of course, he's worth saving; he's talented, witty, and an excellent warrior, flyer, and commander. Keeping him should've never been a question in the first place. There are many things Megatron would not have been able to accomplish without his ideas and availability.  
Well... he thinks as he glances around his room, acting a little lost, ...at least someone besides myself thinks so.  
If she meant it.  
What did she have to gain by doing that?  
Duh, now he owes her.  
Honestly, he should just walk up and demand that she explain.  
No, no, he doesn't need to know. He doesn't need her laughing in his face or shrugging and saying she was bored (Yeah, that sounds like her). There's no need to get his hopes up for nothing.  
If he wants hope, he can keep it to himself. Back to the more tangible thing: leadership of the Decepticons. As long as that scrap works for Megatron, he's harder than ever to defeat.  
Too bad Sonica can't do anything about the dark energon. If she could, perhaps there could be a way to convince her to terminate him or even enslave him. Eh, that so far-fetched that it could be considered crazy. He doesn't have anything to purchase her services anyways.  
He sits on his bed.  
So why did she save him? What was worth saving and keeping?


	9. "Rock Bottom"

Sonica had another one of those dreams again. Yeah. More ominous warnings about staying off the earth and not saying why.  
She plans to listen; Doradus the First isn't known for being humorous. So why does her power-down need to be continuously interrupted? She may not ever know.  
Sitting up, she stretches and stands; waiting for the intercom to click on and Starscream to gurgle more chores at her. As she arches back to loosen her plating, she remembers it may not happen anymore. Megatron is back.  
Yay.  
That could explain why she slept as well as she did despite the nightmare; for once, she wasn't being watched.  
"Sonica,"  
She leaps in midair and ejects the small gun from her thigh. The voice came from somewhere near the door. She aims there as she lands. Ready to fight.  
Long fingers poke through the smoke.  
Did she fire? She doesn't remember firing...  
She squints at the fingers, "STARSCREAM?"  
"Commander, to you,"  
"By the slaggin' smelting pit, what in the glitching AllSpark are you doing in my fraggin' room?" Her glare flattens as she wonders how he got in without waking her, "You're so creepy!"  
The smog clears a little with some of his waving that she can see the hole in her cabinet. She's going to have to find more paint-care kits and jewelry.  
He sputters as he makes his way into the clearing, where she's slumping in shock over blowing up her things.  
"I'm not..."  
"Why are you like this?" She interrupts, "You make me incinerate my stuff. I hope you intend to replace those."  
"Sonica..."  
"By Unicron's horns, Knockout is going to be pissed."  
He opens his mouth to speak but she cuts him off again.  
"He liked the wax I had. I kept it in my stasis pod from Cybertron."  
He pauses of his own accord this time, to make a face at her, "You were stored away with wax?"  
She glares at him from under her brow, "Are you going to tell my why you startled the slag out of me, or do I stick my foot up your aft?"  
"Excuse you, Sonica. I think you should apologize for almost blasting me with your tiny, but powerful, gun. After that, you can tell me what other abilities you're hiding from me."  
There's a long pause.  
"I can get my foot so high, you'll have a new spike out of your forehead. That's just one of my hidden..."  
He waves and mutters over her, "No, no, no, blast it all, Sonica. Stop trying to be funny..."  
"...This is a threat..."  
"Not with your aluminum body,"  
"Frag you; now I wish I hadn't missed."  
"I am your commanding officer."  
"You're as much my supervisor as Megatron is my number one fan..."  
"Oh Primus, stop trying to be funny."  
"...Right--- can you stop being creepy? Why can't I power-down...?"  
"Will you shut your fragging mouth?" He gets in her face.  
She leans in closer, "Ten nanokliks; explain."  
There's a string of tense silence. He purposefully goes over ten nanokliks before he speaks. "What do you want from me?"  
"An explanation..."  
"No, why did you save me?"  
Her optics widen and her whole demeanor changes.  
Starscream scrutinizes her gaze for any hint of a joke. None. She meant it? He can ask then; what did she see? He hesitates. His mouth won't move.  
Sonica blinks a couple times, her brow creases, and she shrugs.  
He scolds himself.  
"Why...wouldn't I save you?"  
That was nice. He's not prepared for this sort of response. What does he do? The panic irritates him. He defaults.  
"Good question. Of course I'm worth it. I just had to make sure it wasn't a joke."  
She shifts her weight to one leg, "If you knew you were worth it, why ask?"  
Frag. He thinks quickly and ends up stuttering, "Like I said...I had to make sure it wasn't a joke. You know, humor isn't my thing; especially not from you."  
"I don't go that far for humor. I know my limits as well as I know my fights."  
He chuckles but it's nervous. He noticed. He hates that. "I don't really think you know how to pick your fights. You stepped on Megatron's toes and one day, he'll be stepping on you."  
Her optics slide to his shoulder and she raises a brow. He's covered in earth dust; that's not from her cabinet.  
"What?" He presses, and she looks at him.  
Knockout told her about Megatron's little fieldtrips and it's now that she realizes why he had randomly brought it up: they weren't expecting Starscream to come back.  
"I see a mech who adapts to whatever life throws at him. You think on your feet and when your intentions are...defined...you excel in the many things you do. I see someone who cares about those under him, like Breakdown, even when you black mail them. You do so to keep yourself safe...you've had to adapt to that too."  
He looks away, glaring at the floor, then glancing about her room as he knocks a fist on his leg. His wings droop slightly and his feet shuffle under his posture which can't pick a pose.  
Sonica watches him and her spark starts to melt. He's cute when he's flustered but she can't stand his struggle any longer.  
"Hey,"  
"What?" He snips.  
"Thank you,"  
Starscream's expression wrinkles, "For what?"  
Her trademark smile of sass returns, "For the replacement of my things." She gives him no time to retort and ushers him out the door. "Go on now, get a team together. It'll be a long list once I sift through the wreckage."  
The doors to her room open and she pushes him out. He didn't really fight her. Maybe he was a little grateful. Sonica didn't know and didn't bother to find out; now that he's relaxed a little at her shrewd dismissing.  
"Have a good day, I accept your apology..."  
He balks but she continues.  
"And if you try another stunt like that again, I will charge you for the additional items I shove into all your orifices." She flutters her fingers at him before the doors slam in front of him.  
She sighs, but smiles.  
...Remember why you're there...  
Sonica is here to help unite the segregated kin, through the kindness Prime sees in her. There's still a long ways to go, assuming it's possible, but it seems it can be, because there's something in Starscream that wasn't there when they met.

It's the first conversation she has had with Megatron since she saved Starscream. All it is, is numbers for the quantities of the mines she had been working on. Almost spontaneously, he will ask about the ones that she currently works on and then change it to one from months ago.  
She stands tall and keeps her answers short and to the point, and waits until he finishes or asks a heavy, off-topic question. Surely, an explosion is approaching, right?  
Not only did she stop him from executing "justice", but whispers are going around about Starscream exiting her room earlier. Rumor has made up some freaky stuff... It probably stems from the workers who are presently patching the small crater in her wall where her cabinet used to be.  
Of course, firing kinetic energy doesn't usually burn, just impounds. There aren't scorch marks to tell them it was blaster fire. These Cons must be bored with a love for drama.  
She answers another one of Megatron's mining questions and barely smothers her sigh.  
It's coming. She knows it. Her answers get shorter and she barely makes complete sentences; and it's not just because of the dark energon leaking out of him like a stench.  
Let's move it along and get it over with, she has plans to sulk in Knockout's office and listen to him tell her he told her so.  
However, Breakdown shows up. He's holding his fingers and stands awkwardly at the start of the floating platform where she and Megatron stand.  
"You dare come back empty handed?"  
"No sir," He states and turns around.  
Sonica reels, "Oh Primus! You didn't quite kill the thing on your back! It's still moving!"  
Arachnid glares at her as there are some smothered chuckles.  
She changes gears and kicks back her bold honesty. The dark energon is making this hard, they can't know she already hates the spider. "Oh, it's...my bad."  
Megatron ignores it all, "It's been some time."  
"What can I say? It's good to be back."  
Even your puns are bad, Sonica thinks to herself.  
Orders are given to get the two detached then Arachnid can go to an old room on the south side of the ship; far away from Sonica's, thankfully. When Megatron is done with orders, everyone returns to the usual stations. Only she, watches Breakdown walk down the hall to Knockout's lab. She wants to go with him but glances at Megatron while he reads something on the screens.  
"Permission to be dismissed, sir?"  
"No, I have a few more questions."  
She tries not to look disappointed but doesn't try hard enough to completely hide it. Part of being a good liar is looking like you're not hiding or lying. She did well despite the proximity to the dark stuff.  
"Firstly," he begins without looking at her, "do you have abilities to read one's character?"  
Spontaneous. Weird.  
"Perhaps a few skills more than the average bot. Why?"  
"I'm asking the questions."  
Too easily, she rolls her eyes. Her discipline is slipping. This needs to be fast. "Apologies."  
"Why are you here with me, and not with Optimus whom you may have more in common?"  
"I was captured."  
"It was too easy. You came here on purpose by allowing your capture."  
"Very perceptive, Megatron." A cynical smirk grows from the dark energon's touch, "As Doradus, the Autobots are worthy sparks. I'm here to search for others just as worthy."  
He raises a brow; even he must know that was a little too honest.  
Defaulting to her authority...not a good sign.  
"A traitor," he leans over her, "Is worthy to you?"  
"As you just learned," She glares, "I see things differently than you do." Blinking slowly, she reigns it in, "Sir."  
"In what world, including the Autobots', is a traitor worth healing, but not a great leader stuck in comatose?"  
She pushes back, "You still had dark energon inside you. I couldn't heal you."  
His optics narrow. The answer fits but he doesn't like it; he's sure that means something.  
"May I be dismiss-?"  
"No,"  
She feels she's being pulled in and her resistance weakens.  
"I need to know one more thing," Megatron growls, "What do you do with these worthy sparks you mentioned?"  
Sonica fights herself to focus through the flowing dark ribbons that caress her face. It plucks at her anger at the same time it draws her in. It's just as tempting to press herself against his chest, as it is to pull the shard right out of him...to keep it to herself and be the Destroyer's favorite.  
"Answer me,"  
Her hand almost plunges into his chest, but she tosses her head instead. It's just enough to snap her most of the way out of it. "My little secret, Megatron."  
With the little control she has left, she turns and walks away; shoving past Arachnid who gives her a judging look.  
Sonica pays no attention. Her only thought is to get somewhere safe, get somewhere that helps her control this...  
Her anger still hums and tickles her hands in the worst way. To ground herself, she watches her feet, something with a pattern and is easy to think about. Simplicity will calm her, and reality will bring her down.  
Of course, she runs into someone. Can't they watch where they are going? She can't be the only one stepping out of the way. This is the worst thing to happen to her right now.  
She startles seeing Starscream.  
Sonica shakes her head, "Your materializing-out-of-nowhere, needs to stop. I could take your head off before I know it's you."  
He frowns, "What's wrong?"  
"Don't bother. It's the Decepticon way. I'll handle this myself."  
He keeps her from leaving, "Look, I don't do this for just anyone. If you have a complaint, spill it. I owe you, after all."  
"No, you don't...expect my stuff. After that, call it even. Let me go."  
"Where are you headed?"  
"I don't know," She throws her hands up then ducks under his arm, "Just...elsewhere!"  
Sonica doesn't realize he followed her until she sees Knockout's optics shift from her, to someone behind her.  
She slumps, "I told you, I'm fine."  
Knockout tilts his head, "What's going on?"  
Breakdown peeks out from the storage closet, "Sonica? Are you upset?"  
Why? Why is she still angry? The dark energon she destroyed eons ago didn't have this effect on her so why?  
And these mechs...they're being nice, and not only does she uncharacteristically dislike it but she can't tell them the truth. They can't know.  
"For crying out loud, Sonica," Starscream rolls his eyes and clasps her shoulder, "Stop acting like some stoic, tough bot, it doesn't suit your painfully eccentric personality."  
She freezes. The pulse within his hand is loud in her audio receptors. The energon twists and turns in his veins and tubes, matching his sparkbeat's flow. The pure energon Primus gave them; blue and full of life. The anger evaporates and her being relaxes in a quiet sigh.  
Starscream glances at Knockout and Breakdown who look as confused as he does. He moves to turn her around, but she hold his hand down.  
The three of them exchange glances again; uncertain and surprised.  
"Sonica?" Knockout waves a hand in front of her face.  
Curious about the affect Starscream's contact has on her, she takes Knockout's hand.  
Their optics are wide as they follow her gentle hold to where she sets his hand on her face. She keeps it there, against her cheek, and leans into his touch. Their pulses have different patterns but it's music to her ears. Her anger fades like steam and leaves cooled condensation behind.  
She smiles and relaxes deeper. This. this is her cure against dark energon.  
Starscream slumps, "Does anyone, at any time, ever understand femmes? I feel I've witnessed why no one would."  
Sonica laughs at his comment and they watch wearily.  
"The plot thickens," Knockout comments.  
It takes a couple moments before she can speak, "Sorry, I'm sorry. I...don't know if I can explain. Your pulses are...sobering...in a way. Does that make sense?"  
Their expressions say, "no".  
"And you think I'm creepy."  
Is there any reason not to tell them? As Optimus reminded her, it's not just about keeping secrets. If this is her cure against dark energon, they should know. If not, they could accidentally make a psycho out of her--- and one psycho is enough, they don't need two...or three. Arachnid makes two--- Sonica would make three.  
"Can...can I have my hand back?" Knockout asks as kindly as he can.  
She is feeling better, "Thanks for letting me borrow it."  
"Sure."  
"Well? What about mine?"  
She pats Starscream's hand and he removes it.  
Breakdown leans slightly towards her, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I am now," She nods and delves into detail.  
Their attentions pique the whole brief summary of what she experienced while standing too close to Megatron for too long. At the end, they not only accepted her story, but understood.  
Breakdown is the first to offer with open arms, "If it happens again, come to me, Sonica. I'm bigger and should be more effective."  
"Just don't scratch her paint. She doesn't have any more of that good wax."  
Starscream's countenance flatlines and Sonica is the only one that laughs.

She puts the communicator in its disguised place under her stasis chamber with extra care, moving slow, and letting out a deep sigh from the depths of her air systems.  
First, Starscream disappears, then Arcee tells her that he wanted to join their side...until she chased him away. To top it off, Arachnid is somehow first lieutenant despite her incredible blunder leaving Starscream behind. Megatron's yelling at her eased Sonica's anger but the ship is much quieter without the stilted wingnut.  
Sonica is surprised how much she misses him. She got a little attached.  
He'll be fine though; no doubt. The resources at his digit-tips are plenty. He's not going to burn out of energon or drop into a sinkhole. He's too smart for that.  
But it does hurt her spark to know that he could've been an Autobot...he could've...  
However, there's little time to mope over it. Megatron is in a frenzy to fine more dark energon.  
Yippee.  
There's additional excitement as well: each time Megatron zones out into a vision, she feels it, and it seems to happen a lot--- that it happens at all, feels like a lot.  
The first time was while she stood right in front of him. It was the vision telling him that the planets were aligning. The dark energon links, in its own twisted way, to Unicron, similar to how silver energon connects to Primus. When the shard in Megatron's body connects to Unicron, it acts like a wide tractor beam. No matter how far apart she and Megatron are, the connection hits him and the whole ship. She'll cease up like he does until the vision is done with him.  
She's quite sure Soundwave noticed but she played it cool so well he hasn't said anything to Megatron yet. She knows because the dark warlord still scurries about the ship muttering to himself and shouting orders with more ferocity that usual. If he knew, surely, he would say something or keep her around for a psychotic angle.  
For now, they think she's safe from the dark energon as long as it's hidden away in Megatron's spark chamber or under the ship. As long as they are sure that it'll kill her otherwise, they won't use it against her. Hopefully, the visions don't reveal her lie. If it does, she thankfully has a cure to counter it and if Megatron leans of this, Sonica will have to leave. She will not be used as a weapon.  
The only left to prepare against is Arachnid. Most of her plans with interacting with her are in need of alterations and most of those are pushing questionable lines. Until Sonica figures this out, she is just ignoring her. Arachnid doesn't care all that much. One time, she did try to strike up a conversation and Sonica blew her off. That little gesture poked some buttons, and that would be fine if she decided on the plan to antagonize the spider in the name of protecting Megatron.  
There are a lot of benefits in that angle including the affirmation of Sonica being a great judge of character. If 'Scream decides to come back, he would be able to because of the evidence provided. On the flip side, she becomes Meg's little pet when she can't stand to be around him...in more definitions of that phrase than one.  
She could decide to send mixed messages to Arachnid; friend or foe, none will know. But if she angers the spider, that could grow into an approved and supervised fist fight.  
The concern is not whether or not Sonica can live through it; orange energon makes great armor when it "freezes" by fusing its molecules.  
The worry is revealing orange energon and her warrior side. That could further inspire them into making her a weapon as well as get them interested in the other types.  
If it did come to a fist fight, she could avoid using orange energon by simply seizing the energon in Arachnid's body but that's crossing a personal and moral line. Even though what she did to Bee while Megatron possessed him was justified, it has yet to stop bothering her--- on top of her failure to stop Megatron's return. She does not want to do that again, no matter who it is, and she cannot afford another major failure.  
Sonica is lucky that Megatron doesn't remember his time in Bee's body; he would've learned the Autobot's location AND a few clues towards the extent of her powers.  
And this all stems from avoiding and ignoring Arachnid?  
Yeah...okay then.  
She continues weighing the options as she follows Breakdown around for all his errands for Knockout...which actually translates to: Knockout doesn't like to feel stared at or supervised.  
Breakdown told her why. A muffler-headed perfectionist of a professor would lean over his shoulder all the time and pace while he studied. Knockout's punching this guy got him transferred to something else.  
"Ah, that's why he's a science-y dipstick and a cosmetologist. He's inspiring. I wasn't allowed to hit anyone. Life is unfair."  
Breakdown thought that was funny and it's now an inside joke.  
That exchange was a while ago, though. Sonica is working out the details of how to handle things. It would be nice to keep Breakdown and Knockout as friends even if she's revealed.  
"Sonica,"  
She flinches as Breakdown waves a hand in front of her face.  
"There you are. Lord Megatron is summoning you."  
Any enthusiasm she may have had, drops, "Oh."  
"You were really out of it. Where'd you go?"  
"Not far enough, evidently."  
A laugh rolls from his large chest as they start walking, "I don't know. That looked pretty far to me. Any further and I'd think you were offline."  
She shrugs, "That wouldn't have been such a bad thing."  
"Yes, it would. I would miss your perfect cynicism."  
"Blast it. I thought Knockout had that covered. Now I have to stick around and pick up his slack."  
They part ways at the medical wing and she walks to the bridge.  
Megatron has his back to her as she enters. He stares at screens filled with news casts and reports about commotions on earth's surface. Some of these reports are brought up by Soundwave who stands at Megatron's side. Arachnid stands at the other side, also with her back to Sonica.  
When Soundwave turns to look at her, Megatron knows she's there. "See all this, Sonica?"  
"I do," She stops just behind him.  
Arachnid greets her with a condescending smirk. Sonica judgingly stares back.  
"Are you not bothered by it?"  
"Should I be?"  
He pauses for a nanoklik, "You don't care about the Humans?"  
"They aren't my kin." She states flatly.  
"And you're not worried about the Autobots?"  
"They can handle themselves. Is that all you wanted to ask?"  
"One more question,"  
She lets her sigh out slowly and quietly.  
"Did you know that Unicron constitutes the earth?"  
His words sink into her mind and the dreams spin like a reel behind her eyes: Stay off the planet or we will perish! We've been here before. ...Sediment and armor...  
"Oh," she nods awkwardly, "that explains my dreams."  
Megatron whirls around, "And does it explain why you're still alive?"  
"Not really."  
"No more lies, Sonica." He leans over her, "Give me the truth, NOW."   
The dark energon aura hits her and her self discipline staggers. She stares up at him, "Firstly, it's plausible that the sediment and other minerals diluted the already weak contact between me and the dark energon. I am more connected to life-giving energon than the knock-off you carry. Second, only Doradus the First has met Unicron so it wasn't like I was about to recognize him under my feet. Third, I was often in proximity of the Matrix, which, as a source of life and light, countered my undiscovered exposure."  
"If I want science, I'll ask someone else. The truth, Sonica."  
Soundwave steps in behind her and Megatron yells something inches from her face. The tainted air brushes her cheek and neck.  
Her vision blurs as someone takes the controls and blocks the view. The last thing she sees is the floor under her feet. "What's your brain for? Trunk space? I told you some of the truth, figure the rest out on your own... Unicron will like me best..."  
Sonica leaps for Megatron's chest with a screeching hiss. Soundwave wraps his arms around her waist. Her fingers just get under Megatron's outer plating before Soundwave yanks her back. They get a glimpse of her violet eyes before they flicker back to a disoriented blue.  
An intrigued grin begins to climb up one side of his mouth as Sonica relaxes some. Her optics still lack focus, so she closes them and leans back onto Soundwave's shoulder. Her manual air systems push and pull; her chest rises and falls.  
Megatron cackles lightly.  
Her brow puckers and defeat is clear in her grimace.  
His cackle rises, more and more as she stays there, unmoving.  
"Finally, I get the truth."  
At last, she picks up her head, "Now that you know, you would be wise to stay away from me."  
Megatron's smile is a mock of gratitude, "I must be worthy after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this.


	10. "One Shall Fall"

"Knockout, Breakdown," She finally speaks after being curled on Breakdown's lap for the last couple of megacycles.  
"Are you feeling better yet?" Knockout unfolds his arms and scans her for the tenth time with the scanner. He probably doesn't get a full reading with how she's sitting sideways with her head boxed between Breakdown's chest angle and her knees. That could be why he keeps trying.  
"Physically, I'm fine."  
The mechaniods exchange concerned glances.  
"I need you two to do me a favor and I need you to promise you'll do it."  
"What is it?" Breakdown asks softly.  
"Lock me inside a stasis pod, with Istozine, and bury me inside the energon storage.  
Knockout makes a face; Istozine is a paralyzing drug often used in stasis cuffs, "Why would we do that?"  
"So I don't kill you if Unicron awakens."  
"You think he's real?"  
"I'm real. Do you need proof that he is too?"  
Breakdown's smile at Knockout is flat, "She's got you there."  
"Will you do that for me?"  
Knockout reflects hearing about how Sonica "went crazy" and "almost attacked Megatron". When he got there, Sonica was the darkest he'd seen her. Her usual light and sass seemed worlds away from the empty but wrathful figure he escorted to the medical wing.  
"If we do this," he begins, "do you plan on waking back up?"  
"Yes." She almost tries a smile, "Even if Unicron wakes."  
Breakdown and Knockout's eyes meet and a silent conversation takes place before Breakdown nods.  
"We'll do it, if you feel safer that way."  
Her spark aches with pained gratitude, "Thank you..."


	11. "Orion Pax"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain some heavy manipulative tactics used in verbal abuse.

The last thing she remembers is their faces and worrying that her surge of panic would keep her from stasis. It wouldn't have been a problem if the last time she had been locked in stasis, she didn't wake to the last Prime and a dark world.  
It took so much courage to step inside another pod...it took several tries. Knockout and Breakdown patiently and continually assured her that they would wake her. Sonica took some reassurance from that and having her communicator with her cloaked in black energon at her hip. Worse case scenario, the Autobots use the communicator for tracking her current location. This, they know, while her Decepticon friends do not.  
It was some time, but Sonica finally nodded to Knockout, who gave her a positive smile, and climbed in. Breakdown waved with the worst poker face.  
Then her mind was light enough to dream and her dreams changed to memories of walking about the Nemesis...  
...Then the memories grew specific sound: hums of computers, tweets of touchkeys, and the hissing whoosh of the automatic doors. The sounds got loud enough to make her aware of her own body.  
When she opens her eyes, her mind still assumes she lies in a dream. After analyzing her hands, feeling the rest of her, and the table she lays on, the sounds begin to bring her back. The last test is her voice.  
"Knockout?"  
His white face and bright red optics pop into view from her right, "There you are, dear. How was stasis?"  
"I hated it."  
"My question wasn't how you like it, but that made enough sense."  
"How long?"  
He gives her the update about Megatron flying off towards a "flaming mountain" then Prime storming the ship and challenging him. After the storms worsened, Soundwave couldn't locate Megatron and Arachnid pulled a treacherous move right in front of him. Soundwave stomped her for that, in a literal sense.  
That made her smile. Life can be great.  
Then the storms just stopped and Megatron's life signal came back on.  
"The end, then?"  
Knockout shakes his head, "Nuh uh, when we bridged him back aboard...well...it wasn't Megatron--- not first anyway--- but..."  
The intercom and screens click on.  
"Orion Pax is in isolation to ease him into the transition," Megatron explains and finishes: "And the first one to acknowledge him as Optimus Prime, will have their voice box torn out."  
Knockout sort of throws an arm gesture with no dramatic flare to match Sonica's shock.  
"Yeah. That."

"Megatron,"  
He barely turns to Sonica as she walks up to the bridge, "Rest well? If not, I have no qualms putting you back in stasis."  
She stops a safe distance away, "I hope you understand my withholding information as I also hope that you understand that my self-discipline against dark energon is not fail-proof."  
"Is that all?"  
"I'll apologize for snapping back at you under the influence of dark energon. But to be clear, I do not apologize for not telling you all the details."  
Megatron turns around, "You hid it well, Sonica Doradus. Not only do I have the truth about dark energon's effects on you but I am now also aware of what an exquisite liar you are.  
"I give you this warning: you do not want me to find out your secrets. You would be wise to tell me upfront.  
"And as I'll accept your apology, in return, I'll give you a while to think about how and when you will tell me everything. For when Orion Pax has finished his job, I will be turning my attentions to you, dear Sonica. You have until that time before your secrets will come due.  
"Is that understood?"  
Sonica takes a moment to cool down; she has faced similar threats. "I want to be sure that we mutually understand to respect one another's secrets."  
His gaze narrows, "I asked you a question."  
"Are you going to compromise here? I'm not budging on this."  
"As long as you are on my ship, you follow my rule."  
"Would you rather I leave?"  
Megatron smirks, "You mean you'd quit? Just like that?"  
"What, exactly, do you think I'd be quitting? I'm curious."  
He straightens and walks down the suspended part of the bridge, "Your choice to find more worthy sparks--- sparks that belong to traitors but not not those mingled with dark energon... Yet you have no serious qualms of walking upon Unicron."  
"Did you forget my answers? I'll give them again."  
"They were...interesting answers."  
"They were true answers." She looks up at him as he stops just micro-units away.  
He gives a smirk that tells her to wait for it as he slowly circles, "You're looking for worthy sparks, and they are not among the Autobots. I know this because you save traitors. Despite your honorable front, you're still here...with me." He bends and sets his face near hers. "I know what you're really after, Doradus."  
The dark aura washes over her rhythmically, like strong ocean waves as the wind picks up before a storm. Everything rushes, anxious for the approaching disaster.  
Megatron notices the spell taking over and a toothy grin splits across his face-plate. He slowly reaches for her hand.  
"You seek a worthy spark to carry your desires. A spark strong enough to handle you." The blades of his fingers scrape along hers with a slight, delightful ring. "You found it. I'm right here."  
She reels but the hold doesn't budge. Her body won't move. The evil companion from distant memory opens his eyes, looking directly into her temptations and weaknesses.  
~I'll help a little... you can thank me later.~  
Megatron lifts her hand and touches it to his chest, "Here," he hovers, "Your desires, my dear Doradus. Control me, if you'd like."  
Her hand flexes backwards and Megatron disappears. A clapping impact from the far side of the room is what tells the witnesses where he is. Megatron falls forwards out of the indent in the wall.  
~I was going to do that.~ Murder lies with a grin and shares his true thoughts involving exploding him from the inside out.  
Soundwave steps into her view and his unseen glare is felt across the way; bots behind her step backwards.  
Megatron's chuckling interrupts and he lifts himself off the ground. "Still in one piece, Doradus. I am now certain that I am what you're looking for. I am worthy."  
Sonica snarls, "You take 'backwards' to a whole new level. I will not warn you again: dark energon turns me. I become as evil as Unicron himself. Surely you remember your encounter with him--- what makes you think it'll go better this time?"  
He makes it to his feet but barely. Some soldiers brace him, "But you are not Unicron. I am not Unicron. Seperate but bonded, powerful alone but unstoppable together. Do you see it?"  
Her shoulders drop, lips hang in a frown, "I see your termination...as well as mine. You have been warned."  
~I hope he doesn't listen. This is cute.~

She takes a break in Knockout's lab. As she unnecessarily polished his medical tools, Murderer starts to make a home for himself in the corner of her mind. He tries to tell her he's not taking up much room, but she hears his intentions that one day he'll completely take over.  
This troubles her the most and the past memories of this unwanted companion plague her, but they do provide more details. Thankfully, it wasn't just time that got rid of him, it was meditation and lack of contact with dark energon. One of those, she can actually do.  
~It seems you're stuck with me until you get to Cybertron.~ He reclines, stretches, and chuckles to himself. ~IF you get to Cybertron.~  
A big hand on her shoulder brings her gaze up to Breakdown.  
"You alright?"  
"I will be,"  
~Maybe,~ he cynically adds.  
"Was it the dark stuff again?"  
"Basically,"  
Breakdown starts to say something when Knockout rushes through the doors. He notices their staring, "Need a tool-" his tone changes, "to repair our Master who was supersonic-thrown into a wall."  
Her frown is sarcastic, "You can't say he didn't deserve it though."  
Breakdown dares to quietly chuckle at Knockout's stumped, but non-protesting expression.  
He has the tool and waves it at her, "Femme, how many more of Lord Megatron's buttons are you going to push? Aren't you trying to keep yourself OUT of trouble?"  
"Megatron pushes my buttons first. My reactions are consequences and self-defense. If he didn't push all the wrong ones, I would be more tolerant."  
Knockout can't argue with that. "Fine. But you two need to stay away from the computer room by the energon storage vault. Orion Pax will be there, and we should avoid him at all costs. We don't need more trouble."  
"Is he there now?" A beam of happiness makes Murderer hiss. Being around the Matrix might help!  
Knockout glares at her, "I'm not answering that, and I need to run back. I've already taken too long."  
She starts walking the same time he runs out. Breakdown's hand on her shoulder stops her.  
"Didn't you hear what he just said?"  
"Yes." She smiles at him, "Are you really going to try and stop me?"  
He eyes her, "What are you going to do?"  
She starts some wavy hand gestures, eluding to things being in between her fingers but nothing is there. There's a strange but pleasant crackle sound and the next time she reveals her finger span, a glowing energon gem is there.  
"Wow," Breakdown's smile comes easily as he takes it from her.  
The gem is hexagonal with soft points at the end. Within, it's much like an energon cube, but the inside swirls loosely. The liquid and silver-like glow moves and spins.  
The enchantment suddenly bursts like a popped bubble and he looks down.  
She's gone.  
"Knockout's going to kill me."

"What's bookin', good lookin'?"  
Orion Pax turns around, not seeing the perturbed sneer on Megatron's face as he turns with him.  
"Who is this?"  
She looks to Megatron who has to try and fake pleasantries, "This is Eclipse, or Sonica."  
Orion's optics widen, "Eclipse, the Undergrid singer?"  
Megatron almost looks impressed, "I only mentioned her once and briefly. You remembered that?"  
"I had some free time after I left Kaon and returned to work."  
Orion addresses her as one Cybertronian to another, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Eclipse."  
"And a pleasure to meet you, Orion Pax," She reciprocates.  
His smile is little but very contagious.  
"Are you an old friend of Lord Megatron's?"  
"Indeed."  
"That's great!" She claps once as she hops to his side, "I know things have been crazy, but I think you need a proper welcome."  
"He has already been debriefed on current events."  
She smirks, "I mean, what better way to help him adjust than to throw a small party? Let him feel like an official part of the army."  
"I'm no warrior."  
"You don't have to be, trinket." She winks at him then turns to Megatron with her best begging.  
"Please, Master? One small party? I haven't danced for a while."  
She doesn't miss his hidden disapproval.  
He looks to his old friend, "What do you think, Pax?" He begins to add more--- to mention time and urgency--- but she interrupts and grasps Orion's arm.  
"Come on, you just got here, let's have a little fun after your ordeal." She keeps it vague as she doesn't know what Megatron has and hasn't told him.  
Orion's lack of correction tells her she has the right idea; Megatron likes to tell sad stories.  
And perhaps, because of that, is why he hesitates. Between Megatron's stare and her fluttering steel lashes, he's stuck in the middle of hard places. "I...suppose so?"

She takes stage and the word spreads quickly. Already, troupes are shuffling in as Orion and Megatron take seats in the VIP overhang to her right. She taps into the speakers and waits a moment as she smiles slyly at the soldiers taking spots before her; some taking them by force.  
As they shift into place, she thinks about Orion Pax, the bot before Optimus. He's reserved but extremely kind and selfless. Her first song for him should match his spark.  
Sonica begins with a traditional song, one sung of loyalty to their world and for those who step onto its metal ground for the first time. Her spark aches for how he must learned, all over again, about the destruction that killed their home.  
She doesn't stick to the song for long, she tapers off, then sings with a few words. Then the beat drops and picks up.  
Her illusions line the wall with moving pictures and cast all sorts of moving blends of color over the sheen of their body's alloy.  
It's not her best theme, but it's a good one to start. Orion Pax doesn't need culture shock on top of everything else.  
The sounds rattle the stage and vibrate through the floor between the waves of bass, rippling over the crowd like the neon lights. She creates a setting to compliment the lyrics describing fun memories yet to be made.. For part of the climax, she copies her image three times, each displaying different colors. Her copies take the chorus as she provides the accompanying vocalizations.  
The music groans to a stop and it's just her autotuned voice. Not every bot can do that, not can they hit notes that sound like slowed strikes of lightning. Whispers are hardest because not all know that their air systems can be pumped through the voice box. If they do know, they're still practicing.  
The lights dim as the song ends but she adds a seductive whisper within the transition into the next up-beat song. The images on the walls emerge and float about the crowd until the next bass-blasting song takes over.  
As she weaves suggestively through a mass of created silver shadows and mirror shards, she glances up at Orion.  
His focus is almost intimidating. He's unblinking and absorbing every detail he can. At one point, Megatron is trying to say something to him but Orion doesn't seem to hear. She didn't see him look away or even move his mouth.  
She changes the scene on stage to a view below a spinning compact disk, for an old fashioned touch. Her copied image dances in the laser light like she floats inside a test tube.  
Orion puts a finger up for Megatron.  
With a smile, she changes the center piece holding the disk, to a giant hologram of herself. The disk whirls around her waist. Sonica herself, skates over the pretend surface as it spins.  
She stops the music and the ship is still save the troupes cheering; some have glasses of energon.  
The next song gets loud but it's not just the clapping beat and a warped whistling tune. This is a song they've heard before and have loved the teasing she added. During every chorus, as the lyrics express a desire for an unattainable lover, she weaves images of armor pieces from others, onto herself.  
Sonica will wink at the crowd as she peeks under the face mask of a vehicon, then spin a fast circle and suddenly wear the shoulder spikes of Megatron's armor. Every twirl shows a new part or two at the same time. Soundwave's crown is a favorite with his matching hip piece. Knockout's feet are just as fun when she shuffles across the stage with complicated foot movements.  
Of course, to honor their guest, she mimics Orion's chest design for the ending measure. She arches backwards and lets the illusion of neon lights roll over the glass before the lights go black.  
The crowd cheers long into the soft number invited by the blue lights. This one, she chose special because the words describe rising from the ashes and starting anew.  
For this one, she and Orion stare across the way at each other. She feels that hidden fire that made him a Prime, a beautiful spark. Sharing the moment in the rise and fall of the music, they both feel an aching hope. They can start here on earth, protect it the way they should have protected their home. Maybe they will be forgiven, and they can return to their origin. Like he used to say to her, those first two years.  
The spell breaks when she resurrects a casual beat.  
However, Megatron is at his patience's limit; she can see it. But a thought crosses her mind and she stops it from leaving--- when she should've let it walk out. She could get away with a lot while Megatron is trying to keep face...  
Sonica keeps the lights rotating and throws up an abstract back drop. She saunters onto an energon plate as the lyrics tease the bots below. She shows up suddenly between Megatron and Orion's seats.  
She steps onto their little wall-lining table, startling Orion.  
The troupes get excited; she hasn't done this since Starscream and she still does her best moves there before she taunts the leaders seated behind her.  
Leaning on Orion Pax's shoulder, she traces a digit across the top of his windshields, sending just a soft touch of static. He quite notices.  
For Megatron, she disappears and sends a hologram with some fitted bits of hardened orange energon, which will allow him to feel the image touching him.  
Curiosity dare her to take it further than she probably should.  
Her image caresses the edges of his helmet and leans in close. A leg lifts and lays on his thigh as a hand draws invisible lines over his chest plate.  
Megatron, a bit disappointedly, takes it and plays along with a slight grin. One of his hands rise from the arm of his chair, reaching up to touch her back. It hovers just over the surface of her hologram.  
Sonica's curiosity starts to drain through the holes that fear has punched into it.  
For the ending measure, her image does a few tricks around his lap before standing on it for the final exclamation of the song. On the last beat, it plops onto him and disappears with the lighting.  
The troupes are so loud that the lack of music isn't noticed.  
Sonica still hides by Orion's chair and a sour feeling crawls in. She might have poked at a beast. Her time here might be shorter than anticipated...  
Soundwave turns the regular lights on again and the troupes try no to complain; Megatron is around.  
Sonica has to hide her nervousness. She leans on Orion's chair as the lights return. Megatron sees her right away with a new look in his eye. He might not know that was a hologram.  
She goes through the whole list of expletives in her head.  
Orion follows Megatron's stare and turns around. The sweet dear almost jumps but a sweet smile smooths it over.  
"Your performance was incredible, Eclipse. This one was so different from the others I found within the Grid."  
Megatron stands and Sonica tries not to notice.  
"Thank you, Orion. I'm really pleased you enjoyed it." She sets a hand on his shoulder; hoping the Matrix within will calm her for the trouble ahead.  
Nothing; she didn't realize... its power has been temporarily exhausted.  
She forces a smile, "We'll have to do this again sometime."  
Orion stands, taking her hand from his shoulder and enclosing it respectfully in both of his hands, "Most certainly."  
For a moment, she forgets her nervousness and her smile is full.  
"I hate to ruin the excitement," Megatron eyes her before looking to Orion, "But there is work to do."  
She can see those tall shoulders of his slump, "Of course, Lord Megatron."  
Sonica pats his upper arm, "We will do this again, trinket. I promise."  
"How about you walk with us, Sonica?" Megatron slightly bows.  
She sees right through his invitation, "Nah, I should see what chores are to be done next."  
"I insist," He privately challenges and the pressure in front of Orion Pax adds to her dread. He's playing the same game she is.  
But she can play it back, "Awfully generous of you; wouldn't you rather things get done?"  
"I dismiss you, just this once."  
She folds her arms, "How about I go check the list and bring you a glass of energon later? Forgive me?"  
Orion turns to her, "I do have some questions for you, maybe you wouldn't mind hearing them as we walk?"  
Oh no. She fights to backpedal out, "I wouldn't mind hearing them at all. When I'm done, I'll bring you a drink too and we'll take a break then."  
Megatron chuckles, "If you know my old friend, as I do, he'll be thinking of those questions all day until you answer them. I need his full focus if we're to gain ground in this war."  
She dares to look up at Pax again and he's wearing that tender, stupid smile. It pierces her spark.  
Scrap, slaggin' frag. "Alright, you twist my arm."  
The conversation begins the moment the three walk into the hall from the overhang. Sonica makes the walk as slow as she can because she sees Orion is really into his questions.  
First one was, if she knew Moongem.  
She was Sentinel's company, though no one really knew what she was to him, and Sonica replaced her soon after when she went offline. Rumor has taken all kinds of liberties from there: she was either brought back to life then hidden because of Council conspiracies or someone stole her body and jumped out the window.  
"Jumped out the window" is the only correct piece of that. Sentinel tried to keep her as his personal doll and as a result, her last word to him was: Nope. But he hunted her down afterwards and she had no choice but to live with him; he owned her boss.  
This was a little tough because she didn't want to watch Megatron for his approval of whatever she told him. It was a huge risk, but with how things are starting to go, she won't be here long anyway. She gives Pax the truth: Moongem was her past life before this one.  
That greatly lengthened the conversation and a short glance at Megatron told her that he knew she did that on purpose. In turn, she dared to raise a brow at him to imply the phrase: suck it.  
For the next couple of megacycles, there was a disguised tug-o-war between her and the warlord. She purposely kept some things vague so Orion Pax would ask, but Megatron would try a hand on his shoulder and a strained polite reminder of work.  
Orion was so deeply fascinated...until his courtesy finally took over.  
"I apologize, Sonica Doradus," Orion Pax sighs, "We'll have to continue another time."  
Megatron frowns at the back of Orion's head.  
"It's too bad," She sighs; in part to deflate some of her posturing, "You're so easy to talk to. But hey, I'll still bring the drink I mentioned--- for next time."  
Megatron comes around to her side and takes her hand before he opens the door to Orion's new office.  
The data clerk notices the gesture and fails to pretend he didn't see it.  
Sonica was afraid this would happen. None can say she didn't try to avoid it...or not. She did, kind of, invite this.  
For Orion Pax's life, she avoids making Megatron look like the bad guy he really is. Optimus will be safe as long as he obeys without suspicions. For now, she's forced to stay by Megatron's side and look content about it, as he gives Orion the small tour to his new office.  
Afterwards, they bid Orion Pax good luck as they exit; still holding hands. Sonica wishes so hard that Orion was Optimus; he would stop this in a sparkbeat.  
They walk a fair distance away from Orion's door before Megatron whips her around and pushes her against the wall.  
The impact rattles her circuitry and it takes a painful moment to refocus her senses.  
"You will stay away from Orion Pax." He leans uncomfortably close to her face.  
"Why? So I can tell him the truth and risk his life? Not happening. I need him online."  
"Really," He drawls, "Is that for your collection of worthy sparks?"  
"He is a worthy spark. The rest I will be keeping to myself. Explaining things to you has proven futile because you make scrap up."  
Murderer chuckles and breathes in the aura coming off Megatron.  
The warlord grins, "It does seem like a fantasy, doesn't it? Our potential together is difficult to believe."  
"Death is not a difficult concept."  
His wagging head disapproves and shames her.  
"I know how to avoid whatever outcome you're imagining. I have a way of getting what I want."  
Megatron leans closer, his helmet corners brushing her collar, "Remember that, Sonica Doradus."  
He lets go and leaves her in the hallway; unable to fully move her right arm because of the slightly crushed parts. She decides to sit there for a moment, to regain her common sense.  
Murderer toys with her anger. Why didn't she use her powers? She could terminate him with a flick of a finger!  
He fights her reasons.  
What is the purpose to a cover at this point? All the Decepticons have enough energon in them to add to the mass she carries, and she can go to Cybertron and revive it. How is a conscience helping her now? She should just destroy them. It's justice. They would be a part of Cybertron--- just not in the way they would've thought. She would feel better and not have to worry about skidding around Megatron indefinitely.  
When he senses her temptation, he reveals a few gruesome suggestions on extractions. Let it lift out of their optics--- the life would literally drain from their eyes. Or, just for good karma, Megatron should watch what container of wrath he opened. He'll be last and he'll watch her destroy his body as she tears all his delicious dark energon out of him--- drop by drop. That's how Cyberton felt!  
NO!  
The faces of the Autobots brighten her mind and the will to protect them silences Murderer. For the time being.  
It isn't saving Cybertron if she's destroying most of its inhabitants. Her powers are good because she has a kind conscience. She doesn't want dark energon and destroying Megatron will not rid her of it. It will also keep her from uniting the two sides.  
She's been here long enough to see good in the sparks around her. Knockout and Breakdown are two of many. A lot of troupes are thoughtful and loyal to one another. They keep each other out of trouble and give favors without being asked.  
That's why she's here.  
And that's a great reason why she doesn't just take all their energon. The other reason: she's better than that.  
Murderer drums his fingers, ~We'll see about that.~


	12. "Orion Pax" & the Glide Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I'm an aspiring novelist honing my skills and will take constructive critique. I'm also trying to boost popularity to promote my own book. It helps to know how I'm doing. Thanks a ton for reading!

It's been a few days, she smirks to herself as she works in Knockout's lab again--- this time, uninvited.  
She reflects on Arcee's near success in find Orion on the ship and that reminded her that she forgot to tell them he was here.  
Yeah...she deserved all the chewing and biting they delivered. Her promise to keep him safe barely satisfied.  
She's recovered from her arm's injury and Megatron has been busy between Orion and other things. She has successfully managed to avoid the dark and gruesome for the last few days. She's on the back burner.  
Perfect.  
Sonica stops vacuuming the floor and puts it away; still ignoring Knockout's glaring.  
"Why must you be this way? Can't you see I'm working?" He gestures at the vehicons on his table with a clip on an energon tube that's hanging from a gouge Arcee made.  
She graces him with a smile and brushes off some plating on her lap, "You like clean. I make clean. I'm not staring. Just helping."  
"You're distracting," He mutters and starts to turn back to his job but double takes at her smile.  
"Hold on, Sonica. What are you up to?"  
She blinks at him, "Nothing."  
"You have the same expression for every single one of those 'ideas' you get."  
Sonica glances to the ceiling; slag, he's right. Oh well.  
"Hey Doc Knock, have you seen Breakdown's little jewel?"

Knockout was slightly tougher than Breakdown. She had to tell him there was something inside the gem before she could duck out of there.  
She hands Orion Pax the second glass of energon she holds, "As promised, trinket."  
He smiles and takes it, "Thank you."  
"The pleasure's all mine."  
Orion stands there, holding the glass with two hands and tapping a finger on it. "Um, Sonica Doradus?"  
"Just 'Sonica' will do, that's friend status and you've got it."  
His genuine smile sweeps across his face, "Okay, Sonica?"  
"Yes?" She smothers a giggle at his practice.  
"I don't mean to ask if it's too personal or none of my business..."  
She waits and takes a sip.  
"...are you and Megatron...happy?"  
In her surprise, she almost shatters her glass on the wall. He sees it and immediately backpedals.  
"I'm sorry, Sonica. You don't have to answer... I've missed so much and seeing you and Megatron the other solar cycle..."  
"Have you asked him this question?"  
"Yes."  
She waits again and it's harder this time, "What did he say?"  
"Not much," he pauses uncertainly, "but he smiled. All he said was he's 'working on it'."  
Sicko.  
Orion Pax tries really hard to make sense of her twisted expression. He's guessing it warps between annoyed and...angry?  
"Something wrong?"  
Does she care anymore? Should she just come out with it? Murderer bows and gestures like a butler.  
"His thought process, that's what's wrong."  
Orion blinks innocently and she kicks Murderer back in the closet. "I mean...he wants me but I'm not sure about..." Personality? Height? Sharp teeth? "...Timing. We're at war."  
Unsurprisingly, he smiles warmly, "Don't let that stop you, Sonica. You deserve to be happy."  
She has to look away before her mask slips. His words stole her spark and he shouldn't see that...not with all the lies keeping him alive right now. The sweet dear thinks that Megatron could make someone happy...so pure.  
Another idea crosses her mind but this one, she knows is a good one.  
"You know something, Orion?"  
He looks over his tipped glass at her; his eyes responding for him.  
"You deserve to be happy too...and so do these other sparks on this hover board. Would you like to help me with something?"  
A brow raises as he holds his glass, "Like what?"

Orion shakes his head at the handle above her, "I don't think that'll hold me."  
"I'm sure it will, O.P., and even if it doesn't, it'll be slaggin' hilarious to watch you wreck."  
His furrowed, slightly offended brow makes an annoyed edge to his frown.  
"I'm joking, I'm joking," She nudges him with her hip, "Come on, I know what I'm doing."  
"Can we steer?"  
"I can, yes."  
He looks doubtful.  
"O.P., why are we doing this?"  
He almost looks scolded, "To help the Decepticons have fun."  
"Good boy. Grab on."

Megatron surfs through the ancient records they managed to save; what few there are. He's read them enough that he hardly sees the print anymore. The only written info on "worthy sparks" is the implication that they exist. No numbers, no details, and no help.  
He sums that his tactics need to alter. By now, he realizes that he can't scare her, so this so-called "wooing" he's attempting seems to be the best option. Out of all her past lives, that must've been the least practiced due to her irritating personality and he's put his own twist on the technique. The hope is no one she's met before has done this.  
Doradus needs to know he's powerful, that he doesn't take 'no' for an answer and nothing scares him--- that makes him her equal.  
A loud whoop echoes down the hall and everyone on the bridge turns to the main entrance. The whoop changes to a laugh and Megatron frowns.  
Another laugh accompanies hers and his optics widen. An exclamation from Knockout is heard and Sonica apologizes. Orion echoes the same apology--- with the same nickname she used.  
Megatron storms down the overhang for the hall. The troupes watch intensely.  
A flash of color swings out of the entrance and Megatron has to lean away to avoid getting clipped. But his furious gaze doesn't leave the target.  
Orion starts to protest as they come up to the clearing and the sheer drop around the overhang. The handle they dangle from is following the energon veins of the ship and the main vein stops out there.  
Pax's grip tightens, "Sonica!"  
"I got this!"  
"Sonica!"  
"Stop freaking out, I got this!"  
He yells anyway as they take the deep turn around the bend of the big screen. The handle isn't following a vein, it's just...floating...  
She lets out another excited holler; Orion's cheer shakes nervously.  
They loop around the bridge and they slow to a stop, right in front of Megatron.  
Orion extends a hand, "There's room. Will you join us?"  
The warlord has to look down, to constrain himself... but his hands on his hips and a one-sided weight shuffle doesn't promise success.  
"Orion, I know I've stressed the importance of your duty..."  
"Yes, Lord Megatron, mine as well as yours. I'll go back to work if you join me for a few cycles."  
What does he do? He'll look stupid if he does, and a jerk if he doesn't.  
Sonica.  
He look at her. A private smugness is there in her stupid smile, just for him.  
"Is there a reason for this?"  
"Dear Megs,"  
He openly glares at her this time; partly by mistake.  
"You do not know how to have fun. I might like you more if you did."  
Orion's optics widen and he's almost afraid to look back at Megatron.  
Nothing in his life has invoked such reluctance as this. That femme...  
Sonica bends back and makes a loud and very fake 'toot toot', "The sonic-train is taking off; all aboard who come aboard!"  
Megatron almost doesn't smother his growl. He just manages as he reminds himself repeatedly that he must keep pretending. "Fine, but you take me right to your office, Pax. I want to see what progress you have made. And you..." he points and debates his words. With great effort, he controls his tone, making it as soft as he can muster, "...We'll talk about this later."  
"Promise?" Her smile is bitter and sly.  
His grin isn't too forced, "Promise."  
Megatron waves Orion to move his hand back and he takes the middle; immediately behind Sonica who has the front. He deliberately chooses to breathe down her neck.  
"Hold your lower halves, I like fast."  
Their hands are jerked forwards, but their bodies never swing forwards. The corners test their grip and seem to happen unpredictably. At this speed, the turns and loop-arounds are almost impossible to see before they take the corner.  
They should have reached Orion's office a while ago...  
"Sonica," He bellows right next to her audio receptor, "His office. Now."  
"I forgot where it is. Tell me when we pass it."  
He's forced to waste time on this thing. He fakes a couple smiles because Orion checks on him. Finally, during a long, straight stretch, he hops off. He rolls a couple times to kill the momentum before he's able to stand.  
Sonica boos at him before the turn at the end, sweeps them out of sight.  
He storms for Orion's office. They must go there eventually and after he lectures them, he's changing the guard detail, then he'll plan to visit Orion more often, and then he may stuff Sonica into a stasis chamber until Orion is no longer useful.

Sonica sits on the ground by the bridge's overhang. Megatron stands a ways away, working with Soundwave and not giving a scrap-piece about how bored she is.  
What's worse: getting shoved inside a stasis pod or being bound to his side? They sort of tie but those were the "options" he have her after their fun a few solar cycles ago.  
She has already tried sneaking away, but Soundwave has Laserbeak perched on her shoulder, per orders.  
One of her bright ideas keep tumbling across her mind and she really tries to think about it. This time, she should be more sure that this move won't blow up in her face.  
Even Knockout and Breakdown have noticed she's been quite reckless lately. She's aware of this dare-devil mood too and is more frequently loosing against Knockout's lectures. But how can she explain that it's her subconscious efforts to counter Murderer all the time? Thanks to dark energon, she can feel him in there, getting comfortable and watching thing through her eyes and smirking. All these thoughts for revenge pop up and she spends every nanoklik trying to distract herself. A fear is, she's getting desperate and her wild ideas are not being thought through carefully.  
So:  
If she uses static on Laserbeak, will Soundwave feel it too?  
The curiosity is making this too tempting and Murderer rolls his glowing eyes.  
If Soundwave nor Laserbeak have experienced static, they could stall. Static can be intense. It can hit like a stasis-beam and they'll act exactly so.  
The temptation is too great; she wants to know. Murderer rubs his forehead; disapproving of her taste in temptations.  
She swivels on her rear, facing Megatron's and Soundwave's backs then leans back on her hands.  
As anticipated, Laserbeak shuffles forwards to stay on her shoulder better.  
For a moment, she just wants to look at him. It's clear why Soundwave cares so much about the little guy; he's cute.  
With a smile, she raises a hand and rubs the top of his head with a finger. She can feel Laserbeak grumble irritably.  
"Sorry," She withdraws a bit shyly, "How about this?"  
A little taste, just to pique his interest, then more to hype his mechanics.  
Laserbeak scoots towards her finger after the taste so she gives him more. From the corner of her eye, she watches Soundwave, but he doesn't seem to notice anything. He's not moving or turning around.  
Interesting.  
Laserbeak's little tentacles grab her finger and he leans into it, rubbing hard, and a slight hum vibrates down her hand.  
Soundwave still hasn't moved but that doesn't give much information. His back is unreadable. Megatron is busy reading something and is mostly turned away from his communication's chief.  
Now that she's suddenly thinking about it: Soundwave might punch her for this. If he's not feeling it now, he will later.  
Too late now.  
Laserbeak's wings are vibrating and his tentacles are wrapped tightly around her hand. The Minicon wriggles over her hand as her whole palm emits static. His little body is getting warm.  
Sonica guesses that he's just a couple small pushes from stalling. She brings up her other hand and strokes a wing fluttering by her face. Laserbeak suddenly grows very still and his body gets hot. The tentacles relax a little but stay put around her hand.  
It's hard not to laugh; that didn't take much. She over-guessed.  
His senses are going to be weird for a while so she's able to untangle him and set him down softly; also being sure to face him towards their backs. If Soundwave taps into the visual, it should look like she's there...to a point. The angle is wrong but there's nothing she can do about that.  
She stands noiselessly and pulls on the energon in the ceiling. The two or three troupes don't see her either. Sonica is able to glide out of there, following the flow of the ship's energon, and heads for Orion's office.

The data clerk finally accepts her being there after she insisted for cycles that it was fine. She's not going to let him get in trouble and it takes repeating that five times before he finally gives up.  
"So," She smiles at the thrill of looming danger, "how far have you gotten?"  
Unexpectedly, he sets his head in his hands, "It's been so long. I barely remember the codes to these Iacon files. I'm trying to make it up to him for the glide-ride we did."  
Sonica raises a brow, "What was wrong with it?"  
"It didn't help anything. He was very displeased."  
"That's his problem, not yours." She tilts her head to look at him. "Don't regret doing something nice just because it wasn't received well. It's not worth the stress that could be blocking your memory, O.P."  
He sits up with a slump, "Perhaps you are correct, Sonica."  
"I've lived enough to be right all the time," she teases, "of course, I'm correct."  
A weak smile pulls but doesn't stick, "Alright. I just need to relax."  
Orion tries to smooth it out with a slow sweep of his hands and closed optics. When he opens them again, they surf over the script and the ease slowly falls from his face.  
She sets a hand on his shoulder and his optics close again.  
"I've missed a lot...I'm missing much...I'm awake but everything's gone."  
Sonica stands carefully. Concern pins up her brow as she lightly leans on arm, "I went through the same thing, Orion. I know exactly what you're feeling. I'm sorry."  
"How did you overcome it?"  
You helped so much, she wants to say.  
With a nostalgic smile, she remembers his words: "Don't lose hope. Without hope, we can't help Cybertron. Hope keeps us in the present, where we can control things, and fuels our vision for the future, which we need in order to find home again."  
Orion's small smile returns, just a little, "You are very wise, Sonica."  
"Those weren't my words," she grins at him, "he was a very dear friend of mine...still is, actually, but it's complicated."  
His natural curiosity takes over, "Complicated?"  
She can't help but laugh; the situation is too funny, "Yep, he's going through some stuff and we're separated for now."  
"You are strong,"  
"Thank you, he's very inspiring." She changes the subject before she throws too many hints.  
"But what can we do for you? How can we charge your memory?"  
He slumps again, "I don't know."  
"I have an idea," she sits on the counter with all the touchkeys and gets comfortable with folded legs, "What was it like as a data clerk?"  
It's touch-and-go for a while but he finally begins to describe the things he remembers; not about Megatron, the Council, or the war. Just his daily life and whatever he saw in between home and work.  
They found they saw the same theatre act that traveled through Iacon before he and Megatron met. The play was a comedy of two pairs of twins. The love square caused all sorts of conflict and the characters would try to fool their love interest by switching places; unaware that the other twins were doing the same thing.  
Orion delivered a quote so quietly she almost didn't hear. When she caught it, she responded with the next line.  
His smile widens as they go back and forth and take turns with their favorite parts. Sonica goes all out for the most quoted exchange in the play: "I want MY twin, and I want him NOW!" "You know my name, idiot." "Not you!"  
Orion laughs. It's low and aerial, but with a delightful skip. It almost sounds like a hollow pipe spinning through the air.  
She laughs with him but keeps hers quiet; she wants to get a clear recording for her memory banks. This, she never wants to forget.  
"Oh!" Orion turns and types something, suddenly excited, "I think... this is this...and that makes this one here like this one but different... I think I got it! I remember now!"  
She hops off with a whoop and hugs his arm. Though she exclaims that it's great news, she's not sure it is. She remembers what things were stored in Iacon; hopefully none of it is the stuff she's worried about.


	13. "Orion Pax" Violet & Orange

Megatron is loosing it with this femme. If she's not avoiding him, she's doing something to annoy him. She has the most irritating way of pushing his boundaries. Every move dares him to lash out. He's being made a fool and his wrath is seething. A lingering concern whispers that his bots aren't going to take him seriously if this continues, but his mind grasps at lose wires. He can't beat her, he can't scare her, and he's loosing interest faster than a vehicon falling off the ship.  
She's worse than Starscream.  
His mind drifts to Soundwave who has been working from his room for the past megacycle as he works things out with Laserbeak.  
When Megatron turned to Soundwave, the bot suddenly whirled around to find only the Minicon. Instantly angered that she had gotten away to bend more rules, Megatron stomped.  
"What is Laserbeak doing on the ground?"  
Soundwave shifted the way he does before Laserbeak is supposed to land onto his torso. Nothing.  
His screen scanned him to find everything is normal save the muted feed. Soundwave tried again to summon him. Nothing.  
Megatron looked at him and his chief walked over and scooped his Minicon up. He barely heard it, but he caught some small bickering between them.  
What in Unicron's name is going on?  
Thankfully, the back-and-forth was less then a few nanokliks before Laserbeak finally complied. Megatron almost returned to work but something in Soundwave's stance shifted upon their contact. It seemed like arched back then...he gasped. Audibly, gasped...and froze.  
Some troupes that saw shuffled nervously and turned away.  
If that femme screwed up Soundwave, he will destroy her.  
Soundwave quickly recovered but grew twitchy and almost hesitated returning to the computers. Some of his usual grace was slow as well. Megatron had never seen him like that before so he wasted no time to pry. All he had to do was stoop to Soundwave's eye level and wait.  
He complied and threw pictures up on his screen: everything Laserbeak saw then charts of his internal systems spiking. This didn't make sense at first until Soundwave experienced a late shudder that embarrassed him.  
Static.  
Megatron knows about this more than most; it was a well-hidden "art" in the Undergrid and nearly died out during the war. He never gave it much thought during his gladiator days, save to say it was unnecessary and a waste of time, until now.  
Supposedly, all mechanoids have this ability whether they know about it or not.  
He's suddenly, keenly, aware of his own hands and gets distracted by the possible outcomes of using them.  
Then again, he's loosing interest. She annoys him far more than she attracts him. Now he wonders if all his effort is going to be worth something. Sure, extra energon is nice; she saves resources and fuel towards workers and machines to mine more... what else? Is that it? Is that worth his trouble?  
His fists tighten.  
No. No, it is not. They managed fine without her.  
However...she will NOT leave unpunished for all her antics...and she will not remember the Autobots when he's done with her.  
Megatron brings up the records of Doradus with the notes he's taken of her. What was it that she told Orion...she doesn't remember her past lives? He sees the notes he took and stands just a little straighter. A satisfied grin stretches over his faceplate and a thrill tickles a small cackle out of him. That will do.  
Soundwave comes up behind him.  
He locks his hands behind his back and turns, "What is it?"  
His screen blinks to a security camera in the brig. She's gone. Again.  
"Where is she now?"  
Soundwave searches.  
Megatron lets out a roar, "Find her!"  
The troupes start to scurry, and one reports from the energon storage chamber area over the ship's com.  
"Lord Megatron, Orion Pax is not inside his office."  
He storms off the bridge with a briskness none but Soundwave has seen. The troupes are fast to get out of his way. He's in no mood to deal with any other obstacles.

Orion Pax stands in front of her, staring at the communicator in her hands.  
How she got here, she's hardly recalling because she seems to have stopped retaining subjects in her brain...but managed to tell him that she communicates with the local life forms of earth.  
What is getting into her?  
"I've never seen that model. Is it new?"  
"Oh, no. It's custom."  
Why is she still talking? Why is she still answering his questions? If he talks about this with Megatron, she's dead...if she isn't already. The warlord has resorted to prison, of all things.  
Orion Pax smiles and asks so politely to hold it.  
She gives it to him; for no smart reason.  
"They have one just like it?"  
"Yep, but remember, they're tiny little things."  
He nods, "So do you talk to Jack first, if he's the oldest of the three? Does he have the duplicate?"  
Sonica shrugs, "They can talk to me all at once. It's more fun that way."  
She comes up to his side and turns it on, selecting the storage of screenshots. Purposely hovering her hand over the screen, she hides the collection of pictures she took of him and the other Autobots and quickly finds and selects a picture of Humans.  
Orion Pax intently stares at their features and for a moment, she fears she restarted his memory.  
He smiles.  
Immediately, she invents a plan to get him out of here--- whether the Autobots have found the space bridge or not. (She would help if she knew where it was. She tried asking once and it was "none of her concern")  
"They look...so delicate."  
Her worry blows like steam and she relaxes, "Oh, believe me, they are. If you merely flicked them, you could kill them. But despite their size, they have some admirable resilience. I trust them easily."  
He nods almost reverently and then his smile drops, "Why did you disobey Megatron's order to stay hidden from them?"  
"It's character default at this point," She drops into self-analysis and zones out for a moment. "But I lucked out and met these three by accident. We're good friends and no one they know knows about me. They've so boldly claimed to protect me. Believe it or not, I think the reason they are not threatened by me is because of gender."  
"It matters to them?"  
She laughs, "Yeah, it seems so. They view femmes as kinder and softer. Don't ask me why."  
"They're so different," His smile returns, and he gazes over the picture again, "I wish I could meet them."  
"I do too," She waits a while and he hands it back to her. "Unfortunately, Megatron needs you for his war efforts." She tucks it away under her stasis pod.  
"I should get back. I don't want to get you in trouble."  
With a laugh, she teasingly shoves his arm, "Orion Pax, my dear, if I want trouble, I get it and I know how to pick my fights."  
~Do you though?~ Murderer deadpans.  
Orion's brows turn up in the middle, "Maybe you can pick them but that doesn't mean you should look for them."  
That cut deep. Sonica smooths it over as they head for her door, "Eh, they find me. I like to hang out with you and other things, and those things somehow have consequences. What's up with that?"  
Murderer chuckles, ~You're dropping hints. Do you want the Prime destroyed after all?~  
"That doesn't seem right," His concern is full now and they stop by the door.  
She waves it away, putting it in reverse and flooring it, "Part of knowing your fights is knowing when you're in the wrong. It's honestly because I like to fool around so much. Don't worry about me, O.P."  
He nods after he thinks about this; he has witnessed enough to agree. "We are at war. It's no laughing matter."  
"Agreed, but if we're not fighting, I don't want to continue to carry that heaviness. I want to keep good times alive. We can't bring them back out of the past, but we can make do with what we have now."  
Orion Pax's smile shines from his optics, "As you have said...and I'll say it again, you are very wise, Sonica."  
She waves again, "I've lived a few lives, I'd hope I would learn things."  
The door opens and Megatron stands there.  
~You're a selective learner, Doradus~ Murderer teases and breathes in the dark aura wafting off of Megatron. ~I think I know that better than you do~

"Oh hey, we were just leaving to return to work."  
The dark silver bot turns to his friend, "I want you to have fun as much as she does. Really, I do. However, progress is a must and takes priority. With all haste, please return to your office and remember this next time you're thinking of taking a break."  
"Yes, Lord Megatron." He bows and walks around him into the hall.  
He watches the data clerk walk away and glance over his shoulder before turning the corner out of sight.  
Slowly, he turns back to Sonica.  
His demeanor has changed and she's on guard.  
"Let's have a little chat; right here in your quarters."  
~Oh yes. Please~ Murderer rubs his hands together before setting them on her shoulders and squeezing.  
Sonica worries that if she puts effort into a verbal retort, Murderer will feel she's distracted enough to take over. Already his strength is building as Megatron pushes his way inside. The door close and lock behind him; Soundwave's doing.  
"I have grown particularly weary of you, Sonica Doradus, and you have nothing to offer but energon."  
She grins but not consciously, "And turning me into a weapon isn't going well, is it? You finally understand."  
"I understand that you are not worth my efforts." He takes aim and his cannon audibly warms up. "Farewell, it wasn't a pleasure."  
A flare of pain slams into him but his body doesn't move. His emergency systems deduce that his veins are being pulled. The pain is so intense that all sensors are fizzing in and out.  
I'M tIrEd oF wAiTinG...  
He doesn't catch all the words but just enough to know her voice isn't right...it's warped with another.  
...LeT mE TaKE iT! YoU'Re AS weAK aS hIm...  
Megatron suddenly drops and his veins relax but the dark energon is sped up; reaching and lurching for her. The tubes feel heated and strained and his cooling system is far behind countering it.  
"I AM Doradus. I CHOSE."  
~YOUR CHOICES HAVE LEAD TO THIS. MY TURN~  
His sight returns to find the femme floating above him and cloaked in a black mist. Her optics glow violet as her sights set on him. His pulse is heavy and loud, it's all he hears as she moves towards him.  
Megatron fights to sit up, struggles to raise his cannon, but the dark energon seems enthralled with the force threateningly hovering over him. It doesn't want to help him anymore. His strength is gone.  
As he hoped, missile fire erupts, and a dead-center explosion breaks the connection. The shockwave scoots his recovering body back a couple measures and he rolls onto his hands and knees.  
Another femme voice lets out a war cry and a ringing scrimmage begins behind him.  
He turns to see Arachnid fighting Sonica, who is looking more herself (save the glowing violet eyes) but something's different. Is he seeing an orange color?  
Soundwave is suddenly at his side; his arm still in missile-launcher mode.  
Megatron uses him to stand and he takes most of his weight. The dark energon inside him doesn't pulse as hard but internal soreness is swelling; moving at all is difficult in a new way but he must see.  
Soundwave allows him to watch while they carefully move backwards. A crowd gathers at the doorway as the smoke starts to thin.  
Sonica is wielding something bright orange in a long sword shape. Arachnid is barely managing to dodge it as she not only has to avoid the sword, but the spiked shield too. Sonica lunges them both at the spider and Arachnid crawls up the walls and around the ceiling. She fires her web and Sonica lets it layer on the front of the shield; it should be heavy for delicate Sonica, but she continues to use it like normal.  
It can't be her own strength...  
He recalls the glide ride.  
It has to be...energon!  
Arachnid starts to run out of ideas and her last mistake is a three-legged jab blocked by Sonica's very sticky shield.  
Again, defying all physics towards her tall but tiny frame, she throws Arachnid around, slamming her to the ground two times before Breakdown rumbles in.  
Sonica reacts without seeing, and swings a deep cut across Breakdown's chest. It doesn't fully detour him, but it does slow him. Nonetheless, he walks to her and unexpectedly embraces her.  
Her optics sober from the violet light. The orange energon weapons drop from her hands. She wraps her arms around him. Despair shakes her small body and she rambles apologies; over and over. Breakdown would be losing gallons of energon if Sonica wasn't there. He won't go offline but he's in for a long repair. Sonica still apologizes and her pleas gradually change to devastated moans. Despite his injury, Breakdown holds her and Knockout jogs carefully to their sides.  
Megatron grins and regains stability on his feet. The drama is deserving of an applause.  
All heads turn towards his slow clapping. "Return our little secret keeper to the brig."  
A handful of troupes shuffle in and start to rip Sonica from Breakdown. She noisily fights them; screaming for her guardian but troupes have a good grip of her without the use of her powers.  
Breakdown falls to one knee and Knockout hovers. As they fawn over each other, Megatron walks as smoothly as he can to the sword and shield she dropped.  
Sonica still fights the troupes and she's spinning in their grip. With a wave of her hand, the sword disappears.  
Soundwave hits one of her softer spots and knocks her unconscious.  
Megatron is in such a good mood, that he waves his fingers at her; bidding her a good, long restart. He stoops slowly for the shield as Arachnid finishes cutting herself free.  
Using his leg to get back up, he stands with the orange energon in his hand. His arm shakes a little from combined soreness and weight of the shield.  
He studies it for a moment and discreetly eyes Arachnid.  
She's fuming as she tries to brush off the dust. Knockout starts to ask and she silences him with a snappy tone before walking out with a couple limps.  
Megatron chuckles; Sonica's constant reminder that she was here by choice starts to make sense. All this time, he figured she thought herself so important and irreplaceable. It turns out she has the barrings to take all of them on. Fascinating.  
Soundwave comes to his side as the clean-up begins with Knockout and Breakdown mostly out the door. His loyal friend scrutinizes it too; the tilts of his head are telling.  
Megatron's strength returns and a thrill warms him that he hardly feels the soreness anymore. A cackle rolls out as he looks fondly at the new energon. "So, Soundwave," He looks to him pleasantly, "Do you think there are more types of energon?"  
Catching his mood, Soundwave displays a smiling face on his screen.  
He chuckles again, "I think so too. It's ironic that I was about to terminate her. Instead, she gives me this present."  
He and Soundwave begin their walk out of the room.  
"Worthy, my afterburners."


	14. "Orion Pax Pt. 3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS NON-CONSENT RELATED CONTENT.  
> I didn't have this in the warnings as I feel it sort of rides the line. "Static", in this fic, is equivalent to "petting", which, un-consented, is sexual assault but the characters involved make decisions that blur the lines further as far as consent goes so...  
> ***If you still want the story, but not the non-consent content, I have made means for you to be able to "skip" that part. The paragraphs between the lines of asterisks (*), is the non-consent content. I also made sure you don't miss any crucial details if you decide to skip it.

A couple more solar cycles have passed. Megatron had to deal with Starscream's intrusion yesterday and has been busy cleaning the mess and monitoring Orion's work for the moment he discovers the truth.  
But he's taking a break, to visit Sonica, who doesn't look up or flinch as he enters. She hangs there with Knockout's patchwork after her struggle with the troupes.  
"How are you feeling, Sonica Doradus? Maybe you feel a bit more honest today?"  
"Is Breakdown alright?"  
"If you want to find out, give me another one of your secrets."  
"Why..." Her voice warps slightly, like before, "Why do I keep you alive?"  
He quietly takes a step backwards, "That's already been established, Sonica. Don't you remember?"  
She doesn't answer.  
"You need someone who can handle you, and that someone, is me." He grins.  
Her voice warps deeper as she chuckles, "If Soundwave hadn't saved your twisted aft, you would be a dry husk right now. Maybe your funeral would've take place today."  
"Cute fantasy," He turns to head back out, "but a fantasy, nonetheless. When you're feeling honest, Sonica, I'll send someone to fetch you."  
~Maybe I want you to do it. I like your visits~ She cackles but it's not her anymore.  
He smothers his concern until the doors close. Distance should lessen her madness but it's not. There must be something...maybe Breakdown and Knockout know.  
It's still odd to him that an experienced warrior like Breakdown would pull such a stupid stunt like falling on her.  
On his way there, he runs into Arachnid, who's suddenly worried about his welfare.  
According to Soundwave, she's as bad as Starscream, but he plays the part. He gives her some light compliments for taking initiative and confesses that he found the fight fascinating. She confesses to enjoying the fight too, as it yielded success after all.  
The smooth spider bows and ends the conversation with her usual perfect formalities and they part ways.  
He's got to figure out what to do with her.  
Knockout is fiddling with options on the screen when he enters.  
Breakdown turns his head to see, as he lies on the table. He's welded shut with the doctor's neat-freak tendencies, but a few attached tubes make sure the internal healing continues. The metal around the spark chamber is sensitive and needs a special medicine to mend smoothly.  
By the scans Megatron reads over Knockout's shoulder, she cut him quite close to the spark.  
It's amazing. For hardened energon, that sword was sharp enough to be clean and precise.  
"All is continually looking well for you, Breakdown. You're quite lucky." He pauses but doesn't allow either of them to comment, "Lucky despite your...bold tactic to run at her undefended."  
Doctor and patient exchange glances.  
"Sonica has always been kind to us," Breakdown's tone is as choppy as his explanation, "She really cares about us--- as you do--- so I thought that might..."  
He puts up a hand, "Your friend is mad with dark energon rage...and you gamble your spark on kindness. Is that what you're telling me?"  
Knockout looks down and Breakdown stops talking. Instead, he watches his red partner; that downcast look means something.  
Megatron waits.  
"Not quite, Lord Megatron. There is some science to it."  
Breakdown rests his head back down and his only optic closes.  
"We learned that she...sort of 'sobers'...when she is surrounded by regular energon; whether it's in a cube or within our veins. She can feel it in all its forms."  
Megatron lets this information sink in. Their nervousness lingers but in the form of guilt.  
"How long have you known this?"  
Knockout looks down again, "Since before Starscream departed our ranks."  
A long and excruciating silence falls; the beeps of the equipment become mute in the background.  
Megatron shifts his weight and they almost flinch. "My, my, I wish I had known this sooner. I could've helped her. I had no idea how to calm her madness nor did I know there was a way to do so."  
He sees them cringe and pushes it further.  
"She's been so disrespectful and I've been graciously tolerant but somehow that's reason for my own to keep secrets from me?"  
"No, Lord Megatron," Knockout begins his other form of patch work, "We're loyal."  
"Surely you can see why I might not think that. You make a pact with Doradus not to tell me crucial information, which leads to my near-termination, at her hand."  
They cave in. Breakdown winces with pain and decides not to try to sit up. Knockout stumbles backwards with strings of apologies and pleas for mercy.  
"We'll report anything else she tells us. We swear to you, upon our very sparks. Please Lord Megatron."  
He stands there thinking; letting the suspense terrify them, "Doctors are in short supply." He glances at Breakdown and the fear for his life beams from his optic. "I'll let you both live for now, but know this: if I find more secrets, that will be the end of you. I need honest bots to win this war, not traitors. Is that clear?"  
Knockout bows deeply, "Transparently, my Liege. You are merciful."  
Megatron exits, "Don't make me regret such a virtue."

He returns to the bridge with Soundwave hard at work, as usual. Somehow, with all that's happened, things feel strangely normal.  
Megatron is back on top, where he belongs, and a tantalizing new opportunity with Doradus has him eagerly looking forwards. He's a new kind of thirsty; it's been a while since he felt he had such a delicious edge. Everything is finally going right.  
Soundwave comes to his side and displays a camera view in the brig.  
She still hangs there, but she's muttering to herself. Her octaves change and she pulls on the chains as she eerily sways.  
Megatron nods, "Yes, but I've learned about something that will help her--- since we need her sane for a while longer."  
His screen returns to black.  
"Would you like to help, Soundwave?" He glances at his chest, "Maybe Laserbeak would like to participate?"  
The Minicon ever-so-slightly shifts, listening.  
Since Sonica used static on him, he and Soundwave have been distracted. If it wasn't for the project of finding the Autobot base, she wouldn't have escaped the brig the first time. While she's there now, full watch has been assigned to her every nanoklik. However, Soundwave's monitoring her hasn't been his usual vigilance, that stare of his seems...obsessed.  
It didn't pass Megatron's notice that Soundwave held Laserbeak still as the troupes carried her away after the fight.  
He glances around the bridge; everyone is busy working. Good. Quietly, he shares what Knockout confessed about Sonica.  
"She needs a visit." He states casually and Laserbeak twitches. Soundwave pats him without breaking eye contact with Megatron. "Your jobs can wait a few cycles. You deserve some special treatment. And...have a little extra fun on my behalf."  
He bows and strides into the hallway.  
Megatron returns to his post with new satisfaction and maybe a hint of jealousy but... Punishment is due. After all she's put him through, it's time to get even.

*****************************  
The one major difference between Megatron and Soundwave is their levels of ferocity. Megatron isn't afraid to get dirty and uses blunt force in any situation that will allow it.  
Soundwave is more settle. Though he'll fight if he needs to, his preference is to study, observe, and watch from the shadows; as he's always done. That's comfortable.  
He enters the brig and Sonica stops swaying.  
Though Megatron said to have fun, he'd rather she not be crazy. If what Knockout told Megatron is true, he'll want to address that before anything else.  
She keeps her head down as he approaches. He's careful at first, then raises his hand to her face; pulling it upwards to look at him.  
Her optics stare past him, into a distant but calmer void.  
Soundwave cups her face with both hands and watches most of her intensity fade. It works. It works really well.  
Her head stays up, so he moves his hands downwards. They brush across her midriff and wrap around gently; intentionally.  
Laserbeak feels her and adjusts. His wings act like locks over and under her arms while staying clicked onto Soundwave.  
Again, Soundwave watches her face.  
More of her relaxes and her head drops on his shoulder.  
He debates it and decides he'd rather watch her expression. Reaching up her back, he finds one of her tendrils with his fingers and pulls her head back again.  
Her face goes from blank to pained and Soundwave tightens his embrace.  
"Are you sure Megatron would approve?"  
Delightfully, he plays the last few words Megatron said.  
Sonica's eyes lock on the image of Megatron's face and her usual fire returns.  
This is exactly what Soundwave wanted. Now she's conscious and sane, with all his permission in place, he can start.  
His fingers activate with static and he starts stroking her lower back. Laserbeak pulls on her, lightly quaking with excitement. Soundwave's strokes lengthen up her back and down, brushing her legs.  
The hand that held her tendril lets go but moves up and wraps around the back of her head.  
"Tell me, Soundwave, if you do this, will you be satisfied?"  
He doesn't like her talking. He adjusts his hold around her head to her neck, pressing with a warning.  
"No, I think you'll want to hear this. As a doll, I've seen addiction firsthand. It happens to the best of them."  
Soundwave squeezes.  
She smiles slyly, "Don't say I didn't warn you."  
Static emanates from the full front of her body. It flutters through Laserbeak to Soundwave and he holds her tighter. His body starts to warm, and he sets his head on her shoulder; savoring the enveloping tingle that plays with his pulse and tickles his spark. The static vibrates through every measure of him and he presses himself closer for more. Each time the static collides with anything, it ripples and amplifies. It pleases pieces of him he never knew he could feel. He's never enjoyed something so much. And never before has something felt truly his.  
This treat is for him...plus more times ahead. Any time he likes. All he'll need to do is approach, touch, and she'll understand and consent.  
In unison of a loud cracking sound, he's on his back, looking up at her. Laserbeak clatters on the floor above his head.  
Orange plates move back into place around her body.  
"Thanks for sticking around, I needed the extra time to fully sober." She glares at him over a daring smirk, "I didn't feel a thing, by the way."  
That's the last he sees or hears before a hard hit to his head. 

*****************  
Sonica chuckles as she releases herself from the chains, "I'm in danger."  
Megatron really likes his communications chief. He'll be less than pleased to find him and Laserbeak unconscious. That will be after he notices that her illusions are blocking the cameras. The watching perverts will find out not all is well once she leaves the room.  
~Mega-dunce is going to make a cute hostage out of the Prime~  
"Still ignoring you," Sonica says out loud and pulls out her communicator.  
She's had it for a while; she just needed to be sure they were distracted by the sword disappearing instead of the black energon shooting underneath her stasis pod.  
While black energon made the device invisible and undetectable, she pulled the silver energon back to her. It came in through the door with Megatron and has been burning black energon on her right hip the whole time. Soundwave was touching it but that's the quirk about the black type: it numbs all outside sensors directed at its container. Soundwave didn't even feel that his arms rested unevenly around her waist.  
The black energon works on her too; when she's not burning it herself. Her only confidence knowing it was there, was the silver energon; the only thing she can detect through black energon.  
~I'd rather he be awake but unawares will do. Drain him~  
"You sound like a spoiled sparkling, do you know that?"  
Murderer crosses his arms, ~I just want blood, is that immature?~  
"I'm not answering that. Not worth it."  
~No argument means I win~  
"You can have it. I value my time more."  
~Frag you~  
"You've proven my earlier statement." She grins, "I can think faster than you, even though you're in my brain. That says something."  
~It won't last, Doradus. I promise you~  
Ratchet is suddenly on screen.  
"Sonica," he almost whispers and there's gunfire in the background, "We have it! Go get him!"  
"Copy," Sonica runs to the doors and they open.  
The guards startle and aim. No one is there save Soundwave who lies like a rug before empty hanging chains. Soundwave is too far from the doors to activate the motion sensors. Spooked, they quickly request backup.

Orion Pax stares at the guns that have taken place of his hands after peeling his gaze from the sizzling holes in the troupes that were kicking him.  
"I'm...armed?"  
"Indeed you are, trinket," Sonica is visible half a nanoklik before she speaks, "but I'll explain that when all this is over. We need to get out now." She offers a hand.  
"I'm...I'm the Autobot leader, aren't I?" He takes it and stands.  
"Yes," She smiles wider, "I've known you for a while and you're awesome. Let's take you home."  
She sticks him with the needle in her wrist and he flinches. A vague explanation about it being necessary, is all she has time to give. She sends black energon into his veins and speeds the affect.  
The doors to his office open and more guards enter, swinging their guns around as they glance nervously about.  
"They can't see us?"  
"Nope, and can't hear you either. Let's go."  
"But the coordinates..."  
"They're in your head, don't worry." She pulls him along behind her as they weave around the guards. Sonica leads the way and Orion keeps up, swinging his arm in sync with hers as they still hold hands.  
She brings them to a stop at the ground bridge computers and types in the coordinates Ratchet texted to her from Starscream---  
Good to know that exhaust cloud still floats.  
As the ground bridge opens, she fades the black energon in their systems; burning it out by the time they arrive.  
Upon his first step onto the new ground, he calls out to Megatron, who holds Arcee in his fist.  
He drops her and strides evilly towards them. A pointed finger aims at Sonica.  
"What did you do?"  
"Less than he deserved," she waves and sets a hand on her hip.  
Murderer laughs, ~I approve~  
"Megatron, my sympathies lie with the Autobots."  
The warlord aims. Sonica throws an orange energon plate and it pushes Megatron back. He stays on his feet, trying to fight it.  
Movement catches her attention from her peripheral and she sees Jack in a silly-looking suit. Their eyes meet and they nod to one another. Then she tells Orion to go see him.  
Megatron recovers, roars, and charges. Sonica grins wickedly.  
~I'll help,~ Murderer offers.  
"Don't deprive me of my vengeance. He's all mine."  
~If you split him open, I want the dark energon~  
"Don't hang your hopes on it."  
She ejects her tiny gun from the compartment on her thigh.  
Megatron fires exactly the same time she does, but her stored kinetic energy cancels it out. He dodges her fire but she doesn't allow him to get close. If he does, a wall of orange slams into him. As she returns him to the distance he started at, he realizes she's toying with him.  
Sonica turns around to see Optimus Prime, renewed, reloaded, and ready to reap. He takes the key to Vector Sigma and his Prime spirit blazes in his optic light.  
Megatron charges Optimus from his sneak attack. Sonica aims but Optimus blocks his sword.  
"Megatron,"  
His optics widen.  
"Be Gone."  
Optimus takes advantage of his surprise, attacks, and upper cuts a sweet spot just under Megatron's chin that goes straight to his consciousness. The Decepticon leader is last seen falling from sight.  
Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet make their way to Optimus in an excited hurry. Some limping, some with loose arms and armor plating, and scratches all over. They crowd around him, talking all at once.  
Optimus puts an arm around Bumblebee and squeezes. He takes a hard fist bump from Bulkhead and plants a hand on big green's shoulder. Ratchet clasps arms with him and they share a short embrace. Arcee takes his hand to formally shake it but emotion moves her and she can't let go. She rests her head on their contact and the excitement quiets.  
"We've been so lost without you, Optimus."  
The reverence sweeping the pause supports every word.  
"Forgive us for not finding you sooner."  
Optimus' brow turns up in the middle and Sonica sees the last traces of Orion Pax, "There's nothing to forgive. I have full confidence that you have given your all, as each of you always do."  
Ratchet chokes on his words but forces them out, despite the shakiness, "At long last, let's go home."  
Megatron returns, and charges in vain, as the Autobots make their grand exit. Sonica manages to get some of his frustrated hollering recorded before the ground bridge completely closes; it would make a good addition to a song.

Of course, she shows them pictures after they get comfortable in base, sweet base.  
The moment Optimus noticed his changed insignia and confessed to not remembering, Sonica raised her hand with a hop.  
They were prepared to sit down with some energon and listen to her verbal storybook but instead, she reveals a small compatible drive in a hidden slot in her right shoulder.  
Naturally, she made a party out of it and gathered them around the main computers. Ratchet happily cleared some things away to do full screen. They all grabbed seats too, even if Optimus hesitated to sit. The box Bee got for him seemed to stare and challenge his politeness, so he gave in. As they got comfortable, Sonica filled their glasses.  
She only did pictures, as recording was going to take up a lot of space and she didn't know how long he'd be there.  
Nevertheless, they still got to see what performances she did for Orion as he sat next to Megatron in amazement. Her pictures even captured their casual stances, standing side by side, looking each other in the optics as they peacefully discuss his new office.  
She pauses her narration as those sequences of pictures end and Arcee is the first to say what they're thinking.  
"I couldn't even imagine the things I'm seeing right now. You two look so...at ease."  
"I trusted him then," Optimus' tone is somber.  
"And there's nothing wrong with that," Sonica adds, "and, I confess, I took a little advantage of that too because one: Megatron was doing everything to keep face and I could get away with a lot and two: Orion Pax is slaggin' adorable."  
Bee coos as Bulkhead teases her about her "crush" on Optimus. She doesn't bat it away but rolls it over her shoulder, winking at Optimus. He shares one of his shy smiles.  
Then the more fun pictures appeared with the glide-ride and quoting the play.  
The best picture in existence is the one Sonica took as she glanced behind her at Megatron and Orion on the glide-ride. It's a ride itself for a picture as the two expressions are complete opposites of each other.  
They were incredulous as she described coaxing the dark warlord on a ride. Bulkhead threw his head back and laughed, then he teetered and fell. The group teased and chuckled, beginning a roll that got everyone. Ratchet tried to hide with a wagging head and Optimus' smile parted.  
The only other picture that could top the last one, is the one she got of Orion Pax's jubilee. She smiled dreamily and glanced at Optimus.  
He seemed to stare at another bot; a stranger with his face. He doesn't remember what that felt like. How long has it been with his current memory?  
Optimus catches her watching him and shares another smile with a grateful nod.  
She reciprocates, "I'm sorry this was difficult for you all and it must be a little condescending showing you these fun pictures but..." She analyzes the group before continuing, "If you don't mind me indulging a little more, I only wish to say these memories are such a treasure. I want to pass these on to my future sisters. I want them to see joy from the darkest of times, smiles under threatening clouds, and honest friendship among lying enemies." She gazes nostalgically at Orion's open smile, squinted eyes, and glowing face. "I love everything about this picture."  
Optimus' smile grows sad, "I'm glad you have such a memory."  
That hurt and she looked at him; the pain clear on her face. She won't let it slide. Sonica stands, walks over to him, and wraps her arms loosely over his shoulders.  
"It's not just a memory," she desperately adds, just for him, "the bot in the picture is with me. I'm hugging him. It's not just the memory I treasure, it's you."  
He lightly rests his head against hers and touches her upper back, "Thank you, Sonica."  
As she lets go, she gives a trademark tease, "Even younger you likes you. I parted some of your wisdom and he really like it."  
"That had to be weird," Bee's optics shift over the floor without seeing it.  
Sonica's chuckle comes from deep within her torso, "Oh, you have no idea. I'm sure I looked like a giggly glitch because golden irony is being wasted on lonely old me."  
They all chuckle as she wraps it up, "And I was frightfully aware of it too."  
Ratchet closes it out and removes the drive to hand it to her. She takes it only to pass it on to Optimus.  
"It's just my opinion but...when we return to Cybertron, these contents should go into the archives."  
The bots snicker and grin as they stand and stretch.  
"I mean it, his sweetness should be shared."  
Bulkhead pats the air, "Down, Sonica, down."  
Bee bends in half.  
"Don't pretend you don't agree," she turns to Arcee, "Femme, back me up."  
She picks up what she used for a seat, "I don't have any arguments about that."  
"See?" Sonica gestures but Bulk and Bee look at Optimus.  
He moves the box back along the balcony siding with his foot, avoiding eye contact. He tries to look busy with something else until his gaze rests on the children. Then he smiles.  
Somehow, the Humans sleep and they all gradually notice.  
"We should take them home." Arcee smiles at Jack slumping into the couch, acting as Miko's and Raf's pillow.  
After the three leave with their small friends, Sonica turns to Optimus morosely. The night is ending, and she has that sick, sorrowful feeling that a beautiful moment is growing old into a memory.  
"I just have one question, Sonica."  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did Megatron keep me alive?"  
"To translate the Iacon filessss....oh my Primus...I forgot. Frag, do you remember the three coordinates you did?"  
His expression soaks in dread as he shakes his head. Sonica curses some more.  
"I didn't look at them because I thought you'd remember."  
Ratchet's countenance wrinkles, "But you took pictures. Didn't you think he would loose his memory?"  
"I suspected so but I forgot in the excitement of getting us out of there." She rubs her face hard, "Some double agent I am...oh Primus."  
Optimus sighs, "They will learn the decoding process from the ones I deciphered."  
"Maybe we should've gotten you out sooner," Ratchet rubs his head. "Then we may not have ever known Megatron has them." Optimus says. "And it wouldn't have been so bad if I had done my job. I'll go back. I can weave an excellent lie about...trying to discover your base or something...or I can barter my way in and disappear again. I could do that. I'll go and get those coordinates. I can fix this."  
Ratchet nods heavily, "That might be our only option as we don't know what things may have come from Iacon."  
Sonica shakes off her guilt, a little, by shaking her hands, "If Optimus and Megatron discussed that, I didn't hear. I was probably in the brig agai-- oops."  
She hadn't told them the consequences of her fun. Purposefully, she left that out... what little guilt she shook away returns with its new friend, embarrassment.  
Optimus is not only surprised, but ridged, "In the brig, again? Why?"  
She's unable to hide how intimidated she is, "Um...because I'm annoying?" She thinks about adding "psycho" and concludes that they should know about that too. "And...I almost destroyed Royal Wrath, and just about lost my mind and morality in the process."  
"That explains how she so easily forgot," Ratchet mutters. Prime's posture doesn't lessen in the least. Instead, it rises like he's about to run into a battlefield. "We are not making any plans towards the records until I hear everything else that happened. Please, Sonica."  
She slumps and stares at her feet. The night just took a suicidal fall from pleasant to excruciating.


	15. "Operation Bumblebee

After she divulged the other half of the story, Optimus refused to let her return to the Nemesis. She attempted to argue; the files are too important and they're behind because of her. She needs the opportunity to fix it and the secrets were bound to get out anyway. Despite the valid arguments, Optimus crossed his arms.  
"As you mentioned, we are behind the Decepticons. I don't want to add knowledge of your abilities to their advances. Having you here with us will cause a much needed counter balance. In good conscience, Sonica, I cannot allow you to leave though you're reasons for doing so are legitimate."  
For a moment, she thought to give him a determined stare and fly out of there but the concern in his countenance snuffed that out like water on hot embers.  
Sonica did everything she could to stay busy outside her returned nightmares.  
If she isn't dreaming about careening out of control and using all types of energon against all Cybertronians, she is hearing Doradus whisper that sparks must be worthy, and her current judgments are wrong. Those, and the blips of waking nightmares that Unicron is hunting her.  
The single plus to her being here with the Autobots, is Murderer is...gone? He's like a dark oil stain in the back of her mind with no hint of consciousness. For a while she wondered why but after getting a high-five from Optimus, she remembered because the silver energon source within her leapt. The Matrix must have something to do with it. Thank Primus, she has her neuro-net all to herself again...sort of.  
Sonica is reduced to sweeping, to pass the time. Ratchet is bent over the counters and science equipment. He tries asking her a question about the gold energon but she doesn't get it with all the sciencey words he threw in there. Between him trying to dumb it down and her unsure of what he means, it was like a language barrier. She laughed after a few cycles and walked over to his sample under the microscope. Tugging on the different elements, he watches which ones she moves and names them.  
"I can't believe you do this without understanding how it works."  
Sonica giggles, "You see protons, electrons, and over-all chemistry, I see puzzle pieces. They all have a different feel and shape, and I know which ones will fit where."  
"It might help if you learn and you could describe it better."  
Sonica nods, "It would be easier. Are you volunteering, teacher?"  
He thinks about it, "I suppose it's necessary."  
Just then, Bulkhead's voice rumbles over the coms, "Hey Ratchet? The signal was a trap and...something's wrong with Bee."

They all convened in the medical nook as they deduced that the ghoulish M.E.C.H. are the ones responsible for Bee's missing T-cog. Sonica wanted to say she'd swear to stomp on these organic pop-its but to avoid a Prime lecture, she kept it to herself.  
Seeing Bumblebee hurt was nastily contagious; not even a hug helped after Miko's comment.  
On top of all that, the next couple days consisted of catching up with the Decepticons as they raided Iacon relics. Sonica put off her lessons with Ratchet to keep Bee busy; since they're both confined to base and it helps some.  
She enters his room, with his permission, for an idea to try but found he'd taken down all the racing posters Raf helped hang. A tiny model of a car that looked like Bee stood in a corner buried in shreds of paper.  
Ow.  
She takes a seat on his recharge bed where he is, head in his hands. Now she isn't sure if her idea is going to help. They sit quietly; alike company. Sonica's nightmares plague her waking thoughts and she wonders if she should reveal the rest of the types to the Autobots. If she does go crazy like in her nightmares, they should know what they're up against.  
"Hey Bee, want to know a trick?"  
This time, he's not as interested in a distraction.  
She ejects a small blob of white energon from the needle in her wrist, then guides it to hover before his downcast gaze.  
After a moment, she hears the light whirl of his optics focusing on it. She waits for him to make the connections and raise his head to look at her.  
"Is that energon?"  
With a kind smile, she nods. "This one is a healer."  
His optics widen.  
"A picky healer," she's quick to add before hope climbs too high, "if a spark is strong enough and willing enough, it'll save anyone moments from termination, deriving its strength from the spark."  
"Could it heal my T-cog if I get it back damaged?"  
Sonica shrugs, "I could try. Worse-case scenario is that the white energon dissolves and disappears, finding nothing to do. Another option would be to mortally injure you and then inject it."  
She tries a joking smile, but his pensive countenance looks serious.  
"Bee."  
He gives her a sideways look.  
"That was a joke."  
He shrugs, "If Ratchet can't fix it, I'm willing to do anything."  
She aches for him and an awkward silence falls between them. After some thought, she decides to try a little psychology on him.  
"If it comes to that, it may be best that Optimus doesn't know. It would look really bad if I just suddenly stab you." She watches him carefully. Let's talk about it, make it real...that should scare him.  
Bee shakes his head, "No, I'll do it."  
"You serious?"  
"Don't tell Optimus," Bee's optics stare into her spark, "and let's hope it doesn't come to that."  
She bites her lip, "I have no rights to say this but: this is a bad idea. What if it doesn't work? What if I something goes wrong and I have to get Ratchet?"  
"It heals what's dying, right? Organs can die."  
"Yes, but..."  
"Then it has to work if it's taking strength from my spark, right?"  
She hesitates.  
"Right?"  
"...yes."  
He clasps a hand on her shoulder, "Then it'll work."  
Sonica's expression puckers with worry. Did she just agree to this somewhere? This was supposed to be psychology, not assisted suicide... "Bee, I can't...we shouldn't."  
"I don't want to do it either. Really, I have all my hopes hung on Ratchet. But...we can't afford to be a bot short, Sonica, especially not now as relics are coming into play. I'll do whatever it takes to fix this. I think you understand that better than anyone."  
She caves under his determined stare and covers her face, "Blast it, Bee."  
The atmosphere somehow lightens a touch and he nudges her with an elbow.  
"Just don't let me die."  
"Oh slag no. I'm not taking the team's scolding by myself. You will not be getting out of it that easy..."  
Bee bends back as he chuckles.  
"Stop laughing. I mean it." Sonica's smile creeps despite her.  
This will have to do for now. If nothing else, he has a little more hope now.

Arcee was too excited to leave so that meant Sonica, the backup, was to take charge of the surgery. But just before she was about to put Bee under, Fowler popped up on the screens.  
Sonica has really struggled with Fowler in the past, she can't take him seriously. Everything out of his mouth hardly makes sense. Poor Optimus has to sift through his words and to respond sensibly. Sonica tries to keep up by looking up Fowler's expressions after he leaves. This brown man is hilarious.  
"Yo, bro!"  
He frowns at her, "Ah, you again."  
Don't laugh, don't laugh... "Why you hatin', boi? Spill the tea."  
He ignores her, "Bumblebee, make sure Prime gets these coordinates. We believe them to be a possible M.E.C.H. facility."  
"That slaps! We gots it. Thank."  
Fowler sighs and hangs up. She cracks and bends in half, almost snorting. When she comes up again, Bee has his hands on his hips.  
"What?"  
"Why do you talk to him like that?"  
"Because he gets it,"  
"I think he hates you."  
"I'm okay with that," She laughs, "He's actually the only one I know who avoids me."  
Bee fails to shake off his smile, "That sounds like a problem."  
"I got more," she sings and they walk through the ground bridge together.

They were surprised to find Starscream there but maybe not as surprised as he was to see her.  
"Sonica? You're siding with the Autobots?"  
"You're siding with Sat-squashes! Are my choices more appalling than yours?"  
He scowls, "Well, if you're with the Autobots, then you won't hurt Humans."  
Sonica laughs and they storm the castle. Bee isn't afraid to hit them and send them flying at fatal speeds and distances. Sonica pulls out her tiny gun to shoot the flesh-specks one by one instead of wiping them out.  
Murderer would be proud--- maybe.  
Starscream fires on them quickly after the Humans start losing. She takes him on and the Humans while Bee goes for his T-cog; ripping it out of the weird thing they built.  
Things got complicated when Starscream shot him down and the T-cog rolled right in front of his feet. The Human with the most gall, orders Starscream to meet up with him later with the T-cog. Starscream had something to say about that but it sounded weak.  
He's a consultant? Really?  
Sonica gets into a stand-still with him aiming his firearm at the biomechanism. She shakes her head at him, "What do you get in return, Starscream? Really think about it. Is that enough?"  
"You mind your own business."  
"Will do," She extends a hand slowly, "so hand over my item of business and I'll be on my way."  
Bee wakes behind her.  
Starscream pretends to think aloud, "What is a T-cog worth to you?"  
"What do you have in mind? Energon? You're low, by the way. I can see it."  
"I'm not thinking of energon," an evil smile cuts across his face, "you, my dearest Sonica."  
She gives him a bitter smile with a bitter lie, "Guess what? I can't restore your stature now. Megatron hates me enough to try to kill me."  
Bee's optics whirl in surprise. He didn't know that.  
Starscream chuckles, "We'll figure it out when you come with me. I'll leave the T-cog on a hilltop near here and life goes on."  
Bumblebee stands up and his stance hackles.  
The barrel of Starscream's gun touches the T-cog, "One step, and your precious biomech is scrap."  
Sonica raises her hands between them, "If I go with you, Starscream, you must give Bumblebee his T-cog, whole and healthy. You will hand it to him directly and he will let me leave with you."  
Starscream's optics glance over her figure, "Agre-- AgHaGH!"  
Sonica is pulled back and falls onto her rear as Bee leaps for his T-cog, only to watch it get blasted at the last second.  
Starscream jumps up onto the Human's robot project and looks at her. His expression is stern, but his optics are not. Finally, he turns to Bee.  
"Time to jet, because I can!" He transforms and shrinks into the sky.  
She stands in a huff and brushes herself off, but the silence is too loud. With a sigh, she turns to Bee, bent over and touching it with a finger.  
"Bumblebee,"  
He turns just enough to see her over his shoulder.  
She looks down and with the most sensitive tone... "I would've honored the trade. Starscream isn't so tough and getting your T-cog was most important."  
Turning away, he slumps, "You're worth more than a T-cog, Sonica. You know that, right?"  
Those words painfully ignite her spark, yet, it fills her with a touched warmth. It never occurred to her that she didn't have to be the sacrifice. She's always been the "money" of every deal and adapted to that fact to use for her advantage. She's important but...has never felt that way until now.  
Ratchet contacts them then, breaking the emotional density. He tells them that Optimus and the others are on their way. Sonica doesn't tell him that everything's clear. Bumblebee could use the calvary...even if it's just for company.  
Sonica looks up at the hole the rouge flew through and transforms into her flight mode: an XB-70.  
"I'll be right back, Bee. I have to hit him."  
He starts to protest but she's already gone. She finds the low-energon figure running through the forest like a deer. It's not hard to sneak up on him, drop in front, and slam an orange energon-coated fist in his face.  
He falls back and takes a nanoklik to see straight again and cowers, "What do you want now?"  
"Not much," She shakes her hand and the orange energon is long hidden in her veins, "I got the first thing I wanted."  
"And the second thing? Is there more after that?"  
"No, just one more item of business," She sets a hand on her hip, "I want to ask if you'd like a drink."  
He makes a face, "Is this a trick?"  
"No."  
He glares and scrutinizes.  
"What good would tricking you do? You're a jerk and earned a hit to the face but any more than that will not change what's been done. I'm not here to take anything from you."  
Starscream sits up, his glare drops as his eyes fall to his lap; like he suddenly remembers.  
She sits next to him and offers a hand, "I don't have a glass, but I can still give you some."  
He hesitates and watches her hand hover there beside him. For some reason, he can't wrap his mind around this. Didn't he burn that bridge earlier when he shot the T-cog?  
But his desperation reminds him. The Humans didn't share much at all and their fast and sudden surgery took most of that refill. He caves and sets his forearm in her hand, then waits for the stab.  
As her fingers wrap around his arm, she emits some static.   
Memories on the Nemesis with her flood back and he relaxes. The sting from the needle pokes through his armor and the tickling sensation but only for a nanoklik. Afterwards, the static returns and erases the pain. It washes over his senses and lightens his spark. The memories become more potent that he can almost hear the hum of working, chattering vehicons and seekers, and the bellowing decibels of the Nemesis gliding against gravity.  
Then he recalls the time she saved him. Her words echo again: Why wouldn't I save you? And then her recent statement: I'm not here to take anything from you.  
He sighs, "What would you like from me, now that you've saved me twice?"  
Sonica shakes her head, "I'm not asking for anything. Maybe I save your silly aft because I want to. I want you alive, and you are, deal fulfilled."  
He ponders this and returns dissatisfied, "Why do you want me alive?"  
"Because...you don't deserve death? Will that work?"  
"You mean you don't know?"  
"I felt it was the right thing to do. Happy?"  
He blinks once over his frown.  
Sonica rolls her eyes, "Fine. I want your confidence, care, and friendship. I also want you to make something of yourself. There. My demands."  
He feels the needle sliding out and the static starts fading, "You have it, Sonica Doradus."  
The conversation drops and the quiet settles in with the ambiance of the forest around them.  
"I should go," She begins after a while, "they're probably looking for me."  
"You don't have to, you know." Starscream stands, "I have a shelter in mind and could use your help."  
Their optics meet for a small eternity.  
"I promised to help with the T-cog,"  
He perks up, "Can you help with missing T-cogs?"  
"No," She catches his disappointment, "Starscream...are you...grounded?"  
He refuses to answer and she stands.  
"Come with me then."  
"No, I'm safer alone."  
"You're safe with me."  
"But I'm to make something of myself, right?" His stubborn glare is more injured than not.  
"I can't leave you like this. If you insist on going alone, I have a couple things for you."  
"Don't give me anything."  
"It's for you to use until you get your wings back. Take them, and pay me back by swearing to never tell anyone you have them."  
He swears with his usual eloquence and watches her anxiously.  
In a small compartment on her hip, near her tiny gun, she takes out two small test tubes. One, she fills with silver, the other, she fills with green.  
Already, she can feel the future taking aim at her head, but she'll take it in stride. She quickly explains the silver one. "Don't consume it unless you are eager to contact me. It has a few strange side effects but that's normal. Take it before I wise up."  
He obeys and she hands him the green one, "This heightens your senses to superpower level and quickens thinking and calculating. Take only a drop at a time when you need to find energon or need to detect near by dangers. If you do more than a drop, you'll be miserable and overwhelmed."  
He takes it with a slight smile.  
She sighs, "I don't give these out easily--- you need to know that. Bots must be worth confiding in when it comes to powerful matters like this."  
"Worthy sparks?"  
"Yes." She watches him examine them, "At least say 'thank you'."  
"Thank you."  
Sonica senses a spike in her gut; the Matrix.   
"Did...did this silver energon just move on its own?"  
"Yep, Prime is nearby. I need to go."  
Starscream is now in awe of it and it's kind of cute.   
Before she takes off, she touches his face and sends a hum of static. He holds her hand there and leans into it. In the brief time he closed his eyes, his confidence rebooted. Sonica could see it in his eyes as he looked slyly at her.  
One last smile, like old times, then she transforms and takes off.  
Despite her fear in giving up those secret types, she has high hopes for Starscream. He could just as well honor this secret if he feels so strongly that he owes her. He also swore not to tell and he said she had his confidence. Hopefully, that means as much to him as it does to her.


	16. "Crossfire"

Sonica watched Ratchet fix the T-cog to the best of his ability and wearily insert it into the yellow scout as he laid waiting in stasis.  
This was the moment of truth.  
As she had returned with the Autobots, an exchanged glance between her and Bumblebee was enough to say the plan was a great possibility at this point.  
Optimus had also asked where she was and she confessed hitting Starscream in the face. However, she's earned the slight suspicion he had at her short story.  
When this is over, he'll be pulling her aside to interrogate her more.  
Ratchet nervously interrupts stasis and it's a waiting game for the next several, long cycles. The dear doctor kept checking things on the screens and paced in his thoughts trying to be sure he did everything.  
When Bee wakes, Ratchet's paranoia changes to hovering dread.  
Bumblebee was excited to wake up though; ready and very hopeful as he was before stasis. Those phrases were also his cues to Sonica to hold off longer.  
But when his body didn't transform, the exchanged glance from earlier returned.  
Ratchet's dread hit and Sonica bolsters some courage.  
The churning metal noise that they normally don't hear on a daily basis, is suddenly the most beautiful sound in the world. Bee makes some circles, opens his door, and calls for Raf who doesn't hesitate to hop in.  
Sonica giggles at Ratchet's laugh as they speed off and Optimus smiles with pride in his old friend. She's finally able to relax...sort of.  
Once her's and Optimus' eyes meet, the heat is on again.

She's always liked his make-shift office. It's simple and comfortable despite his recharge bed off to the left. He's also kept all the postcards the kids find for him and they're all taped on the wall by his desk.  
He takes his side of the desk and she passes on the chair against the wall.  
"Sonica,"  
She locks her hands behind her back and finds it hard to look him in the optics.  
"I just want to share some confidence with you concerning what you do and do not tell me. Firstly, I understand that your past lives have cemented experiences into your behavior that justify your caution. I also understand that worthy sparks are those you can trust and that is solely your call to make.  
"I'm not bringing you in here to pry, but to re-communicate to you that you can tell me, if you deem me trustworthy."  
She internally cringes, "But you are, Optimus. Out of all Cybertronians I have met, I have the greatest respect for you and your Autobots. I've always been more comfortable here and I deeply care about all of you."  
He smiles and nods once, "Thank you, Sonica. I only wanted to clarify as you've seemed a little distant. Communication with had been scarce before my anmesia and now that you've returned, I've noticed some fearful tendencies in your actions."  
"Really?" She blinks a few times.  
Optimus slightly tilts his head, "Yes... Just little things. I'm not worried about your connections with us and I have full respect of your judgments. Again, my only intention was to clarify, in case there was something we did do that might have influenced your opinion."  
Sonica decides to take the chair and sit herself down. Now that Optimus has mentioned it, she sees it. That fear she felt when he became rigid after she'd blurted the ill-will she suffered, plus the shyness about telling him about Starscream... which she does feel she should talk about.  
"I don't think it's you bots," She tries a smile, but it doesn't stay; unusual for her, "I guess...I'm just not used to having people I can confide in."  
Optimus nods somberly, "I understand that very well."  
She looks up, prompting and waiting. He debates how much he wants to say and the pause stretches tight like a cable about to snap.  
"Being a leader can be lonely, can't it?" She smiles softly and he reciprocates.  
"It's hard, but not any harder than what others, like you, go through."  
"Don't measure pain or struggle," Sonica shakes her head and her tendrils clink on her shoulder fins, "You only belittle your own in the end."  
For a meaningful moment, they connect and her smile lifts.  
"I don't know how much help I can be...I'm not a leader in anyway...but I do have a flexible mind, plus historical connections, that could aid you when you're feeling stuck. If nothing else, I'm an excellent secret keeper, actor, and listener."  
His smile deepens, "That sounded like a resume."  
She laughs; the tune of it skipping and pleasant. His chuckle compliments as it rolls like bass to a song.  
"Don't tell the others, but, you're my favorite."  
He tries a soft suspicious look over his smile.  
"I mean it though," Her trademark tease kicks in again, "When you re-join the AllSpark, don't tell my past friends. If I ever go there, I couldn't look them in the face if they knew."  
She had hoped to get another chuckle but the ever pensive and curious Optimus can't leave new information alone, "'If' you ever go there?"  
Sonica tries to shrug it off but since Optimus is aware of her nervousness, she is too. Despite her efforts to hide, it shows, "I don't like talking about it because of how it seems... Of course, I don't know how it works, exactly, but the fact that all my past sisters are present within me kind of scares me."  
He looks down, wisely, so she can't read all of his concern. She's grateful because this is the only subject that can cause her despair. She doesn't want to learn that her eternity involves being bound to a body she used to inhabit. Even if she is able to be one with the AllSpark, she sees herself stuffed in a corner with her sisters, away from friends and lost to them.  
Optimus raises his head, about to say something but she cuts him off.  
"I guess I should tell you I gave Starscream a sample of green and silver energon."  
He stares, and all she has for him is a sheepish grin.

Yuck. That could've gone better, Sonica keeps thinking, though a few solar cycles have passed.  
Oddly, it's been extremely slow, and Bumblebee is itching to do something.  
They have gotten into so much trouble with Ratchet. He does not appreciate his tools wrapped in paper and he especially hates when they throw large tarps over his screens behind his back. They tried to keep them mild after he cursed at them for tying a ribbon on his antenna. That might have been too far, but it wasn't until Optimus found a painted, slightly suggestive, portrait of himself on the outside of his door, that they realized they'd hit a limit. Optimus took it down and they felt worse than they assumed.  
Sonica and Bee thought about doing something to Arcee, but those ideas ended in calculations of death, so they resist.  
But Bulkhead has been a great sport. His courtesy laughs are felt as he sweeps confetti out of his room. And his deadpanned looks are appreciated when he almost falls over expecting his weights to be heavier then they made them look. That one is a favorite, but it had to stop after Bulk tried to get them back by throwing it at them. He missed and scared the slag out of Ratchet before he watched them bounce on the ground.  
Nevertheless, Bulk tolerates the locking him out of his room and the holes near the top of his glass of energon. He's been so nice, they decided to try Optimus' prank on him. For that, Bulkhead shouted down the hall at them while they were gathered in the main room. Just one word: DUDE!  
He may have been a little disturbed by the labels they put on there: drum tum, slammin' shoulders, 'huh?' hips, hot heels, charmer chin, bodacious booty, and front-of-bodacious-booty.  
That prank may also have backfired. Bulkhead kept the thing out of spite and it still hangs in his room. He calls it "evidence" that Sonica and Bee admire him. Arcee loves it, and likes to bring it up: "Get anymore gifts from your admirers lately?" To which, Bulk will respond proudly, "I think they're working on it. They wouldn't risk hurting my feelings."  
Rude. So, Sonica painted Bulkhead on a pole and that's when Optimus strongly suggested a cease fire.  
The truth is this has all been a distraction for which Sonica is desperate to keep rolling. Her talk with Optimus containing the touch of the touchiest subject, inspired yet another dream. In the mix of the normal ones of her going berserk, she dreamt of a curse. A curse that Unicron put on her as she was trapped somewhere. It's too real. She struggles to brush it off every waking cycle.  
Thankfully, Wheeljack arrived and spiced things up the normal way. Blowing up a gas station instead of Dreadwing was the most exciting thing in several days. Sonica was the only one who thought it was funny and was still fighting laughter when Fowler stomped in yelling. Bee shook his head at her. But she did stop when Optimus and Wheeljack had a short stand-off.  
After he left, Bulkhead left, and Sonica quickly searched for a distraction. It's uncanny the way she feels Unicron casting the curse on her. She can almost see where she was but it's drowned by the paralyzing fear of being trapped. Why can't she shake this?  
Though she wasn't there for Wheeljack's hunting down Dreadwing with Bulkhead, she did hear about all the aftermath when they settled down back at base--- after Bulkhead dragged Wheeljack to his room to show him the "evidence of his admirers". Once the Wrecker composed himself, he admitted that was the most he had laughed in forever.  
A time later and following many stories, Bee, Bulk, Jackie and Sonica left pranks behind and started a new game. Since Wheeljack was learning more about her and her abilities, he made a comment that started it all.  
He was looking up at her as she hung from the ceiling that held a pipe of energon to the ground bridge, "Wow, you must be pro at hunter games."  
She agreed and challenged them; saying they couldn't catch her with all the tricks she can do. The game began, also starting the worst weeks of Ratchet's life.  
Even the kids got into it and the bots built some net-launchers. Wheeljack became the strategist and team leader during his visiting days. He'd fan them out according to plan, and they would spend the next several cycles hunting her.  
To be fair, she held off on the black energon, but she used red and orange to get away. It drove them nuts until one day, she finally explains from the ceiling that she's not using her biggest trump card.  
Telling them that got everyone more interested in the game.  
As her nightmares have consistently played and kept her from a full recharge, she figures taking advantage of the hunting game would not only be educational but excellent preparation. As she was downplaying what they called "cheating", she piqued the interest of Ratchet, Optimus, and Arcee.  
This was how she introduced them to black energon; disappearing and reappearing at their side, pushing Bumblebee, who suddenly had to catch his balance, and then showing up properly seated on Bulkhead's shoulder.  
What she didn't expect...for some reason...was what Wheeljack got excited about.  
"This is great! With your abilities, we can end this war once and for all."  
Her hesitation was offensive, "I will not be a weapon."  
"You don't have to be," Wheeljack shrugs and his grin has faded into a stubborn smile, "Just give us the black energon, we'll go in and take them down ourselves. We'll finally avenge our fallen comrades."  
"And avenge you for all you've been through," Bee adds, remembering her statement of Megatron almost terminating her.  
Optimus only watches for now, but he observes her closely.  
Sonica is brimming with guilt. All her sisters whisper and recoil, filling her further with embarrassment. Doradus the First steps forwards, scolding her, and readies to destroy unworthy sparks. Sonica manged to keep Murderer at by but has never won a fight against Doradus.  
Bulkhead hammers a fist into his hand, getting pumped up, "I say let's do it! This has gone on long enough."  
"I want to try this black energon," Bee pipes up.  
Even the children get into it.  
"Arcee, imagine you with it!" Jack's chuckle almost sounds nervous, "You're already stealthy and with that..."  
She grins at him, "You know it. After we hit Megatron's ship, I'm finding Arachnid next."  
"We will not be getting revenge," Optimus cuts in.  
Wheeljack waves his comment away, "With what powers she has to offer, we won't have to terminate them. We'll be formidable enough to keep them prisoner."  
"Then she could fuel the Nemesis and the space bridge," Arcee's smile climbs her faceplate.  
Bulkhead throws his arms in the air, "And we could go home!"  
He and Wheeljack bump chests.  
"She could re-energize Cybertron," Ratchet looks to Optimus in awe, "She has said she could do that with enough energon, plus the healing white one."  
Prime glances at them all and nods before turning to Sonica.  
She's frozen in place, her optics are wide with fear and her mind is elsewhere, far away.  
Optimus tries her name a couple times, but gets no response. The group's excitement fades and they watch her. He tries again. Carefully, he moves his hand towards her, to set it gently on her shoulder, but she reels and leaps backwards.  
"No. No. I won't do it."  
The offense sifts in between the surprise.  
"What?" Wheeljack is first.  
"Sonica, we need to end this war, do you know how many bots we've lost?" Arcee's tone is sharp but the wounds underneath shake her voice.  
Ratchet steps in from the outside of the circle, "What about our home?"  
Optimus tries to move to her side, but she takes a step back.  
"No. I won't turn you all into monsters."  
Wheeljack pushes past Ratchet, "Monsters? Do you know what I've had to do as a Wrecker? Maybe you haven't seen war before, but we already are monsters."  
Sonica throws a plate of orange energon into Wheeljack and he is swung up and over everyone to crash into the rock by the exit. The plate is gone before he hits, and they all turn towards her in alarm. Optimus takes front, protecting them.  
"Sonica Doradus, we mean you no harm."  
Her body shakes and her wide optics are shifting towards everything except their faces. "They never do. They never mean it. They just want it to be over..."  
Optimus keeps his Autobots quiet and back behind him.  
"Sonica Doradus, look at me. Come back to us."  
Mourning cries start to pour out of her, "Come back to me. Come back. I'm sorry..."  
Optimus tries her name again and reaches just a little; with no intention to touch her.  
She reels and screams.  
They wince and cover their audio receptors until it suddenly cuts off. She used black energon and now they have lost all track of her.  
Wheeljack gets up and brushes himself off, "Slag.'  
They turn to him but still glance around for Sonica.  
"Are you alright, Jackie?"  
"I'm fine," but his movements are sharp and rough.  
Optimus takes the center of them, "Keep an eye out for Sonica. If you see her, do not engage. Inform me immediately and let me handle this. No one is to speak to her until this passes."

Sonica burns black energon as she sits on top of the silo, hugging her legs to her torso.  
As the team cheered, her sisters started to share memories. Many friends, even past conjunx, have changed when she gave them these powers. Maybe a one time use didn't change them, but giving the types to them allowed them to reverse engineer it and produce more. They had even found a way to dilute it so she couldn't control it.  
The types don't make anyone immortal; enemies have also stolen the types by bleeding out her choice sparks.  
Doradus has had to join wars against trusted allies to extinguish the knowledge she gave them. Being the only one that can shift between the 7, outside of regular and dark energon, she managed. But numbers often overwhelmed her, and it took a few sisters to complete the purge.  
Anytime anyone knows of her true capabilities, she's been hunted, stalked, imprisoned, even dissected; making it difficult to end conflicts on her own. If she succeeded and her employers didn't betray her, Doradus became their obsession.  
Twice, she has been single-handedly responsible for renewing most, if not all, of Cybertron's populations. Both times started with loved ones she trusted; if they weren't changed, someone else was, and Doradus had to suffer them being a hostage.  
Sonica recalls these memories just as if she lived them. Perhaps she has as she waited her turn for life.  
The memories play again and again. The spilt energon, dodging those in black energon and catching up to those with red. Her opponent in the most difficult battles would return because of white energon after she barely survived the last encounter. She remembers their faces and tries to drown out the cries of the few that were used as bait. Their screams ring in her mind with throbbing spark-aches of terminating them to save them from torture.  
Amidst her torment that night, her mind suddenly drifts to Breakdown. Bots like him would change and bots like Optimus would be used as hostages.  
The agony squeezes out of her in long wails and moans. With black energon, no one will hear, she's truly alone and that's how it should be. Regret accompanies her guilt. She shouldn't have told them about the energon types. In her attempts to avoid her nightmare, she's caused it. Now that they know, she might have to cut them down too...Starscream, the Autobots, maybe even Prime. She can't risk anyone knowing what they shouldn't.  
As much as she'd like to fight for her past decisions and say they were good, the experiences that say otherwise have more weight. She never should have even implied there were more. Now she's put them all in danger.  
Breakdown returns to her thoughts and takes place beside her.  
"If it happens again, come to me, Sonica. I'm bigger and should be more effective."  
He opens his arms for her, and she dives in. She lets out all her pain until it starts to fade. Breakdown waits patiently as she settles down, then he rubs her upper back carefully.  
"Happy to help."  
Doradus the First seems to step out of nowhere as Sonica's mind drifts in sorrow, "Will you be her Guardian, Strong Spark?"  
Breakdown looks intently at her, like he's learning something Sonica can't hear. "Yeah, I'll do that."  
Doradus turns to Sonica, "You'll be free when this is over, Sly One. Be sure to thank your Guardian."  
Their gazes meet and Breakdown grins at her. His smile shines through his eyes.  
"I'm not sure I understand." She's so tired, is this supposed to mean something? Isn't she dreaming?  
"Don't worry about it. It's a long time coming but I'll see you then."  
Sonica tilts her head at him then glances at Doradus then him, and back again, but the second time she turns to him, he's walking into the distance and waving over his shoulder.  
"If I can only ask one thing of you, my friend, please return to the Decepticons someday. They need you."  
The thought fades and Sonica finds herself looking into the horizon. Realization drops on her like a meteor.  
"No..."

Megatron turns from the computers, "It's all too clear by our inability to track him, but tell me: why were you not able to recover his remains?"  
Dreadwing bows, "Forgive me, Master. If you wish, I'll continue the search."  
He waves the suggestion away. Dreadwing was gone a long time and is a good soldier. If he didn't find the remains, then they weren't there somehow. If the Autobots didn't find Breakdown, then perhaps the humans that kidnapped him did. Only time will tell.  
He dismisses Dreadwing and returns to the computers but doesn't see them. Deep in thought, he reflects on Breakdown and his influence on the ship and naturally, along with Knockout, he recalls Sonica.  
Then he gets an idea.  
Politely, he asks Soundwave to put him on the visual coms to address his troupes.  
"Decepticons," He begins with false solemnity, "Tonight I bring you terrible news: Breakdown is one with the AllSpark. With this, I cannot help thinking about how Sonica Doradus is out there and unaware that one of her supposed, dearest friends has perished.  
"I say 'supposed' because I'm recalling our history with her as well, and I've realized a more spark-breaking conclusion: she saved the traitor and deserter Starscream...but not Breakdown who was loyal to the end.  
"She came here professing to be a comrade and guest, and promised help but then she left us for the cursed Autobots; leaving Breakdown to perish...and not just him but others before him. Our numbers are decreasing because we fell for another Autobot lie."  
He pauses intentionally and lets the information sink in.  
"Decepticons, if you are still my devoted army, I promise you that this lie from Sonica Doradus will not go unpunished. Our comrade will rest in peace when he knows who keeps their promises. We will never forget, and we will never forgive."

"How long have you known her?" Wheeljack shrugs with his forearms in the thickness of the atmosphere.  
Prime's deep voice has a slight edge, "We've known her since before we left Cybertron. She is genuine. Her mourning was real."  
"I'm not asking if she cares about Cybertron, I'm asking if you think she cares about us."  
"Jackie, she does care. I've seen her look out for each one of us."  
"Does she care if she's staying out of a war that she could've ended before it started?"  
"She was put in stasis before the war began." Optimus is patient, "There was nothing she could've done."  
"But she follows you here, to this planet, you find the Decepticons and you lose a bot...but what does she do? If she could stop this, why didn't she?"  
Bee's winged doors aim down the same way his brow does, "She has her own way of fighting this. She wants peace as much as we do."  
Optimus puts up a hand, "Bumblebee,"  
"It's fine, Prime, I got this."  
"That's not my intention..."  
"I know, but I can answer this," Wheeljack turns to Bee. "Doradus, the Endless Fountain of Energon, she's supposed to care about life and care for Cybertron. Where has she cared about life? Am I wrong to assume that caring for life would include sustaining it?"  
"Wheeljack," Optimus adjusts his stance, "Firstly, every soldier knew the price for the fight of freedom. Second, she has been through lives that we cannot begin to imagine and has gained much wisdom; if she fears for us, I believe her. Thirdly, it does not matter how powerful one is; natural consequence is part of all life."  
"So, the Wreckers were just a consequence? Was Cliffjumper a consequence too?"  
"Watch it!"  
Bulkhead nervously hovers a hand near Arcee and tries to get Wheeljack's attention again and warn him to be careful. But his efforts are in vain.  
"In part, they are. Choices we have made versus the choices Megatron has made collide and there are gains and losses on either side. It is not fair to ask someone like Sonica to stop the forces of the universe. She is not omnipotent or all-powerful. Nor am I, though I carry the Matrix and all its power."  
"She could at least keep us alive to finish this--- which we can't do with our numbers. You're also forgetting the fact that she's keeping all those abilities to herself."  
Bumblebee growls and takes front, "Are your optics working? Did you see her distress? Optimus did just say she's lived many lives. Do you think, if it really helps us to fight with her powers, that it would've given her more confidence? Clearly, it did NOT help our predecessors and now she acts to prevent history from repeating itself."  
"We're not the same generation, are we? Is our war less important than theirs?"  
"No."  
They turn and find Sonica in the hallway.  
Optimus stands between her and Wheeljack, "What all have you heard?"  
"Enough," She stares seemingly at the ground a couple strides ahead of her, but her optics are vacant. Her voice is empty of all her usual joy.  
"Then maybe she can answer my question," Wheeljack moves around Prime despite Bulkhead's plea. "Is our war less important that you keep your abilities to yourself?"  
When she does look up, it's from under her brow and steeled with anger.  
Optimus stands by and lets this run its course.  
"You haven't been here long enough to see my efforts, Wheeljack, so don't claim that I keep everything to myself. You dare point fingers at me for withholding powers that I've seen corrupt bots like Optimus, and call me selfish when millions of bots like you played a part in destroying Cybertron because you couldn't control mere anger? Why would I give you powers if you can't even do that?"  
"I realize you missed a lot so allow me to correct you: this war wasn't just because of anger. We've been struggling this whole time for freedom and just want the fight to be over."  
"But you let Cybertron die."  
"Exactly why we want it to be over. You could've stopped further damage the moment you woke up, so why didn't you? Maybe you could've ended it all yourself, but you didn't."  
"You wouldn't understand if I told you why. I already plan to clean up your mess but I'm trying to do it without draining every one of you."  
The silence rings in their audio receptors.  
Sonica's legs shake, "If I'm to save Cybertron...I want to make sure everyone left will not injure it again. That includes, dissolving factions and preventing you from changing into power-hungry thieves. Even my past sisters have been tainted...and I am far from clean myself. As long as another way remains, that doesn't include me being a weapon or handing over the types, I'll take it. End of discussion."  
Wheeljack turns and walks away before he transforms and drives off.  
All composure drops out of her. She slumps and sits herself on the ground. She hides her face and grieves audibly.  
Bulkhead goes after Wheeljack. Arcee decides on patrol and Ratchet tries to go back to his work. Bee moves carefully and crouches beside her and cautiously sets a hand on her shoulder. Optimus talks to her for a long while.  
During that time, they learn about Breakdown and how she saw him on his way to the AllSpark.  
Then they receive a high frequency embedded message from Starscream.

Starscream tried to get her outside, asking for her to heal him instead of Ratchet. She hears all of this from the communications computers and gives the rouge a shout.  
"Hey Scremlin, I hate to tell you, but my healing requirements are you must be near dead and dying. That's just how it is. Let Ratchet take care of you this time. I have my hands full, at the moment."  
"What?"  
She sighs and she can't fake it anymore, "Starscream, I'll catch up with you another time. Please leave me be for now."  
"What happened?"  
Ratchet growls for the information he claimed to have and he gives it choppily. Then he insists on seeing her and she doesn't have a choice. She doesn't want to lose another Decepticon friend. She walks through the ground bridge.  
Starscream winces as he shifted wrong in trying to sit up more, "What are you hiding? What's wrong?"  
She sits next to him while Ratchet works; he keeps an eye on them almost as well as Bulkhead does, who's flat-out staring.  
"Breakdown is..."  
"Ah," He nods unfazed until confusion hits him, "Wait, how do you know? I just learned this from Arachnid."  
"If I told you, you'd laugh." She bends her knees up and rests on them.  
"Would I?" He teases, "Did you see his spirit or something?"  
She shakes her head, "How can you joke about him like that? He was a comrade."  
"Surely with all your past lives, you've learned how." He touches the end of a tendril that hangs over her shoulder, "I've had a much smaller number of stellar cycles of practice and I'm a professional."  
Sonica dismisses his comment, stands, and nods to him, "Good night, Starscream."  
"Good night, my dearest Sonica." He chuckles, "I'm sure you'll get over it."  
Bulkhead aims his gun closer, "Don't talk to her like that."


	17. Minds

The Autobots drop their cover of black energon at the same time, startling the Decepticons on the Nemesis. Megatron stares down the barrel of Optimus' gun.  
"Today, you fall, Megatron, along with this infernal war."  
In a flash, the other Autobots disappear in red energon speed as Megatron is held at gun point. He watches all his Decepticons fall.  
Legs are swept out from under them, some are tossed into the walls and screens, and several others are cut down. Dreadwing falls and Soundwave is speared on the computers; the electricity arching over his chest and causing spasms.  
It happens so fast, Megatron thinks too late for a bargain, "What about Cybertron law, Optimus? Shouldn't I be put to trial? Take me back to Cybertron while you rebuild, wait for the rest of our race to return."  
Sonica shows up at Optimus' side, "As Doradus, I hold an authority equal to the Matrix. I deem you all unworthy."  
Optimus' gun warms up, "Court adjourned."  
With red energon charging his strength, he finally fires.  
Dark energon sprays the computers behind him and Megatron collapses. Sonica sets a hand on Optimus' chest, for grounding with the Matrix, so she's able to absorb the dark energon to dissolve it to its basic atoms. The dark energon is gone and she drops her hand.  
"Are you alright, Sonica?"  
"Yes," she turns to him, "are you?"  
"I will be."  
They both try a smile under their tired eyes. The war is over; next, is healing Cybertron.  
They hear shouting down the dead halls and Wheeljack brings Knockout to the bridge. He glances around, horror hanging down his face as he's thrown to his knees.  
"This is the one you wanted saved, right?"  
Sonica runs to him, "Knockout..."  
He lifts his head and his red optics are narrow and sharp.  
"Knockout?"  
"You found your worthy sparks, I see."  
"No, I ended the war. You all have shed enough blood."  
"Have you?"  
Guilt slams into her and begins crushing her spark.  
Knockout fights Wheeljack's grip, "You lied to me..."  
"No, that wasn't a lie. You're alive. You can come with me."  
"You never asked!" His voice cracks, "Just terminate me with my fellow Decepticons. That can't possibly be worse than joining liars like you."  
Sonica's spark shatters and movement to her right catches her eye. Breakdown hovers over the carnage, looking over it slowly.  
He meets her gaze, "I said they needed your help...was I not clear?"  
Sonica sits up and glazes fearfully around her room for Breakdown. Not seeing him, she feels just a moment of relief before openly weeping. Ending the war with her powers...it just not that simple. It's not that simple.

The Autobots went out and came back with a story about how Optimus had finally reached his end with Megatron and was about to execute justice...until Dreadwing saved his aft.  
Then it was quiet and Sonica lost track of time as she tried to power-down for endless megacycles. It didn't work most of the time.  
Her other nightmares are getting graphic to where she can feel Megatron's dark energon splatter her face and coat over the spray left from the Autobots. She takes a finger and wipes up what's dripping off her chin then sticks it in her mouth.  
When it's not that, it's Breakdown. She still doesn't understand what he agreed to and she fears that she took him away from the AllSpark. Knockout not only has to carry on without his companion but may go offline and search for him forever...and it's her fault. And Knockout...how quiet is it now since Breakdown will not return and she's missing?  
Every happy memory hurts. She wakes from the dream of those past days and wakes to a world without him. At the same time, the place she lays in doesn't feel like reality because the good memories are more familiar than this place where she suffers.  
If Breakdown's memory is allowed to rest, she's also thinking about her role in things and it doesn't get any better. What in the smelting slag is she supposed to do now?  
It's as she's contemplating that, the Autobots roll Arachnid into their base, frozen inside a insecticon stasis pod.  
"I intended worse," Arcee hisses before letting it drop, "more times than you know."  
Optimus commends her for her strength but quickly goes quiet as Sonica comes around to stare at the prisoner. This is Breakdown's destroyer.  
She raises a hand, fully intending to rip energon out of her. In that spur of anger, she didn't care who saw and didn't care about her ultimate rule of moral.  
That scared her.  
Her hand lowers but for a moment, she wants her anger to take over. Let it happen and save others from further harm. Just let her do something right...  
But...it's not that simple...  
Fear wins this time, with guilt and honor beside it. She's better than this; that's what she told Murderer. It feels like a lie. She's just a coward with no purpose.  
Her hand rests at her side in shame.  
"Guys! You are not going to believe the day I just had..."  
They stare at him.  
"You too, huh?"

Optimus thought long and hard about this as he and Ratchet stand before the spark extractor.  
He couldn't stop thinking about his Autobots getting excited about Sonica's abilities and the chance to use them. He also understands her reluctance; he feels similarly now at he stares at the Decepticon's horrific tool.  
He still can't get ahold of Wheeljack and naturally, Sonica is in no condition to help. Ratchet can't either--- he hates the thing from the time a Decepticon entered a medical facility with it many stellar cycles ago. Reasonably, he hasn't forgotten.  
This plan feels more desperate and slapped together than any plan he's had in a long time; since his beginning war plans. This one is darker...but just as unprepared and stupid.  
However, at this point, he doesn't feel he has much of a choice. Megatron's crimes against Humans, plus fallen comrades, plus the abuse of Doradus, must end in satisfied justice. Perhaps it'll be enough that one of his creations is what takes him down.  
Ratchet sneers at it and turns to him again, "Optimus, are you sure you want to go down this path?"  
If he could do this without it, he would. Not only to satisfy justice, but the aching sparks of his Autobots.

Sonica feels the dark energon all the way across the ocean and storms out to find Ratchet hailing Megatron's ship...and the Autobots frozen from a stasis beam. She tends to them first as Ratchet tries again. She only wants to be sure that all their energon is flowing smoothly.  
Of course it is. The stasis beam hits the transmitter nerves; their brain can't tell them to move and even if it could, the nerves are too interrupted. It's part of why there's always a nasty headache afterwards. That disconnection for any length of time is rough.  
Sonica sighs, feeling useless.  
When the deep, unfamiliar voice rumbles through the communications, she feels it. The shrunken oil stain in the back of her mind thickens as the ship talks. When the feed cuts, all is still.  
For just a moment, she feels well enough to comment: "Wow, just wow."  
Ratchet and the kids look at her.  
"Megatron did THE STUPIDEST thing putting dark energon in his ship. Doesn't he know that dark energon chooses the strongest and biggest body? Rod-ramming moron, if I see him again, I'm telling him I told him so." She pauses as she feels she's thought that before. "I need to tell him twice."  
Ratchet smiles slightly, glad to hear that she sounds like herself.  
But immediately after that, ideas to fetch the Iacon files turn into plans. No doubt, Sonica was out of this mission.  
Her sorrow returns because that question returns. What is her purpose?  
She watches Ratchet hand the small humans a compact drive and sends them through the ground bridge. The dark energon wafts in with a force. It makes her stagger. The dark energon aura embraces her and pulls; tempting her to run through the ground bridge until it is shut off.  
"Are you alright?" He asks as he's watching her hold her head and struggling to stand straight.  
Murderer almost woke up but a glance at Prime evaporates all his consciousness.  
She's able to nod, "Yes."  
The kids come over the com-link, "Ratchet, we have a problem. The ship has deciphered more coordinates and is headed for Manhattan."  
"And it may need to move some buildings out of the way."  
Ratchet curses and starts to bridge them back, but they refuse. They take a stand to stop the Nemesis, protect their world and other people.  
It rings a familiar chord and Sonica reflects, then smiles shaking her head. That's all she's wanted for the Autobots and the Decepticons; safety and peace. That doesn't always require a fight. They should cease fire because they want to, not because they're made to. That'll have to do for now.  
"We can dump it right?"  
Ratchet nods pensively, "Yes, but it can only be activated manually."  
Sonica balks, "They're too little to do that."  
He slumps, "I know, but we have to let them try. We don't have a choice."  
They do with black energon...but Sonica can't do it alone...it's too much dark energon and that aura doesn't have sensors to numb like bots and computers. It's a dumb idea but if it works, it won't matter. She'll need all the bots for this, including the straggler out there ignoring them.  
"I have a backup plan but we need Wheeljack. I can find him quickly and get him here."  
"What do you plan to do?" Ratchet dramatically shrugs with his arms, "You can't go up there."  
"I can if I have yours and everyone else's help. I think." There's little math to it as she's guessing.  
"What? How?"  
"I'll explain later if it comes to it." Sonica runs for the exit, "I'll be right back. If you know where Wheeljack is, send me his coordinates."  
"I can't even find his signal. There's also more dark energon out there than--- Sonica! Come back here!"  
"Sorry, not listening!" She transforms and blazes down the exit, through the doors, up and out. Then she takes advantage of her flight mode's supersonic capabilities.  
As she flies, she sends her energon sight into the earth, through Unicron's armor and inner mechanics, to every measure of his surface before her. It's difficult to see through the flares and her focus is blurring. The only thing slowing the influence down is the sediment between them. She needs to find Wheeljack quickly.  
Thankfully, she finds the blue speck that is him in a state they call Tennessee and dives in.  
She lands in bot mode in front of him as he's been speeding through a rural. He tries to go around her, but she surrounds him in orange energon plates. He stays in vehicle mode, purposely offending her. It's extremely rude not to transform into bot mode when someone is talking to you.  
"Wheeljack, I need your help."  
"Seriously? Do you think you have the right to ask that after what you said? You'd rather we go to the AllSpark so sit down and let us die like good soldiers."  
"Shut up, I won't give you my powers, but I will use them to protect you." She tries avoiding a promise; though she's found her motivation, it hasn't ebbed the pain she feels. "We need your help, please."  
"Sure, I'd love another chance to go offline. Point me to the front lines."  
A sly smirk comes with her retort: "I'm taking the front lines on this one. I just need you and the others to keep me sane."  
There's a long pause.  
"What the fraggin' slag are you talkin' about?"  
"Come with me and you'll find out. I don't require you to do anything more than stand beside me. Literally."  
"Oh, good Primus, just ask the others to do it. You don't need me. You made that clear before you came leaking all this nonsense."  
"Wheeljack, I'm sorry."  
He waits, still in vehicle form.  
"I'm really, very, sorry. You aren't expendable; none of you are. I failed one friend recently, I don't want to fail another."  
"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"  
"Nuh-uh."  
With a long grumble Wheeljack transforms, "Fine. Let's go. But you leave me alone after this."

When Ratchet finally bridges them in, the Autobots are out of stasis with splitting headaches, and in the doctor's hands is Jack and the compact drive.  
"Or, nevermind. We talk too much." Sonica lazily tosses her arm.  
"Jackie?"  
"Hey Bulk,"  
Big green takes a couple steps, grimaces, but fights it to come to Wheeljack and hug him.  
"Don't give me such a warm welcome just yet. I came only because she apologized, and I heard you guys had a mess on your hands." He suddenly notices the spark extractor as Bulk sets him down.  
"Did you just retrieve that?"  
Bulk looks where he's pointing, "No, we almost used it."  
Wheeljack grows quiet and glances up at Optimus. No one speaks as this information solidifies.  
For some reason, it means a lot to Wheeljack. Prime was willing to do this. He found a middle ground between his bots and Sonica. He felt heard for once.  
"Optimus turns to Ratchet, "How much of the Iacon files did we confiscate?"  
"Just the four the ship decoded...and some incomplete pieces too, I think. We'll know for sure once you've had the chance to look at it."  
"Looks like everything's handled then." Wheeljack waves.  
Optimus turns to him, "Not exactly. We'll be needing your assistance."  
"Sounds good. I'll go get the Jackhammer. I just need a bridge back."  
"Thank you, Wheeljack," He shares a modest smile, "for returning."  
Wheeljack thinks about saying something but sticks to just waving as he walks towards the ground bridge while Ratchet types in the coordinates given. Sonica comes up beside him.  
"You're supposed to leave me alone."  
"I did promise to explain." She takes his pause as consent and rambles about her "cure" against dark energon. She gets into it and describes what it's like standing around Megatron.  
Wheeljack shakes his head, "Why didn't destroy him then?"  
"Several reasons..." Sonica recalls Murderer, and the day she almost terminated Megatron. She didn't get a chance to thank Breakdown for saving her... She pulls herself out of it, "How much time to you have?"  
"Not enough, I'm afraid." Optimus' tone is tense, "We must get these relics in our possession as rapidly as possible. This is a race we cannot afford to lose."

The first four teams dispersed but Sonica was left behind to protect the base with the humans. Optimus also wanted her to be backup in case things grew really complicated. If not, she could act as doctor while Ratchet was out, if he wasn't back before everyone else.  
She watches them all leave within minutes of each other and watches the screens. When Fowler wakes up, she grins at him.  
"Enjoy your snooze, homie?"  
He waves dismissively, "Don't talk to me yet."   
Sonica laughs and watches relics surface where the coordinates are on the ground bridge's recent list. Bulkhead reports in followed later by Optimus needing an area cleared.  
Then another relic comes on, making five. And if they're sensing it, then the Decepticons already possess it. Not if Sonica can help it.  
She tells Raf where she's going and runs into the ground bridge. Once there, she finds Megatron.  
In his hand, he holds a small container. For sure, it's one of the Iacon relics. He grins at her, "Sonica Doradus."  
"You." She deadpans as Murderer's essence starts to stir. "I was restraining myself last time you were in radius. Give me the relic and you'll be able to walk away."  
He chuckles, "I know you. You won't take me offline. You need me."  
"That proves otherwise," She smiles, "The Autobots know more than you do because THEY are worthy sparks."  
Megatron's optics narrow.  
She pulls out her tiny gun. "Last warning, hand it over or I end this war by sending you into whatever afterlife you'll get--- since you've been soaking in dark energon for so long."  
For the first time since she met him, Megatron looks uncertain. He glances down at the container in his hand. "What will you do for it, Sonica?"  
"I will shoot you for free." She fires a warning at his feet.  
He doesn't flinch as the dirt sprays him. The wind carries the dust cloud away quickly and he moves his foot out of the small crater under it.  
"Put it down and go back to your ship," she has to chuckle, "the one you foolishly animated. I'm not letting you go--- oh yeah, I told you so. Twice."  
"I'll give this to you if you shut up."  
"Agreed." She aims for his chest. "Drop it."  
Surprisingly, he agrees, and it lands with a thunk.  
"Send me a ground bridge," Megatron orders and gets one within a cycle.  
She takes steps towards him and he backs up slowly into the ground bridge. Sonica waits until he disappears, and the glow shrinks after him before she approaches the container. She sheathes her gun and picks up the container.  
This might be a trap. Does she open it now or risk finding out what it is at base with fragile humans?  
Something stabs the hand that hold it. She flinches and drops the container and it lands with modified prongs sticking out the sides from a hidden spot. Not prongs...needles of some sort. A liquid is oozing out of it.  
Just as she sees this, her systems bog down and she staggers. Whatever that stuff is, it has put her body into emergency shut down. Sonica falls to her hands and knees; the container is there in front of her face.  
She just wants to lay down, despite something saying she shouldn't. The container has to move. Her hand misses it. She lowers her hand and it brushes dirt...she thinks. One more attempt finally moves it. Her optics close and maybe she smiled. Her head hits with a deep thud that she doesn't feel. She's relieved; she can close her eyes. But she has so many questions...  
There's a slight green glow before her eyes shut. The color reminded her of a ground bridge.


	18. Her Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some brief Non-consent content.

It takes her a moment to realize that the familiar violet and grey ceiling is a bad thing.  
"Oh no," She moves to plant her hand on her retarded brain and sit up. It's difficult, and part of that is the table cuffs around her ankles, wrists, and waist.  
"Lord Megatron, she's awake."  
"Knockout?" She looks and her optics take a nanoklik to focus. "Is that you?"  
"Welcome back."  
She doesn't miss the nonchalance in his tone but seeing the scratches all over him, it makes some sense. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes," He turns away from her to type some things on a screen tablet.  
"I'm so sorry."  
He almost ignores her but lifts his head; still facing the other way. "About what?"  
"Breakdown..." She tries to steady her sorrow.  
"Don't be sorry." A sharp edge traces his words,"There is nothing to forgive you for."  
Her insides twist, "Are you angry with me?"  
He looks back at the screen tablet and doesn't answer.  
Sonica starts to build up what she wants to say; he should know she feels she failed him too. But just as she starts to speak, the doors swish open and Megatron walks in.  
"Ugh, it's too soon." She defaults to her facade with all knives out.  
"If you liked that drug, I have more." He strides past her and gets onto the second table.  
"No thanks but since you know it works, how about you release me so I don't have to force my way out?"  
"I'm far from done with you, Sonica Doradus. I'm glad that your time with Prime has greatly sobered you."  
Murderer lazily opens an eye, but it struggles to stay open.  
"Wow, you must be exhausted holding that fat grudge of all the excitement I put you through."  
"And then some," He sneers.  
"Oh yeah, how's Soundwave's head? Does he get dizzy when he thinks of me?"  
Long fingers reach from her peripheral and fall on her neck; she turns carefully.  
Soundwave stands there and his irritation emanates like heatwaves.  
She glances at Megatron, "Nevermind, I'll ask him.  
"Hey, how's your head? Are you still feeling honky?"  
He squeezes hard enough to short-out her voice box.  
"You shouldn't have left, Sonica." Megatron leans back as Knockout fastens the psychic cordial patch under his table. "You owe me."  
Her eyes widen and fixate on Knockout who refuses to look at her, as he approaches with the other end. He can feel her stare though, his body language is uncomfortable in her direct line of sight.  
"Don't-t-t do thi-this," she grunts out with a glare at the silver warlord.  
Megatron smirks as he eases back comfortably and takes it further by interlocking his fingers over his midriff.  
The cordial patch clicks into her head and hisses in her audio receptors. The world goes inwards and black.

Megatron steps into a hallway of strange window-like doors. The top of the door arches and a blurry sheen acts like textured glass but it moves lightly like fog. There are thousands of these openings and they all stand in two never-ending lines.  
He forgot about her past lives; these must be them.  
He starts walking anyway, peering as best as he can through the cloudy windows and getting nothing. The next one gives the same results, so he looks around for Sonica.  
High-pitched whispers ghost through him and grumbles crawl over his surface. The other Doraduses...  
"Give me Sonica. I don't care for the rest of you; just give me what I want."  
"Do not talk to my sisters that way."  
He whirls around to see her image vanish and reappear in front of him.  
Her stare is blank, almost empty, "I told you not to do this."  
"Your secrets have come due, remember?"  
"I do. Thank you for the reminder." An eerie smile crawls up her face, "Where do you want to start?"  
"The other types of energon, like the orange one that you gave me."  
"You can find out through any of these doors. We've all been given the same powers and knowledge."  
"I just want yours."  
"That's not possible; my memories are shared with my sisters and they, in turn, share theirs with me."  
"I want to see the things you have seen." He towers over her, "Do it, now."  
"Of course," she takes a couple steps back to the second window he tried to peer though. "Here I am."  
Lifting a hand, she aligns her palm with the misty, gloss surface and the area shifts. The window-like doors are replaced by hard drives of all things. They float unnaturally in a circle around him with the old-fashioned hand-scanners on their tops. These aren't nearly as numerous as his last selection. In fact, he only counts six.  
He supposes it makes sense; there are six colors in a basic prism.  
She gestures slowly and gracefully, "Choose any one."  
Megatron thinks about it for a moment, "Are there only six types?"  
"Nine, actually."  
Why is she behaving so strangely? She had nothing but sass earlier. He doesn't have the patience to think about it beyond that. "Why do I only have six?"  
She turns to him slowly, like she floats in water, "I was going to add, you know of three: red, blue, and violet."  
"Violet is dark energon."  
"Yes."  
"Good, all my choices are in order."  
She giggles darkly, "You didn't get much from the orange I supposedly 'gave' you?"  
"It still has its ingredients."  
"That's all you get after it freezes. It's virtually useless in that state, but I think you already knew that."  
"Luckily, I'm in just the right place to learn more." He walks towards a hard drive to his left with a hand ready to select.  
"One more thing, Megatron."  
"What?"  
"Equivalent exchange. Every two you choose here, I choose in your memory."  
He chuckles, "The first one linked into the cordial patch is the one who controls the settings. We will not be leaving here."  
Sonica's eerie smile returns but it doesn't part her lips, "Do you agree to equivalent exchange?"  
"Yes, I'm finally getting the information I deserve." He presses a hand to the scanner. As the light follows up around his hand, his image materializes into the memory banks.  
In an instant, Megatron stares into the face of a bot he's never seen before. His long face is bordered by a helmet that looks like a crown and he stares down at Megatron with a look in his eye.  
"You belong to me."  
He realizes then, he's strapped to a table in a place that seems to be from old past and he can't move. Something pinches inside the nape of his neck and stops all his brain signals. "Sonica!"  
The crowned creep starts touching him, throwing static harshly into his mechanics; he is unable to do anything about it. He hollers angrily and the scene changes in a dizzying blur. The context is the same but different bots, some with audiences, and many times she's defenseless.  
"I want the things you have seen!"  
"I have seen these. I have felt them. My sisters have experienced them and to protect me, they share these things."  
The visions continue and a few of these memories are shorter when she throws orange energon plates into them; some are fatal blows.  
Megatron tries to pull out of the memories but they change and keep him there to endure the next one. His whole body is being touched and the static begins to hurt. He shouldn't be feeling any of this. The cordial patch is purely for observing. Why is he living the memories as she did?  
It changes again and she's on a stage being stared at while twirling and twisting to music straight from Cybertron. Then it shifts in a blur again and he's in a decorated room meeting someone. More static is pressed over his body with another stranger. For the next several cycles, the memories switch between those two settings: a stage and another "customer".  
There's no control over what happens to him even when he's able to fight back. His anger is boiling over and many times he fights to run out of the memory. A few times, he seems like he can, and he almost does until it changes again. Each turn, starts him over.  
Finally, he's thrown back inside the circle of floating hard drives. A filthy sensation tingles his armor and burns his insides. His gut twists and he feels as vulnerable as an exposed spark. The shame he feels threatens to cut him down and he fights with everything he has. He stands but he feels himself shaking and watching his hands, he knows he is.  
He remembers Sonica is watching and he bolsters all his protective pride. "What in the AllSpark was that? I asked for the types of energon!"  
"You asked to see what I've seen. I honored that first." She states and her smile is gone. Her gaze is better aimed, and her presence is more solid. "Besides, you did see a type of energon. Red and orange got me out of many of those situations. But the last hundred where voluntary...mostly."  
He stomps over and leans above her; embarrassingly cautious not to touch her. "The energon types! No memories!"  
"You can't have one without the other."  
"You said these represented the types!"  
"No, we discussed how many there are, versus how many you knew. I wasn't talking about these portals."  
He swings an arm around as his temper is brimming, "Forget it! I'll find the information on my own!"  
Sonica shrugs, "You can certainly try. I will warn you that you might not find your way back...especially if Doradus the First catches you."  
He stops; clenching his fists and teeth, and fighting all urges to destroy her. It's not going to work while he's in here--- he can't touch her. And he hasn't received the information he needs.  
Whirling around, he stomps and shouts at full volume, "Give me the types before I tear you apart for them!"  
Sonica makes a small smirk and shakes her head, "I am obeying for once and you're not satisfied."  
"You're giving me unnecessary memories! Just give me the information I seek!"  
She straightens with a glare, "My memories are stored this way and that's how it is. I don't sort my experiences by knowledge, do you? Each one is a category of five general emotions plus one for pain." A smile crawls over her countenance and she spits out a laugh, "You picked disgust."  
Megatron yells a growling fit of frustration, "FINE. Which ones are which?"  
"This will be great. I can't wait to see what you have in your mind." She pauses purposefully and gives him a look, "Ready?"  
He hesitates. After what he just went through, he's beginning to believe her. What if she can enter his memories? She could learn all his plans...unless...  
He sets his hands on his hips and it triggers some of his new discomfort; even he touching himself feels strange. He fakes it, "I will choose what memories of mine you learn."  
"Then I choose which memories you see." She mimics his posture, "I'll dismiss your experience with disgust and give you two more that I'll allow you to look through."  
Irritably, he thinks about this again and he finds no preference. She could waste his time easily with anything BUT the information he needs. He also doesn't want her taking any perceived equivalences from his memories. He's not sure if she's looking at that sequence of memories as one or many. Neither is ideal if she's allowed to choose.  
"I have a proposed median," She shifts her weight to one leg and smirks up at him, "I'll tell you a brief context of each of these portals and let you choose which one, if you are willing to reciprocate."  
That might work. Can he lie to her about what memories are what? Does he take that gamble?  
"Well?" She presses.

Megatron removes his hands from his hips and straightens. "Only if it's agreeable that one portal is equivalent to one of my memories."  
She approves his strategy but a look in her eye says she's going to pull one of her stunts. "Five for each one you choose."  
"Two."  
"Three, final offer."  
"I said two."  
"I minus two from five." Her regular sass returns with that annoying smirk she has.  
Just as he's about to threaten her again, the setting begins to shake like a bell. Some femme voices yell and the chatter grows intense. In the mix, he hears a few cheers. All voices sound like they're right beside him but he sees no one but Sonica, who's looking up.  
He notices her expression first; it's that stubborn yet slightly submissive look during those times he has gained a victory over her.  
Megatron dares to look up.  
Glowing optics swirl around in the light-absorbing darkness. They way they move, it seems like they walk on a transparent floor. Shuffling excitedly and causing the vicious shaking. They glance down at Sonica then lock onto him with great emotion; some angry, some curious, but mostly offended that he's trespassed.  
The shaking slows and the bright optics vanish one by one until everything is quiet. Though the shaking has stopped, he has a sensation that echoes the shaking, rippling all the way down the cordial patch to his body.  
He looks to Sonica, "Your sisters are all still here?"  
Her eyes slowly fall from the view above to his own, "Yes. They cannot leave."  
"What was that about?"  
"Doradus the First is awake. She senses your presence and is waiting to see what I'm going to do about it."  
He recalls her previous warning of getting lost.  
"Only she knows how to tear a mind apart..." she grimly adds, "without using physical fingers."  
He hides his concern.  
"If you see a pair of white rings, she's here and looking at you."  
Megatron moves cautiously as he can't fight the temptation to glance upwards. The setting remains black.  
"Make your decision quickly, Megatron. If she decides to come here, I can't fight her--- not like I can with dark energon."  
He stares down at her, hoping for a lie. But where he stands gives all the evidence; he better swipe and run.  
"Three and no more."  
"Agreed." She nods solemnly and turns to the portals displayed as hard drives. Her finger points to one that's behind her.  
"That one is filled with pain. My darkest memories are in there." She moves clockwise, "That one is gladness. Anger. Sorrow. And fear."  
"That's not brief, that's vague." He frowns, "I will need a little more information than that."  
She raises a brow at him, "Do you not understand some of those emotions?"  
"I wouldn't have known what was inside disgust if that was all you said about it. How do I know gladness is anything other than your irritating laughter?"  
Her smirk returns, "Point taken. You're lucky that I'm picky about my audiences." She gestures to each again, "Fear is more than me screaming--- in case you were looking for something soothing--- those are times I found myself in dire situations, including some of the ones you've already seen-- I mean, felt. It also holds the times I worried about consequences to actions. Of which, I do a lot of so this one's pretty big.  
"I'm sure anger is self-explanatory; your face is in there a lot. If you're not still disgusted with yourself after feeling the contents of disgust, this one would make an excellent 4D mirror. It also has my frustrating moments, bots I hate, and burning resolve of no longer taking people's slag.  
"Gladness is more than my laughing but there is a lot of that in there. Along with friends and lovers, some of my most lit parties are in here and favorite songs... Good times, and many contents to make you jealous.  
"Sorrow contains a lot of death; the bots I left behind and bots I failed to protect." She sighs, "Plus a lot of ugly crying. I've had more bad days than you've been online." It also contains some of her most sacred memories, like Breakdown's visit after he... Her arms wrap around her torso so she can hold it in. She'd rather Megatron not visit that one.  
"So," She fakes the usual sass until it returns, "What lucky memory bank will you choose?"  
Megatron smirks and strides to the one of gladness; the one she really didn't want him to choose. She confides in all her friends in there about her abilities; he must realize that too.  
He sets a hand on the scanner and disappears.  
The setting shakes again, and her sisters move more excitedly. Many eyes stop to look for him and they see him far off into her memories. Some glare disappointedly at her. All their voices whisper and one of the elder sisters asks:  
**Why are you letting him do this?**  
"Don't ask like you don't know, SinStorm, especially after deliberately lying to me." She glares back, "I am not going to end up like the rest of you."  
The shaking intensifies and Sonica sees a glimpse of white rings in the distance. Her eyes drop to Megatron inside the portal. He's learned all of them save the silver energon.  
She looks up again. The shadow of Doradus the First's essence strides over her and into the depth of her memories, where Megatron is.  
Sonica dives in through a short-cut and pulls him back through by the collar of his armor. Naturally, he's not happy about it; he just started the memory where she shares her knowledge with Prime.  
"We need to go."  
She throws up some mental barriers between them and Doradus but it's only going to give them two nanokliks. After four of them, she threads their images back through the first portal.  
Everything quakes with more ferocity; some of her sisters scream and duck out of the way and SinStorm laughs from the depths. The white rings set on them.  
She takes his hand, "To your side. Go, go, go."  
Megatron jumps and dives out with her in tow.  
They tumble into a warm, lava-like setting with a large and pointed building overhead. She stands and glances over it.  
"Good Primus..." She gives him a look, "Is this what you did to Kaon?"  
Megatron gets a slight shudder that he's being watched. When he looks back the way they came, white rings stare up at him from a small hole.  
He stands carefully, his gaze locked on it, "Can Doradus see us?"  
"Sort of; not as clearly as you can see me and she can't hear anything--- only because she didn't get ahold of you and use you as a key into your own mind. But like I said before, they can't leave."  
He raises a brow and challenges, "How do you know?"  
She mimics his look and tone, "Because I do, they are in my head after all. And do you think your little psychic toy is new?"  
He stares again at the eyes peeping at him. Sonica glances over the scenery some more.  
"By the way, you're welcome." She continues to mimic, "I could have just let Doradus destroy you but I didn't."  
"Why are you here in my head and not your sisters?" He ignores her, this time.  
"A psychic cordial patch only works on living bots, and, you so politely invited me."  
"So they're dead?"  
"...Yes." Sonica's sass dampens. How many of these questions does she want to answer, exactly?  
"Why can they see me if they're dead? Why can they touch me?"  
"That, I have yet to fully understand." That's a lie. Silver energon is the all-powerful connector and she's burning some as they stand there.  
"Hm," He lightly strokes his chin with the tips of his fingers, "You must all be trapped inside your body."  
"Drop it. Now honor your end of the deal."  
He smirks, "What afterlife do you get, Sonica? An eternity in the body you once occupied?"  
"I can surf your memories without your consent. I don't need a guide into your simple brain so shut it and move it, or else."  
Because he knows she'll wait for him, he kills time to "think" about it. This topic could probably wait until she can no longer threaten him. He tucks it carefully away in his memories.  
"Of course, my dear Sonica. Come on in."


	19. His Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, took artistic liberties here and made up Megatron's past. 
> 
> Btw, I LOVE kudos, if you don't mind motivating my personal initiative.

Megatron walks her out of Kaon to a glittering Cybertron that reflects the billions of stars on its gleaming metal surface. The skyscrapers are strong, and the shapes are defined with beautiful silver contrast against the bare black of space.  
The sense of home hits her harder than anticipated and sorrow sharpens the edges. It cuts her pride just a little; though her memory of Cybertron is similar, she likes his best.  
"You remember Cybertron extremely well...I'll give you that." Her tone is more reverent in spite of her.  
As they are within his mind, she feels the hint of grief wafting from his image.  
"This is my Cybertron. It will be more glorious than before, when I conquer it."  
"Then what?"  
"I will protect it all of my days and set in fair rules and regulations that will continue into generations after I'm gone." He reflects on the dark energon in his chest as he rests his hands behind his back, "If I'm not immortal with the shard I carry."  
"Oh, you're still very mortal, Megatron." She smirks, "If you didn't already deduce, dark energon is drawn to anything more powerful than its current container. If there's something out there stronger than you, it will abandon you, and your spark will fall into an unknown afterlife; one stranger than mine."  
"It was never my original plan to rely on dark energon. I merely found it and saw it a tool to outlast my enemies."  
His pause then changes the subjects, "Those answers are worth two memories."  
Sonica gives him a courtesy laugh, "Not even, cheapskate. All that combined isn't even a number. You owe me six memories."  
He turns to her, "You dismissed my first choice."  
"That was before my new compromise. I said 'five for each one you choose' but we settled on three after Doradus the First started to stir."  
Megatron scowls down his height at her; again, fighting every urge to swat her into a wall. "You tricked me."  
"You got distracted." With a bright smile, she looks forwards smugly, "To start, I'll have three of your greatest, most vexing regrets, please."  
They come faithfully to his mind after stellar cycles of pushing them back. He supposes these are better than asking for his plans...still, it's FAR more personal than comfortable.  
Sonica senses when he's thinking about changing the true selection to a lesser one, "I can feel some of your emotions while I'm in here, Megatron. I know what you're thinking of doing."  
"I was about to learn of the ninth energon type before you pulled me out. If I'm going to give you full access of my selected memories, then you owe me an explanation."  
"Silver energon is the most complex and difficult, if you want the rest, you need to give me what I asked for."  
Megatron glances back at the pair of white rings, pressing against the semi-permeable barrier of the hole which connects them.  
He gambled on being able to avoid this intrusion and lost. Can he go without knowing more about silver energon? He could--- but she would probably stay in his head to be sure she gets the rest of what he promised. He can't give her lies and he can't not do the deal. And those white ring optics, if they are optics, feel all too real to risk going back. Even if he could, it's another hefty gamble to grab and run without her following or extending the deal for her trouble.  
His brilliant mind has no alternatives and no loopholes. He has no choice.  
Acutely aware that others besides her are watching, he aims to make this fast. He must show her but perhaps it doesn't matter the speed. A loophole at last.  
His first one is from a very long time ago--- before he had a name but not long before he was drafted into the pits. Today, he still believes this was the reason for his draft and that's only a fraction of the regret this memory holds.  
There was an accident and bots died. The end. Next.  
"Hold on, hold on," Sonica grabs his arm (when she shouldn't be able to) and surprisingly, the memory halts before he can swipe it away. "I gave you time. What are you trying to pull?"  
"How are you touching me?"  
"I'll tell you if you don't fast-forwards through your memories."  
They glare at each other for a long moment and Megatron is cornered yet again. Almost breaking his teeth, he pulls the memory back and lets it play.  
The energon deposit they were after was so deep, the travel down took them through danger and light-absorbing darkness. Megatron, then D-27, had climbed up the ranks to be RH in his team of 50 they called a hand-unit. He's basically second-in-command and he had assisted the foreman of the team with measuring the distance within. It was further than any other excavation in known history.  
Because of how treacherous the way was, plus the work cite at the bottom, some hand-units were put together to work on it; it was also the most any of the hand-units had ever bonded. Megatron learned who all the other numbers were and communicated often with other RHs and foremen; even the ones he thought were rude and uncaring, and they all got along well. They helped one another and protected the teams. Of course, they've had to. If they weren't careful, things would come out of the holes in the walls and ceiling of their tunnel and harm the workers.  
After all the work of bracing the tunnel and making the up-ground clearing for the machine nicknamed "load-looper", it was time to go all the way down to begin another excavation. They were told this should be the last time they take down new ground before they hit the targeted loot.  
In a strange way, that day felt like a good-bye, as the familiarity began to ebb. Once this was over, they would return to their usual sectors and communication would be limited once again to trade and floaters.  
D-27 was snapped at by 307 to monitor the load-looper's end inside the tunnel. He had no choice but to obey though it wasn't his usual station. That should've been his first clue--- only because it had been before this project that that kind of slag had happened. It had started to go down hill, what was stopping it from turning into a disaster? Nothing.  
No one saw what it was. If anyone did, they took that witness to the AllSpark with them. D-27 didn't see much but black and fire as he turned to fill the load-looper's bucket. Whatever it was, it was like the other creatures but this one was more powerful. It had to have come out of one of the holes, but this thing was too big to have done that. Nonetheless, it spiraled up from the depths and with each bound and weave, it scrapped the ceiling and walls, breaking the beams framing the tunnel.  
It was so fast, there were few cries. Those higher up didn't know it was coming. This thing broke through guards and workers as it climbed to where D-27 was.  
The creature tore through and turned just after it narrowly missed D-27 and disappeared. The tunnel began to quake, and he instantly sent all his bots to action. He went down as quickly as he could around the bots fleeing to find the injured. He couldn't see them around those running for their sparks.  
In frustration, he began yelling at the runners, guilting them for leaving friends behind. He threatened to haunt them if they didn't help. Many listened and that was the first time he realized his influence on others.  
The many that heard him tracked back and began the rescues. Then 307 shoved D-27 and cursed him; he began yelling over the groans of the shifting ground that all survivors must leave; they cannot afford to waste time on the hopeless. D-27 fought back and yelled for them to move quickly--- grab the ones they have and run. 307 tried ripping some of the injured away from the rescuers and D-27 lost his temper.  
As their fist fight ensued, the beams gave in with loud snaps. Rock tumbled in on them.  
Megatron, watching this all over again, wishes for the billionth time that he had chosen differently.  
For an indefinite amount of time, D-27 lay in the rubble. An aftershock happened while he was down there and by some ghastly miracle, he was sifted upwards. No larger and heavier debris were above him and that made him the first rescued.  
Most of the others he had led were found next...but only a sorry few were still functioning among the disheveled graves. One of those sorry few was 307.  
D-27's sins were announced to all the superiors; worse, he tried to fight that his decision was correct. They should always try to rescue any who could get repaired and return to work but 307's last cry at him would echo far into Megatron's future:  
"You caused more deaths to save the dead! Your foolish nobility made sure we lost many of those who could run!"  
D-27 was stripped of rank, sent to work the dirtier jobs before finally being imprisoned for two solar cycles and sold to the pit owners. The memory ends.  
Megatron's watch of Sonica's reaction dared her to cry for him, and challenged her to tell him he was right in his foolishness, but no such response came.  
She stared through the memory with an unreadable expression. The long stretch of silence continues after he loses the patience to wait for her retort. He knows she has one.  
She'll probably drag it out, yammer on about how she might see both sides because his spark was in the right place, but the protocol was correct in making sure there were more workers. Maybe she'll point out what a leader he was because of all the bots who listened and turned around. Oh, and she'll give a sentimental speech about how they went to the AllSpark proud...blah, blah, blah.  
"That really sucked like a black hole."  
He makes a face. That's it? Now she's disappointing.  
"Next?" She looks up at him and he sees it: sorrow. Her optic lights are dimmed from grief.  
He decides not to say anything and goes back to his excruciating list. This next one haunts him more than the first.  
D-27 eventually found new purpose in the pits and that's what spurred his will to fight back. Word quickly grew that he might be the angriest and most vicious fighter the pits have ever had. That lead to the fight against the infamous, SparkSplitter.  
He was the most ruthless and by far, the most destructive. His fame stemmed from how he would mutilate the bodies of his victims to ensure they would not return. His catch phrase morphed from this, and the crowd would shout after each of his matches: one fight, zero chance.  
D-27 was promised that if he could defeat SparkSplitter, a 15 stellar cycle running champion, he would earn a name. That was enough.  
It was probably the longest fight SparkSplitter had had in all his championship. It ended when Megatronus-to-be had finally run him through with a pointed but dull, piece of scrap metal. Then the regret settled in.  
He had killed many times before this; it still makes no sense why this victory would haunt him. Megatronus would grow to wish he had cut his head off instead of hovering over this dying pit-champion while his lights went out.  
The audience was stunned silent. He heard SparkSplitter clearly through his weakening smile: "Finally, someone worse than me..."  
D-27 hardly heard the deafening uproar of the crowd and the stomping and hitting of bleachers. He stood up fully on automatic; his mind didn't tell him to do that. Mentally and spiritually, he was still hovering over the famous and loved champion who has already been forgotten...replaced...  
His owner ran out into the pit, grabbed his arm and raised it over their heads. D-27 was barely aware.  
"The name of your new champion: Megatronus!"  
Megatron cuts the memory there. This time, he doesn't have the patience to wait. "I dare you to say something. I want to know what you're getting from these memories that I barely think about anymore."  
She behaves like she didn't hear him, "I don't have anything to say that you haven't already told yourself."  
Sonica closes her eyes. The worst part of that memory was feeling why that moment caused so much regret. D-27 was angry that after all his punishments, he was still imprisoned and sold. These "punishments" over the losses of his bots were going backwards.  
Most would have despaired, but he continued to fight for redemption--- spiritually within and physically without, in the very pits, before thousands of witnesses that would say he repented... only to be told that he was worse...there wasn't forgiveness. They didn't cheer him against his struggle, they celebrated his damnation.  
She covers her face and mourns silently.  
Megatron becomes very uneasy. Somewhere in this conflict of emotions, he's almost touched, but within his long life of habits, he's greatly ticked off. For a moment of weakness, he flip-flops between wanting to be grateful for her understanding, and wanting to keep his walls and shove her out; telling her to knock it off and all is said and done. There's no point to her acting like this.  
"Suck it up," He finally scolds her in his own frustration, "you asked for it, now look up. You have one more."  
She obeys with quivering hands that fling her tendrils back over her shoulders.  
In his mind, he commends her for a nanoklik, but he sighs at the whole situation. Femmes.  
Megatron brings up his third regret following a sore battle with the Autobots. Each of the battles had been wins and losses until the end of their worst "tie" in all the many stellar cycles. The losses were wonderfully devastating to the Autobots, but their Decepticon loss was also detrimental.  
Until the end of this battle, Megatron had spent a lot of time inside his base of operations in Darkmount. He was always busy between what Starscream was doing, what Soundwave was finding, and whatever experiments and such Shockwave was inventing only to turn around again and send platoons into battle.  
But this "tie" showed him a scary possibility of outcomes: what if the Autobots and Decepticons are evenly matched? This could go on forever...  
After calculating these great losses, Megatron sat back in his throne and desired a break. He doesn't regret this break, just the discovery during it. He needed to know this.  
Megatron traveled to the top of Darkmount to oversee his domain-to-be, to replenish his motivation. Instead, his spark plummets into his feet. What he saw wasn't his Cybertron, but an endless, ugly, and dead battlefield. All the lights were gone and the lack of energon was gravely understood.  
He had killed the thing he wanted to win...like he killed in the pits.  
His mind then blamed Optimus for using their home as a shield to survive. However, that thought didn't make him feel much better.  
All that was left to do, was to take the space bridge the Autobots stole and leave.  
He had to look over Cybertron once more upon this realization. This time, it was to say good-bye.  
Finally, that was over. But, as Megatron thought over his memories, there could be worse that she may ask for next.  
"What's next so we can be done here?"  
Sonica straightens and intakes a deep fill of air and lets it out, "Yes, three of your happiest memories, please."  
His victories over the Autobots; there are some good ones. This will be just fine. She will see her precious worthy sparks suffer; why didn't he think to do this earlier?  
"Hold on,"  
His glare slides to the corner of his eyes and down at her skinny, little dictating personage.  
"I should clarify what I mean by 'happy'." She looks up at him with her slightly dimmed optics. "I don't mean victories and I don't mean pleasure. I'm talking about moments that warmed your spark and made you feel important and appreciated."  
His expression wrinkles with disgust, "Is there a point to this? What are you after?"  
"That's no included in the deal." Her stare turns stubborn, "Let's finish."  
"What if I don't have any?"  
"I'm sure you have at least one."  
"What if I don't?"  
Sonica shrugs, "We cut our losses, I guess."  
She holds all the leverage...all the control... Megatron's anger builds all too quickly this time. He goes to choke her without thinking. His hand goes right through her. She waits patiently and it sends him over the edge.  
The whole point to this patch was to get what's owed him. He's gotten little of that and he's forced to share things he doesn't want anyone to know. And he still has no control!  
He extends his sword and starts lashing through her and into her. His movements are quicker than he recalls. He turns and takes a few strikes at the setting. He gets satisfying cuts and tumbling metals and rock. He stops there; very aware that looked like an erratic tantrum. She...and the others...saw it too... May it remind them that he will go ballistic on anyone else that tries this slag with him.  
He turns back to Sonica and through his stance, he dares her to make a snide comment.  
Naturally, she takes that dare, "You look like you're feeling better."  
"Shut up."  
"I mean it though,"  
"Shut. Up." He aims the tip of his sword at her throat, "I may not be able to harm you here, but once we are done, you are mine."  
She raises a brow, "That sounds familiar. Did my past 'sporters' inspire that quote?"  
Wrath soothes him this time as he recalls they are almost finished. This last part will be faster. He sheathes his sword back under his cannon and goes to his memories.  
The first moment he felt the sort of happiness Sonica annoyingly nit-picked for, was a while into his path of fame as Megatronus.  
It was tradition for the new champion to survive the next several or so battles before truly inheriting the title, which, Megatron did.  
The party that followed put him in a dark, heavily decorated and humid room with a thick crowd and an energon-soaked atmosphere. After his crowing fight and for good behavior, they allowed him to dwell among the high-paying public. Of course, he was only medically treated as far as keeping him from dripping on the floor so the security detail in the background around him could easily subdue him.  
That was fine, they were wise not to trust him as he was getting loud about his ideas for a better system. He works the hardest, but his owner gets all the rewards. His opponents die and the crowd cheers like they have the victory--- that death is even something worth celebrating. It's disgusting everywhere he looks; even when some fans approach him and awe over his wounds.  
They were the only fools willing to approach him. Though highly aware of the barrels aimed at his back, he began to talk to them.  
It was answering some of their questions, for starters, asking about them and their caste. If they expressed any complaints at all, he found a way to relate to them without making complaints himself.  
This was a thrill but, again, it was something said that triggered the emotion. One of the looser-mouthed fans had blurted out during his empathy quests: "Mech, you're right. The limits to what we earn are stupid. How come no one else knows this?"  
Those words "you're right" are firstly what put a smile on his face, but his decision to change the world ignited a fire he didn't know he had. It was brighter than the praise he got as a miner doing a good job or earning rank. This, he had never felt before, and from then on, he clung to it.  
Megatron closes the memory and quickly moves onto the next: no retorts, no cooing, and no more wasted time on examining her disappointing reactions.  
This hurts more than he thought.  
The next one was on a particularly bad day. Though his fights in the ring were going well, he was given one cell for another that was merely bigger and had a bed. He got a new doctor with no concern for pain named Shockwave, and then he was sold to a new owner that only bought champions and snooped into everyone's business through a "favorite drone".  
This boss would later be the first civilian Megatron would kill.  
But until then, he got stuck in a rut with all these changes happening within two solar cycles. Suddenly his fire was gone, and he felt like nothing he was doing was getting anywhere. All his speeches to the crowd were falling on deaf, uncaring audio receptors. No one cared what eloquent words he was saying or whether or not they made sense. Their cheers and adorations drowned him out; all his efforts and he was still nothing.  
Out of desperation, he tapped into a Grid feed behind his owner's back to find out for sure if he was making any impact at all. That's when he came across a message, just for him...from a data clerk in Iacon. Iacon! His voice was reaching a skeleton-like crew in Iacon!  
Calming himself down, he treaded carefully. He needed to make sure this wasn't a trap, as he expected his ideas would upset some pompous higher-ups.  
He knew it wasn't a trap as soon as this anonymous data clerk began feeding on his ideas and reflecting new perspectives and thoughts. The fire returns and Megatron felt comfortable enough to meet him in person.  
That fateful day, he met Orion Pax for the first time in person, he grasped his shoulder warmly and invited him in to introduce Soundwave and Shockwave, plus the roots where all his beliefs were grown.  
A data clerk from Iacon! Someone from a higher caste, listening, coming, and sacrificing time to understand. Someone to feed and reflect his ideas for better things.  
Redemption at last. His fallen miners can rest. SparkSplitter was wrong. He's making the difference he believes in because at last, he's heard and understood...  
From a data clerk in Iacon.  
Megatron ends it there after being shamefully aware that he was savoring that moment. He turns away from her and quickly demands out loud: "Knockout, disconnect us, now."  
"Wait," Sonica starts, "that's only two. Do you want the information or not?"  
He fights his anger, hard, and doing so zaps his strength, unclenching his fists and slouching his shoulders, "That's all I have."  
She shuts up and not in the way that's satisfying. He feels her leave.  
"Knockout!" He barks and finally the connection is thrown forwards and into the bright lights of the ship's ceiling.  
He sits up as Knockout moves to unhook her and he gets on his feet. He stands tall and rests his hands behind his back.  
"If any of you," He mostly stares at Sonica, Knockout...and Dreadwing, who's suddenly there, "I mean any of you, say a word of what you saw in here, I will terminate you without question."  
With that, he walks out and tries to leave the awkward, exposed, and vulnerable aura behind him. Instead, it follows like a smoke tail. It's the first time he's felt like this in a long time.


	20. Wounds and Visions

Sonica lays back on the table and turns to Soundwave. "Will you let him know I'll give him the rest of the information when he's ready?"  
He stares as he turns towards the door until finally, he leaves. She's guessing that's a reluctant yes.  
Then she moves her attention to the blue and yellow guy, "You're a new face. What's your name?"  
"Commander Dreadwing."  
"Oh! I could've guessed. Yeah, Wheeljack hates you."  
"The feeling is mutual."  
"The settle glare made it unclear," she smirks.  
Dreadwing frowns, "You are full of utter disrespect."  
"That's normal," Knockout and Sonica say in unison and glance at each other. She tries to give him a smile, but he looks away.  
It cuts. "Knockout, I have something to tell you."  
"Is it why you left?" He mutters, weary of Dreadwing's presence.  
Just as she gets around her surprise, the Commander interrupts, "Doctor, put her in a light sleep so we may wake her later; when Lord Megatron is ready."  
Knockout lifts a remote in his hands. With some reluctance, he presses the button lightly.  
Sonica feels a stab to her neck and the drug starts taking effect. It's quick, but not as potent as before. Her body relaxes and it's a struggle to stay alert. Just before her eyes forcibly close, she looks to Knockout and whispers his name. She desperately needs to tell him...about Breakdown.

Optimus finds and examines the silver energon Sonica gave to him.  
Bumblebee stands in his doorway, "What's that for? Will it help us get Sonica back?"  
"It will tell me where she is." He reflects on the Iacon relic container they found at the coordinates she went to. Megatron took the container that held the spark extractor and customized it to strike her with a potent drug once it sensed her hands.  
Ratchet identified the drug as one that's poisonous and it mutates to keep the immune system guessing. This drug will put her systems into emergency shut down, where it will defeat the poison easily, without taking her offline, but repeated use will strain .  
Optimus takes the silver energon and boards the lift to the top of the silo. With this news, he can only hope to be taking this while she's awake. If this succeeds, he will give Ratchet the coordinates and they will rescue Sonica.

Megatron takes a needed break in his quarters.  
It's neat and clean, as he prefers it. He doesn't have any special belongings on the ship; he left all that behind. He had held onto some trophies from the wars but none of those mattered after Cybertron died. The only "custom" items in his room are the stacks of screen tablets towards different things and the board that he can draw on with a stylus.  
It's very old fashioned but this was how he prepared for the beginning battles. He would write down advantages of the places and resources he had and compare them to what the Autobots would see. He'd even learn all he could about the Commander, if it wasn't Optimus, and put down all his strengths and weaknesses. He likes seeing it all at once, like the maps they used before mining.  
This board was unused for a long time. As all the fights have been against Optimus and the well-known few under him. Though the war progressed, the battles blended together and never changed; pacing the same rut repeatedly.  
Since Sonica's arrival, he's been using it again.  
Today he adds the types and their abilities through a wave of nostalgia. He makes a column under each type to make room for any weaknesses they may have. The ones he does know, he writes, and they're vague like "complex" and "wild". He's not sure they're weaknesses but...  
He finishes the information, taps the screen, and makes it into a document, then it's copied and archived deep in the ship's data banks behind facial-recognition security.  
With this new information on the new energon, it's easy to think of useful ideas so he waits to build them and swipes the document to the corner to close.  
The stylus moves to the observations he's made about Sonica.  
She's irritating, but clearly knows what she's doing...most of the time. She takes seemingly unnecessary risks in testing boundaries and bending rules. Yet, she has a kind spark that bots are drawn to. They watch her when she enters a room, they wave to her when they think he's not looking, sometimes he hears them laugh, and she enjoys all conversations she has with whomever she's talking to. The troupes will tell her anything: about themselves, missions, reasons for their choice as a Decepticon... Interestingly, Sonica has never asked for confidential information though she had the influence to get it. And despite her relationship with the Autobots, Soundwave finds no breaches in communications or archives. The silver energon might have given access but it's not helping the Autobots. It's like she's only here to make friends.  
Though kind, Sonica is also a professional liar; possibly better than Starscream as her mask is near flawless. She doesn't show any emotion she doesn't want to share and withholding information is as easy as transforming. All this is natural to her.  
Megatron deletes "arrogance" and "ignorant" from her list of weaknesses so all that's left is "fear of stasis", "dark energon", and "kind spark".  
He moves to the list of her abilities and puts "empathy" and next to that word he writes "memories".  
Since she poked at all his sore spots, he may as well use them against her. He can act the part, play a little softer, and if all the notes hit true in her kind spark's empathy, she may deem him a "worthy spark" to share the details of creating the energon types.  
That will take a great amount of time and patience that he's not sure he has after recent events. In addition, with the relics in play, he doesn't know how much time he has exactly.  
This will be what fills his break: does he play or fold?  
If this had happened a long while ago, this would've made the sweet spot he needed to entice her to his direction. Now that he has it, it would be wise to use it, but he hesitates.  
Megatron hesitates...and he's not sure why beyond not wanting to. He needs to learn more if he's going to use the types in battle.  
Logic dictates that he should play the game. Without Shockwave, samples of the other energons may not be help enough.  
Now he needs a tactic.  
He pulls up a document he made earlier and it has all the recordings of details she gave Orion Pax about her past lives. History is always the best place to start; it has the way of thinking imbedded in there with the habits and beliefs that he needs.  
After looking through it for a while, he finds something.  
He clicks the stylus into its holder and the board hides itself in the wall.  
Time to play his hand.

She wakes to find Megatron and Dreadwing standing in front of her.  
In her mind, she holds her strategy to work Megatron's feelings; now that she knows he has them. Optimus might be excited to hear this. They hoped there could be a chance at him changing for good and now she sees it.  
All she has to do, is play. She gives him a smile, "Feel better enough to learn the rest?"  
"Yes."  
"Little did you know, you use a mechanical mimic in your space and ground bridges. It can connect anything, including space and time. It's very intuitive to the user but if not focused enough, the silver will do its own thing. That comes back to 'connecting un-connectable'. Do you think it's impossible to connect to spirits? Physical objects? Sparks? Maybe powers and abilities outside or your own? Silver can do that if you have the pin-point focus and know-how to do it. If not, it'll pick for you and that will screw you up. That's its only side effect: existential confusion and madness."  
Megatron grins and extends a hand, "Good to know. Hand it over."  
"I said I would tell you, not give it to you."  
"After all we've been through," he tries a slightly sad expression, "you don't trust me?"  
Her sincerity blazes like a soft fire, "It's because of all we've been through, I do not trust you."  
He thinks carefully over his next move, "Let's continue to be honest for a moment so I may ask you some questions unrelated to the energon types. Shall we?"  
Sonica's stare is calculating, "I will respond to the ones I judge to be worth my time."  
"Fair enough," he smiles and rests his hands behind his back. "Firstly, am I correct to assume you don't give information about the types to anyone that you don't deem worthy?"  
"You are correct," she watches him pace.  
"Have all your choices been correct? I draw this question from our lack of knowledge about these types; some we never knew existed."  
Her gaze narrows, "No, I'm not omnipotent."  
"Is one of your defining attributes of a worthy spark honesty?"  
Sonica leans back, no longer watching and waiting, "Ideally, yes. But you telling me outright that you're going to use it to destroy and kill is no better than someone with the barrings to lie to me."  
He could almost laugh. She saw right through that one; wise femme.  
"Are you trying to prevent war, Sonica Doradus? Is that why you keep secrets?"  
"That's part of it."  
He nods, "You must protect yourself too."  
She gives him a look, "Do you have time for this? Would you rather just get to your point?"  
"You're holding a lot of things, Sonica." His tall stance changes and his brow is relaxed, "Not only are you powerful and trying to keep that to yourself, you're attempting to keep peace on top of it. You cannot rely on anyone but yourself. That must be very difficult."  
A snide smirk shows, "Wow, it's like you know me. Thanks."  
"But I don't know you. That's why I'm here asking. With what I do know about you, some things do not add up. There are pieces missing and there are holes in your story."  
"I don't owe you any explanations, Megatron."  
"Then don't give them. I only ask that you think about this: why don't you let us kill ourselves?"  
She balks and makes a face, "What in the AllSpark, Megatron?"  
Noticing Dreadwing showing a similar but much milder expression, she asks him directly, "Can you keep up with him?"  
He doesn't answer and Megatron takes up her view.  
"It's a serious question, Sonica Doradus. Why bother to save us? Why try so hard to keep peace when we're inclined to war? What's been the cost of this peace? Are there any truly worthy sparks?"  
Sonica tenses and locks eyes on him, "Of course, there are."  
"Like the ones who betrayed you?"  
"Not all of them betrayed me,"  
Murderer stretches.  
"What did you do about these sparks? Did you terminate them? Either way, you had to, correct? If anyone else knew they were loyal to you, they would be treated like bargaining chips; and if they were after war, they needed to be taken offline."  
Sonica stops answering and Megatron takes that as he's called her bluff.  
"All I'm saying is, you're doing all the dirty work. You're controlling others' actions by terminating them when they're out of control. Is that your responsibility? If they are so bent on destroying themselves, why are you doing that for them?"  
Their gazes are locked on each other for a whelp-stinging moment.  
"Am I wrong, Sonica?"  
She doesn't answer and he continues:  
"You see, those are the holes I'm seeing in your morale. You decide who you part wisdom to and then control how far that wisdom spreads and who has it--- what's worse, you take this wisdom before they learn how to handle and implement it correctly." He eyes her, "If Primus took the Matrix away from Optimus after each mistake he made, do you think he would've learned to use it? Without learning how to use it, he very well would have perished long ago. Do you agree?"  
Her glare narrows.  
"With that in mind," He rests an arm on the table above her shoulder and leans in carefully, "as cliche as it sounds, you and I are a lot alike. We have...an attraction...to control."  
"My intentions are very different from yours. I do not want conquest."  
"Oh no, of course not...but you have it anyway. My conquest will be Cybertron and Earth, yours is energon."  
Sonica's spark drops, he sees it in her optics.  
He leans closer, "So why not let us kill each other if you do not want conquest?"  
The pause acts like a dagger; it's made its target and now it twists.  
"Teach me a lesson, Doradus. What must I learn, while I have little left to lose? Even if it all goes to the pits, my example could send a warning through history and you, after many lives, could rest from being master. Your students would have all the studying material they need, everyone would have it so it would no longer be worth fighting over, and if they destroy themselves, that blame is no longer yours."  
She looks down.  
He grins and twists further, "Does being 'worthy' of rewards mean anything if one doesn't know what they are doing? Is confidence in you enough to teach them?"  
Murderer chuckles, ~He makes much more sense than anyone you've ever known. You would be wise to listen~  
Her optics fall shut.  
Megatron stands back, "Sonica Doradus, I do not mean to over-step. These are merely my questions and it seems they have made you tired. How about you rest comfortably for a while?"  
He hits the buttons on the table's locks and they vanish. He offers a hand to help her up, but she turns away. He doesn't lower it, but keeps it there and gently, but falsely, adds, "We fixed your old room. I'll take you there."  
"No thank you," her tone is calm, but it has a strange edge to it.  
He lowers his hand and watches her, calculating her responses and possible emotions.  
"But I will thank you for summing all that up. I see the pattern now." She turns back to face him and she's unreadable. She wears a smile, but her gaze is numb and her tone doesn't match either expressions. "Now I have a question for you, Megatron."  
It's a gamble, but he plays his part as planned. "I'm all ears. What is it?"  
"Do you believe in curses?"  
He raises a brow, "Is that what you believe afflicts you?"  
"It's a yes or no question."  
Megatron decides on honesty, "No."  
"You're looking at one."  
The whole room stiffens like glass about to shatter in sound vibrations.  
Sonica stands up, "Thank you for being forward with me; I do appreciate it despite our differences. I will also admit you have some valid points to your ramble. However, I still refuse to give the types to you."  
He grips his plan as it starts falling apart right in front of him, "Haven't I been honest in the right way? Haven't I earned some of your confidence?"  
"Of course, of course you have," she steps up right in front of him, "but I know you all too well."  
She saw right through him; she's too smart. His snarl returns and he steps closer to her, "I will mercifully appeal to you again before my patience is spent: please give me the energon types."  
She sways on her feet a little, but she reaches up and touches his face. A laugh rolls from the depths of her torso and it hisses with that other voice weaving into it. Sonica's eyes start to change and she sends a little static. "I might do that, for a price."  
Megatron has to focus through the tickle in his armor, "If it's not taking my blood, name it."  
"Can you take me to Unicron?" The second voice takes over and her optics glow a bright violet. She laughs.  
Megatron steps back and looks to Knockout with the remote. He presses it quickly.  
They hear the click and follow it only to watch the collar slide down the table she used to be on.  
She activates black energon and vanishes.  
Knockout and Dreadwing surround him and Soundwave activates a ground bridge to the energon storage. They escort him through and the bridge closes after them. Only the silence follows.  
"We will find her, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing bows under the towers of cubes around them.  
He shakes his head, "Until I've learned how to see past black energon, we may have no idea where she is."  
"At least we have the orange type," Knockout shrugs but the quiet gives him doubt, "Right?"  
"It's not as mercurial as the other types. The only benefit to it is it burns much slower than the blue type. However, if left sitting too long, it hardens and becomes useless. Only Sonica knows how to change it between the two stages...and may be the only one who can change it."  
"She's can't be unstoppable, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing stays optimistic, "From what we gathered from her memories, there are ways to subdue her as past bots have."  
As much as he hates it, he thinks through disgust and searches for any details he might have missed. He turns to Knockout, "If we find her here, I want you to work on containing her. I want all other efforts towards the Iacon files."  
Thanks to the Autobots, the ship realized the files where being copied so it scrambled everything; including whatever they got through Laserbeak's virus which the Decepticons caught too late.  
"If nothing else, I know everything her worthy sparks know." Megatron smiles to himself, "Go out and find her and tell me what her condition is."  
He watches them leave; the sooner they find her, the sooner he can leave this spot.

Sonica sits on top of the Nemesis on the flight deck.  
From their position on the map she saw on the way up here, she faces the direction the Autobot base is closest.  
When she phased through her venomous collar, she sensed Optimus' spark in the wind. She will respond while she can.  
With optics closed, she opens her mind and spark. The connection is instantaneous, and Optimus' relief and excitement washes in like a wave.  
_"Hey, sorry. I hope you weren't waiting long."  
"It not longer matters. Are you alright?"  
"Yes. Thank you."  
The smile of his spark fades, "Can you give me your current coordinates or can you escape on your own?"  
"I can do that on my own, but I..."  
"We have the rest of the Iacon files. There's no reason for you to stay."  
"Actually...I do."_  
She shares the memories Megatron was forced to show her and then works backwards to how he came to learn of the types.  
To her sparkbreak, Optimus' feeling of betrayal is transmitted clearly; it's the most potent emotion he feels.  
Guilt settles in, _"Optimus, I'm doing this for a reason."_ She feels the connection fading on his end. "Please, believe me..."  
He says nothing and the connection fades away.  
"NO!" She hammers the ship with her fists. First, her relationships with the Decepticons, now the Autobots. Optimus must be so hurt. She burns out her dose of black energon and weeps.  
Some footsteps come around and stop in front of her. "I actually didn't expect to find you here."  
Her dimmed optics follow the red coating up to Knockout's face.  
"My only thought was this place better suits your alt mode."  
"Are you going to turn me in then?"  
"My Liege is far from done with you, so yes." He pauses; looking at her then to the open sky and back again, "Aren't you going back to the Autobots?"  
"I guess not," she rests her chin on her knees.  
Knockout poses, "Not? Aren't they your favorites?"  
"I told them Megatron knows what they know..." she hides her face, "I lose you...then them..."  
He fidgets and glances around for witnesses. Though he doesn't see any, he's worried about being watched, "Th-that's what you get, understand? Make your friends and stay loyal. No one likes being tugged around; especially with warring factions, Sonica." He glances at her and regrets it. "It's...it's as simple as that."  
"I don't mean to hurt anyone. I don't mean to fail them. I don't want them to think that I wouldn't die for them just because I have friends on both sides."  
"We've had to make that choice long ago. It's time you made yours."  
"I can't. I don't want the war...just my friends."  
His spark can't take it anymore and he gingerly set himself on the ground with her, "Sonica."  
She looks up and his optics are dim.  
"Lord Megatron said you could've saved everyone, but you saved Starscream instead. I have to know... was there hope for Breakdown? Could you have saved him?"  
"I didn't know where he was. If I did, I could have. But I wasn't here. I'm so sorry...." Sonica sits up slightly, "I'm here now, as he wanted, if you'll forgive..."  
"As he wanted?"  
Sonica sort of starts with why she ended up outside the Autobot base, and ties in Breakdown's good-bye. Knockout is enthralled in her description and as she closes the story, she takes his hands to guide him back to reality.  
He hangs his head and both are quiet for a long time.  
"Thank you for telling me."  
"Breakdown would be mad if I didn't," She tries another smile then moves onto her knees to wrap her arms around him. He rests his arms around her upper back and leans into her embrace. "I'm so sorry, Knockout."  
"It's not your fault." He relaxes, "Thank you for giving me peace."

Optimus sits down on his recharge bed to think but this mostly consists of replaying what she showed him over and over.  
Firstly, he's thinking a lot about why she gave Megatron the information about the energon types. Why would she do that?  
His guesses tie into the secondary thing: Megatron's memories. Did she see something in those moments that has her believing he can be trusted? He replays them for the third or fourth time in slow motion; feeling every iota of those perceptions. It touches his core, right through his spark, and many of his own emotions are parallel to hers, if not exact.  
Optimus covers his face; taking advantage of the do-not-disturb time he asked for. This insight cuts him where he thought he'd healed. He had gotten to the point to where destroying him was the only solution to peace. Now, he's gone back in time to the day he watched Megatron leave the Council room...the glare shot over his shoulder as he left...the sparkache bleeds like before.  
Until now, that reaction made no sense. He lost a friend, but it was due to Cybertronian pride...so he thought.  
What does he do? Does he tell his Autobots that he's going to try again to give Megatron the chances he needs to change? Ratchet's words, though he was on faulty synthetic energon, still injure him. He doesn't want to face that outside of chemical influence.  
At the same time, he can't forget the overwhelming devastation he felt seeing Rafael limp in Bumblebee's hands.  
He can't afford to give anymore chances, especially not with weaponized relics resurfacing.  
He rubs his face, runs them over his helmet and down again. All over again, he loses his friend.  
Unless...  
Optimus glances at the empty vile of silver energon.  
Unless Sonica finds a way to change him.

"I must show you something, Sly One."  
Sonica gives Doradus the First a look. What's so important that she stopped her mid-sentence? Knockout is probably wondering why she's zoned out.  
"Alright then. What is it?"  
The white rings of her eyes fasten on Sonica, "You need to know where it all started if your plan is to separate us."  
"You can't be content like this. I'm not sure how you've dealt with it all this time."  
~I'm not complaining~  
They both glare at Murderer.  
~How have you been, First? Miserable as always?~  
Sonica rolls her optics, "I also can't believe you're able to ignore him after all this time."  
"It's because of time, I am able to do so. I've accepted fate and so have our sisters. The sooner you do this, the better it is for you and everyone else."  
Murderer chuckles and Sonica kicks him out, "Doradus, I don't want this. I'm willing to do whatever it takes."  
"And that's exactly the reason I withheld my memory from you."  
"Which was dumb. We could've had this solved before the Prime lost his memory."  
~Honestly, First.~ Murder makes a shrewd gesture at her, ~I had to be the one to tell her you're all cursed after my soon-to-be morsel lectured her~  
She's unimpressed, "I protected you and the others."  
He forces a loud, fake laugh, ~Are you serious? None of you made a move and even if you did, you know what would happen. It's just the way you all are because that's the way you are, First~  
Sonica kicks him again, "You don't know that!"  
"Yes, Sly One," she states flatly, "he does."  
The memories of her kills under the influence of dark energon flash and blind her with guilt.  
Sonica fights quietly and as best as she can. She doesn't want to be stripped of motivation or stopped before she really gets started. Already, the pieces are laid out and all that's left is the assembly. She can't leave it like this; even if it's dangerous. However, if it all goes wrong, she may end up hunting her own kind for eternity...and possibly be Primus' undoing. This is why no one before her has tried. She understands very well.  
"What did you want to show me?" She ushers woundedly, "Let's get this over with."  
Doradus gives her a vision of a location on earth, in the base of a forgotten mountain, where lies the largest load of energon Sonica has ever seen.  
"This is what started it," Doradus the First begins to fade back into her subconscious, "Go there and you will find out how we ended up this way. When you understand that, you will understand why we accepted our fate."

Sonica wakes to a slight swaying of walking...but she's horizontal. She re-focuses her sensors and finds Knockout is carrying her.  
Her smirk returns and she reaches her arms around his neck, "Aww, darling. You're so romantic."  
"There you are. I was just taking you to your room for a reboot. What was that about?"  
"A vision, I guess," she grumbles, "Doradus the First showed me...Oh! Knockout! Take me to Megatron, I have an idea!"  
He stops and gently sets her on her feet, "Since you're mentally present, I think you're capable of walking."  
"You're a luxury ride, right?"  
His flat stare is unamused.  
Her chuckle lacks her usual confidence. She brushes her comment aside. "You were just telling me what Megs said to everyone and now they hate me, right?"  
He rests his arms across his chest, "And?"  
"This vision I got, showed me a gigantic energon supply that could re-vitalize Cybertron. If I'm helping, then Megs is lying, right?"  
His brow is furrowed, and he curls a finger around his chin and he scrutinizes, "I suppose... Why are you calling him that?"  
"Is there any other reason beyond the obvious, that I do things?" She doesn't give him time to answer, "But seriously, do you like my idea? Think it'll work?"  
"I think they'll assume you're making it up. We have top-notch energon seekers and detectors. How would we miss such a 'gigantic' supply?"  
"Because none of y'all are me."  
"Is it deep?"  
"Amount-wise, yes. Location-wise, no."  
"Is it covered in mineral deposits?"  
"No,"  
"Now I'm beginning to think you're making it up."  
"I can see that," she pauses to think, "Do you think Megs would come with me if I called it a date?"  
His optics widen and he balks.  
"Stupid, yes. He's loaded with dark energon. We shouldn't be alone together."  
"You're serious?"  
"About him? Ew, no."  
"That's not..."  
"I only mean to go along with his little game. He's trying his fraggin' best and I see no harm in patting his head a little."  
Knockout's countenance wrinkles, "Don't patronize him, Sonica. That could be the last thing you do."  
"I need a lure." She thinks aloud, "Thoughts?"  
"None that won't hurt your feelings." He deadpans, "And I have promised to report things you tell me."  
She nods, "That's fair. I'm not planning to keep this a secret anyway. You see, with the right narrative, you don't need to lie."  
"You make me nervous."

Soundwave lets Megatron know she's coming to the bridge with a notification transferred to his screen. It's as exciting to have her back as it is dreadful; his complete opposite, yet, his accompanying harmony...  
Lord Megatron never fails to impress in the way he handles that femme. This last time was so utterly satisfying that he's hardly begrudging of her hitting him. The only thing he wonders is why didn't she terminate him while he lay there helpless. He's come up with some theories and they excite him.  
He watches her enter the bridge and Laserbeak hums pleasantly to himself.  
Soundwave should be focused on decoding the Iacon files, but he's too interested in what she's going to do next.  
Sonica walks right up to Megatron with Knockout following a couple strides behind her. The trademark smirk graces her features as she comes up close to his side, rests a hand on the touch-keys and leans. Then she announces aloud for most bots to hear:  
"I've got a surprise for you but to accept it, you must accept an invitation."  
Megatron seems pleased about this, "What is your surprise?"  
"No, no, you must ask what the invitation is--- then it follows the dramatics that I have in my head. Try again."  
He waits for her to just tell him; already he shows far more patience for her than anyone, except maybe Starscream but that's debatable.  
The stare down ensues.  
"Come on, Megatron. Indulge me."  
"I have other things to do."  
"Should I hold my surprise then?"  
Soundwave rolls his eyes at her and watches his Master wrestle with patience.  
"Fine, what's the invite?"  
There's a teasing twinkle in her eye, "A date."  
The surrounding vehicons return nervously to their computers. Soundwave should too but he's too curious where she's going with this. It can't just be the two of them; is she inviting him to his death?  
But he should work. He commands Laserbeak to shuffle through solutions while he continues to observe.  
Megatron raises a brow at her. Though he's aware of the small audience, he plays along, "What's this surprise you have implied for your theatrical definition of a date?"  
Sonica giggles at his words, "May I show you with a map?" She gestures at the computer that has a bunch of random pages pulled up from her leaning on the touch-keys.  
Audibly, she mutters "oops" as Megatron sends the mess to Soundwave's station and pulls up the earth's map.  
It takes her a couple nanokliks before she points, "The date is to go here."  
Soundwave turns to summon a copy of what Megatron looks at. It's in a very remote part of the globe surrounded by ocean. It has a large mountain where her coordinates blink.  
Megatron no longer has patience for her games, "And what, pray tell, is the reason for all this?"  
"A gigantic energon loot." She over-annunciates, "It's not far down in there and nothing hides it save some ancient shielding technology. I thought it would be......... I'll go with 'profitable' because you don't look like you have fun."  
"Why would there be such a thing here?" His suspicion is clean cut as he scrutinizes her.  
Sonica does a small hop with her exaggerated shrug, "Beats me. I was told I'd find out if I went. I thought it might be nice of me to invite you to come along. Maybe it'll make you happy."  
He scowls while he thinks about it. She interrupts after a few nanokliks.  
"Oh, I guess it would be a bad idea for just you and I to go. I can't stand to be around you for more reasons than one. Do you want to pick a wingman to go with you? Perhaps someone who doesn't mind cuddling me?"  
Soundwave is sure that last comment was aimed at him.  
"I'll think about it." Megatron faces her, "Does this mean you're staying with us?"  
"For the next foreseeable future, yes, as long as you don't try to chain me here or try another thing like that collar, I'll hang here willingly."  
He nods curtly, "Good."  
"Sounds good," She does a silly approving gesture a much older bot might do as she starts to walk away, "And don't worry about being shined up, we wouldn't want you to waste all the effort for the dirt."  
"Yourself included," Megatron adds with a grumble.  
A vehicon dares to let out a small whoop and several start to chuckle. Soundwave grins to himself.  
Sonica turns slowly to Megatron, "And Royal Wrath gets in a good one. Someone open a window."  
Knockout yanks on her wrist and spins her for the hallway. Soundwave watches them disappear. What is it about that femme that he's able to overlook her gross flaws? If she was like him, they'd be a perfect match. Yet, her tease as someone who equally frustrates and turns him on has some appeal. He has yet to understand why. But he hopes to find out.

Ratchet is at the computers logging in today's haul of newly mined energon. For a time, his mind is only on the numbers and rations estimate, per routine. Then he concludes that the stash will last them a few months provided there are no injuries. This was easier when Sonica was around.  
That last thought stabbed at his spark.  
Optimus looked discouraged, more than he figured if he was unable to contact Sonica. Ratchet asked and he confirmed that he did make contact with her.  
His spark sunk but his hope pressed for truth.  
Optimus shared the exchange between them and described what she showed him.  
He felt the same pain Prime did.  
"Should we tell the others?"  
"Not yet," He looked down, "Not until I further understand her intentions."  
"And Megatron?" He gingerly asked, "What do you plan to do about him?"  
"Same as before: he must be destroyed."  
Ratchet nodded, added carefully that he agreed, and avoided looking directly at him. That wasn't an easy decision for Optimus to make.  
So, what do they do about Sonica?  
The others are talking about her off and on, but they are waiting for Optimus to tell them that she's ready for a rescue. All they know is Sonica works on something behind enemy lines and will be telling them all about it when she returns.  
If she returns, by the sounds of it.  
Ratchet cringes. If she doesn't come back, they're done for.  
Optimus suddenly steps out, his alert gaze searching the ceiling, causing his head to jerk back and forth.  
"Optimus?"  
"Do you hear that?"  
Ratchet listens, "No. What are you hearing?"  
"Intermittent ringing..." His brow scrunches and he quickly strides for the exit.  
The doctor follows curiously.  
Optimus transforms and rolls down the tunnel, leaving Ratchet behind. The doors at the end open and the ringing grows loud before zooming over him. He drifts to a halt and turns around; speeding back up to head inside.  
Ratchet hears him turn. His chin tucks towards his neck as he almost tilts his head. Then he hears a clatter just before Optimus transforms beside him.  
"What in the AllSpark?"  
The clatter happens again inside a drawer to Ratchet's tool bench. He had put away her communicator after his talk with Optimus.  
Prime rushes to the drawer and pulls the device out. It wobbles in his hand and a ball of energon hovers above it: more silver. Optimus runs for his room then returns with the empty glass tube.  
He collects the ball of energon and then runs the communicator outside. This time, Ratchet follows.  
"What's going on? This is a good thing, right?"  
The silo doors open and Optimus lets go of the communicator. It flies off at a stunning speed into the sky far away to the northwest.  
"We'll be able to find out soon enough."

Sonica grabs the communicator out of the sky with Knockout standing right beside her.  
His eyes are wide, "What is that thing?"  
"A device of no consequence."  
"Where did you get it?"  
"From a place."  
He squints at her. "You know where the Autobot base is?"  
"No."  
At first, he frowns because it sounds like her sarcasm. It wipes off when he remembers he must report everything she says to Megatron.  
He looks at it before she injects her wrist needle into it and makes it vanish on her hip. "Wait, you report to the Autobots?"  
"Even if I could--- because I can't--- I'd be a terrible double agent."  
"Because you...don't...report to them?"  
"Because I have friends on both sides," she smiles, "and I don't want them to ever feel I've betrayed them."  
He smiles back.  
"That, and I forget some of the most important things. I can't even rely on myself sometimes..." She trails off, grumbling.  
"I don't know about that, Sonica. You remembered me."  
She coos and laughs at the same time; she has no other retort. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too, femme." They walk back inside together, "Just...don't trust me."  
"I know, I know," She gives him an one-armed hug, "I'm not going to make you a traitor, darling. I'm too fond of you."  
"Good."


	21. Curse and Vex

Sonica transforms back into bot form just a few seconds before Megatron and Soundwave do. Knockout is already there from the ground bridge with some tools to measure the strange phenomena surrounding the mountain.  
Just because Sonica is enjoying the errand, she waits until Soundwave and Megatron land before glancing over the three of them.  
"Thanks for coming guys. This is great."  
Megatron ignores her and strides towards Knockout, "What have you found?"  
Standing next to a condensed toolbox of all detector types and meters, he turns to Megatron with two smaller ones in one hand and a larger, much older one in the other.  
"I'm afraid I don't have much to report, Lord Megatron. Outside of mechron waves, I'm not getting anything else." He glares at one of the smaller ones, "This one seems to detect some crystoria mineral deposits but it's slight and intermittent. I'm beginning to think it's broken. I've only known that mineral to be within..."  
"Cybertron's underground caves." Megatron finishes.  
"Well," Sonica shudders involuntarily, "we are skipping around on Unicron's filthy, undusted armor plating."  
That shudder reminded her that this fun will have to be brief. Standing on Unicron in closer proximity to dark energon than the Matrix is a big risk. Hopefully, Knockout and Soundwave make enough of a counter weight to get her through a ground bridge should things get crazy.  
She watches Megatron look over the assumed broken detector when a shadow comes up her.  
Soundwave.  
She looks at him from under her brow, "Long time, no speak. How have you been?"  
Naturally, he gives no obvious response...but he's also not giving any others.  
She notices Laserbeak is gone; he must be helping Knockout investigate.  
"Well hey," she tries a charming smirk, "thanks for coming anyway."  
There's a sharp pulse of static in a private area that makes her jump and turn around.  
Laserbeak hovers and recoils his tube-like arms.  
Sonica looks back at Soundwave who wears a still of her sly smirk.  
She glares, "You're a glitch."  
"There seems to be no other option," Megatron takes all the attention of the group, "we'll walk in and find out ourselves."  
"Most powerful goes first," Sonica skips to the front. On her way, she gives him a smile in hopes of a reaction. There is none. He's too mature.  
Soundwave follows and Knockout takes the rear after packing everything up.  
Sonica takes time to appreciate the beauty of the earth, despite its location on Unicron's aft. The colors of the rock are striped with different shades of orange and white. The greenery is a lovely contrast as it climbs up the stone and grows in long patches in the soft sandy parts. Some bright flowers speckle the greenery and even explode near their feet as they walk by. The stripped stone gradually swallows the path and their already tall heights.  
The rock continues to jut down from the ceiling and puncture the floor to match their eye level. The light slowly fades, and shadows become thicker.  
And so does a creeping dread in Sonica's gut; and it's not due to Soundwave walking so closely behind her. (She's not sure if he's doing that to pester or "help".)  
Familiarity is setting in like a pin through a hole, but no memories are appearing in her mind.  
Her sisters shuffle within and a few beg Doradus for Sonica to know but she refuses, to the dismay of many. She has sound and music but no pictures. Her body seems to know more about this place than she does as she fights to hide shaking hands.  
What IS this place?  
Something in the air tickles her exterior, like a chill down her spinal frame, and it inflames such a fear that she leaps, arches away reeling, and once ground is under her feet, she turns to run. Auto-reactions completely take over and her mind shuts off all thought.  
She weaves around Soundwave but runs smack into Megatron.  
It's not the physical impact that stuns her but the wall of dark aura slamming into her. Her automatic reflexes tense with greater fear and the feeling of being trapped. She's frightened for someone but there are no faces, no names. She's scared someone else is going to get hurt as well as herself, but that's all the specifics she's allowed before Megatron tosses her into Soundwave's arms.  
He grapples her to hold still and look at him but her flight instinct wriggles her free. Knockout had already dropped the toolbox he carried and came over just before she ran into him. His soft reassurances calm her but she has no conscious control of hiding her shaking. But her mind returns, trying to make sense of everything.  
"I'm...just scared... all of the sudden."  
Megatron hears and a smirk twists a corner of his mouth, "Scared? What of, Sonica?"  
"I don't know exactly," She glances around nervously.  
Knockout meets eyes with Megatron and immediately, the warlord can tell he knows something. His urging glare gets it out of him.  
"Doradus the First told her about this place. All she said was she needed to come here to learn something."  
He almost chuckles, "She's getting tired of you too, is she?"  
"That's not it," Sonica steps back from Knockout, "I'm here to learn how to undo something that happened long ago."  
Megatron raises a brow but reflects a moment, "Ah, the curse you believe in? Is that it?"  
"It's none of your business regardless."  
She walks forwards again and the tickle returns. This time, she keeps her head on, and forces herself to walk through. Doing that, felt the equivalent of staring off into Cybertron's lifeless horizon. Somehow, she's walked into death.  
Murderer chuckles, stretches and reclines, ~Get comfortable, Sonica. You're going to be here for the rest of your life cycle and beyond~  
Knockout comes up beside her, again checking if she's alright. Just as he reads dreadful regret on her expression, the toolbox in his hand starts to beep, tweet, and buzz.  
Soundwave stands at the other side of her from Knockout. He, and Megatron behind them, wait for him to read the meters and detectors.  
He does so a bit hesitantly as he keeps glancing at Sonica's frozen terror. The energon detector is red lining and pressing to the far right. Others measuring waves and particles are acting similarly or pointing dead center.  
"I don't know how but..." he looks up at his superiors, "those last few steps made a difference?"  
"The shielding," Megatron recalls, "Perhaps preventing discovery to protect the loot within."  
"No,"  
They look at Sonica as her optics dim.  
"We walked into a trap."

Megatron's head whirls her direction, "You had better be joking."  
The emotion gets too heavy for her to stand and she falls to her knees. Knockout drops a couple of the meters, risking breaking them, and tends to her the best he can.  
Soundwave looks back and starts to retrace their steps. He keeps his hands up as he walks, and he strides past the marks in the dirt from Sonica's leap of instinctual terror. He makes it through without a problem.  
Soundwave turns back to Megatron who follows him and exits also without a hitch. He's only confused for a moment before his mind makes a connection. He strides back in and grabs Sonica's arm.  
She winces, flails, and kicks and begins to summon energon to help but his grip cuts into her abilities. She starts to curse and yell for release. A few times, she threatens him, but it does nothing as he drags her for the estimated barrier.  
He walks across the same impressions in the soil and a sudden, unseen, block rips Sonica's arm out of his grasp.  
She falls onto the dirt and it splashes her face. Sitting up, gingerly, she glares at Megatron as Soundwave starts drawing a line with his finger.  
Megatron's laugh starts as a chuckle before it builds into full blown cackling; reading the despair on her face that she knows she will not be escaping trouble. He bends, hammers his leg, and arches back as it erupts out of him at top volume and echoes up and down the rough stone. He bends in half again as it barely starts to ebb but when he looks back down at her glaring, it starts over.  
Sonica starts getting information about the trap while he does this. Doradus can't stand his laughing. With the new knowledge, Sonica is able to get comfortable in the dirt as Knockout examines her partially crushed arm.  
Megatron continues for a few more moments as the laughter escapes in bounds and spurts. Finally, the humor lows to a simple but wide grin.  
"All my patience is paid off at last."  
Knockout begins working on repairs and mutters just to her, "Are you alright?"  
"I will be,"  
"Are you really stuck here?"  
"I have a theory about how to get out. This one will hopefully keep me online this time."  
"What?"  
"The best part is," Megatron behaves like he's in a blissful awe, "the Autobots will never find you here. I'm the only one that knows! I could not have asked for a better outcome!"  
Knockout tries to ignore Megatron, "What are you going to do?"  
"Handle it. Don't worry."  
"I always worry about you."  
She shares a brief smile with him before she stands. When she brushes herself off, some dust clouds form. "Don't get too excited, Megs. I've escaped this trap once, and I can do it again."  
"Oh?" Megatron settles as he eyes her, "How did you manage that?"  
She can tell him, she has a new and better plan, "It took a tidal wave of energon and a past life but there are..."  
"Wait, wait," he puts a hand up, "you had to kill yourself last time and you fell for it again..."  
That was meant to put out his victory flames, not make them worse; wrong "water". Refusing to dwell in humiliation, Sonica forces the emotion aside. The situation confirms she's funny; who else has made aft-king laugh so hard? Besides, she's not here because of something they did, she's here to undo the curse she's under. Doradus said she must learn the hard way and that's what's she is willing to do. If this is what it takes to be free from the curse, so be it. No amount of ridicule is going to change her mind.  
She turns around to face Knockout, who looks embarrassed for her. With effort, she shares another comforting smile.  
While Megatron carries on, she invites Knockout to explore with her by a simple head nod. They don't get very far.  
"Sonica! Knockout!"  
He turns around instantly. She moves dramatically and slowly.  
"You looked like you were having a good time, Megs, I didn't want to interrupt."  
Megatron catches up to them, without Soundwave. No doubt, he's sent him to look for the source of the shield so they can utilize it.  
She knows they won't be able to do anything with it. It's deep underground within Unicron's armor. The titan made it so it's the titan's version of tiny: about five Nemesis ships combined and it's impossible to reach.  
Megatron towers over her and the dark energon wafts heavily in her face like a smoke cloud, "You will not be permitted to explore this trap until I have seen everything."  
"Trap? You mean my new home?" She grins evilly as Murderer takes in another breath of the dark aura, "I'll say, it's so nice having my own place instead of your stuffy float boat."  
He shoves her. She stands her ground and starts to lunge back, her eyes beginning to glow violet again.  
Knockout embraces her before she touches Megatron. He talks softly to her and she cools after a cycle. That was a faster escalation than usual.  
Sonica is aware and realizes it's due to her earlier embarrassment; it acted like a trigger.  
"My Liege, I suggest you keep your distance, and if there's a way to get her back on the ship, we should, if we don't want to lose her."  
"She's trapped here," Megatron gestures, "if it gets complicated, we can just leave without her."  
"I'll be fine," she tells Knockout with a low volume, "there are loads of regular energon under us. I should be alright."  
Knockout insists on staying by her side with one arm around one another's waists.  
They travel the rest of the cave that way. After a while of darkness and weaving around boulders, they come into a clearing.  
It's perfectly circular, and large enough to fit Megatron's ship inside. The walls are nearly clean cut. Flat spots between the jagged areas are frequent up the entire length of the walls and the hard ground is leveled smoothly. The same floor travels into tall entrances. They count seven other openings; the eighth is the one they stand in.  
Soundwave steps in from the fifth one to their right. He gives Megatron a slight shrug to whatever question he wore in his expression.  
Sonica walks out into the center after assuring Knockout that she was doing better. "This is it." She gestures, "Underneath me are units after units of energon."  
"Then it's here, that we'll begin to mine." Megatron announces then eyes her, "If you want my help out of this trap, you will give me true, clean samples of the other energon types. You have until we drain this place dry."  
"Then I have lots of time, Megs. Go up to your ship and see it it's scanners can tell you exactly how much is below."  
He sneers before turning and asking for a ground bridge. The worker attempts it, and nothing happens. Megatron commands the worker to try a few more things but there are no positive results.  
"Oh yeah, you can't use a ground bridge in here. Not only was it made to prevent me from using one to get out, but it's to contain me and anything that might resemble me. Remember bridges have a mimic of silver inside?"  
He glowers at her; she waited to tell him that.  
"How would you like to proceed, Megs? Would you like my help for a price?"  
He almost smirks, "Not if your price is to let you keep the samples I desire."  
"Cool, I'll sit and watch then. Should be entertaining for the next...hundred stellar cycles or so."  
"We'll see about that," Megatron starts his walk before transforming, "I always get what I want."

"I need all hands to participate to make this happen. Anyone who even dares to hint at this plan, will be...removed. It's not difficult and I have confidence that all will execute their rolls well."  
Soundwave cuts the feed to the troupes.  
Megatron turns to Knockout beside him, "Are you going to be able to perform your part or do you need to stay aboard the ship for the entirety of the project?"  
"I can do it, my Liege."  
"Be sure you do," Megatron glares down his height at him, "it would be more convincing to have you down there to attend to the 'weary' workers."  
After being dismissed, Knockout walks away, deep in thought.  
How did he get into this mess? He's still hiding some things from Megatron but it's to protect Sonica and he's also hiding things from Sonica to help Megatron. It would be simpler if he could just choose one.  
He thinks of Breakdown and Sonica's story about visiting her. It sounds just like him; he'll bond with anyone who's kind to him. Breakdown chose Sonica... For as long as he can remember, it's always been Autobot or Decepticon, and he chose the team certain to win. He's not much of a warrior but someone should survive this war.  
What does he do? Can he choose or does Breakdown have an advantage being dead? As Knockout is now, he needs to figure this out.

Ratchet examines his communicator. He can hear Sonica's voice, but the screen isn't giving any visual.  
Optimus and the others are waiting as Ratchet tells her what's going on.  
"Don't worry about it. It's working. I'm just in a bad area right now." The transmition crackles through the speaker. "For now, silver energon can only do sound. It'll be that way indefinitely."  
Optimus motions politely and Ratchet hands the communicator to him, "What would be restricting the silver energon?"  
"It's good to hear your voice, Optimus. I'm so sorry about how I left off last time. I can explain everything."  
He ushers her kindly to continue and she begins at the beginning with Doradus the First.  
She was the first spark forged after the Thirteen Primes. They were her teachers, mentors, protectors, and elder siblings. She absorbed their wisdom and knowledge plus their talents; including the energon types and their source gems, which she holds within her body.  
Doradus only became a "fountain", by the city of Doradus--- the first city of Cybertron after the war between Primus' Thirteen and Unicron. Her original role was to be a library of sorts, if the Matrix was taken from the inhabitants. Her abilities were meant to cater to her precious cargo. Her fragile body and mortality was given to prevent abuse.  
Then Unicron surprised them by returning from his defeat.  
It was a long, grueling, and difficult war and the city of Doradus was lost in the crossfire. Unicron discovered Doradus and her abilities as she saved one of the Thirteen, inspiring him to set a customized trap, containing a tempting amount of energon and...  
"And?" Bee ushers.  
Sonica thinks carefully, "I don't remember. But I know there was something else that lured her there. The energon was tempting but not irresistible."  
Arcee is anxious, "Than what? Was she trapped?"  
"Yes," she sighs, "and we tried everything to get out."  
Doradus was able to find the source of the shield but it was heavily protected by another identical shield. She couldn't reach it and it couldn't be moved without her captor knowing. None of the types could break it or fool it. For a while, she feared that she would be there forever. Other options included her demise and she didn't feel the time was right. After all, she was just about to tell the city of Doradus about the types; the Primes thought them worthy.  
Unicron, while wounded and aware of his impending doom, he attached her trap to his armor and formed a hex of sorts:  
**I curse you, Doradus, until I can possess you again, your body will reincarnate. Your spark shall re-ignite from the fragments of your true self. You will not enter the AllSpark until my curse is fulfilled. You will be mine to destroy the Primes and with your added powers, I will defeat Primus.**  
His words burned like quasar, temporarily stripping her of all abilities, and the casting came at the tip of his finger. Upon touching her, the curse was implanted. The pain threatened to melt her as it changed her. In a way, he re-animated her like one of his undead.  
The ambush of the Thirteen immediately followed. Finding her trapped on his armor, they fought cautiously to preserve her, crippling themselves.  
That was what lead her to make the tidal wave of energon, from the units below her, to thin the shield enough that she could break through. She didn't die like she'd hoped. When she awoke, she was behind the mind of Doradus the Second, later re-named as SinStorm.  
A new story began that caused more conflict but ultimately lead to Doradus being terminated again to bring her back to the Twelve Primes remaining, as Lortune. They tried to undo her curse, but their greater sources were limited. With Primus at rest, there was nothing they could do.  
Sonica concludes with her current location and explains the reasons to how the silver energon is restricted. It connects just enough, by a fine, narrow thread, to get audio through the shield to them.  
"This is bad," Arcee rubs at her forehead with a finger, "how are we going to get you out of there?"  
"You won't. I'm not done here."  
"Sonica," Ratchet tenses, "Megatron will no doubt barter for the types..."  
"He already has." Sonica sighs, "And..."  
Optimus clutches the communicator and leans over it as he brings it to his face, "Don't do it. We will get you out of there."  
"You can't, Optimus. With the Matrix having an amount of silver energon in it, you could get stuck here too. My key out is Megatron...my possible cure to this curse is Megatron."  
The air about them freezes and cracks.  
Sonica's voice shakes, "If Megatron knows about the types, it could lure Unicron out again so I can confront him. That should break the curse."  
~You're not going to win,~ Murder sings in her head, ~the moment he looks you in the optics, you'll go bonkers. Doradus the First was unable to resist and you're all cheap imitations of her.~  
Her eyes dim as the Autobots aren't saying anything.  
Murderer's voice becomes louder than usual and it cuts, ~It's cute and all...that you're trying to get rid of me, but you know that you'll join your sisters where I can keep an eye on you until Unicron returns. Stop making a big deal out of nothing~  
"Please," her voice waivers, "say something."  
Optimus' spark aches, "We're here, Sonica. There is much to think about." He's got nothing; no ideas.  
The others are quiet but not by choice. They hear her pain and they wish to comfort her, but if she can barely stand to be around Megatron with a single shard of dark energon, how is she to face a titan fueled by it?  
She can't see them, but the silence gives her all the evidence. Her anger flickers desperately under the soaking pain, "I...I can do this. I don't have to live like an observer who can't join the living because of secrets, and I won't get left behind when my friends join the AllSpark. I hate my existence...I just want to change it."  
Arcee cringes and looks down. Bee wrings his hands and Bulk slides a hand down his face. Ratchet looks to Optimus dispiritedly and finds the Prime shutting his eyes tightly.  
"Sonica," He begins heavily, "Unicron cannot be allowed to obtain the contents you carry..."  
"Don't. I already have a plan. I have to try."  
Ratchet clenches his fists, "You risk ending everything. The way you've described how you lose consciousness under dark energon influence..."  
There's a click and the connection ends. The silo is silent and dense, like the bottom of an ocean trench.  
Sonica sits in her private nook that she found in the first tunnel. It leads to a room fit for Doradus. A self-charging cleaning station, recharge bed, and elegant, shimmering decor hanging from the ceiling and doorway. Sheer, dark blue fabric weaves between the gold decor, making stripes across the ceiling and flowing down the walls a few centimeters. In the dim light from the lamp in the corner, the dark blue looks almost black.  
Her spark feels like it could snuff itself out. She's on her own...as she always has been...always will be.

Soundwave gets Megatron's attention and he turns away from the screens that are calculating for the fourteenth time what amounts lie below. It gives them a different number each time. It seems only Sonica can see the total amount.  
Soundwave shows him a video feed from the tube-lift of the ship.  
Sonica stands in the center, floating with her arms out, absorbing all the energon into her frail frame.  
Megatron scrutinizes this; as much as he'd like to think she's doing this for him, she's likely doing this to keep him from emptying the mine. If he doesn't contain the load, she has another bargaining chip. She needs to be stopped.  
He flies down the tube, transforms, and lands immediately behind her to her right.  
"Sonica, what do you think you're doing?"  
"Helping. Where do you want it?"  
He grins but he keeps it to himself, "What did I do to be deserving of such kindness?"  
"Nothing." Her voice is strangely dead, "I'm just doing it."  
"What do you want in return?"  
"Your assistance out of this fragged up place."  
He's hearing all he wants to hear but he's suspicious. "I thought you were just going to watch. My price for the types has not changed."  
The energon stops just half a nanoklik before she whirls around, "I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT. STOP ASKING ME RETARDED QUESTIONS."  
Her volume rings up the tube-lift and crinkles the surrounding rock. All the troupes are stopped and watching. The thick silence fills the area from the locked stare between her and Megatron.  
The only movement in the stillness, is the narrowing of Megatron's optics. "That energon you're filling up on, is mine. If you keep it, I have full right to open you up to get it."  
She returns to the harvest, "So be it. I don't care anymore."  
Megatron warily decides to let her cool down from whatever mood she's in. She's not usually self-destructive. He doesn't trust it. If she's faking it, he needs time to learn her intentions. However, if it's real, she's too powerful to push back at the moment, but later, she'll be more workable. Had he known it could be this easy, he should've found a way to trap her sooner.


	22. Secret Ghosts

The workers have changed shifts after a couple earth days so new ones are getting to work on the loot. Sonica is taking a break with the first batch of workers and will return to the harvest later.  
Knockout is being sent ahead of Megatron to handle the front of her bad mood. As he put it, he'd like to save a trip down there as he figures out how to disperse the energon they've collected. The ship is already full.  
He walks down the first tunnel that the vehicons said she retreated to and finds the lovely beads and strung coins acting as a curtain in the doorway. Once inside, he finds her face down on her recharge bed that's covered in sheer fabric. The decor makes the dreary cave elegant; Knockout greatly approves.  
"Sonica?"  
She moves slightly just to peep a barely lit optic at him, "Knockout, what are you doing here?"  
"Just to talk," He gestures to a cleared spot near her feet on the bed and she nods. He sits down, "Are you alright?"  
"No." Her optics close and a moan escapes.  
Knockout tries a hand on her leg; even tries a hint of static. "What's going on?"  
"I've lost so much and I can't figure out how. I've worked so hard and I think I'm doing the right thing but...it's all falling apart. I can't do anything about it."  
"You're too stubborn to quit like that."  
She shakes her head, "My chances at breaking a curse are zero to a hundred but if I don't take the .1% chance that I could succeed, I'm submitting myself to an afterlife I don't want. In this process, I'm losing friends in one form or another."  
"You still have me."  
"You're the last one..." her voice cuts out, "and I can't fully confide in you because things are complicated at best."  
Knockout thinks about that for a moment and chuckles, "You've faced termination before and handled that well...Primus forbid bad luck should take your friends."  
"I can control termination, not my loved ones."  
"And it's because you don't, that makes you the most popular mechaniod of the Decepticons."  
She lifts her head.  
"Despite what we've been told, I still see how the others watch you. You are...heh...shamelessly yourself. None of Lord Megatron's threatenings seem to bother you. For a while, we thought it idiocy but you take things seriously when it's called for... and yet, you don't take slag from anyone."  
Their eyes meet and Knockout is the softest she's ever seen him.  
"I think you have more friends than you think, Sonica."  
"The Autobots think I'm crazy for wanting to break my curse because the risk is huge."  
"Blasted Autobots. How dare they hurt your feelings like that."  
Sonica gives him a look, "I see what you're doing."  
"But I mean it. Those wretched Autobots think they know everything. So what if the risk is huge? I think confronting Lord Megatron is a huge risk but you saunter up to him like he's an inconvenience."  
She laughs in spite of herself.  
"Like I said, we've thought you were just reckless before but you prove that you know what you're doing."  
"I don't always,"  
"Of course not," Knockout pokes her, "you wouldn't be crazy if you did."  
"I'm getting mixed messages here."  
"You know who else you have that you'll never lose besides me?" He waits for her to look into his eyes a bit seriously before he answers, "Breakdown."  
Sonica freezes.  
"We might not know what 'guardian' entails, but he volunteered for it. That means something, doesn't it?"  
She sits up with startling speed and Knockout almost slips off the corner.  
"I'll be free when this is all over..."  
Knockout puts a hand over his spark; putting it back in, really, "What in blazes are you talking about?"  
"What Doradus said..."  
His logic returns and smooths his palpitating systems, "Was she talking about your curse?"  
"I don't know," she stares into his gaze and a pensive silence falls for a moment, "But...if Breakdown is going to act as a guardian, I should be able to confront Unicron, right?"  
His optics widen, "Confr-- Uni--- WHAT?"  
Sonica stands and starts pacing, "He cursed me to re-ignite upon each termination. My sisters can't leave my head. That was all Unicron's doing and confronting him is the only thing that can fulfill and break the curse."  
"You can't even stand Lord Megatron's shard..."  
"I know, I know, but I don't want to be stuck inside this body when I'm done with it."  
"No wonder the Autobots think you're crazy. I think you're crazy."  
She turns to him and stares from under her brow, "But I'm stubborn enough to do it anyway."  
"Sonica..."  
"Doradus the First knew I would do this. She asked Breakdown to be my guardian and he agreed. I will not reject what sacrifice he might have made."  
He slumps with a sigh, "Just...ugh...just make sure you know what you're doing this time."  
"Yeah," Sonica bobs her head with wide eyes and a smeared lip smile, "yeah, I'll make sure of that. I can't screw this up."  
"I guess that leads into why Lord Megatron sent me down here: what are you going to do now?"  
A wicked smirk grows and she looks at him from the corner of her eyes, "Play a dangerous game."  
He cringes, "Which means...?"  
"I finish what he started." Sonica is fueled by the nervousness in Knockout's expression, "And use every convenience at my disposal. You can tell him I said that."

Several earth days pass and Soundwave is just beginning to feel closer to the decoding of the Iacon files. This is the best news in a while.  
Though Sonica continues to be oddly cooperative, Knockout's report said she's finishing whatever he supposedly started.  
Megatron hates that; especially now since she's begun giving him certain looks. He'll feel eyes burning his back and he'll turn, just in time to see her optics move up his physique to his face.  
Devious little glitch.  
And it doesn't get better than that, Megatron recalls while lying on his recharge bed.  
On top of all this, there have been some strange happenings.  
It must've started with the discovery that the crystals are being grown in straight lines. Instead of the natural and spontaneous clusters, they are found in rows and columns. Neatly angled against each other and fitting perfectly, the crystals cover the floor like pointed tiles.  
Then the strangeness moved onto a few workers here and there, whom suddenly freeze in place and stare off into nothing. They just stop. They don't hear him shout at them and they hardly feel him shove them. When they come out of it, they're confused and disoriented. This happens to worker class and warrior class, including some team leaders.  
Those continue, but not as frequently as the newly misplaced items and bots. Thankfully, they find most of them. However, there's no way to explain the workers disappearing and then being found staring into a corner of the mine. If it isn't workers, it is tools, including a massive drill. Just gone. No witnesses by some freakish, unknown reason.  
Megatron confronted Sonica about this in her little fancy nook of the first tunnel. She invited him to take a break, lay down and let her loosen him up. Her irritating smirk stuck despite his threats.  
He got nothing from her; she claimed to not even know what he was talking about.  
"Don't play games with me!" He had hissed and cornered her against the adjacent wall to her bed, "Things are vanishing, and you happen to have black energon that can do just that. Stop fragging around and come out with it!"  
She traced the Decepticon symbol on his chest, "Why would I tease you like that?"  
"That's just you, and far be it from me to even attempt at explaining the erratic slag you do."  
"But we have an agreement," she began again and her finger traces lower, "I want out of this cage as much as you want the energon samples."  
He grabbed her hand, "Knock off whatever you're doing out there or I will leave you here. Understood?"  
Her gaze hardened, "I'm not doing anything. I swear it."  
"You cannot lie to me,"  
"I know when to quit, Megs, that's how I bend your rules so well."  
"Somehow, I don't believe you." He leans closer, "It would be just like you to fake your noninvolvement only to continue your antics."  
She lifts off the wall and nearly touches his chest with hers, "What do I gain from that? Why risk my chance out of here? Do you have answers for those questions, Megatron?"  
Honestly, he didn't.  
He left in a hurry after that--- the extra motivation coming from her color-changing optics--- and came straight to his room to think. Now that he reflects on all this, her fawning over him is accomplishing something...she's not going bat-slag crazy. That's what she's doing. She's testing her self-control and exercising her resilience towards the dark energon.  
How disturbing.  
Oh...that's the thing he started that she's...FRAG.  
And she's roping his commanders into it too. Soundwave has been taking occasional breaks to go down there to do small jobs left for workers. Dreadwing has been talking to her a lot lately too.  
He sits up.  
Something must be done...but what?

Soundwave is following Sonica into the third tunnel because she says it is closest to the whole circumference of the mine.  
Despite all the ground they've disheveled and all the energon mined, the ship still struggles to get a consistent read of the measurements and estimated volume. It's the last drop that's overflowing Megaton's frustrations, so Soundwave comes down to try and scope the math himself. Plus, Sonica has been nice to him despite their last time together.  
She hugged him once. And he had every intention to shove her away, but he didn't. He couldn't. He's sure she's after information about the files, or trying to weasel her way out of here, but she's not doing enough...considering what she could do.  
Sonica puts her hand against the rock and gives him a measurement to record and they continue the system until she gets to the end of the tunnel, which opens into what seems like another room. There are rings of rocks that dot the large, dark area with a number he can't immediately count.  
"Weird, huh?"  
Soundwave slightly shrugs one shoulder. After all the occurrences happening lately, nothing is that strange anymore in this hole of the planet.  
"I was here last night and...somehow, felt at home." She pauses and waves it away. "I hope those measurements will be helpful. Do you think Megs can rest easier with that?"  
He doesn't feel like answering all her questions...and she has a lot.  
"Hey, I have a question you probably won't answer but I have to try: does Megs loathe me or is he just a little interested?"  
Soundwave hides his slouch. Megatron has been noticing her more as she's eyeing him like he wears new finish. She's also been better about controlling herself around him, so their conversations are longer.  
Her question isn't out of the blue; it's reasonable.  
However, he wonders if their closeness is going to change things. Megatron might not share what he obtains.  
"What?" She makes a face, "You can't tell, or you won't tell?"  
More of those questions... Soundwave debates his move. He doesn't have a lot of time between his jobs; yet he also doesn't have a lot of time before the two could possibly become an item. That won't happen today, so she's still free.  
He decides to take the chance, for the last time. He'll start with touching her face before pinning her.  
His arm doesn't move. Nothing moves. His systems are fine, but they don't move...  
"Soundwave," she tilts her head and waves in front of his screen, "are you okay?"  
Everything he tries doesn't work. His diagnostics are coming up empty. He can't move his head or fill his intake...nothing.  
"Soundwave?" Sonica cups his face.  
He doesn't feel her. Why doesn't he feel her? He can see she touches him.  
"Hold on, I'm going to get us out of here." She forms a long oval of energon matching his height, and moves behind him. "Sorry, but I'm going to do whatever I need to."  
His consciousness starts slipping and he doesn't know why. Self-analysis programs are shutting down...  
"Why can't I push you over?" Her voice heightens, "What's going on? Soundwave?"  
Sonica keeps pushing for a long cycles and just as suddenly as he froze, he loosens and flops over onto the surf board she made. She falls on top of him and this time, he feels it...along with stinging hot pain in his leg and back; paralyzing him.  
"Hang on, Soundwave, we're almost there."  
She's still on top of him as they start flying through the curved tunnel. He can't stay conscious. The pain zaps all his strength and exhausts his emergency systems. He's shutting down for a reboot...but it goes deeper than that. The last thing he's aware of is his slowing sparkbeat.

Soundwave wakes slowly and hears Knockout narrating aloud whatever he's reading. His whole body aches like he was lying on a powerful subwoofer which nearly shook him into pieces. The worst of it is in his left leg and lower back.  
As his visual receptors come back online, he again finds Megatron hovering over him. How long had he been there?  
Sonica pops up on the other side.  
Oh. He's not on the ship, but in the mine of freak magic.  
She smiles at him and sighs with relief, "I'm glad the white energon worked this time. It's usually a huge risk on someone unconscious."  
"According to her, you were going offline." Megatron adds and glances over him. "Knockout is in the process of figuring out why as you only have two puncture wounds."  
Soundwave finds the doctor next to Sonica down by the foot of his left leg holding a scanner.  
"It's difficult to say with the white energon restoring balance to everything but if I had to guess..." He looks up a Megatron from the scanner, "The puncture wounds went straight into the marrow of his endoskeleton and began draining it out of him. As the amount decreases, the emergency systems frantically try to produce more repair-bodies but without the marrow, it can't create more. It becomes a vicious cycle that can result in permanent shut down and eventual termination."  
"How much of the marrow was taken?"  
Knockout injects a drug for pain and Soundwave gradually relaxes as it starts working. "It has to be quite a bit to affect him so. Again, guessing...but it may have been over 50% of his total marrow."  
"Ouch."  
The relief fuzzes Soundwave's brain and his thoughts default to the last thing he was going to do before. Static would feel so good right now. He turns to her as she crosses her arms, giving Megatron a sly look, and demanding thanks for saving his "favorite".  
Soundwave changes his mind just as he falls asleep.  
"He's going to power down for a while until things return to normal," Knockout starts to pack up the portable kit, "I would like him carried to the medical wing so I can keep a better eye on him."  
Sonica smiles and pats Soundwave's hand. From the corner of her optic, she sees Megatron noticing this but gives no time to acknowledge it, "I would carry him up there for you, if I could."  
Knockout reflects her kind expression, "No worries, Sonica. I have a pair of workers getting a carrier bed now."  
Dreadwing, behind Megatron, lets out a grumble, "This is getting out of hand."  
"Agreed," Megatron snarls at the condition his much-needed bot is in, and turns to Sonica. "What happened?"  
Knockout lingers to hear while a pair of workers take Soundwave off the orange energon and carry him off to the ship.  
Sonica plays with her fingers absentmindedly after taking back the the makeshift bed. "He froze and couldn't move. I couldn't move him until whatever it was let go."  
Megatron steps closer to her, "You know what's going on, don't you?"  
"Not exactly, but I do know that black energon is involved."  
Knockout glances around nervously, "Is it the ghost of that forgotten bot?"  
They all look at him and Sonica spares him a dragged out silence, "As we came here, I had a guilty feeling, like I left someone here. That's all I know. We entertained the idea of this forgotten bot haunting the mine."  
Megatron's glare narrows, "Clearly it's not, if it burns black energon and siphons marrow."  
Dreadwing clenches a fist, "We should be able to destroy it then."  
She gives him a halved smile and a raised brow around Megatron's side, "I don't know how. It's not like you can fire an infinite amount of missiles in here."  
Megatron leans over her, "But why does this invisible bot take endoskeleton marrow?"  
Sonica runs her fingers over his lower midriff and smirks, "Because it so happens to be an easy-access to an ingredient in black energon."  
He wraps an arm around her, pulling her in against him, and trapping her hand between their bodies. "Then do your little magic trick, my all-powerful Sonica Doradus, and fix it."  
She has to fight harder against the dark energon as it lies right in front of her face. "Not a good idea. I don't know what I'm up against. If I do my little trick, I risk being unprepared and without backup."  
"What keeps them from attacking now?" Dreadwing pitches in to the pressure on her.  
Sonica fills her intake, "You need to let go. I've reached my limit."  
"Answer quickly then,"  
"It's not a quick answer. If you want it, let go before I lose it."  
He turns and tosses her to Dreadwing. Then he points at Knockout while she sobers. He stops the doctor from running to her and demands he take care of Soundwave. "I need him working as soon as he is able."  
Knockout obeys and consistently checks over his shoulder.  
Megatron turns back to Sonica, "Start talking, _trinket_."  
Dreadwing holds her awkwardly to him with a large arm around her shoulders. She takes some advantage to that and rests her head on his chest.  
All the while, Murderer laughs at how bad she struggles and reminds her of the lengthy way ahead.  
"Every good thing has a consequence. If all you're fueled on is black energon, you start to lose some of your own senses in the same way it dulls others'. It's very possible that this mysterious bot can't see or hear us very well. It would only be able to attack or move things it virtually rant into. If I'm burning the same type, it'll see me as clearly as someone walking through a space bridge."  
She suddenly remembers the cavern with rock circles.  
The motion of Megatron setting his hands on his hips brings her back, "And you failed to mention this earlier because...?"  
"You don't believe in spirits. By Primus, you don't believe in curses either." She's sure Knockout has told him about her internal predicament.  
The exasperation in his expression says he likely doesn't know. Good, sweet, dear Knockout.  
"I asked if black energon was used..."  
"You asked if I was using it."  
"But you didn't think it was involved from the beginning."  
"I wasn't sure until now." She smirks, "Now we know."  
Megatron backs off and looks to Dreadwing, "This needs to be resolved. Sonica will accompany every hunting party, arming them with orange energon. I want this 'ghost' eradicated."

Sonica climbs up into the ceiling of the apparent end of the sixth tunnel. She remembered during one of the futile "ghost hunts" that an exit is in this one. Just a short crawl up this way, turn here, and haha! She pokes out of the hole and pauses.  
Beautiful, savory sunlight! She forgot how nice it is. For a while, she just reveals in it.  
A ground bridge hisses open and she looks. Then she smiles at the Autobots.  
Wriggling her hips through, she steps out and runs to the edge of the mountain. Bee, Bulk, Ratchet, Arcee, and the three human kids come through and greet her.  
Optimus stays where he is on the other side of the barrier, sharing his warmest smile between the hugs and friendly pats.  
Her update eased most of their worry and though they regret not doing more, they focus on how glad they are that she's herself again. It also led to a rekindled hope of reuniting all Cybertronians. After a heartfelt exchange of apologies, they've been feeling lighter since.  
"How's your ghost problem going?" Arcee teases.  
Sonica wears a sarcastic smile, "Oh, that? It's going well. In fact, you're all too late with this thing," She rolls the camera from one hand to another, "it turns out the ghost is one of my past sisters sleeping walking."  
They're quiet and mulling it over until she adds: "Sleep walking...while dead..."  
Bulkhead grumbles and Bee laughs. Arcee shoves her.  
"Why are you booing me? My sarcasm was on point. That was good."  
The humor ebbs and Sonica looks back to the camera in her hand, "So how do I use such simplicity?"  
Rafael jogs up to her, "Manually, of course."  
Ratchet takes over for him, "That's the button you push to take the picture. That exposed, flat gear rotates what's called 'film' inside."  
"That's so tedious. I love technology." Sonica giggles and gets a few snickers from the others.  
The idea for an old-fashioned camera was born after she discussed her ghost hunting with the Autobots. After thorough explanation that any form of sensor would be numb and mute to the being enveloped in black energon, Miko casually thought aloud about taking pictures and mentioned film. She got as far as asking if that counted as a sensor before she realized they were quiet and staring.  
She's always had a thing for photography and took a special mentorship outside of school with a film developer. Though she liked it, the convenience and color of phone snaps took preference. Despite that, she kept the old wind-up camera and stashed it among her things in Japan. Miko was all too happy to sneak into her own house to get it so Ratchet and Raf could reverse-engineer it for a larger duplicate...  
The one Sonica holds now.  
"I see why they call it 'wind-up'. This thing is possibly the youngest fossil I've ever held."  
"I want to hold a young fossil," Bee holds out a hand for it as they chuckle. Suddenly, he sweeps low and picks Sonica up instead.  
Bee grins, "It's ridiculous. I feel it."  
That got a loud laugh from everyone, including Arcee who bent in half. Optimus' chuckle rolls under their higher tones like a tumble weed.  
Sonica hangs helplessly over his shoulder. That was too good, and the laugh feels great.

Knockout stares hard at the camera with a concentrated but confounded, furrowed brow. He originally came down to say that Soundwave made a complete recovery and...something else but he's distracted.  
"What..." He points as he watches her take another picture with a click, "in the holy AllSpark is that mass of primeval slag in your hand?"  
She winds it endearingly; she's coming to like the sound. "I'm finding out what the invisible bot looks like, K.O. This doesn't have any form of a sensor; it takes pictures with exposed, light sensitive chemicals on cellulose... basically. Black energon can't numb what it sees."  
He frowns, "Should I ask where you got that?"  
"You can, but you'll have to report the answer." She aims the camera upwards and _click_. Then she runs her thumb over the exposed gear, _zip, zip, zip_.  
"I have to report it anyway," He slumps.  
"I know, dear. I'm prepared. In fact, I hope you will. It's time to execute another phase of my plan." She takes another picture of a tunnel entrance; _zip, zip, zip_. "Megatron's going to love this."  
Knockout groans with his head tipped back and turns for the lift.  
"I'll be around here somewhere," Sonica smiles and it makes him cringe, "I think I'll go down the tunnel Soundwave and I went into."  
Knockout, from the lift, tries to convince her to take others with her. She makes no promises and waves him on. Then he goes up.  
"Anyway," she mutters to herself, "where was I? I've taken...8 already..." she frowns, "Well slag, I'm already a third through my film? This thing is so tiny."  
Sonica lets out a sigh and walks into the tunnel; she'll need to make the most out of it.  
To travel faster, she steers an energon board that she stands on and darts in. Instead of the megacycle or two it seemed to take last time, it's a mere ten cycles before she reaches the cave end with the rings of rocks.  
Without the sense of being watched by Soundwave, her senses seem heightened and her spark exposed. Something about this display is ghastly familiar but only the emotional impression is left behind.  
She walks in and is unreasonably careful not to step inside the rings of rocks. It's like waking from a dream that her mind instantly erased but her spark still clings to the feelings from it. Something about this place invokes such respect, sorrow, and longing that her being grows reverent; there are no memories to explain any of this.  
As this soaks in, the sorrow deepens to the devastation of loss. She's on the brink of wailing in pain as her spark feels like expiring. Sonica wants to fall to her knees and cry aloud to the AllSpark to receive her...to save her...from the curse and this despair.  
Logic is the only thing keeping her from doing this. It asks why and comes up with nothing. Instead, she takes more pictures in attempts to distract, maybe shift into autopilot where some memories will float to the top, since she can't coerce them out. What is it about this place?  
Why does it hurt so much to be here? Why can't she remember?  
The pain flares and her arms and legs are quaking. Now she wants to remember--- who did she loose? Who did she fail to save?  
"SONICA!"  
The emotion bursts like a firecracker and disperses in embers. Her hands tighten around the camera as she clenches her teeth. Couldn't he have taken his time?  
"Sonica! Get over here, now!"  
She takes a couple deep breaths and mounts her energon board and glides around and out. Megatron hollers for her the entire ride and she deliberately chooses not to answer. She thought about it, to be courteous, but his impatient snapping isn't motivating.  
In a wider section of the tunnel, she meets up with them.  
"You bellowed?" She deadpans.  
"You dare be so casual after your treachery?"  
"Treachery? To betray you, Megs, I would've had to be loyal to you. Of which, you know wasn't a thing to begin with."  
"You told the Autobots where we are!" He waves her communicator at her.  
"That's an invasion of privacy."  
"You share my business, then I get access to yours." He throws it down and she pulls it into her hand just before it hits the ground.  
"I hope you treated my room better than you treated my communicator."  
He growls out a battle cry and charges with his sword drawn.  
Sonica armors up in orange energon and blocks, letting it absorb the impact. She draws her gun and fires into his chest. It knock him back, but he regains his balance and fires his arm cannon. Dreadwing guards the exit and fires. She burns red, dodges their fire, and takes Megatron down, knocking him flat on his back. In the halved nanoklik it takes for his mind to realize his position, Dreadwing's gun is punched inwards at the end of the barrel.  
While she stands facing the collapsing Dreadwing, Megatron sweeps a leg under her and she falls. He pounces. Grabbing her wrists, he pins them together above her head, anchoring her legs down with his own at the same time. Then he aims his blade and her neck and stops.  
She lies there, waiting, unamused, and fearless. He squeezes her wrists but the orange energon protects her.  
He growls again, "You came to me for a reason. You've stayed all this time for a reason. WHAT IS IT?"  
Sonica says nothing. She doesn't have to. He's already concluding all the success he's had despite her infiltration and never have the Autobots found their location. All too easily, she could've allowed them onto the ship where she could help them defeat his army. But everything is fine; unchanged.  
"What are you after?" His yell echoes down the tunnel.  
"I have my reasons."  
"If you're in league with the Autobots, you may be thinking something as petty as peace. Why else would you be so cozy with everyone? There will be no such peace until I rule."  
"You can believe that." Sonica jerks and suddenly he's on his back again. She squats beside him, "But I will correct that you think I'm siding with the Autobots. I'm about as loyal to them, as I am to you...but you already knew that, didn't you?" Her smile parts her lips.  
He shoves her onto her rear as he gets up. "Do you think that dismisses your blunder in telling the Autobots about this place?"  
"No." She lifts herself unnaturally from the ground without bending her back.  
His teeth clench.  
She shows him the camera, "Did you listen to Knockout long enough to know what this is?"  
His eyes are locked on her and he doesn't answer.  
"This is a camera. Humans used this model before digital. It has no sensors so it should capture, in print, whatever it sees--- including invisible bots." She waits to see the glint in his eyes that says he has an advantage.  
Ever so slightly, it shows. His glare eases just a hint and his stance shifts from ridged to settled.  
Absentmindedly, it makes her smile mischievously. Games with him are fun. "Would you like to help?"  
His head turns away and adds an edge to his suspicion, "What do you want from me?"  
She thinks about telling him for a long couple of cycles. If he knows, will that affect how he lures Unicron out? She's not sure. Already, she's promised the energon types for getting out of here. The Autobots already have the samples plus their weaknesses. It's only fair, as they don't have all the same resources that the Decepticons do. So how long can she pull him along before he learns this?  
"Well?" He presses.  
"Remember that curse? I need your help with that."  
"And how, pray tell, do you think I would be able to do that?"  
"In a word--- and my only polite term thereof--- is 'lure'." She gives him a brief history to explain her plan to break the curse, like she did with the Autobots. The idea is behind the cure is making the confrontation fulfill the word "posses" that Unicron used. If she stands there, willing, within his grasp, that may be enough to complete it and nullify it.  
The only piece she doesn't give him, is the part about Breakdown being her guardian; the human saying is "pearls before swine" and applies in many ways.  
"You knowing about the types should send an strong enough intrigue, as you two are linked with dark energon." She concludes with her sly smile as Dreadwing wakes up, lifting painfully off the ground.  
"Enough of your lies. This is impossible. Prime caused his spark to become dormant."  
"Physically, yes, he's stuck. But his essence can still be awoken with the correct..." her lips roll inwards, "...bait."


	23. Rule-Breaker

He has every reason to be mad. All this time, she's toyed with him, disrespected him, and intruded on his agenda and memories...resulting with him being slaggin' **bait**.  
He's entertained all her sarcasm, all her tricks and ploys... He's made several deals and bets to roll things in his favor, even going as far as to terminate her for the sake of convenience... only to come to his web endings and find she's escaped the proper consequences.  
Scum like Starscream walk away because she said so. While Orion Pax was around, Megatron's threats were nothing but a test of aerodynamics, of which, she glided through with efficiency. He rode on one of her stupid rides! She comes and goes as she pleases and fixes everything he broke. She may have walked into a trap of her own accord, but she can screw over a ruthless warlord of four million years because she can. How convenient that she's found additional ways to use him with no backlash, backfire, or karma, for a stupid curse she's known about for only a few weeks.  
The gall this femme has; the audacity she waves like a flag...like a messy strategist. Somehow, she utilizes the natural traps and tools of her own chaos, to ensnare others and still maintain an endless supply of secrets.  
There's always something new and ground-breaking with this femme. Where is the bottom of this pit? Is there no end to her heretics? Where does she get away with all this?  
Sonica watches him straighten. His unreadable countenance sends out a still atmosphere that squanders any motive to break it. He seems to stare at nothing, but he's relaxed and deeply pensive.  
Finally, his gaze drops to the camera in her hand, "Is it ready to be examined?"  
"Yes, all 24 pictures are taken. The film just needs developing before..."  
"Give it to me."  
She stares at his hand then looks up at him, "Will I get to see the pictures?"  
"Maybe; now I will not ask again."  
Sonica hands it over, "Do your research. If you do it wrong, the pictures will erase."  
He's already walking away and doesn't respond.  
Dreadwing feels like he should do something as he glances between them. "Sonica Doradus, return to work in the meantime."  
She lazily salutes with her smirk, "I'll entertain the thought. I have chores to do."  
The Commander debates forcing her, but has no idea how, and gives up. He follows closely after Megatron before they transform and carefully fly out of the lit end of the tunnel.  
Sonica looks behind her at the long stretch, leading to the strange cave. She thinks about going back there for more clues. Maybe she can learn who the invisible bot is before Megatron does. Or...she should check on her room and fine-tune her plans. She's pushed a button with this guy, tougher times are ahead and she has to do this right.

"Sonica reporting," She smiles at Knockout while she speaks to the communicator, "Still online, as promised."  
He sits like an owl stuck in a spotlight.  
"Thank the AllSpark," Ratchet sighs.  
The Autobots realized giving her the camera was going to risk her cover. Sonica managed to convince them it would be fine. They had the types and their weaknesses for added security.  
And, just in case her nightmares become reality. They've picked up with a vengeance that Murderer is reveling in them. If he's not talking, he's walking through her dreams with sick pleasure.  
So, if they must fight her, they will be prepared. For the first time, again, in many stellar cycles, she released the powerful pieces. A reverent awe swept over the Autobots and Optimus bowed with gratitude expressed in eloquence derived from the line of Primes.  
Arcee asks how things are going and Sonica says she'll tell them later. Knockout waits and she doesn't want to be rude.  
She smiles at him again and he still hasn't relaxed.  
His brow puckers, "Sonica, I'll have to report that..."  
"He already knows."  
And somehow, her room is just as she left it? Maybe the ghosts fixed it for her; it's not exact as there are some differences...and holes in the fabric. But everything's clean and orderly.  
"I think I hit his 'done-button'."  
He echoes the name with a face.  
"Yeah, when the limits are pushed and you finally slam the defrag button. I didn't think he had one."  
"Oh, he does. It usually ends in termination."  
"You're right. Maybe it's a quit button."  
Knockout's expression wrinkles "How is that different?"  
"Done is like, 'I've had it with your slag'. Quit is like, 'there's nothing I can do and I have to find a way to be okay with it'."  
After a moment of chewing on it, he asks, "Did you just make that up?"  
"Yes. But it works, right?"  
"Hardly."  
"That words sums up my whole life."  
"SONICA!"  
They look at each other and she sees the nervousness in his optics. She gives him an assuring smile.  
"For the pride of the ride, here we go."

Megatron, between Dreadwing and Soundwave at his flanks, shows he holds the pictures as she walks out of the tunnel. He flips one over so she can't see the images.  
It's weird to see. He had to shuffle the corners with his fingers and turn his wrist to flip it over versus turning it off or clicking once to close the document. She would laugh if she wasn't so curious.  
Whatever the camera caught, it's worth something.  
She waves at Soundwave and he nods slightly.  
Megatron waits until she approaches and stops a few steps in front of him. His stance holds his usual confidence, but his stern gaze seems distracted.  
"How did development go?"  
"Fine," he frowns at her smirk, "yet again, I'm finding you're not telling me everything."  
"Self-preservation; you'd do the same. What's all this about?" She glances at the pictures and he tucks them behind his back.  
"You keep all these secrets then have the audacity to ask for my help after informing me that I'm a mere pawn in your schemes."  
"Oh no, you poor thing. I couldn't possibly understand how you feel." Sonica waits and sighs, "You don't actually have the pictures, do you?"  
"If nothing else, you, at least, have some cleverness going for you."  
"You flatter me."  
He leans to her level, "Tell me, how do you see this plan of yours playing out?"  
"I told you,"  
"What happens to your pawns?"  
Though Sonica has thought out her plan, she never cared to consider what happens to Megatron-- until she told him everything. Now she has a couple new bargaining chips she didn't think she'd use.  
"You see, that's tricky. I imagine Unicron could be so excited that he steps on you. Or, maybe he'll take over your body to get to me... It's also possible that he's so comfortable that nothing happens."  
"Did you consider what you'd do afterwards?"  
"That's where my connections come in handy," she winks with finger guns, "Optimus is also aware of my plan and is willing to handle it...since I don't know if my freedom will slag me or not."  
Megatron nods slowly, "And this is to avoid the afterlife your...sisters...were given, correct?"  
"Yeah, how'd you figure that?"  
"Besides our time together through the psychic cordial patch? You don't fear termination, rather...despise it." A smile lifts a little.  
Her chuckle is full and genuine, "Well slag, you noticed? I'll work on that."  
"You'll also work on getting me the energon types' ingredients list. I'm not falling into your little plan. Once I have what I want, I will use them--- on you and on Unicron if he dares to wake."  
She nods, chewing on his words and enjoying the flavor. Sonica readies her offer.  
"I have another idea for you to ruminate on," She steps closer to him with hands on her hips, "I've come to a realization that you and I following our own agendas is causing a lot of conflict. I'm not getting what I want but I keep you because of your use...the same can be said from your perspective. Agreed?"  
He scowls, "I'm as much your puppet as you are mine. I'm not agreeing to anything."  
"Even if I offer you my protection from Unicron?"  
He chuckles darkly, "How are you going to manage that? You can't even withstand the single shard in my chest."  
"I've gotten better though, have you noticed?" She pauses and his flat expression says he has. She adjusts her footing and stares from under her brow, "It's just difficult to improve because I'm not at your side anymore."  
"I'm not letting you out of this trap without my prize."  
"Ah, but I give it to you, and then you all run away from me. Where is my prize?" She waits for him to make the connection and he does.  
It lights his features with a satisfied calm. The smile spreads into an almost-pleasant grin as he steps closer to her. "You want an alliance."  
"You read me so well," Sonica smirks coyly, "You cheat death, I want a decent death; we'd make quite the pair. I think it would be in our best mutual interests to make this relationship...more symbiotic."  
He lifts a hand and plays with one of the tendrils from her head, "That requires honesty with one another, and loyalty; neither of which, you've proved to value."  
"I can see how you might have seen it like that, but the truth comes from having to dodge all your manipulating and controlling tactics."  
This femme can't be fooled; it softens his smile though his gaze is a cutting suspicion. "You really think that if we just...paid...each other, there would be shared honesty and loyalty?"  
Her brow bounces, "You've got all the words right, dear Megatron. Let's say, rule-breaker goes offline?"  
"Or," he drags his finger along the side of her head and down her jaw line, "Rule-breaker voluntarily goes onto a dissection table?"  
"I respect you and you respect me; sound fair?"  
Megatron lifts her chin towards his as he leans closer, "Agreed?"  
"Agreed." She lifts her hand onto his, and sets a small red crystal in his palm.  
He looks and his finger withdraws from her chin. It's red energon.  
"If you shave off a piece, set it in some regular energon, you'll grow some in a matter of days."  
A strange genuine smile brightens his features and he almost gazes endearingly at it. Then, his optics shift to her; the expression remains, "I suspect you'll want to see those pictures then."  
"Yes please." Her tone starts to level, and her smirk turns fake; she's not sure she likes the way he's looking at her. If it's what she fears, she hold something just as powerful as the source types within her body.  
He thinks about asking for more but decides it is, more-or-less, a fair trade. One secret for another, "Very well."  
Dreadwing and Soundwave stay behind as Megatron goes up for the pictures. After he's out of their sights, she looks to them. Let's try small talk.  
"How's Dreadwing?"  
He frowns, crosses his arms, and says nothing.  
"Ah, mad that I slammed Megs? Sorry, a femme's gotta do, what a femme's gotta do."  
She turns to Soundwave, "And how's Soundwave? You look a lot better than when I last saw you."  
He nods plainly.  
"Ugh, you underwhelm me, you conversationalists."  
The tube lift lowers Megatron to the ground floor. He holds his hands behind his back and walks towards her, glancing around a little.  
She shares a smile and holds out a waiting hand, "Did they come out well?"  
"Well enough," he pulls them out, "and still revealing."  
Sonica takes them and turns the black and white image to face her. The first few are the ones she took in the main area, at the tunnel openings, the ceiling, and around that area in general. There was no zoom on the camera, so the silhouettes are blurred...  
...And there are many.  
Some are immediately behind some of the workers, five or six hang from the ceiling and a couple stand in some of the tunnel entries. There was one nearly touching Knockout. The shadows have different lengths. They appear to be some kind of creature. They're Megatron's height and taller.  
Her eyes are wide, and shivers play with her endoskeleton and nerve endings. With slightly shaking hands, she flips the pages to find more of them in the tunnels.  
These have been moving things and stealing bots, these seized Soundwave...  
She gets to the tunnel ending with the rings of rocks.  
The flash didn't make the image even slightly visual, but it did capture the light from numerous pairs of optics; slanted and v-shaped with dots following in a curved line. The rock circles...those are nests...she remembers now...  
Megatron sets his hands on his hips as she has stopped at the last picture.  
"Well? Do you know what these are?"  
Her posture straightens and her head moves slowly with amplified grace.  
From the corner of Megatron's eye, he sees Soundwave balk and take a couple steps backwards. Before he could acknowledge the reaction, Sonica turns to face him.  
Her optics are black with white rings. A grin spreads over her faceplate, " **My pets.** "


	24. Harvesters

Soundwave flies up the tube-lift at the fullest speed he can muster. Injuries choke his afterburners. He's barely going to make it. For the last push, he puts out all he has left and transforms, clambering and scrapping at the lip of the entrance. He's slipping. There's nothing to grab. Desperation digs his fingers into the metal. Terrible scrapping and screeching fills the loading dock.  
If he falls, he'll go offline; if not by the fall, then by her...  
He almost cries out as his fingers leave thick, silver scratches on the metal. No one's up there; all the workers are down below. Doradus will find them soon too as they walk inside the barrier. Soundwave is the only one who made it out...only to die last.  
Desperation starts to change to hopelessness when his hand is suddenly grasped tightly. A euphoric relief sweeps over and he grapples for a better hold on his rescuer.  
He gives no thought to who it is until his elbows lift over the edge, and he's pulled the rest of himself up, and rolled onto his back.  
"Soundwave," Knockout glances over his body; shock is clear in his expression, "What happened?"  
It's as bad as it feels then. The survival systems cause his chest to rise and fall quickly as the chemicals are being processed to strengthen his damaged flight response.  
"Soundwave?" He presses.  
Should he tell him? The doctor is unable to do a thing about it. He's no warrior. Soundwave is a decent one and this overpowered him...overpowered Dreadwing and...and Megatron.  
Guilt settles in like a bad guest; he left his master behind.  
He sits up as his first thought is to make this right; change his survival into the tool for salvation. He'll do anything. Should he try the Autobots?  
Knockout grasps his shoulder, "Stop moving, Soundwave, you're pouring energon. Stop."  
That information makes him suddenly aware. Any strength he thought he had, evaporates. He looks down at his body. There are large cuts down his legs and one across his chest. Laserbeak is missing. And his tentacle attachments have been cut clean off. Energon leaks from all of these and he's covered in his own blood. He's just noticing the splatters on his screen; some of it is a different color...  
"Soundwave, you need to tell me what's going on, right now."  
He doesn't want to use his screen. He just doesn't...he won't even turn to Knockout. His neuro-commands move to his voice box, "Doradus...is evil..."

Soundwave's body went into emergency power-down soon after that.  
In denial, Knockout crawls to the edge of the lift and looks down. He can't see all that well because of the exterior rings, so he listens. It's deathly quiet.  
Visuals of Sonica going mad, plague his mind, and he imagines her doing the things inflicted on Soundwave, to everybody else down there; including Megatron. It's echoing in his mind--- the words of the legend concerning worthy sparks and those of Megaton's following Breakdown's passing. Is it all a lie? Are they worthless to her?  
Disbelief reminds him of all her smiles, fun, and jokes. The sadness she had felt when Megatron revealed intentions and the sorrow in feeling she failed her friends. Their hugs under dimmed optics, under good laughs. Sonica is not evil...  
But as he turns to Soundwave covered in his own energon, plus others', the doubt creeps in like a spy.  
He defaults to something he knows how to do and tries to drag Soundwave to the medical center. Proving risky and too difficult, he fetches his portable kit and goes to work.  
All the time, his mind goes back and forth. A few times he comes to the surface of his thoughts, he realizes he had stopped what he was doing.  
Thankfully, Soundwave's system has already begun to make repairs and stays out of the critical zone. However, without the extra means inside the medical lab, Soundwave's recovery is going to be extremely long.  
What does he do?  
An agonizing yell reverberates up the tube and makes him jump. It's Megatron's voice. He peaks over the edge and finds him below, inside the tube. The lift is stuck near the opening of the mountain with him on it, but it doesn't look right. His back is facing up towards Knockout with a glowing blue dot in the center. Megatron's movements aren't right if he's on his hands and knees. No. He's draped over something.  
The lift sticks, but continues upwards slowly. Megatron's yell chokes down to grunts and groans.  
Knockout realizes Sonica is trying to breach the barrier using Megatron like a card key.  
His systems start pumping and he goes for Soundwave first, dragging him to take cover...but what cover would keep her from seeing them?  
He glances around the loading dock at all the energon cubes stacked neatly in the room.  
He pulls and pulls on Soundwave. They have to go far to the left towards the door then right into the rows of energon cubes. It's a long way to go.  
The lift releases and the little chiming bell over the intercoms tell him the lift is approaching. He still has too long of a ways to carry Soundwave to safety. Only ten nanokliks left.  
He grimaces and sets Soundwave down, "I'm so sorry..." and he runs and hides into the collections of cubes.

She removes the orange energon Megatron lays on and lets him drop with another yell, jarring the large blue energon shard in Megatron's back.  
Her white ring optics fall on Soundwave. Sparklessly, she pulls his energon off the floor and absorbs it.  
Then she lifts a hand and pulls for the fragment of red energon locked away on the ship. It bursts through a few walls but darts into her grasp with a small click.  
Megatron keeps trying to move his arms and legs. The two types conflict and cause him constant pain outside of the shard cutting the command relay-nerves in his spine. The dark energon keeps him awake and lets him intermittently move his head.  
"That's mine, witch!"  
Her optics slide to Megatron, **"It was never intended to be yours. You are an unworthy spark, Plague."**  
"Sonica doesn't think so,"  
**"She does, but she ignores me. That has led to this. I will not allow my gifts to be passed onto the warmongering likes of you."**  
"That doesn't change the fact that your descendant gave it to me." His grin is twisted into a pleasured snarl as she thinks deeply.  
Doradus the First stares at him and suddenly, the red crystal is gone. Only a snap of metal and a small hole in the floor by his head tells him that she sent it outside somewhere. **"I honor my youngest, not you. I sent it out to be found by another."**  
Megatron growls out a yell, "Get me Sonica! Go back to the circuit you came from and give me Sonica!"  
Doradus turns her whole body to him and a regal brow lifts judgingly, **"Your new fondness towards her does not give me slightest motive to heed your request."**  
Megatron can only glare but the sharpness he would have, is muted, as his thoughts deepen.  
Her eyes drop down to Soundwave again. **"Unworthy; the lustful Watcher."**  
"Don't touch him! He's wounded-- you won't take him offline because of your honor. Leave him alone."  
She ignores him and grabs Soundwave's foot. A low, sub-audible bellow rolls over the floor like earlier when Doradus first showed. It vibrates the metal, and flows down the tube. It's not Soundwave.  
The chirps and clicks of her creatures, sound back at the bottom of the tunnel; waiting for the next meal as commanded.  
"STOP. FRAG YOU."  
Doradus pauses her dragging and looks Megatron in the optics. Then, with a whipping motion of her arm, sends Soundwave down the tunnel.  
Megatron curses and yells until another wave of pain hits and silences him. When he gets too worked up, the two types collide in the rushing of his blood. He can feel the sharp bubbles and the heat where they cancel each other out. He won't be able to move his head for some time.  
He shuts his optics for a while; waiting for her to use him to break the barrier, as she had described while they were down there. She wants her pets to survive and continue growing and harvesting the different types of energon on Cybertron.  
Apparently, those spider-fingered, hunch-backed freaks with thin tails are dying. Though they've remained busy and have managed to thrive on earth, the prolonged exposure to Unicron is aging them too quickly. They no longer reproduce protoforms, so the AllSpark withholds new life. If they don't return to Cybertron, they will perish.  
Doradus the First must've realized this while looking at the pictures Sonica had taken, then she confirmed it after possessing her body and disappearing.  
Everything went black soon after that. When Megatron woke, he was hanging by his wrists wrapped in a chain staked to the rock wall. Then he saw the creatures outside of the black energon cover. Doradus was fawning over them and acting as doctor while all his Decepticon army lay broken, wounded, and bundled together in caged clusters. All guns are destroyed; including his arm canon that was viciously ripped off.  
She bothered to answer Megatron's questions just so he'd know how much longer he had to live--- as was her age-old custom for executing justice.  
Once she breaks this barrier, she will use all of their energon, plus that inside the mine, to power Cybertron. Then she plans to correct all of "Sly One's personal affairs", which remains a mystery. After pulling the space bridge closer to earth, she and her creatures will leave.  
The Decepticons will be buried and forgotten on a planet that isn't theirs.  
For once, he hopes the Autobots will somehow be alerted to this and come to free them. However, he fears that they'll be just as helpless...maybe unwilling if they are the worthy sparks.  
Now he waits for her to spray his dark energon over the shield, as she has now made it to a height to do so, she can start the process to weaken it enough to shatter it.  
But she's quiet, so Megatron opens his optics.  
Doradus stands there looking about, **"I've just realized I have not seen Wounded Spark."**  
Megatron thinks through the faces of his Decepticons...Knockout. Wounded Spark is Knockout. Again, the help that's left, is far less capable than he. Megatron grimaces as a pulse of pain fuzzes through his veins, "Are you going to destroy him too?"  
**"That is not your concern, Plague."** She glances around again, **"Wounded Spark is wise. He has hidden himself well."**  
She takes a few steps away and stops. With a loud volume, she proclaims: **"To the last free Decepticon, I say I bare you no ill will. You are a good spark and worth sparing. If you hear me, you do not have to fear me."**  
"What?" Megatron barks, "What makes him worthy? Is it because he's a doctor?"  
Very subtlety, Doradus shows some pleasure in telling him this too late, **"Worthy sparks are those we love, and love us in return."**  
"And you think I'm self-indulging,"  
**"Your gross misunderstanding derives from your selfishness."**  
Her head looks up from him to something else by the door. Megatron can't see and can't move his head but he's guessing he knows.  
"Where's Sonica? You're not her." Knockout is shaking as he gambles this.  
Doradus smiles and extends a hand, **"You are a dear friend of my sister. To honor her, I invite you to return to Cybertron with me."**  
He glances at Megatron, "What about the others?"  
Her smile drops, **"I will not lie to you. Your comrades are unworthy. Rest assured, none of this is your fault."**  
"I want to talk to Sonica...please..." Knockout tries; maybe she can sort all this out.  
**"I am sorry. She sleeps until this is over."** Doradus waits, **"What is your decision?"**  
"I'll stay with you," Knockout starts walking towards her, but his legs act like they don't know how.  
Doradus smiles as sets her hand on his shoulder once he's in reach. Her contact is warm. **"You know the Guardian."**  
Just as he thinks to ask, she has turned back to the tube's opening with Megatron helpless on the ground next to her.  
**"Wounded Spark, will you please retract the lift?"**  
"What for?"  
She looks at him from the corner of her optics, **"I'm not sure you want to know."**  
"She's going to terminate me," Megatron grumbles and manages a short movement to look at Knockout.  
Their gazes meet; each hold the same fear.  
"Will you do one more thing for me, Knockout?"  
He wants to look away but can't. His teeth clench as he fights the shaking. It shows regardless.  
Megatron continues with his eyes locked on him, "Will you contact an old friend for me?"  
His systems seem to slow way down and his sparkbeat thuds anxiously in his head.  
**"Wounded Spark?"**  
He looks up.  
**"Would you still do that small errand for me?"**  
Knockout's mind seems to go on autopilot as he bows, "I will, Doradus." He turns and suddenly his walk is smoothed back to normal. Though his mind internally panics, something has possessed him with a strange and eerie calm.  
He's assisting the death of Megaton...but what else can he do?  
Sonica's smiles blink in frames behind his optics and he can feel her hugs as he walks. He chose her side...like Breakdown did... Megatron probably would have met his fate sooner or later, right?

Doradus turns to Megatron, **"We shall see whom she chose, Plague, me or the rest of you present Cybertronians."**  
He eyes her and doesn't say a word.  
**"I need to speak with the Matrix Bearer anyway."**

Knockout approaches the consoles and remembers vividly looking into his dying master's eyes. The tall warlord who had seen the boundaries of death countless times, looks it in the face once more and fears...fears for his spark.  
_"Will you contact an old friend for me?"_  
His head turns to the computer where the buttons lie to make and send external messages. Will this get his friend back? He turns back to the touchkeys that await the command for the lift.  
Sonica skips down a hall in his memory. Breakdown gives him a smile through the window of the lab supply closet. Megatron stares him in the face.  
Knockout hovers a shaking hand over the lift's command console; on the brink of screaming.

Doradus the First stares at the lift, still waiting, and begins to realize she asked too much of Wounded Spark. She sees him with her energon sight, he stands conflicted between years of loyalty and love for a dear friend. It doesn't matter what he chooses, her plan is in motion and no one can stop it.  
"What's going to happen once you get to Cybertron? Are you going to let Sonica repossess her body?"  
**"Yes."**  
He raises a brow, "You're telling me this? Are you honoring my sacrifice for your pets?"  
**"No. I tell you because you will not be able to watch from the AllSpark."** Her voice grows distant, **"She will be angry with me but someday she'll understand. She'll know, as she looks into the eyes of future generations on a new and revitalized Cybertron, it was all worth it. She will see it in the smiles of her students as they all learn the nine types."**  
Doradus turns to him and her white rings soften slightly, **"I will give you thanks for inspiring that dream. Maybe I could've spared all my sisters an awful fate if I had realized sooner: the Primes wanted them to have the contents I carry. I have been too selective and therefore caused so much grief."**  
He gets enough hope to lift his head, "Doesn't that earn some of your affection, Doradus?"  
The steeled gaze returns, **"If an energon drink is poisoned but the garnish is not, do you still drink it?"**  
Megatron goes quiet again.  
Doradus turns and heads for the ship. Wounded Spark is taking too long.  
Knockout shows up in the entrance a few steps before she gets there. He runs to her, "Doradus, forgive me. I do not wish to disobey you. I just..."  
He nearly leaps out of his armor when she sets a hand on his shoulder. For a moment, he's sure she's going to kill him.  
**"No, Wounded Spark. I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask you to do this."**  
He's almost relieved, "Th-thank you, Doradus." He bows.  
She pats his shoulder, steps around, and begins walking again to the entrance.  
"I'm so, so, so, sorry..." Knockout darts back into the isles of energon cubes.  
"Sonica Doradus,"  
She stops as she senses the Matrix.

"Sonica Doradus," Optimus Prime begins as his Autobots come out from around the stacks of energon, "Hear me."  
Optimus feels a small shudder as she turns and aims her white-ring eyes directly at him.  
**"Matrix Bearer,"**  
Megatron picks his head up again and is able to see. He grins.  
"Doradus the First," he starts again and takes a couple steps, "Why do you harm the Decepticons? Are you under the influence of dark energon?"  
**"No,"** She straightens her posture and lifts her head regally, **"What's your plan now, Matrix Bearer?"**  
"Only to plead with you to allow Sonica to repossess your vessel. She had plans to change everything..."  
**"Incorrect plans. I have chosen good and worthy sparks to teach about the types, once I heal Cybertron. I will save my pets below from a lengthy death. I've ended your war. I'm about to terminate the catalyst of the conflict and restore peace.  
Sly One will agree once she sees reason."**  
"With all respect, that isn't what she wanted."  
**"Wants and needs...are different,"** Doradus finds the switch for the lift with silver energon, and activates it.  
Survival instincts kick Megatron into high gear, "You'll honor her dream and honor her choice to release the red type, but you won't allow her to execute her own plans?"  
Doradus strides towards him, nearly floating, **"Her plans would've brought ruin."**  
Optimus rushes to where she stands next to Megatron, "Wait, if you go through with this, Sonica will wake with blood on her hands when she didn't want a part in this war. You'll have confined her to a fate she doesn't want. Allow us to make things right."  
Megatron wishes he had thought of those points. That's Optimus for you.  
**"You, like Plague, have had millions of years to do so. I protect the future with my choices."**  
"I see your perspective. But you, from distant past, do not have to protect the future that we are responsible for. Please allow Sonica to free herself and allow us to redeem ourselves."  
**"Sly One will find her own way. As for you,"** She extends a hand, **"All will be forgiven if you come with me,"**  
He hardens, "I'd rather do things the way Sonica intended."  
The white rings enlarge as her brow sinks narrowly over her gaze. Her anger builds but so do her thoughts. Her chin quivers like her fists. **"I can't leave them like this!"**  
She throws a hand out and sends Optimus flying backwards without touching him.  
The Autobots start firing and she disappears.  
"I got it!" Wheeljack pulls a large gun off his back and fires a large ball at the ceiling. The ball bursts and drops a thick cloud of something like ash. Doradus' figure is covered in it as she walks up to them. They open fire and Arcee goes around and pounces from behind. Doradus throws her by the energon in her tubes; making her scream in pain.  
Optimus uncovers himself from the pile of fallen cubes. Ratchet helps him up.  
Doradus throws up orange shields and pushes them in every Autobot's direction.  
"Mine!" Bee chirps and takes front. They all cluster together as he swings a large club of orange energon. It shatters her shields and the pieces fly across the dock and tumble along the ground in front of Megatron.  
He frowns and mutters into the floor, "Frag you, Sonica."  
Doradus disappears again, but there is no figure covered in the dark dust.  
"Red!" Ratchet yells.  
Bulkhead is knocked over with Doradus' fist stuck in a disguised exterior shield he wears. Gold energon has absorbed the fatal blow and now tries to absorb the red energon.  
"Good catch, Bulk," Wheeljack leaps over a few fallen cubes towards her.  
All the Autobots get up, even Arcee on the other side of the dock. They convene on Bulkhead and Doradus.  
Optimus is the one that embraces her in a secure hold, per the original plan. The others come up with stun-guns drawn and clubs hovering at the ready.  
"Sonica, return to us."  
Doradus doesn't fight, but laughs. It carries and fills the whole room. Knockout hides in the energon cubes and covers his audio receptors.  
**"Do you think you've won?"**  
"Not in the least," Optimus waits for worse as Doradus removes her hand from the gold energon vest. There is no more energy to absorb.  
**"She made good choices after all."**  
The guarding Autobots exchange private glances.  
Doradus relaxes and sorrow washes over her. She realizes now, in the light of the worthy sparks, she interjected on Sonica's life. Her only reason was the Harvesters below, who have waited all this time for her...time that has changed them into ancient history.  
It's sparkbreaking, but it's a realization she can't deny. **"I don't belong here."**  
"I can promise you," Optimus' voice is careful, "we'll change this, repair it, and you will all be free; where you can rest fully, in peace."  
Doradus leans to the side to look up at his face. Sorrow fills her as she sets a hand on the side of his face, **"You sound just like them sometimes."**  
He doesn't have to ask; the question is in his eyes.  
**"The Primes...my siblings..."** The sadness dims the light of her optics, **"I miss them."** Her lights dim darker than they should and her hand falls from his face, **"Thank you...Matrix Bearer..."**

"What are you going to do now, Prime?" Megatron winces.  
Optimus gives a stern look across the way at him, but his question is a good one. Sonica rests partially on his lap and Ratchet confirms the health of her vitals. Slight movement catches his eye and he finds Knockout watching anxiously from across the dock, out of Megatron's sight.  
The decision is: take her back to base to recover, or, leave her here and let her heal the Decepticons.  
He knows she would and he won't stop her...but he won't help her either; not even to wake her and ask her.  
Wheeljack senses the dilemma and gets impatient, "Shall we open our ground bridge?"  
"You will leave her here," Megatron turns their heads and hides a grimace, "Leave her, and let her heal us so we may have a fair and final fight soon after. It's only proper."  
With annoyed frowns, they ignore him and look back at Sonica, who suddenly has her eyes open.  
Her gaze examines their expressions, then skims over the environment, "Am I...out of the barrier?"  
Optimus nods and Bee seconds that with a cheesy hand gesture.  
She flashes a smile before it wipes away, "Doradus wants to say goodbye to the Harvesters."  
Arcee is the first to ask around her soreness, "Harvesters?"  
"They're related to Predacons. Onyx Prime gave them to her and she trained them to harvest and create the types. She needed duplicates instead of the originals she carries."  
"I wouldn't suggest going back in, Sonica." Ratchet begins after a pause, "I'm not sure how you got out before but let's not push your luck."  
"What I did before will work again," She sits up, then, realizing where she is, she gives Optimus a smile and a thanks before taking Arcee's hand to stand onto her feet.  
Megatron sees her walking and lifts his head, "Sonica."  
She looks at him, sees the shard in his back and cringes, "Um..." She turns to the Autobots, "You guys probably don't want to be here."  
"I say we leave 'em." Bulk waves a dismissive hand.  
"We will, Bulkhead," Optimus gets up and a ground bridge expands a few strides away, "But Sonica will do what she feels is right."  
"Ah scrap."  
She can't help but laugh, "Yeah, I know. Thank you all so much."  
Bee gives her a hug, "Please take care of yourself."  
"I will," she pats his arm, "things have greatly cooled off. I should be fine."  
"Sonica." Megatron barks.  
She rolls her optics and waves to the Autobots, "Bye, everyone."  
The ground bridge closes, and her spark goes with them. But, duty calls. She turns and strides for Megatron.  
Knockout meets her there, "Are you...you?"  
"Yes, Doc Knock."  
He relaxes and changes the subject, "Where do we start?"  
"Me, of course. Sonica, heal me."  
"I can't. The dark energon will eat the white and it will do the opposite of heal because the boosted dark energon will begin to tear you up from the inside out. Another reason I didn't do anything while you were comatose that time ago."  
She grabs the shard and pulls it out quickly. Megatron yells but the constant pain has changed. He can handle this a little better.  
"It'll probably take a while," Sonica touches Megatron's shoulder, "the dark energon will regenerate you once the blue has burned out."  
She stands, "In the meantime, I'll be down there. I'll heal your Decepticons if you meet me down there."  
Megatron rests his optics, "Fine."  
Sonica asks Knockout to stay there with him as she descends back into the mountain.  
The creatures find her back on the ground and their hisses and clicks are different, they mourn because she is not their Doradus. She pats their tall shoulders and strokes their short mussels. They gather around her, all fifteen of them, and Doradus comes forward.  
The Harvesters melt comfortably in her familiar gaze.  
**"We are the past, my pets. Things are moving forward and you don't have a role to play...and soon there will be no need for me either. I'm sending you all ahead of me."**  
As she takes their energon into her body, their bodies crumble. They fade with the age and dissolve into time. She takes the collections of all the types they've made and stores them. Now it is as if they never existed. Doradus the First moans in agony.  
The sorrow is felt through all her many sisters and takes much of Sonica's effort to stand and tend to the Decepticons.  
Dreadwing has remained conscious but suffers many injuries and can't stand, like most of the army, so all she must do is free them from the energon crystal cages risen around them.  
Dreadwing bowed slightly with his head and thanked her.  
Sonica thought hard about the idea in her head and decided it was best. She touched her forehead to his and his optics closed. He'll be asleep for a while, as planned. It just takes a little rubbing of energon against the neuro-net.  
She returns to her task, healing, freeing, then touching foreheads and causing them to sleep. Three vehicons are offline and that's the worst of it. Laserbeak and Soundwave are unconscious with severe damage, but they are stable.  
The Harvesters caught Soundwave after Doradus tossed him. He's untouched otherwise, as marrow is best when the host has adequate strength. She gives him just a little white energon and then touches her forehead to his.  
Laserbeak is in similar condition but in more pieces. They didn't know what to do with him. A hint of white energon will keep him online long enough for Knockout to repair him. With a finger to his little head, she does the same thing she did to all the others.  
Then, with a few moments to spare, she re-visits the room at the end of the first tunnel.  
The fabric and the coins, plus the bed and sanitation machines, were all gifts from the Harvesters. Because Doradus promised to return, they built this for her and collected the machines from a ship that crashed within the barrier.  
Sonica once thought it was Unicron's efforts but knowing otherwise makes her wish she could take it all with her. With a heavy spark, she chooses one strand of the fabric and a string of coins and beads. She folds them with care and tucks the bundle away.  
Then, she picks up her communicator, fuels it with black energon, and attaches it to her hip.  
With perfect timing, Megatron comes down the lift; heavily leaning on Knockout. He holds a hand to his chest where the hole still heals on the other side.  
"They better be alive," he growls.  
"They sleep."  
"Why?"  
"So they can heal, of course. White energon requires a lot of strength." She lies a little; not all of them needed white like she made it sound.  
She gets on the lift with him and they head back up. As they approach the barrier, Sonica tucks herself under Megatron.  
She and Knockout look at each other and he tries a smile and fails under his tired and worried eyes. He quickly looks away from her after she smiled back.  
Megatron wraps an arm around her as they hit the shield. The lift slows again but gradually moves. Sonica fuels up on some red to boost her strength as he fights to stand straight. Knockout manages to brace him up despite the struggle. Just as they worry they're about to break, the lift moves at regular speed.  
As they go the rest of the way up, Megatron keeps his arm around her. Sonica senses the reason and shuts her eyes out of dread.  
At last, they reach the top and Sonica walks out of his reach. He lets her go as another wave of pain hits.  
She goes to stand in front of Knockout, "I have a gift for you."  
"What is it?"  
"This will be the last thing you remember about the last few megacycles. If you want to, you can remember again but seeing you like this makes my spark ache." She cups his face and touches her forehead to his. "I can erase your memories of this place."  
He nods slightly and asks that she go ahead. His optics close and he relaxes.  
Sonica catches him with orange energon as he falls unconscious. Gently, she sets him down on the floor.  
Then, she turns to Megatron and makes her trademark smirk, "It's just you and me now, Megs. What do we want to do with our alone time?"  
He stares for a long time. Some questions press at his mouth, but stubbornness locks them up. He defaults, "We could make some thing...like an ingredient list or six. It's only fair, as you gave them to the Autobots."  
"We have an agreement."  
"You gave the Autobots the weaknesses of the types before you gave me a single sample. Now tell me that our alliance still stands."  
"That was before I made that deal, and though I could erase your memories where you stand, you still have them."  
He holds out a hand, "The samples, now. And I mean all of them."  
"I already paid. You have your memories."  
"My memories aren't part of the deal. The Autobots have far more than I do because of your backstabbing. I will not ask again."  
She stares at his hand. For a while, she considers erasing his memory. The Autobots will win and he can go back to despising her before he's finally defeated. Oddly, that idea doesn't satisfy.  
Optimus could have easily subdued the Decepticons but decided to walk away. He has hope in her original mission: unite the two sides. In that case, it could be a good thing if Megatron is softer towards her. However, she's played that game before with dangerous bots like him.  
He cups her face and slides a finger to the end of her chin, "Now, Sonica."  
She looks up into his eyes and sees a strange but special kind of patience. Break it while it's small...  
Sonica straightens, lifts a full fist, and sets small beaded samples in the palm of his hand. "Paid in full. Goodbye, Megatron." She begins her walk for the flight deck.  
He looks over them, satisfied but not full, "I take it you're capable of withstanding dark energon now?" The dread drops into her gut like a rock in water. "Your silence lacks confidence, Sonica. I need to make sure you can protect me as promised. Remember, rule breaker voluntarily goes onto a dissection table." She glares over her shoulder, "Your so-called 'help' isn't part of the deal." "But your reassurance of my safety is," He pulls her in and presses her against him. Her glare stays stern. "As you said, we both have something to gain. You'd be wise to be as invested as I am. Perhaps I'm your key to confronting Unicron in ways you don't expect." Sonica can't deny he has a few points. She doesn't have to take the relationship seriously, she can play the game and have fun. He's an animated toy, willing to play right into her hand. A puppet that will dance for her without strings. She entertains the idea and lets logic try to fight the performance. It goes back and forth like a pendulum and they start to sway the same direction. She blinks slowly over drunk smile. The dark energon... Megatron starts to wrap his other arm around her when a fuzziness in his brain makes his optic lids heavy. He knows he's falling back but he doesn't feel it. The last visual he gets is her figure gradually shrinking from view. Then nothing.


	25. Return

Sonica loaded the Decepticons up on their own ship, set it for automatic sail, and deleted the coordinates of the mine from every iota of the ship's memory. They will never use that shield against her again. They won't even remember it exists. Megatron will wake up and find he doesn't have the silver or white energon samples as well.  
With the extra energon she loaded up on, plus Optimus and Ratchet cracking the scramble over the Iacon files, the majority felt like partying. With a caution not to get over-energized, Optimus permitted it. They went into the "wreck room" of sorts and Sonica played her favorite songs.  
In attempts to shake away that dread that followed her home, she kept the beats quick and light while she danced with Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. She got out the fabric and coin-string and wore it around her waist for a party outfit.  
She tried really hard.  
With a lot of persuasion through cues, Sonica got Arcee to participate...a little. Sonica grabbed her hand and spun her; Arcee handled it with up-most grace despite the surprise. She wouldn't let Sonica do it again, but she did stomp to the bellowing bass and pump a fist in the air for the symphonic builds.  
The guys were fun, however. Bumblebee knows how to dance and Sonica introduced some ballroom steps. He caught on quickly and they trotted around the room, twirled, then trotted off again. They became a show and the others clapped a beat for them.  
Wheeljack flip-flopped between feeling cool about his newly learned grace and feeling like an idiot using strange parts like hips. Bulk passed as he was still recovering from a cheap shot made by an Insecticon.  
After she shook away the anger from that story, Sonica was able to return to dancing and singing. She laughed a lot and for a while, the dread was gone. But as the party closed, it settled back in and she found herself sitting down in the medical nook while Optimus worked on the Iacon files.  
She debates interrupting or just letting him finish. Well...if they finish, they have a mission so... "Optimus, can you multi-task if I talk to you about something?"  
"Perhaps. It is something you can only talk to me about?"  
"You understand Megatron better, and you don't have big reactions."  
"Very well, go ahead."  
Sonica sits up to gesture, "Megatron grew...some sick form of a..."  
He waits patiently, glancing over his shoulder to see. Her hands circle around like she's physically shuffling the words she chews on. Frustrated, she settles on one.  
"A fondness..."  
"Towards what?"  
"Me."  
He pauses, "Perhaps it's not what it seems."  
"I can hope...but I have an all-too familiar sinking feeling." Sonica explains the deal she made with him and describes the details of their last conversation, before erasing his mind of the mine location and their exchange. If she's lucky, that struggle to erase that moment worked. But, nothing lasts forever.  
Optimus listens, his typing slows, and he finally stops. His mind is busy and he's not saying anything.  
"Is it bad?" Sonica crosses her arms over her gut.  
"I'm not sure. What I know of Megatron compared to what you've described, I can say for sure he's enticed by your powers. Beyond that, it's difficult to say. But I do believe that you are feeling what you are for good reason."  
"I agree," Sonica rubs her upper arm, "but why do I feel so filthy? Did I invite this?"  
"No."  
His answer hits the space between like a hammer.  
"For the sake of clarity, allow me to ask you one question..." He turns around and takes a moment to prepare his thoughts and his hearing. He decides on a reaction, no matter the answer. "Do you have affections for Megatron?"  
She jumps, "Whoa, what?"  
"Think about it honestly."  
A poorly smothered moan escapes and she drops her head in her hands. After a long moment, she shakes her head. "I'm not in love--- that I know. But I guess I care about him? He amuses me because this act I've been performing has been...fun...actually."  
Optimus nods with a small smile and returns to decoding, "I think you are enjoying the game, more than the opposing player."  
"Yeah," she sits up, "yeah, I think you're right. He's a raging mass of mess. Nothing about him is alluring outside of his disgruntled huffing when I stump him."  
"You've played a part so long you're adopting it into your real self. He's been playing a part as well. It's possible he's experiencing the same thing. Some distance should help."  
"Thank you, Optimus." She sighs and relaxes, "thank you for listening."  
He pauses to give her a smile over his shoulder, "Of course."

Megatron gave Knockout some small pieces but kept the rest of the samples in a safe in his room.  
Everything is going about normally. Soundwave is finally working on the Iacon files' original code. Right now, he goes back and forth, comparing what Orion Pax did and sorting through the information.  
All his troupes go about their daily chores and divide the energon reserves from the mine they can no longer locate. Megatron has been trying hard to remember, as he knows what it looks like, but the others stare like he's crazy. They don't recall a mine larger than calculable by the ship.  
They also have no memories of creatures that siphon endoskeleton marrow. Soundwave doesn't recall being attacked and Dreadwing only blinked at him as he was mentioning Doradus the First going on about her rant on how she would kill them all.  
Megatron concludes that Sonica somehow wiped his memory. He does remember her telling Knockout about it before she touched him and caused a deep sleep... which was cast upon all his troupes because they all woke up at different times. He IS the only one who remembers.  
It's splotchy though. He remembers how she revealed that she meant to use him as bait and that it angered him. He even reached a point that he didn't know what to do and only took the...primitive camera thing from her. That's what that weird thing is that Knockout brought to him from the lab.  
He remembers her little room too...she looked like she belonged there...  
There's an itch somewhere. But it disappears when he looks for it.  
As he sits in his room and glances at the board, he keeps reviewing what he's learned about Sonica. He's missing something...  
Besides the energon types of white and silver. She was supposed to give them all to him. She gave them to the Autobots before...  
Before what?  
He rubs his chin a little and thinks carefully. His efforts are in vain and frustration rises.  
That femme.  
He will find out eventually. He's not done with her until he gets the last two. And he will make her regret tampering with his memories.

As a doll, she was given some attached buffers. It's time she used them on others besides Knockout. These sweet additions started such a wonderful relationship with him, why wouldn't they work on the others?  
After she and Optimus talked, Sonica stewed over the emotions. How to you combat a love for a game? The first idea that came to mind--- one that shut any others out--- was trying to date someone else. Maybe she entertained the idea too long but it gradually sounded like a good idea. She went with it and started glancing over the mechs around her.  
Her favorite thing about Bulkhead is he's a total sweetspark. He's thoughtful and kind, and unafraid to brush off drama. An excellent fighter and a lover of music but a pushover when he's conflicted between two options. That's something Sonica never is. She could over-look his size if she felt she had more in common with him.  
Silliness and good humor is a must and Bee has it. They're the same size and are tactfully complimentary; even in their preference for traveling. The only hitch is he races and she flies.  
It usually doesn't matter but travelling the same way has better perks: vehicular bots can race together, and flyers can soar distances side by side. It's a type of quality time valuable enough to make such a thing matter at all; especially if the two love to travel like her and Bee do.  
Wheeljack is an attractive fighter, which she now notices because she's looking. His sarcasm is on par and he loves to play. Bonus: he has a ship. He loves to fly and travel. So far, he's the best candidate if he would only STICK AROUND. Plus, with the past quarrel they've had, she's not confident that a relationship between them would last.  
To be sure she branches out, she did consider Ratchet and Optimus.  
The dear doctor has a natural nurturing tendency that's charming. Yet, she's not sure how to handle a perfectionist of his caliber. That, and they don't have much else in common.  
Of course, there's nothing wrong with Optimus: leader, fighter, wise, and naturally caring and self-sacrificing. The potential of endearment for the bot that holds his spark is enchanting. That bot would be well taken care of, unconditionally loved, and so protected. But...silliness and good humor has been long buried in him-- if it existed in the first place. She also fears he might not be around very long.  
She even dared to think of Knockout but nothing about that felt right. What they have, is perfect, and it would be better to avoid Decepticons in general, to stay away from Megatron in every way possible.  
Eh...it was a good idea.  
Sonica finishes her detailing massage on Bulkhead and he thanks her. She waves it away and calls it therapy. "Feel good inside and you'll feel good outside."  
That earned a small chuckle from him and she retreated to her quarters. A detail for herself sounds nice too. While she's in there, it turns into over-thinking spiral.  
What if she does like Megatron? She might like how stumped he gets but he also challenges her skills...by being a total slagbag...but one that she can counter. He pushes but she pushes back. She flaunts the lures and he pounces with a grin. They enjoy the thrill of the chase.  
As Sonica realizes this, her sparkbeats skip in her chest. The love of the game...the dangerous games...none of the Autobots have that and that might have been what she was really looking for. Opposites can attract but she ruled it out.  
In frustration, she seizes the runaway train of thought and interrogates it. So she has Megatron's attention and affections. The game is great and they're enjoying every nanoklik. What happens when she has nothing left to give? The game plays out and he gets the last two, then what? Is Megatron going to set aside his evil plans for her? Is she going to settle for ordinary when the thrill of the game has ebbed? And what other game is left to play after that?  
Sonica's head hangs. It's a good hurt. The fantasy is dashed in the right way. The reality is the war. The truth lies on their dark home. The facts remain no matter the illusions.  
She exits and takes a little extra time to polish up her tendrils, face, and helmet piece so she can continue embracing realism and letting the emotions fade, erode, and vanish.  
Her audio receptors catch familiar voices and turn her head towards the door. The Autobots are home!  
And she looks nice--- so she skips to the door with a few pickup lines to tease them with and opens it.  
A new bot is there. He's white and blue with contrasting hints of red.  
Their optics meet and lock onto each other for a long moment that neither Bumblebee nor Arcee seem inclined to interrupt. It goes on long enough to get a little awkward.  
Sonica smiles and breaks the ice a little (was she not smiling before?) and he tries to mirror it.  
"Hey,"  
"Hey,"  
She offers a hand and introduces herself.  
"I'm... Smokescreen."  
Bee hops a little, "Aw, you guys are so cute!"  
She thanks him for noticing her efforts and they chuckle. The new guy does too, after he playfully shoves Bee.  
This feels good.


	26. Fight

Smokescreen quickly learned, after that, who she really was.  
He overheard Optimus asking her to stay inside the base as there's "much at risk" should she be captured by the Decepticons-- again. Optimus doesn't mean just the last two types Megatron will be after, he's noticed her lighter and happier countenance and is trying to protect it.  
Of course, none of this would make sense to Smokescreen and the dear tried to support her pleas to help collect the relics.  
He spoke up as cautiously and as politely as possible, "I don't mean to intrude, but why can't she fight with us?" Noticing the uneasy quiet, he digressed, "If it's none of my business, just say so."  
Sonica shrugged and smirked, "It's no secret, sweetspark."  
Optimus then filled him in, as if on cue. Bulkhead, Bee, and Arcee were in the room too and added onto what Optimus was telling him. Sonica didn't have to say a thing. Near the end, Ratchet added to the plethora by showing him the samples of the types. After all this, however, is the part Sonica doesn't particularly like. The reaction.  
Smokescreen's eyes were wide as he was spinning around to the faces that were telling him everything. At last, he turned back to Sonica.  
She tries a smile and ends up shrugging, "Yeah, what they said. Megatron has all but two. He'll snatch me the moment he can."  
He nods sharply, "Then I agree with Optimus. You should stay here."  
She hides the face she wants to make; his reaction is delayed. He believes what he's heard but it hasn't sunk in.  
"I'm not completely defenseless."  
Ratchet shakes his head, "But you didn't erase his memories of the type's weaknesses. At the very least, he knows how to counter most of your attacks."  
"Not to mention is dark energon still ill-affects you," Arcee shifts her weight to one leg.  
Sonica smothers another cringe, "Yeah, well...I actually have pushed him away before-- while under the influence. It was...somewhat involuntary..." she frowns, "but it's possible. Yeah, that's my point."  
She reflects how he disappeared before they saw him peel off the wall like paint and fall on his face. She chuckles after retelling the story for Smokescreen. "Hey, I can laugh about that now."  
The new guy brightens, "That's amazing."  
She scrutinizes him a moment, this seems like his reaction... at least it has sunken in now. The only detail that makes her question it is there's no denial and no shock. He's...excited?  
Smokescreen asked a lot of questions, like Orion Pax did, and he treated all her answers respectfully.  
Upon their first mission, they found a cluster of red energon. They found the sample Doradus tossed after taking it away from Megatron. At the same time, they returned with the Apex armor.  
She got into explaining the phase-shifter to them, as silver energon lies inside it. The machine that contains it, helps sort out the user's many thoughts and that's where the intuitive feature comes in. The silver energon already knows but the machine keeps the energon from guessing and doing its own thing. The excitement from Smokescreen and Ratchet was stunningly equal. It was cute.  
As they fawned over it, Sonica thought of Starscream who battled for the red energon. She wonders how he's doing. Without the armor, he's more vulnerable. At the least, he has a ground bridge. Must be from the Harbinger that wasn't searched well from earlier; fortunately for Scremlin.  
Optimus went to work on the next set, and she thought about asking to go and see Starscream. Just as she found some tactical excuse to do so, she gets distracted hearing Breakdown returned...but it's not Breakdown. This was all during a struggle over a large satellite laser.  
Sonica's dark chuckle turned their heads in the middle of their discussion about it. "If it's not Breakdown, then whatever it is won't be alive much longer. If I know Knockout like I do, that abomination is at his mercy right now."  
She dismissed their concerned stares, "I'd like to say I'm a good spark but that doesn't mean I won't merit deserved violence."  
They hesitantly let it go.  
Optimus goes to work on the files until he and his present Autobots run out to the relic beacon that popped up on their detectors. Smokescreen was on one of his lessons with Jack so they left without him. When the boys returned, another signal began blinking on their screen. Though Sonica noticed their exchanged glances and advised against it, they went off together anyway. It was only recon; it should be fine.  
Until they learned the relic was the Star Saber.  
Sonica activated the ground bridge, against Ratchet's protests, and bolted through. She got there after Smokescreen charged in. Megatron stands in front of him.  
She could use black and grab the Star Saber and the noob, or she could saunter in and try a bargain...she does have the goal to up her tolerance towards dark energon. One plan is smart, the other is progressive...which one?  
Standing, she walks into the clearing, then hollers Megatron's name just as he lifts an arm to strike Smokescreen. He freezes, then slowly turns his head.  
What is she doing? Did she pick a stupid mix of both options?  
"Seeing you has come sooner than anticipated."  
She plays it cool, like she's not mentally kicking herself. "I'm not here for you, Megs. I want the Star Saber and the Autobot."  
"In exchange for the last two types?"  
"No."  
He frowns, "You know me well enough to know I won't allow it any other way."  
"You flatter yourself; you're not difficult to read."  
His arms swing out, to the side, like he presents something, "But you get it, nonetheless."  
She's just a few strides away from him now, "It's too bad you don't. I'll be taking the bot and the sword, got it?"  
Megatron steps into a battle stance, "Try it. I promise it will not be like last time."  
Dark energon allows him to burn the types quickly. A small vile of red energon, drank right in front of her, is enough.  
She activates red just as it takes full effect on Megatron. He charges her. With orange armor, she withstands the strikes her skill is barely able to dodge. Gold would be ideal but if he's anticipating it, she doesn't want him to blow it up with her holding it.  
Sonica dodges a couple times and gets into a position to block with gold but he's taking a gulp of another energon. Three nanokliks and two strikes later, he vanishes. She does the same, just in case he still has red burning. Dark energon would let him use both.  
He lands a hit to her back that sends her upwards and down into the dirt. She activates a hint of green and senses him coming. She activates a gold shield just as he swings a leg at her right side. His foot sticks and she takes off running. The gold shield is blown up before she gets far and the blast causes her to stumble. She stays on her feet but she gets no recovery time before he strikes again. The hit to her face rings in her ears on top of the ache because of the green type. But she also senses him coming for another hit and her quickened reactions take front. She blocks and seizes the strength of the attack. Burning red, she throws him down and across the ground. He recovers quick so she draws and fires her tiny gun. The stored energy soars in a wide wave. He can't dodge and it throws him back.  
Sonica bolts for the Star Saber. On the way, she knocks out the troupes holding Smokescreen.  
She grabs the hilt and the sword acts...confused. The Star Saber recognizes her but the defense around it doesn't. The time required for it to gradually accept her is five minutes too long.  
Megatron yanks her back, twists her arms about and slams her front against the rock side. The orange around her lower chest shatters and that's where the palm of his hand presses harder. Their red burns out.  
"I'm not afraid to torture you anymore, Sonica Doradus. I know all your little secrets."  
A last resort comes to her mind, adding moral sorrow to her physical pain, "Maybe...but you never learn..."  
His arms are yanked back and down by the veins. He roars in agony.  
Murderer wakes with a grin.  
Sonica staggers away from the mountain and violet light swirls in her optics as she turns to face him.  
He cackles, "I still control you. My blood controls you."  
The violet hue consumes the blue of her optics and her gaze narrows to a sharp edge. She raises a hand and ejects the needle from her wrist.  
**You're blood is mine**  
His eyes widen. The veins in his body flex and his dark blood bubbles excitedly.  
Laserfire erupts through the air and blasts at the rock around them. Sonica snaps out of it, staggers, and runs away. Megatron falls forwards and his sore arms catch him. His heightened senses numb the soreness and he drinks another vile of red. The Autobots are burning red as well, taking out the vehicons and flyers as they run through.  
Megatron commands they take off with the massive boulder holding the Star Saber and it does. He joins the battle with black in his system. The yellow scout's feet are swept out from under him and Arcee is thrown several strides. Smokescreen thrusts him with a shoulder inside the cloaking of black. Megatron takes a large step back but recovers and shoves back.  
Bee throws dirt in the air. Before Arcee can stick a gold shield on him, Megatron blows it up mid-air.  
Scout, small stealthy one, new guy...  
Where's Prime?  
The answer is above his head, leaping up the mountain and phasing through all gunfire. Megatron flies up there, taking a few hits and climbing regardless. Optimus leaps and Megatron dashes into him--- through him--- and out into open sky. He turns and fires, hits, but doesn't succeed. The warlord bellows as Optimus' hand encloses over the hilt.  
The types won't help Megatron now. He retreats as the victorious Prime falls towards the ground.  
Sonica slows his fall with orange and Prime lands in a cloud of dust. The boulder drops and rolls for him. He wields the Star Saber like the Primes before him and cleaves it with one swing.  
The Autobots stand in amazement. Sonica, sitting on the ground clutching her chest, manages a smile. For a brief moment, she's nostalgic.  
In the Nemesis' window, they get a glimpse of Megatron's terror, then it turns and flies off.  
Sonica sighs with relief and the pain flares. She looks down, peeling her hand away from the energon pouring thickly out of her wound. The curse that escapes her lips, takes her consciousness with it.

"I am receiving a message,"  
Sonica hardly hears what he says as she wakes, but she can hear the ringing connection between him and the Star Saber.  
"From whom?"  
"Alpha Trion."  
She smirks and raises an arm, sorely, "Tell him I say hey and stasis sucked."  
When he comes out of it, she knows he didn't pass on her message. It was disappointing but then again, it was probably an imprinted recording. Optimus would've been talking to no one, really.  
Ratchet comes to her side, "Good to see you awake, Sonica."  
"Good to be awake, dear doctor. Loads of thanks."  
His smile is proud, "Of course."  
Optimus walks to her bed side, "Do you know about the Omega keys?"  
Her eyes widen and a sheepish frown wrinkles her faceplate. This whole time, the Autobots have held onto the idea that energon could heal Cybertron, and it can, but the Omega Lock is far more efficient and built for exactly that.  
"Slag me sideways...I forgot."  
Ratchet rolls his eyes, "I want to laugh but I can't."  
"Really?" Arcee raises a brow.  
Bee laughs and tries to wave apologetically at the few who are giving him looks.  
"I'm sorry," Sonica whines and drags her hands down her face, "It was a backup plan for the Thirteen in case they somehow failed to defeat Unicron. It brings back Primus..I feel stupid with two 'o's."  
And after her brilliant idea to strut over and start slag with Mega-dike...she's on a roll...or her brain is, as she kicks it trying to pick it up.  
"Well..." She sighs, "as I think about it, even if I had remembered, I would've thought them to still be on Cybertron. We wouldn't have known they were here until we dug up the Star Saber."  
Bee sighs, "Still funny."  
"Thank you."  
Smokescreen steps up, "I'm glad to see you're acting like your old self."  
"Oh..." she grimaces, "you saw that, did you?"  
Optimus' posture changes, "What happened?"  
They stare and she's got an audience.  
"Murderer came back for a moment while I was manipulating the dark energon in his arms. I threatened to drain him."  
Optimus' gaze is the most penetrating, "You're post-behavior is different than last time."  
"Last time?"  
"I was fully conscious this time. Before, Murderer would wipe me out as he took over. This time was different--- this time, I had control. I extended the needle from my wrist and Murderer thought I was consenting. It was like he couldn't read my mind and he was surprised that I ran away. It wasn't just your laserfire that snapped me out of it." Sonica tucks her hands behind her head with a smirk, "I'm getting better."

Sonica recovers well and quickly. Though her body is fragile, it heals in other, non-typical ways. It's mended but still tender. No cleaning for at least a day.  
Bumblebee and Arcee return, not with a key, but heavy damage. Smokescreen's eagerness irritates a few of them. When he and Bulkhead return deflated, the anxieties rise to high gear. Smokescreen was hard on himself but Arcee got harder; even after Optimus' warning.  
As they watch him speed off and disappear, Ratchet adds a comment to Arcee. She turns it over in her mind.  
Sonica sighs to herself; that's Arcee. If it doesn't go to her spark, it goes right through her.  
Optimus returns to the computers and she walks to his side.  
"I have a guess that Starscream blindsided Smokey."  
He nods as he continues typing, "You may be right."  
"Could I go to the Harbinger and find out if he's got it?"  
He pauses, "I had a sense you might ask. Though helpful, I am concerned about your health and Starscream's unpredictable actions."  
"Legit, but we need those keys. I have a special relationship with Starscream. I'm confident that I will not be harmed and maybe, just maybe, I could peacefully take the key from him."  
He sighs but it doesn't ease his worry. Time is crucial right now, "Alright."  
"Happy to serve and snoop, sir." She salutes.  
"Take your communicator, just in case."  
"Nah, I won't need it. I'm not going back to the Nemesis any time soon."  
He nods once, "If Ratchet is available, have him send you out."


	27. Static

Sonica walks through the ground bridge and stops just outside the crashed ship. In a way, it reminds her of the Nemesis; it's not just the color and dreariness, but design too. Tilting her head, she tries the comparison in her mind, they're different enough that the design reason is dropped; color and dreariness it is.  
Starscream is suddenly on top of the wreckage with his missiles aimed. He starts an exclamation of who dares stumble across his humble abode, but he doesn't get beyond "who".  
"Sonica?" He nearly jumps.  
"Scremmy, it's been a while!"  
He starts a long walk down and she strolls towards him until they stand right in front of each other.  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"Just visiting. You've been on my mind the last few days."  
His expression flattens, "Or you're here for something else."  
She smirks with a shrug, "Maybe. But I am serious about thinking of you; that part is honest."  
"Wait here, I'm going to...clean up a bit."  
"How about I follow you and keep my eyes closed? Megatron is still after me and if by some chance he's nearby with the right detectors, I won't be out here when you come out."  
He thinks about it. "You can stand just outside the door. That should shield you enough."  
"You have cloaking?"  
"Not as much as I would like but I managed something out of the computers that are still operational. At the least, the ship will appear empty to scanners."  
She almost skips along behind him and smiles big, "I'm impressed, Starscream. Considering all you're going through, I'd say you're making the most of it. That's admirable."  
He groans, "Don't patronize me. And I don't need to be reminded that I must walk everywhere I go."  
"I wasn't patronizing but I'll shut up." She tucks her hands behind her back as he punches in his key code. As a flyer, she empathizes with his misery of being grounded.  
Outside his door, she hears dragging of metal. Whatever it is, it's heavy and he grunts as he pulls it along. Then there's booming, rippling thud off to the side and he returns to invite her in.  
"Why is Megatron after you?"  
She smirks, "Any guesses?"  
"Did you steal all his energon?"  
"Nope."  
"He must be out to terminate you. Did you finally prance on his last fuse?"  
The laugh spills up and out from her guts, "That did happen but that's not it."  
"Did he learn about silver energon?"  
"Ooo, even closer, but that only has a small part."  
He shrugs, done with her game, "What then?"  
"That red energon you have, I basically gave that to you too."  
That started a long conversation with him as they sat on what was left of a bar counter with full glasses of energon. He sipped away as he listened, pausing at some intense parts of her story while Orion Pax was there, and then he finished it off when she concluded the psychic cordial patch event. She refilled it as she continued.  
He downed that one as he pried for details, as he was unsatisfied with her brevity, and she delved into her storytelling; even got animated about it. A few times, she got up and acted it out as that seemed to be the best way to tell him about their time in the mountain.  
The dreary ship, Starscream sitting there listening and drinking with her...nostalgia hits. Suddenly, she's on the Nemesis, standing next to him on the bridge while Megatron is away in space. The parties, the unease she felt being new there, and even working on the large deposit under Chicago.  
She catches him up on things-- though she leaves out the mutual crush between her and Megs-- and he's smiling mischievously as he sets his empty glass down.  
"My, my, dear Sonica. You've gotten yourself in a world of trouble."  
"Did I? I must be so used to it--- maybe I own the place."  
That makes him chuckle, "Maybe, but I think I was there first."  
Sonica laughs.  
"Glad your amused," He raises a brow and absentmindedly spins his glass on the counter.  
"So," she continues, "what have you been up to in your charming bachelor pad here?"  
"Nothing nearly as exciting," he smiles, "just trying to survive, really." His smile drops and a familiar anger sets in.  
"What is it?"  
"I hate this place."  
Her brow turns up in the middle and she waits, comfortably seated on the counter next to him.  
"I'm limited here. I want to accomplish things but this predicament of mine makes me feel like I'm crawling everywhere. I'm alone and though I've always been content with that, this ship has a detrimental way of isolating me; like I sit in a cage all cycles of the day. Time goes on without me and I'm standing still, watching it."  
She sets a hand on his shoulder, "Did you try to contact me at any point?"  
"I thought about it many times," He says after a while, and sets his hand over hers, "But what stopped me was the thought that I should save it for a last resort."  
"And you haven't reached that point yet. That's something to be proud of. You have a talent of adaption, Starscream. Do you know that?"  
He rolls his eyes, "That doesn't get me anywhere."  
"Yes it does, and it keeps you online at the very least."  
"That's not enough," he snaps. "Here, I'm finding the bare minimum and I'm disgusted with it. I hate this prison."  
"I think it's enough, if that means anything to you. I've been where you are and it sucks. What got me through, was knowing that I'm enough."  
"You have powers I don't."  
Frustration clamps her mouth shut, for a moment, "Then what are you going to do about it?"  
A long pause hangs between them and it takes some vulnerability to answer her question, "I don't really care what it takes. I just want out."  
"Maybe the Autobots?"  
"They've made it clear that they intend to treat me like a criminal."  
"Even if I'm there to plead your case? I'm sure they won't if I'm there with you."  
He shakes his head, "I don't want you to keep saving my silly aft, Sonica. I'm already too indebted to you."  
"I honestly don't see it that way. I do what I do because I want to. I've told you before: you're worth it." She pauses and stares at their over-laying hands on his shoulder. "If I didn't think so, I would treat you as I'm treating Megatron, my bait."  
He almost smiles, "You've promised to protect him."  
"It was a coax," she nudges him with her knee, "I learned that from you."  
A short hum of a chuckle escapes as the pieces of his plans connect with the information she's given: her honor will ensure she adheres to her word. If Unicron doesn't immediately re-awaken, Megatron may be around for a long time. She may keep him online to finish her goal. His path is much clearer now.  
"Of course, he doesn't yet remember that deal." Sonica reflects on how Megatron acted at the site of the Star Saber, "I think."  
She bends a little to look at him, "If not the Autobots, are you returning to the Decepticons again?"  
"I don't have much of a choice," he shrugs, "I know how to do the job and I can get somewhere with it."  
"Do you plan to buy your way in then?"  
He turns to her, again, with a deadpanned expression, "That's how things work, Sonica. Surely you know that if you're making deals with Megatron."  
Then he does have the key. He may not know what it is, but he will find out and do everything he can to get his leverage.  
Sonica should take it from him but hesitates. If Starscream gets the rest of the keys, she knows where to find him and where he'll go. If the Autobots don't win the struggle, she can win the day when she swipes them all and runs. It'll be difficult...and allowing this means she may have to resort to things she doesn't want to do.  
Static over her hand pulls her out of her thoughts and she looks into his optics. They're soft and longing. Sonica smiles warmly and reciprocates.  
He gets off the counter, stands in front of her, and slides his hands up her thighs with the gentlest static. Her hands sweep over his as they travel up and she follows his arms to his chest.  
Starscream closes his optics and pulls her in. She emanates static throughout her body and he does the same.  
When done just right, the static strengthens and sends waves of energy through their bodies, like an instant charge but more pleasurable. Often when this wave is felt, it manifests by stiffening of the body before sending a small shudder from their head to their feet.  
In all her times as a doll, she's rarely felt this but Starscream seems to know how to do just enough to match her static and send many of these waves through her. Naturally, with her practice, she doesn't fail to do the same to him.  
Both their wings hang down their backs so fingers can trace the edges, outwards and inwards, following the curves of her sides and tickling his lower abdomen.  
They lose track of time in that room. For once, he's not watching the clock and she's not drowning in the events it throws at her. They don't notice the earth's sun going down or the few lights turning on over their heads. The static fuzzes their minds and the waves hold them fast to each other.  
When the sun starts to rise again, they finally slow. Their systems are fatigued and the buzz of the energon they drank has faded.  
She rests her head on his shoulder and his forehead hangs on her collar frame. He still sends a touch of static through his thumb that strokes her hip. In turn, she continues through her fingertips over his upper back and between his wings.  
"Better than Soundwave, right?"  
Her laugh builds from a chuckle, "Oh yes, Starscream. He doesn't even compare."  
She can feel his smile as her laugh tapers off then stops.  
"Oh fraggin' slag of the holy AllSpark, how long have I been here?"

She unwraps herself from him and runs to his computer. Starscream casually follows and leans on the nearest wall by the computers.  
All Sonica does is hit a key to wake it up and though it tells her the time, she still doesn't know how long she's been there.  
"About 14 earth hours," he reaches to caress her face with a couple knuckles, "14 megacycles I'll never forget."  
Sonica flashes a weak smirk then lets out a string of profanities as she starts to pace. Starscream is almost as impressed as he is disturbed; there were some very crude terms in there that would've merited termination back on Cybertron if they were directed at important figures of the government.  
"I need to step out and contact them."  
His smirk is all too calm and content, "I could ground bridge you there."  
"No," she gives him a coy look, "It's not travel I'm worried about. I've been here for 14 megacycles and they haven't tried to contact me, so something must've happened."  
He raises a brow, "Are you sure they care about you?"  
"Oh, shut up. They're not like that. I've been around them enough to know."  
"Whatever you say,"  
She runs for his door, "I'll be right back."  
Once it shuts behind her, she takes a few steps more, then touches her long-distance comlink.  
"Sonica to base, do you read?"  
"Sonica," Ratchet immediately answers, "I read you. Are you ready to return?"  
She thinks a nanoklik, "Not just yet. I just realized how long I've been out and I'm checking in."  
Optimus' baritone rolls through the connection, "Smokescreen was abducted."  
"WHAT? When? Why?"  
"He held the last key. We saw Soundwave taking him into a ground bridge shortly after you left."  
"Slag," she paces a couple times, "Well, I have a good, developed connection, I could probably find the Decepticon ship."  
"With Starscream?"  
"Yes,"  
Ratchet mutters but she hears him, "A good developed connection? Is that what she called a 14 megacycle visit?"  
There's an intimidating silence and she has to act like she didn't hear, "I'll see what I can do and inform you as soon as I can."  
"No need, Sonica. Smokescreen has returned with two keys, adding to our one."  
He did say 'was' abducted...  
"Oh." Now she feels worse. Smokescreen got in and out of trouble the whole time she's been indulging herself.  
"Starscream must have the fourth one." Optimus continues, "Will you be able to retrieve it?"  
She hesitates; Starscream needs out of his predicament and the keys are the most likely to buy him in. Cybertron is far more important than that but she'll ruin their relationship doing this.  
"I'll do whatever I can to make sure you guys have those keys." She cuts the connection and apologizes aloud to the Autobots though they can no longer hear her. They have no idea what her plan is...  
She walks back in and he instantly holds his arms out.  
"Back for more?"  
She tries a smile, "I know you have an Omega key. The Autobots want it."  
His arms drop and his gaze narrows.  
"I also know that's your leverage to be a Decepticon again. I'm stuck unless you and I can figure something out."  
His brow furrows, "You're not just going to take it from me?"  
Sonica watches his expression for anything that says he might double cross her, "That's the idea. What are your thoughts?"  
Starscream over-comes his surprise and grows pensive. For a few long cycles, neither of them say anything.  
"It's not going to work both ways, Sonica." He walks closer to her, "You can't keep your loyalty to the Autobots and me at the same time. You'll have to choose."  
She stares him in the eyes, "I belong to no side and I don't belong to anyone."  
He almost looks hurt, "You run around doing 'favors' then? For a neutral party, you seem to ally with the Autobots the most."  
"Not. I spent 14 megacycles here and they're not sure why but it doesn't sound good to them. I don't care. And though I would go great lengths to protect you, it doesn't mean I serve you."  
"You make no sense at all."  
"Your mind is stuck on a one way. There is more outside of labels like Autobot and Decepticon."  
"I wouldn't expect a bot like you to understand. You slept through an entire war."  
She crosses her arms and juts out a hip, "Thank Primus, honestly, or else I'd have equal and limited thinking as you do."  
He steps closer to her, "Really? What do you expect me to do then?"  
"Let me keep you. The Autobots can go heal Cybertron and you can live there in peace. With the key, you could buy your T-cog from Ratchet. What do you think?"  
Starscream shakes his head, "You don't get it, do you?"  
"Right, your thirst for power. Is that what I'm forgetting?"  
His gaze narrows, "It's not a thirst, Sonica. Without it, I accomplish nothing."  
She straightens and unfolds her arms, then tilts her head, "Why do you think that?"  
Starscream tenses and turns away.  
Her waiting burns underneath him and fighting the urge to lash out, he spills over.  
"How about the fact that I've been at Megatron's side for so long and still have to compete for everything?" He hits a wall and sends a ringing thud through the metal behind the computers, making the screens blip. "And the fact that you keep having to save my aft? I refuse to live another solar cycle like this."  
"So you trade one struggle for another? That's your plan?"  
"And what about yours? Do you expect me to settle for less? Is that what you wanted when you told me to make something of myself? I've done well enough as a Decepticon and that's where I'll start. I will overcome it all on my own and prove to everyone that I'm not just a second-in-command but a fine leader that can do the saving without being saved."  
Her tone is soft and low at his back, "I already believe that."  
He shuffles his feet, "You're the only one."  
"Is that enough?"  
"No."  
She looks down, takes in a steadying breath, and looks at him again, "Starscream, you're trying to prove to yourself to you, through Megatron's insatiable criticism. What I hear, from what you're telling me, is until you can get approval from your abuser, you'll have never accomplished anything. Is that about right?"  
"I don't need his approval. I need his throne."  
Desperate, she takes a step towards him, "I could show you other paths, if you're interested."  
"No, this is mine. I will figure it out myself."  
She shoulders the ache in her spark and makes it comfortable on her back, "Alright then..."  
He turns, confused, then his eyes drops to where she fills a vile with dark liquid.  
"This is the black type. It will get you in and out of the Autobot base."  
"I was going to use the red energon I found."  
"They have red too."  
Because of her update about the events in the mountain, he knows what the black type is capable of.  
"Just make sure you avoid anything raining down from the ceiling." She fakes her smirk.  
He doesn't seem to notice as he approaches and takes it, "You're helping me rob the Autobots? Now I can believe you're truly neutral."  
"How about a 'thank you'?"  
"If I must," He hooks his hand around her lower back and pulls her against him, "But what are you going to do, my dear? The Autobots will figure it out eventually and they may not take you back like I will. Unlike them, I understand backstabbing."  
A laugh rolls out in spite of herself, "I'm sure you do. Even if I had a plan to share, how much are you going to tell Megatron?"  
He taps his chin, playfully thinking, "I suppose I don't have to tell him everything."  
"Including us?"  
"What use would that information be to him?" Static brushes up and down her lower back with his touch.  
She gives him a look, "Was that rhetorical?"  
"Yes." He touches his forehead to hers and the static washes over.  
It makes her smile, "Oh good."


	28. Turntables

Sonica runs for the door with Starscream close behind grabbing for her. He's almost caught her a few times.  
She bumps into the door and puts her back to it just as Starscream slams his hands above her shoulders.  
"I win." She beams.  
"You got a head start because you cheated."  
"A complaint, Scremlin? Was it my tease you call cheating, or are you just a sore loser?"  
His expression shifts coyly, "Finish what you started, my dear Sonica."  
"You have 12 on top of your 14 unforgettable megacycles so that should do you."  
"Where are you going anyway?"  
She touches a finger to his lips, "You've got your agenda, I've got mine."  
Starscream closes the small gap between them, "Finish first."  
"If I finish, does that mean I'm done?"  
There's a pause and he frowns, "It's not fair that you can pull persuasive nonsense out of your aft."  
"What do you mean 'not fair'? You do that all the time." She smirks, "Will you let me out?"  
The debate is clear in his expression, so she gently uses his hand to push the manual button to open the doors. He pouts the whole time she does this.  
"You're incredibly rude."  
"And if I was sorry, I would apologize." She winks.  
He does a gesture and she waves it away.  
"Flattery won't change my mind, Scremlin. Tell you what, when we're together again, we'll go on a celebratory flight or something."  
Starscream takes her wrist, "I will hold you to that."  
She cups his face and sends a little static, "Please do."  
Sonica takes a running start, transforms, and flies off.

The giant mine with the shield isn't too far from the Harbinger. For this visit, she only wants to try getting to the engine. If she can figure it out, then Megatron can't use it against her, and if luck has it, she'll be able to use it against him. She'll need it to steal the keys back anyway.  
Sonica does a few stretches and gets ready to execute the ideas she had on her way here. Doradus the First couldn't get to the engine from the inside of the trap but the outside could be easier without the whole mine on top of it.  
She's also noting the dark energon that she'll be exposed to; it's likely fueling the cursed thing. She'll have to handle it as she goes, thinking too much about it will change her mind.  
The only plan towards this is to learn the engine, face the dark energon, and get better things all around.  
Sonica centers her balance and raises her hands, palm down. She gets a new sense of the quantity below. Tensing her fingers, her power grips every crystal, like hands of a titan about to pluck something out of the sand. Once the grip is comfortable and tight, she lifts.  
Rocks by her feet begin to tap dance over the surface, dust kicks up in the fuzzy layer of sand that forms around the rocks. Birds start flying away and she sees a few reptiles scurry into the shrubbery behind her. A deafening groan and scraping tear over the sky. Thunderclaps of rocks snapping send shockwaves over the trees.  
Sonica stands calm but her focus is exact and calculated. She doesn't need this heap in the air, just high enough to put a setting underneath; sort of like a gem in a ring. She doesn't think of anything else and she doesn't remove her optics from her project.  
More animals are trying to flee, but the rumbling makes it too difficult to stand long. Another wave of sound acts like a wall of wind that swells out from the base and a few trees topple.  
That should be high enough.  
With only her little fingers, she directs the orange energon. She grows and forms it rapidly that it circles the base in under ten cycles. More flows under it, contouring the whole bottom, holding it the way its roots would.  
Some creatures take a flying leap off the edge, most of them make it as the mountain rains sand at its edges.  
Once she's sure it's sturdy enough, she gradually relaxes her hands.  
Some of the loose plant life fall and rocks follow, some taking out trees. With a loud grumble, it settles and Sonica drops her hands.  
Her head turns to the animals that are desperately trying to limp away or lie still in the dirt. Sympathy bleeds and lets in the dread. This better be worth it.  
Liquefying just enough of the wall for her to step through, she enters the crater below.  
It would be pitch black if the exposed dark energon didn't glow. The aura makes her stagger. The humidity soaks between her plating and a sick emotion washes over. Her sanity knowingly drowns in the illness that wants to erase her. Immediately, she turns around and leaves the same way she entered, stumbling over the moist soil.  
Murderer is wide awake and laughing at her when she steps out into the sunlight.  
She shakes her head wildly until the purple glow reflecting off her hands returns to blue. The whispers of the dark energon still yank at her core.  
_You're not going to make it,_ Murderer reclines, _I give you ten more nanokliks until I get to take over._  
Sonica turns and heads in again, taking several steps towards the bottom before having to halt. It kicks and bucks inside her head. It moves her when she doesn't intend to. The visions become more vivid. Blood on her hands smears and sticks between her fingers. When she finds herself smiling, she runs back out, sobbing.  
Murderer points at the open sky and she looks. The sun is beginning its descent for the western horizon.  
_I'm curious, what are you going to do when you're too late?_  
He cackles as she darts back in. The visions are real enough to taste and she mistakes the mud for an energon-soaked battlefield. When the vision quit, she found herself basking in it, her body covered. The dark thoughts haunt her mind for Unicron's favor, his wants and desires, becoming part of those.  
All the while, Murderer reminds her that she can't fight him. She's not enough.  
As she recalls the contents within her, the temptation to surrender them seizes her. At one time, she finds an orange knife in her hands. The next time, a stabbing pain snaps her out of it and she claws desperately up the slippery side, nearly screaming.  
Murderer walks beside her as the mud squishes in her joints and cakes on her plating.  
_If you're attempting to entertain me, you could try harder. Is being with your sisters more terrible than this? Is it more pathetic than you are right now, you weak duplicate?_  
"Shut up!"  
_Don't you tell me what to do. Your body is mine._ He snarls in her face.  
"Just shut up!"  
_You don't know what to do with yourself...but I do."_  
She stops protesting.  
_Accept your fate, Copy. What do you have left after all your screw-ups? Do you think the Autobots will forgive you for having a fling with the Decepticon you helped rob them?_  
Sonica sees the hurt and anger on Prime's face when she tells him about Starscream. All of them would be angry. Arcee would demand she leave. She would have nothing left but the Decepticons, whom mostly don't care. Starscream has things he wants and that will satisfy. He'll go on without her. Knockout will be fine; his life will easier. He won't have to balance everyone's secrets.  
She turns her hands over in front of her. They no longer seem to be hers.  
Murderer forms an orange blade with them and hands it to her, blade pointing towards her. She accepts it.  
Then a hand is set on her shoulder.  
Sonica jumps and whirls around. Seeing Breakdown there scatters the sorrow like embers in the wind. She leaps onto her feet and throws her arms around him.  
He holds her tight while she crumbles and nothing else exists.  
After some time, he pats her back softly as she quivers.  
"Knockout said something I've rarely stopped thinking about since he said it. It was that day you found the 'cure' to dark energon. You walked out of that lab while he, Starscream and me were watching you. Then Knockout said: That femme...makes things move."  
It touches softly with the biggest impact. It sends waves of conflict in her tumultuous sea. Some waves are higher than others, yet they amplify the chaos.  
Breakdown holds her tighter and shushes the storm. He waits patiently before he adds: "I still believe that, despite what you're going through."  
She fights for the composure to say something, "I'm so tired."  
"I know. You've need this for a while." He leans back, gently brushing her face with his knuckles.  
"Sonica, what do others say of you?"  
It takes her a long moment and load of grit, just to answer, "I...I'm...rude..."  
Breakdown throws his fists in the air with a war cry, startling her. "Yes. You don't take slag, Sonica. If you do, you eat it while looking them in the face. What else?"  
"I'm stubborn."  
He bends backwards as he laughs from his core, "That's my favorite. When you feel you're in the right direction, you don't let anyone tell you otherwise, no matter what. What's another? I hope your getting my prompt here..."  
A smile wrinkles across her mouth as her inside leap into pressured heights. The strength she has goes into muttering it.  
"Hm? I couldn't hear you over your doubt, sweetspark."  
"I..." she rests her hands on her chest, to steady herself, "I make things move."  
His smile spreads into a grin. He throws his fist in the air again, "That's my Sonica! Whoo! Look out!"  
At last, a choppy giggle makes its way out and she shakes her head.  
"In all seriousness though, you're amazing and you need to be here. I wish you could see how much you touch people, even the ones you don't really talk to. They have thoughts and feelings influenced by something as simple as your smile. Watching you has been incredible. You need to know that."  
He starts to wipe away some of the mud caked on her as she swims in her overflowing spark.  
"Do me another favor, tell that voice in your head it doesn't know slag about my friend. Torture the fraggin' thing under your heel. I know I would." He holds out a hand under his bright smile, "Let's go back in there and do this."  
Bolstering her supported confidence, she takes his hand and he disappears. But her feet are walking her straight back towards the mountain.  
Murderer glances around as he steps out from the shadows, _Are you really going to listen to a dead guy?_  
Sonica shoves him and actually feels it. It's satisfying.  
"His name is Breakdown. Disrespect him again and I'll smother you."  
He hisses and follows her in.  


Murderer has ceased insulting and demeaning her...but now he's reduced to physically stopping her. If he can't break her spirit, he'll drown her in the insanity. He attacks the moment she begins to get further than all her previous attempts. When she's not fighting the dark aura, she's pushing Murderer back.  
She gets away until he grabs her ankles, then he climbs up her legs as she tries to get back up.  
To stubborn to let him win, she seizes a moment to form a blue energon blade. It cuts, hurts, and makes him let go of her head tendrils. But it increases his aggression.  
He kicks her side and it throws her. Just as she starts to pick herself up, he tackles her, nearly burying her.  
Raking her feet down his side does little and punching his head does nothing. He wrestles with her hands and it prevents her from making anything. The mud slurps at her as she's pressed into it. She's loosing.  
"Like this, my femme."  
She hears Breakdown in her audio receptors just before Murderer's head is knocked back unnaturally. It's enough for her to throw him off and get up. In her hands, blue energon forms into a hammer and she charges with war cry. She swings it left, down-diagonal, then all her body's weight and momentum go into an upper-cut.  
Murderer staggers towards the engine.  
Sonica's spark constricts with anticipation and excitement while she continues to swing. "I...MAKE...THINGS...MOVE!"  
He drops to his knees but a cackle clicks from behind his dark grin, "I am but a fraction of Unicron's power. Have this little win and savor it because it will mean nothing when I get a hold of you."  
The shadow vanishes and the engine lies before her.  
Fatigue settles in and she begins a climb up; just to stop half way where the evil aura is easier to tolerate. As she turns around and looks, her eyes find the scars of her battle, she's been at the half way mark the whole time.  
The climb is easy though the mud still slides under her feet. A grateful smile graces her features as the mud is scraped off with respect. Her fears shed with her movements and joins the ground at her feet.  
Breakdown isn't manifested so she closes her eyes to find him.  
He's at the top of the pit, pumping his fists into the air above his head.  
She doesn't hear his victorious cheer...just feels it.  


There's an additional reason to her fragile body that Sonica would've never guessed.  
Doradus the First told her about it as she began to study the engine. Doradus had to fill in some of the mysterious parts but in the end, she learned how it all works.  
Let's see Megatron fight her now.  
She banks around in the pouring rain for the back of the Nemesis where the flight deck lies. Starscream is home, therefore, silver energon marks the spot.  
After landing, she finds Dreadwing.  
He looks her up and down as the rain water washes the mud out of her tighter spaces and corners, but he decides that's not the first item of business.  
"Sonica Doradus, what are you doing here?"  
"No reason outside of wanting to. Why? Are you going to stop me?"  
He turns away, "It doesn't matter anymore."  
Sonica balks, "Dreadwing? Are you alright?"  
"I wish to be alone."  
She should say something, but she doesn't know what's going on with him. Time presses and she defaults: "My spark feels really uneasy for you." She states awkwardly, "What I mean is, I'm a good listener if you...want to talk about it."  
He stands a few strides from the end of the flight deck and says nothing.  
She tries to wait for him, but he snaps at her to leave. She obeys as she spins on her heel.  
The door shuts behind her and she whacks her own head, "Was that supposed to be poignant or something? Not only did that miss, but took a hard left for 'weird' too."  
She starts down the hallways and passes a few gawking guards. As she walks by, she smiles and waves, calling them all by their names. Many of them act afraid.  
The Nemesis seems darker, more twisted than before. The only specific impression she gets is something...created...haunts this place through committed evil.  
Despite that, a hint of nostalgia warms her as she takes the familiar hallways to the med lab. When she enters, she finds Knockout bent over a T-cog. He doesn't look up though he faces the door.  
"No, it's not ready yet. Your hacked extraction of this thing is more extensive than you first realized."  
She grins, "I've got my own. Thanks, though."  
His head jerks up, "Sonica?"  
"Is there someone else that looks and sounds like me?" She pretends to glance around, smiles, and walks in.  
"I just... I didn't know if you were coming back or not."  
"If for no other reason, my dear friend, you are reason enough for any visit, anytime." She walks around to stand next to him and rests an arm on his shoulders. He puts an arm around her too, just under hers.  
"For Starscream, right?"  
He sighs, "Indeed."  
"And he used a hatchet on someone?"  
He smiles slightly, "You can see it too?"  
"Who was the unfortunate someone?"  
"A clone."  
Sonica pauses, lifts her head, and all the pieces sink in; bending her mouth into smile. "Oh my Primus." She bursts into laughter and Knockout struggles to focus. "What are you so humored about?"  
"I'm just imagining...how he learned what a BAD idea that is." She settles a little, "I have to ask him about that. I need the whole story."  
"I can give you part of it. Lord Megatron killed three of the four we found on the ship...while we were being attacked by Insecticons."  
Tucking her chin back stops the boisterous laughter and sarcasm but not the satisfied smile, "Sounds like a bad day for Megatron."  
"I would say so." He smiles and shakes his head, "Honestly, it's only amusing because you find it so."  
"Slag, I miss so much when I'm not here."  
"You really do. In fact, you just missed Dreadwing..."  
The door opens and they both look.   
Starscream is shocked to see her. He enters quickly and scans the room, "What are you doing here?"  
"Following my agenda." She hops on her toes and clasps her hands behind her back, "Hey Scremlin, I have a question."  
"I'd rather you use my name, Sonica."  
"I have a question."  
Knockout watches smugly.  
"What is it?" Starscream huffs.  
"How do you like clones?" She almost honks at the end as her laugh bursts from her gut.  
Knockout keeps to a chuckle and tries to look busy.  
"Frag you."  
His cursing amplified the humor.  
"Is it ready yet?" He tries to ignore her.  
"No," Knockout smiles as her laugh tappers off, "I will contact you the moment it is."  
Starscream still frowns at her, "Lord Megatron knows you're here, by the way."  
"I wasn't trying to be sneaky," she dismisses the comment and finally regains composure, "So, what's taking him?"  
"He's just..." he thinks carefully, "preparing to meet you."  
"Ooo, we're going to fight." She bounces side to side in a stance. "I can feel it. I will take him down."  
Starscream sneers, "Don't do that."  
She makes a nasty gesture at him, "I am shamelessly myself and not everyone can handle that. Don't tell me what to do."  
Knockout puts up a hand and she high-fives it.  
Starscream sighs, "I meant taking down Lord Megatron."  
"Nice save."  
"Sonica," he snaps, "as one of his loyal Decepticons, I should detain you. But as your..."  
Sonica tries not to smile and laugh, "Yeah, what are we?"  
He growls, "As someone close to you, I honor our relationship to warn you that he's hit his limit with you. I suggest you prove your loyalty, you have enough to offer."  
"Your honor is appreciated," she smiles, "Megs never had my loyalty and I've established that with him. Also, I'm not giving him anything."  
Her body arches back and freezes. Knockout is pushed against the table and he catches the T-cog before it rolls off.  
Starscream leaps back, "What's going on?"  
Sonica manages to wave at him, "It's just Megs in black energon."  
The hold on her tightens around her neck. Her voice shorts, "Long ti-time, n-n-no speak-k."  
The black energon burns out and Megatron has one arm around her neck and the other tucking her hands behind her back.  
"Thank you for sparing me the effort of finding you. I'll have those last two types now."  
"No."  
"Rule-breaker willingly goes onto a dissection table." He whirls her around and slams her backside onto the table.  
Knockout still holds the T-cog but doesn't notice it. His free hand reaches for Sonica but that's all he dares to do. He mutters Megatron's title as a plea but it's drowned in the chaos.  
Sonica pulls at his hand on her neck, "You remember that after all. Well, I can't say I didn't try."  
"How dare you tamper with my mind!"  
She coughs through her smirk, "I like dares."  
Knockout utters her name.  
Megatron holds out a hand towards him, "Fetch me a surgical knife."  
Sonica fights to bring her feet up but Megatron has them pinned between the table and his own legs. "Don't make him do that. Get it yourself."  
"Knockout..." Megatron's eyes don't leave her face but his tone is warning.  
He doesn't move.  
"Knockout!"  
Sonica manages turn towards Knockout to nod reassuringly.  
He's not certain but his trust is there. He grabs a knife for Megatron and sets the handle on his open palm.  
Megatron's graceful and slow grip adds dread to his threat, "We'll talk about this later."  
Knockout looks down and steps back.  
"You cause me so many problems," he speaks to Sonica, "All the dissention among my ranks is because of you. I will make you an example, hanging in my hallways, of what disobedience and disrespect will reap."  
Sonica's gaze is sharp, "It's good to hear you talk like yourself. I was beginning to think you were fond of me or something."  
He hesitates and doesn't move. A moment later, he returns from his thoughts with a snarl, "Doradus thought the same thing; I remember now." He raises the knife, "You were both very wrong."  
Knockout cries out as the knife plummets to her chest. Starscream reaches for her.  
The blade stops just micro-clicks from her chest.  
The silence rings in the air and Megatron tries again. It stops the same distance as before and the awe fills the hollow air.  
His glare moves to her face and lands on the wicked little smirk she wears. With a growl, he tries again in different spots.  
Sonica takes her hands off his and tucks them behind her head.  
Megatron turns the knife-holding fist into punching position and throws it at her face. His knuckles stop a ways above her; about the length of the knife.  
His optics widen, "You have that shield...the one from the giant mine. But how?"  
"Another secret, trinket."  
He shoves at her neck as he lets go and throws the knife like a dart at her body.  
She moves aside as it clangs on the table. Then she notices one of his arms is different from the other.  
Megatron notices her appalled surprise, "Know him?"  
"I do," She props herself up on her elbows, "you found an old enough Prime that was laid to rest with the traditional curse put in their eulogy should their grave be disturbed. Congratulations, you've earned an early, soon-approaching death. You deserve it."  
"I deserve those last two types, as you had previously committed to paying."  
She slides off the table to stand immediately in front of him. "Do you want to know the real reason I took them, Bait?"  
His gaze narrows.  
"So you see, I haven't broken a single rule, and still, you tried to force an unmerited punishment on me. I'll have to stay to be sure you follow through with your end of the agreement."  
And the shield duplicated with her fragile parts within her body, will make sure he does.  
Staring down at her, he feels a familiar exasperation that takes him back to that long walk out of the tunnel, camera in his hand. Underneath the shock of learning her true motives, he was impressed. That femme just turned everything around on him, like she did in the giant mine.  
He reaches for one of her helmet tendrils and she watches him intensely.  
He only rolls it between his fingers, "I'm no good to you dead so do as you promised."  
"Upon my questionable honor, Megatron." She smirks.  
He lets go and walks for the door.  
Starscream steps out of his way, "Master?"  
"Get your surgery over with. There is much to do." The door shuts behind him and he makes his way to his quarters to think, with the same walk as before.  
Everything she uses, is a weapon: the camera to counter the black energon without revealing its sticky weakness or implying other type weaknesses, then paying in secrets and espionage to keep the Matrix near by--- enabling her survival of Doradus' repossession, then she saves him and his Decepticons to ensure her alliance would serve. Now she's here, protecting herself by wielding the shield that once ensnared her. Along with these twists and turns of hers, he's remembering other things.  
He sees her glance over his physique and her fingertips tracing the edges of his chest piece. Doradus' white-ringed optics stared mercilessly at him while he wished Sonica would take over again... The pieces are connecting in more ways than one.  
Sitting on his recharge bed, he lets out a heavy sigh, realizing why she erased the memories of the deals: they lead to the ones that have just returned and those come with real emotions, temptations, and intrigue.  
However, she could've used this newly developed weakness to get her way, but she tried to erase them instead. Why?  
He grins to himself.  
She fought to destroy them because she fears them. And she fears them because she possibly has them too.  


Knockout noticed the mud when Starscream asked about it. He couldn't stand to leave her like that and only turned back to the T-cog after Starscream grabbed the buffer for Sonica.  
As they worked, she told a brief version of how she went under the mountain and reverse-engineered the source of the shield. They seemed nervous about her being able to lift such a mass but she continues. She mentions it was hard being so close to dark energon but she proudly announces that overcoming that, has rendered the shard in Megatron's chest, ineffective.  
Knockout's smile is tall and wide, "I'm so proud of you, Sonica."  
"Thank you," her tone grows reverent, "my guardian is too."  
In their locked gazes, the brevity is filled and her nod confirms that part of her success, is Breakdown's doing. Details will come later.  
Starscream attempts to pry and doesn't quit until Sonica tells him that it's just for Knockout, as the subject means most to him than anyone.  
Soon after, the T-cog is finished and Starscream practically leaps onto the table for the surgery.  
For that, she goes for a walk.  
Interestingly, she steps out and Laserbeak hovers just outside. To why, she makes the connections immediately.   
As long as Megatron has such valuable things like the Forge and the Omega keys, he's not going to allow a powerful "neutral" to walk around like she owns the place.  
She offers a shoulder but he latches onto her front instead, humming excitedly.  
"I think you have bad withdrawal symptoms. The cure for that is sobriety."  
The disapproval and disappointment emanates from him as if he wore a frown.  
She pats him, "You're cute."  
Sonica doesn't roam around much; just to her old room to see how it looks.  
It's trash...from the day Megatron tried to kill her for having more fun with Orion Pax than he...among other things.  
She looks down at Laserbeak, "Want to help me clean up?"  
The only response he shares is an inclination of his wants. He's offering a trade.  
"Screw you. I'll just clean up myself." She starts picking up a few things, "You have a real problem, Laserbeak."  
A few guards hear her cleaning with the central vacuum system and stare at the large pieces she's hauled out into the hallway. She seems different; before now, she would avoid heavy loads and manual labor. Oftentimes, she used her magic to do it.  
Another large piece is heading out the doorway and she carries it over her head. She teeters a little and a vehicon guard stoops under and stabilizes it.  
"Oh, thanks, Rimsteel."  
"What's gotten into you, little hard worker?"  
Laughing, she sets the large piece down against the wall, "Just some long-needed confidence and realism. That's all. Thanks for noticing."  
The guards shuffle by and the working class cleans up after her. Dreadwing walks past and they salute him. Sonica overhears and smiles.  
Running to the doorway, she starts to comment about how exciting it'll be having Starscream around again but stops when she notices his walk.  
He's slumped like he carries a burden bigger than him.  
She leaves her room and comes to his side, "You don't look so good."  
Dreadwing says nothing.  
She wonders if he heard so she lightly touches his arm.  
He jerks away, "Why are you here, Sonica Doradus?"  
"I want to be."  
"Do you consider yourself a mechaniod of honor?"  
"I do."  
"Then you don't want to be here," he strides for the medical lab.  
Worry creeps in, "I know this place holds many dark things, Dreadwing. I know too well...but there are bots here that I care about. I'm here for them."  
"Your spark is in the right place, but none of them deserve it; not even me."  
Her optics widen, "Dreadwing, you're scaring me."  
He stops and leans close to her face, "Good." Then he strides into the medical lab.  
Laserbeak detaches and flies off.  
Sonica hears Starscream's voice and jogs in. The exchange of words fly over her head when Dreadwing open fires.  
Starscream calls for Knockout but he flees the room. Sonica moves in front of him.  
"Dreadwing, talk to me. What happened? Why are you doing this?"  
"Even if you could rewind time, it wouldn't fix anything." He growls as his optics are locked on Starscream.  
The nervous flyer starts to ramble about Skyquake. Sonica looks over her shoulder at him, shocked. Dreadwing draws his sword.  
"Dreadwing! Stand down!" Megatron's voice booms from behind him.  
He turns and points at Starscream, announcing him as a desecrator due for punishment. Megatron gives him another order and he refuses.  
Pushing it further, Starscream challenges Megatron's authority.  
Sonica goes to stop Dreadwing, pushing his sword aside. "Wait, I can help you if you--"  
The blue Decepticon grabs her wrist, lifts her off the floor, and tosses her.  
Starscream reaches for her.  
She lands on her feet but stumbles and slams against a wheeled cart of surgical tools. One sticks into her back and she grimaces with a grunt.  
Cannon fire follows a straight line into Dreadwing. The shot combines with the timebombs stored in the compartment on his back, and the extra explosion blasts a clean hole through the center of his spark chamber. He drops and energon spills out onto the floor.  
Megatron walks in, checking the body, then starts to turn to Sonica when his gaze lands on Starscream.  
"Don't ever make me regret which one of you I spared."  
The Seeker starts to revel in his fortune and Megatron steps in front her.  
She doesn't look at him, "Why?"  
"This is what disobedience reaps, my dear Sonica. Take note; for yourself and anyone you deem a friend."  
Both of them notice Knockout at the door, peeping in from the distance he keeps.  
Her eyes close, trying to hide the despair.  
Megatron takes her arm and pulls her forwards. She cringes as some of her mechanics stretch around and scrape the end of the tool in her back. He slides a hand gently down her front and cups the curve of her hip.  
"What are you doing?" Her voice is edged with concern and warning.  
"Helping," He wraps his other hand around the base of the tool and plucks it out.  
She tenses and bends back a little, but doesn't make a sound. The pain shoots up and down her back and legs.  
Megatron holds her the whole moment she takes to recover. Then she shoves his hand away and steps back.  
He raises a brow and their gazes lock. The tension breaks with the returning strange, genuine smile, "You're welcome."  
With that, he leaves them in the wake of events; resolved with a force that cares neither if it destroyed or healed. He walks away like he did both.  
Vehicons shuffle in to haul away Dreadwing's body.  
Starscream comes to her side and checks her back. Some energon is beginning to drip. Knockout notices and a look is enough to tell him that his medical expertise is needed.  
When the doctor makes his way, Megatron comes into view again. His master stares into his optics, demanding that he follow. Starscream makes sure Sonica is cared for, then warily, he obeys.  


At last, Sonica and Knockout find time to sit aside and catch up properly. A wanted distraction from the ache of Dreadwing's execution. She reflects on Breakdown and the comfort of his words of encouragement and his actions lighten the atmosphere. The inspiration returns and a tender smile graces her features.  
But Knockout glows proudly. "I'm getting envious of you, Sonica."  
"I wish you could've been there. That might have been my last time seeing him."  
"You still have Unicron to face. Breakdown would want to be there for that too."  
She touches a finger to the center of her face and points with the other, "You're absolutely right. Want me to be sure you're there for that?"  
He blinks, surprised, but seriously considers it.  
There's a knock on the door to the medical storage closet and they find Starscream's face in the window, staring point-blank at Sonica.  
She sighs out her smile, "I guess we were done talking anyway?"  
"We are now," he mutters then turns to her again, looking her in the face, "Thank you again, Sonica."  
She hugs him, "I could never feel right about not telling you."  
Starscream knocks again.  
They sort of roll their eyes. Once the door moves out of the way, Starscream's excitement is instantly felt.  
"Sonica, I have a surprise for you."  
"Do you now?"  
He takes her hand, "Yes, come here."  
Knockout starts to follow.  
"Oh, doctor, Lord Megatron want you to begin figuring out how the keys work."  
He slumps, "Fine, but you owe me an explanation to why I wasn't involved in preparing a surprise for her."  
She smiles at him and he mirrors her while Starscream almost drags her out of the lab.  
"What's your hurry anyway? Is the surprise going somewhere?"  
"Sort of," he smirks as they're almost running.  
A corner or two later, they end up in front of her room door.  
She eyes him, "What? Is it clean now? Did you make it nice instead of the usual Decepticon depression motif?"  
His mouth twists down and he gives her a courtesy laugh, "Yes, I did make it nice but that's only part of the surprise."  
The door swishes aside and she gasps lightly. It's painted the dark blue and gold from her nook inside the cave and they filled it with the necessary recharge bed and detailer shower.  
"This is so nice."  
His smile brightens, "Now the other surprise..."  
The door shuts behind them and he locks it.  
"I have some spare time right now."  
She raises a brow teasingly and he pulls her to him.  
"I wanted to get here as soon as possible...to use our time wisely."  
"Your alliance with Megatron isn't in danger, is it?"  
"No one saw us. I made sure of that."  
Sonica stops his advances with a hand on his chest, "Secrets like this don't stay hidden, Starscream. I need to know what you're going to do when we get caught."  
He ponders it for a moment, "If I get to where I want to be, it won't have to be a secret."  
"You suppose I'll be there when you reach your goal?"  
Static tickles her back where he strokes her, mindful of her wound. "There's no reason why I can't have both."  
Again, he fails to take in account that others around him have agendas like he does. She has hopes of her own that are completely different. Megatron's strange smile has returned and only Primus knows where that will go.  
"This will have to be the last time, Starscream."  
He stiffens, "Why?"  
"There's too much at risk. If this is to continue, it has to be put on hold until the war is over."  
His shoulders drop and he nods, pulling her in and embracing her. She begins tracing the edges of his wings and he brushes her sides with his hands. When she reaches the tips of his wings, he sends static the whole length of his body. Sonica reciprocates and the waves and shudders begin to flow up and down their bodies. In that spin of time, they're back on the Harbinger, reconnecting, catching up, and making up for lost time. But this time is special... they fill in the time they will spend apart.  
Sonica starts her move from last time, backing him up against the edge of the recharge bed and falling onto it with him. The waves are more frequent, the shudders are almost constant, and the bed warms the sensation as it works to recharge the life signatures it detects.  
Starscream holds her tighter and they synchronize. The waves happen at the same time and link to one another, intensifying the high.  
He almost stalls as they reach the peak of the collisions between their heightened static. In arching his back, he hopes the lack of contact to the bed will slow it enough.  
"I'm not done."  
She giggles, "Don't worry, I'll wake you back up."  
"I think we both know neither of us are willing to be that vulnerable."  
She laughs as he sits up and guides her legs around his waist. The waves synchronize until he stands and starts carrying her towards the detailing machine. He shudders under her added static and sends a strong pulse of it over his torso. Her spark leaps.  
Once he steps inside, it picks back up. Purposely, she slides her legs down and the rush is in unison again. He traces the whole length of her with his hands, nests his face in the swoop of her shoulder, and lays his wings down his back. She traces all the edges of his plating then massages her fingertips into the tighter spaces. Another of his shudders rolls down and through his core, matching hers, and the peak returns.  
Starscream wraps her in his arms as he grows warm. Sonica blinks slowly as she's nearly stalling. Only her moving hands keep her awake.  
He hits a button and activates the machine. Some pale lights turn on and the settings hiss into place.  
Sonica opens her eyes just as he shoves her and ducks out in one swift move. The glass lid shuts quickly and locks. There's no release button on the inside. This isn't a detail shower.  
Their gazes lock as his fingers tap the buttons to activate the settings, skipping the wake time feature. She stares back, shaking her head slowly as the gases and chemicals fill the chamber. Her optics dim before they close and the glass frosts over.  
After forcing himself to watch, he struggles look away when he can no longer see her. Guilt thunders quietly over his head and he's painfully aware of his shaking hands; balling them into fists does nothing.  
"It's...from the...sudden break in static..." he lies to himself, "That was the most I've felt from any doll...so what, if it was different..."  
His gaze finally drops.  
"We...follow our own agendas. She knew that..."  
Her disappointed stare replaces the view of his shaking hands.  
"She knew that...she knew..."  
Starscream defaults to Megatron and the justification he searches for comes faithfully to his mind: the conversation with the Dark Warlord before this.  
Megatron didn't turn to look at him until they were in a private nook below the bridge.  
"Starscream, I have a test for you, to prove your loyalty to me."  
"I accept, Master. What is it?"  
"I'm having a couple things transferred into Sonica's room, including an emergency stasis pod repainted to look like a detail shower."  
His optics widened, "She'll notice if she goes to use it."  
"I have special plans towards revitalizing our home world and I cannot allow her to get in the way. I'd like to convince her myself but she doesn't trust me like she does you." He poked a sharp finger on his chest as he emphasized.  
The scheme formed easily in his mind, "I do have an idea to get her in there. I could distract her long enough until I can activate it."  
"Good," Megatron walked away, "inform me when the task is completed."  
Even then, he had his doubts, but they were pacified as he looked forward to time with her, plus the furthering of his plans, as she encouraged. He wasn't hurting her and it didn't feel like he was betraying her until now.  
He practices his walk as he approaches the door; tall, calloused, independent of anyone. All he feels is fake.  
Starscream unlocks the door and a pretended will moves him forwards.  
The walk to the bridge is too short but as Megatron comes into view, a numbness sweeps over. He's almost pleased with himself but the sorrow dulls the satisfaction.  
"Is it done?"  
"Yes, Sonica Doradus sleeps peacefully as we speak."  
His Master scrutinizes him and Starscream feels bare and unarmed. Suddenly, Megatron grins.  
"Good work, Starscream. I can rely on you towards one subject, at least. Backstabbing is becoming quite the talent of yours."  
The floor doesn't feel far from his face though he stands on it.  
When Megatron turns back to his business, the conversation ends after he commands that Starscream help Knockout with the keys.  
There was no way the doctor wouldn't find out. It shifts the way Knockout treats him and they bicker easily and often.  
As they ceremoniously went to Cybertron to activate the Omega Lock, Starscream offered to stay behind. That way, he could distract himself with assisting Soundwave's search for the Autobot base. And, he hoped, that staying near her and protecting her would make him feel better.  
It all feels fake. He has to pretend his deeds matter to Megatron and his end goals. He must act like it's not a big deal to Knockout and he spends all his energy convincing himself that he did the right thing.  
He scrolls through the shared file Soundwave sent him and examines what may or may not be clues to the Autobot's location.  
At least he doesn't have to pretend to hate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun fact:  
> The bit in this chapter with Sonica's battle under the mountain has a lot of symbolism. It was purposely implanted for my sister, who has suffered depression and anxiety since her youth. The words Breakdown says are not just towards Sonica. The battles this owned character fights, are not just her battles. A pep talk, though needed to keep breathing, doesn't change the constant war. The burden may never leave, but it's possible to be comfortable with being uncomfortable.  
> If you, like my sister, fight similar, relentless battles, I hope Breakdown's words give you some peace.  
> Keep fighting the good fight, my friends.


	29. "Darkmount, NV"

Optimus finished upgrading the ground bridge to a space bridge. Now he holds up his new and improved Star Saber.  
Though he looks forward to using it, he still has Sonica in the back of his mind.  
He walks out to where his team waits after gearing up with the relics. They’re pleased to see him armed with the sword again. He smiles at his team then turns to Ratchet, a question in his expression.  
He knows and glances at the communicator, “Still nothing.”  
“Contact us if you hear anything,” He nods once, “We might not respond right away but I would like to know as soon as possible.”  
“Maybe try and...” Smokescreen digresses, “let us all know?”  
Ratchet nods, “I'll do what I can.”  
Optimus strides towards his team and the new space bridge, “AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT.”

Megatron draws his Dark Star Saber as he faces Optimus Prime while the battle ensues all around them. They weren't supposed to be able to reach Cybertron!  
Smokescreen phases through a rock with a vehicon and leaves him in there. Thankfully, he estimated that roll right so the Decepticon’s head pokes out. He glances about the battlefield and seeing it clear enough, he stoops to the stuck bot.  
“I’ll let you out of there if you tell me where Sonica is.”  
“Yeah right.”  
Smokescreen grabs a wrist sticking out. “I’m ready if you are. I’ll keep my word if you don't play games. Decide fast.”  
The vehicon thinks about it, “She’s with us; well and sleeping. That’s all I can tell you.”  
Reluctantly, Smokescreen pulls him out but cripples him before running off. He got an answer--- more than he expected--- but does he believe it?  
He suddenly notices it’s quiet and follows optics to air above them. Megatron soars over them, knocked out, and crashes behind higher ground. It’s about time to activate the spark extractor in his front compartment.

Megatron kneels as he absorbs what Prime did to the Omega Lock. Around the pain of his severed arm, he hears them go into their space bridge.  
Sonica would love to hear about this; her worthy sparks just doomed Cybertron. They'll have plenty of time to discuss the matter...as they are now "neighbors".  
His cackle builds to a laugh and he hardly notices Knockout trying to patch him up. He stands as his amusement tappers off, “They can run, but they can never again, run home.”

Knockout is the first face she sees. Through the bleary moment of waking up, she smiles at him. When her mind catches up, her first words are: “Where’s twinkle-squeak?”  
“Pardon?”  
“Starscream! I owe him a fist to his--- There you are.” She finds him to her far right; opposite of Knockout.  
Clambering out, she charges despite her headache. Her emergency systems are more than compensating.  
“Sonica...” Starscream catches a couple of her blows but not her leg. Her foot hits a weak spot that temporarily jam connections up his spine. He bends and grips the top of his knees to stay standing.  
“Don’t talk to me. Do you understand what you just did? Do you?”  
“Sonica,” He grunts.  
“I said don’t talk to me. I want to hit you more but I have feeling I may want to save it.” She turns around to Knockout, her fire dimmed, “How long have I been out?”  
"Three earth days," Knockout answers and she turns back to Starscream with wide eyes.  
"What happened?"  
He straightens, "You'll learn soon enough."  
As he leaves, he orders Knockout to “dress her up” as she is to meet Megatron in the throne room.  
The silence is the worst part though it’s Knockout buffing out all the scratches and polishing her finish. He even goes the whole length of retrieving jewelry that was made between previous events and now. Morbidly, everything has been prepared for her waking up.  
He clicks clasps in place, etches temporary pinstriping on corners and winged pieces, and drapes more beads from her helmet fin that go down to her lower back. The coins and beads also go with some chainmail-like cuts that he clips under her resting delta wings at her side. The material hangs down the front and back of her legs.  
As Knockout is adding more and more to her, she can’t take the silence.  
“Was he ordered to put me in stasis?”  
“Yes.”  
“Was he proud?”  
“He acted that way as he justified it.” He stands and with a little relief, announces he’s finished.  
From what she sees in the mirror, he’s done a traditional look with elegant and curled striping. Circles are a favorite shape and the coins and beads compliment it perfectly with the thin chainmail-like decor under real fabric. It unifies the earliest design of beauty with another that followed the Golden Age where they found cloth fabric. The cloth fabric she wears is the dark blue one from the caves...which was stored in the Autobot base.  
Sonica covers her face as she stands in front of the mirror.  
“I’m...really sorry, Sonica. Let’s just be thankful we’re on the winning team.”  
As he softly clasps her shoulder, she uses her energon senses in the mile radius that she can send them at maximum power. Three. One close, two a little further away. Of the pair, one is weaker than the other. But they are alive and there isn't enough blood in the wreckage to manifest the others' deaths. Even burned, she would sense the residue left behind.  
Bravely, she raises her head again, a new fire in her eyes.  
Knockout doesn’t notice at first because he’s looking over her jewelry, “You really are beautiful, Sonica.”  
She manages a true smile of gratitude.  
"Please know that I had no idea that he was going to..."  
"I know. It's okay."  
He relaxes, "I'm glad you kicked him for me. I'm only sorry I didn't do it myself."  
"I was expecting him to betray me, it's how he did it, that earned that kick."  
His brow flattens his glaring gaze, "What did he do?"

The new Commander is too occupied by the sight of Sonica to notice Knockout’s glowering.  
His smile is genuine and mischievous at the same time, “Stunning, absolutely stunning.” He spares a brief glance to Knockout, “Well done, Doctor.”  
“Thanks,” Knockout mutters and makes an obscene gesture at his back.  
Starscream offers an arm, “Shall we?”  
With her fingers, she stabs another soft spot under his arm that sends a fuzzy weird pain down his arm, “Get fragged.”  
Holding his arm, he growls around his teeth, “I had to, you were going to get in the way. You do your agenda, I do mine.”  
“Ooohh! Don’t you dare!” She comes around in front of him, “I left the Harbinger and let you do- what? Oh! Right! Your agenda, and I risked connections letting you do that! I gave you warning! I talked about it with you! Look me in the eyes, Starscream. Was it all a mistake?”  
“Frankly, it was. You knew what my plan was and you stepped out of the way.”  
"Which was more than what you did for me."  
He points at finger at her face, "There, finally, you call it a debt. You lied to me."  
"No, it's the fact that you threw away all my kindness like it was nothing."  
"I didn't ask for it and you knew better."  
The silence is too thick to move. Here in now, she realizes her hurt is all emotion and pride.  
After some time, Starscream stands tall and offers his arm again. Sonica takes it absentmindedly and they start walking. Knockout worries as he watches them leave. He's been ordered to do other things.  
Starscream watches her numbed expression and the guilt rolls in his gut. "I didn't want to do it, you know."  
"I don't care."  
"Are you going to stay angry at me for this?"  
“I’ll get over it.” She gives Soundwave a regal nod, “But you won’t.”

As Starscream walks through the gate with Sonica holding his arm, Megatron stands from his throne.  
Looking around, she finds them in an open, but sheltered, room atop of a tall citadel. The throne overlooks the blackened ground and the ashen sky. Smoke blocks the sun as the atmosphere recovers from the a painful energy blast that built the foreign cybermatter under her feet.  
Starscream stops her a few steps after exiting the ground bridge and it closes behind them. Megatron strides up, with both of his natural arms and he too, is shined up and glinting in the dim light from the horizon.  
He offers his arm without the cannon and the strange smile brightens his face in the same way the polish lightens the gray of his armor to silver.  
“I’d like to show you something.”  
“I gathered.”  
He picks up her hand and holds it in position on his arm as he walks her closer to the edge. There, she sees Jasper, Nevada and what’s left of the Autobot base smoldering below them.  
Her worries are confirmed and guilt sets in. Yet again, she failed the Autobots because was here screwing around with Decepticons. At the moment, she feels like she’s one with the evil. She’s done equally terrible things.  
Megatron’s face lowers in front of hers, “Are you...devastated? Is this just awful news?”  
She doesn’t answer but stares at the scars of war.  
“You look guilty.”  
Sonica notices what he’s trying to do. He’s using her reaction to gauge his work and watching her eyes in case they point somewhere; perhaps where a body lays.  
“I only regret not helping them.” She shoots a hard, sideways stare at him, “But it seems they managed just fine. You didn’t find their bodies, did you?”  
His smile sticks as he nods, “Indeed. How about I offer you a deal?”  
She rolls her optics, “My freedom for the location of the Autobots? Plus jewelry? Is that the best you’ve got?”  
Chuckling, he sets a hand on her opposite shoulder, “I can do one better: I’ll call off the consequence of our alliance and you can walk out with your life and memories of them, intact.”  
Her smirk surfaces, “I’m staying where I am, Bait. I don't know what you're trying to do with such a terrible offer, but for what you’ve done, I think I’ll feed you to Unicron.”  
Immediately, she bumps his hand off with the shield. His grin remains amused.  
“I thought you might say that. I’m glad you’re going to stay. Because I’m generous, I’ll give you some information, free of charge, to why I need the location of your ‘connections’.”  
He turns to Soundwave who is suddenly there. “Ah, my Eyes and Ears, will you be so kind to share with our trinket here, what events took place as we battled her worthy sparks?”  
He nods with a delight only those who know him well can see and his screen blinks to a recording as he slowly walks closer. The aerial view comes from Laserbeak as he watched them run about and use the relics and the energon types. Then it fast forwards to the Decepticons taking turns to insert the keys; Knockout being there with them. They test the Lock twice, it works beautifully. Then it skips to Optimus Prime, running picking up the Star Saber, and cleaving the Omega Lock; destroying it completely.  
Megatron sits in the throne and looks comfortable, “You see? We were forced to make earth home. Prime didn’t give us choice. He did all that, for three small human younglings.”  
Sonica thinks this over, “You couldn’t have built this atrocity after he destroyed the Omega Lock, so he likely did that to save all humans.”  
His smile...he adjusts and lifts a hand by his chin; looking charmed by her stand against him, “And that's the part that doesn't make sense to me. This planet is Unicron, they shouldn’t even exist...so was the sacrifice of our very home worth saving accidental creatures?”  
“If it keeps both planets out of your grasp, it’s fair.”  
That charmed expression persists. He's not yet half way through the amount of cards he has to play.  
He lets his arm drop and looks to Starscream and Soundwave, “No one can say I didn’t try, correct?”  
Soundwave nods and Starscream grows smug, “Absolutely, Master. We are witnesses.”  
Megatron’s brow turns up and he nods, glancing slowly between them and her, “And after all we did for her, we kept her safe and out of our skirmish on Cybertron, then we wake her, dress her, and she snaps at me for trying to end the war she so despises.”  
Starscream nods often and Soundwave gives her an accusing glare behind his screen.  
Sonica almost laughs, “I’ve heard this gas-lighting speech several times over...and better ones at that. You’re not original by any means.”  
The smile lowers to a smirk but the amusement in his gaze still twinkles, “I’m not trying to outwit you, Sonica. I know you’re too clever for that.” He locks his fingers together. “But I do have some leverages you’ll want to know about, maybe you can guess whom I mean.”  
Her gaze narrows to a sharp edge, “Don’t you dare.”  
“Oh, and I’d rather not; truly. He’s one of your friends...and so is Knockout. But I’m afraid that’s entirely up to you. There are a few things I need and since you don’t mind staying, you might as well prove yourself useful.” He smiles and lets his words hang in the space between them.  
“I imagine you’ve heard that a lot too?” He gestures with upturned hands after she says nothing, “Still works, it seems.”  
The silence falls like a guillotine.  
After a while of watching her devastation, he interrupts, “Where are the Autobots?”  
“I don’t know,”  
“It’s not looking well for your friends, Sonica.”  
“I said I don’t know! I can't see that far.” She turns away and lets her eyes fall shut. She knows he won't try and send her off to search for them. He's too familiar with her escape tactics.  
"That's too bad." Megatron stands and lazily saunters to her side. “Starscream, have you visited the Wrecker Wheeljack lately?”  
He bows slightly, “Is he due for another?”  
"I told you the truth."  
He ignores her, “Yes, he is."  
"Megatron," she presses a hand to his chest to stop him, if her dark stare from under her brow wasn't enough, "Don't you dare kill them."  
"I won't if you tell me where the Autobots are."  
"They didn't tell me as long as was acting as a double agent. Wheeljack most likely knows; he's close to Bulkhead." That won't make him comfortable but it'll keep him alive...and it sounds like she's caving. Now, he just needs to believe it.  
Megatron is gentle in removing her hand, "When you’re done with the interview, Starscream, you and Soundwave can take turns monitoring the ship’s detectors. We should all have a chance to enjoy Sonica’s performance.”  
“Seriously?”  
He gets in her face, “Feel free to buy out on anything. Just give me the types and I’ll excuse you.”  
“I don’t have to do either.”  
“I’ll ask that you think about the consequences of those words while I take you to your new stage.” He offers his arm again and makes her take it, “I thought of you while I was building this place.”

Megatron did make a stage.  
It acts like the clubs back on Cybertron but taller and with an open dance floor. The large wall behind the stage is for projection images and there’s a bar in the back corner by the door. A VIP balcony is on her right with a stretch of railing coming from the upper lobby. Megatron sits in one of the three chairs there.  
She stands on the stage, still shined up and decorated, and the vehicons and flyers walk in. They try a few pick up lines and other things to get her attention.  
Some motion catches her eyes and she finds Knockout walking in to park it near Megatron. He takes a spot at the railing, resting his elbows on it, and waiting for her performance.  
Ideas race through her mind with no traction. Can she run away and take him and Wheeljack with her? Does she take a gamble to give Megatron the types and see if it’s enough to wake Unicron then save the sparks she cares about?  
Starscream walks in and Megatron ushers her to begin with a wave of his fingers.  
Sonica hangs her head and the lights ready in position. Is there anything she can do? She raises her head some confidence returns... She will wait until the Autobots unite. At some point, they’ll have to attack the citadel and she will help them.  
For now, let’s fill Starscream with regret.  
Traditional music starts from her air-links to the surrounding speakers. The notes flow soft and gradually build to a marching rhythm. It morphs into a faster beat and she keeps that tempo for the next several megacycles.  
The bots drink and bounce and sing the lyrics they know. Lights swing and change color but the energon glows in each hue through the glass cups. The bass vibrates the floor with the hundreds of Decepticons stomping and jumping.  
They celebrate their victory but Sonica celebrates the Autobots lives. When she gets the chance, she'll not only make things right but finally apologize.  
When she ends the party, they cheer loudly. After a bow, she walks through the hidden door of the projection wall and goes back stage.  
Starscream is there leaning beside the mirror that makes up most of that wall with a couple small tables of a few scattered coating products.  
“I’m not asking what you want.” She walks to one of the tables and starts to remove some of the jewelry.  
“Firstly, don’t remove your jewels.”  
She gives him a look.  
“I am Second-in-Command, that's an order; from me and Megatron.”  
She crosses her arms.  
“I pulled some strings to get you in to see Wheeljack.”  
Sonica shakes her head, "No you didn't, you're following orders."  
"No, I suggested the idea to Megatron and he approved it."  
"Because he wants to see if I can get Wheeljack to talk. If not, he wants me to see the suffering inflicted on him in attempts to break my confidence. Should neither happen, he wants Wheeljack to see me being spoiled by you Decepticons so it looks bad. I'm not going."  
He puts his hands up and starts to leave, "If you don't want to see your friend, you don't have to."  
"I'd rather not. I can't even stand to see Knockout turn his back to his disguised enemies. Convenient though, that he isn't using you to get to me. He must've gotten the results he wanted when he sent you to betray me."  
The steps he takes towards her are heavy and he harshly lifts her head by her chin, "I don't know what you want from me. You tell me to make something of myself to repay you then get angry when I do just that."  
"You defaulted, Starscream. You're a puppet and you don't even realize it." She swats away his hand.  
"So what do I do otherwise, hm? How do I please my picky little master?"  
"Make things move..." she catches herself, "Make them move your way, and do it for you. That's all I want."  
"And that is exactly what I'm doing! Why do you hate me for it?"  
"I don't hate you. I'm disappointed because out of all your options, you chose this."  
"I had no other options. I told you."  
She looks down and sighs, "Nevermind, Starscream. I'll leave you alone about it."  
"Thank you," His snark quickly deflates, "Why?"  
"Where's my room?" She abruptly ends and changes the conversation, "I'm tired, and I'd like to be alone."


	30. The Game

Starscream entertains himself telling her about the close call for Jack and Arcee. As she’s been forced to stay by Megatron’s side, she hears everything the same time that he does. It also puts her in the position to search for Autobots. He learned how far she can really see and he deems it enough to consistently employ her ability. He’ll command at random with a simple word. This challenges her patience.  
But that's all her plan is. She has entertained a couple other ideas to try in the meantime but they're quickly thwarted. Like the one about working her way up to "queen" then staging something to make Megatron look like a traitor. However, she's a side-hopper, that's not going to work. One aspect of that idea appeals so she wonders how much control she can get over Megatron to become his equal and cause conflict and confusion towards fighting the Autobots; he orders their destruction, she orders their capture, or things like that. If she managed such a feat while the Autobots regrouped, that would make their attack easier... but then the bubble bursts when she asks herself: is there a thing I can do that DOESN'T require me getting cuddly with a destructive murderer? If not, then she shouldn't do anything but endure...as boring and frustrating as that is...  
While Knockout is away with a party of other vehicons, Sonica is commanded to do another random search. After looking around a while, she sees “nothing”...  
“Like the last twelve times that you asked.” Sonica walks back to her spot.  
He looks over her again and that smile sweeps over his expression as he gestures at the arm of his chair that he clears for her.  
Tiredly, she looks at it and for a moment, calculates. Her ideas fondle the temptation; what a game that would be. Is he offering to be that vulnerable to see what she's after? Does the temptation entice him just as much or is he stacking the odds to jilt her at the last second? If he's stacking, she would have a few choices to kick it down early, save herself humiliation, and stand eye-to-eye with the one who fights to abuse her. It entices just a little more than it appalls her.  
“I know better than to take your 'kindness' lightly, Megs.”  
“If you think so. You just seem a little tired.”  
"Allow me to shed my..."  
"No."  
"Then I'm too tired to perform. I'm done."  
He raises a brow, "You enjoy yourself too much out there to be done. Of course, you might have the energy if you would take my offer."  
Kick the stack, kick the stack... Sonica laughs, "You have a few points, Megatron, you do..." she watches his expression from the corner of her eyes and he brushes the arm off politely, "but the arm wouldn't be comfortable."  
She smirks at his stopped ploy. "It wouldn't be as comfortable as your lap."  
What is she doing?! She almost doesn't smother her surprise at herself. She also notes Starscream intently watching the exchange.  
He scrutinizes her as he considers the idea. "You suddenly have an interest in me once more, do you?"  
"It's not you, my dear Bait." She brushes off dust that isn't there and adjusts a few things that don't need it. "I'd like to be free, in more ways than one and I'm almost desperate."  
Their gazes meet and throw challenges at the other with every intentional second. Starscream fidgets in a dark corner off to the side and tries to look busy.  
A space bridge appears and Knockout comes through. They turn to him and the warlord stands demanding that he found something useful.  
Knockout took pleasure in confirming a find of useful things...and someONE...  
Sonica takes a seat on the arm of his throne; just to drive the rest of the stack to the ground but she's unnoticed at all optics wait at the space bridge.  
A tall, jutted, one-eyed bot saunters through. Starscream looks fearful and Sonica is more intrigued.  
“Shockwave?” Megatron chuckles, “Just the tactical advantage I need.”  
He stops a stride or two from his Master and bows, "An honor to see you once again, Lord Megatron."  
"An honor indeed. One that I never thought possible."  
Megatron takes a moment to catch him up on things and shows off the tower, the destroyed Autobot base, and then he offers a more comfortable room in the citadel and he double takes at Sonica, who waves coyly.  
Shockwave notes the slight glare in his Master's eyes, "Who is she?"  
“I'll introduce her later. Starscream, escort her along with us.”  
Of course; right after she sits down. She gives him a look and waits for Starscream.  
He walks most of the way, holding a stubborn but injured stare. He takes her hand softly and guides it to his elbow and they start walking.  
They stay a distance behind them and Starscream dares to lean towards her with his voice very low, “This bot will be bad news for you.”  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
He’s too weary of Megatron hearing him and doesn't answer. She watches her feet as she recalculates what she does with Megatron...as if she had a plan?  
They enter the room of choice and it's not exactly a room. From what she can tell, it's an in-between area before a grander room and the throne. Perhaps the "almost" to Megatron's new room.  
Sonica stands diagonally behind Megatron, outside of the circle, while Starscream has a spot where he can see her as the Decepticons catch up.  
When Shockwave takes his turn last, Sonica listens carefully after mentally applauding Arcee and Cliffjumper. The rest of the story answers the question she asked Starscream. This bot is extremely intelligent and on the Decepticon team, he too lacks morals. If he reversed engineered lost technology, he’ll figure out how to do the same with her.  
The threat just went up and by Megatron’s glance over his shoulder, he plans to use it. She gives him a deserved disgusting gesture. It makes him smile. He rebuilt quickly...  
Shockwave finishes his story and gets on Starscream’s case and it was fascinating how the flyer backpedaled out of it...then patched it up with murder. Strategic brilliance at its most desperate. Knockout’s line was better and it makes her laugh.  
Maybe she shouldn’t have because it makes all of them look at her.  
“That was called, ‘laughter’,” She leaks all patronizing tone into her words, “that’s what you do when you’re--”  
“Enough.”  
"No, I was going to say 'amused'."  
His gaze narrows and she folds her arms.  
"Joy-killer.”  
“And killer of many other things,” he grins and extends a hand, “come here.”  
Fear creeps in and hesitation grips her. The shield she holds protects her from Megatron but only him. Shockwave only needs to do what others have done to keep the copies of energon types out of her control.  
Hesitantly, she obeys. Shockwave is a bit taller than her and she feels herself shrinking under his single red optic. The only relief she gets is advice from her sisters; there’s always one of these in every generation of Cybertronians.  
“Let me formally introduce you to my top scientist, Shockwave.”  
“I gathered. The hand cannon was a dead give-away.”  
He ignores her, “Shockwave, this is Sonica Doradus.”  
“A myth,” She curtsies, “and no one of consequence; just a mass of atoms.”  
Her nervous humor evaporates as quickly as it is produced.  
“Doradus, as in the endless fountain of energon?”  
Here we go again, Sonica shifts her weight to one leg as Megatron gives his weaponized scientist the jist of everything with some of her depreciating commentary.  
Shockwave seems very accepting of everything he’s being told until the very end. There are many thoughts in that single eye of his and the boldest one is speculation.  
“I have no reason to not believe you, Lord Megatron. But the information provided hardly seems...logical.”  
She gives Megatron a weird smile, “Is he the one that told you spirits and curses don’t exist?”  
“There is no evidence that suggests otherwise.”  
“If only. Then I wouldn’t be here.”  
“Sonica,”  
She turns to Megatron, “What?”  
“Go with Starscream and do something else for a while. Knockout, fetch the samples.”  
She raises a brow, “Sure,” she begins to walk but pauses, “Be sure to tell him I’m really good with the psychic cordial patch and---” She points, “Rule breaker goes offline.”  
Starscream takes her hand as they exit and she doesn’t have to look at him to know he’s smiling.  
He's smiling about her threat but a sly glance reveals the other reason.  
“Not happening.”  
“It didn’t hurt to ask,”

Megatron notes their hand holding and dislikes it. He’ll address that later.  
“It’ll be a short time before you begin to see her abilities. In the mean time, you can study the types of energon that I do have, and when you can, I’m curious what other secrets she may contain. These are held in her mind and body.”  
“Because she has the ability to contain large amounts of energon?”  
“Precisely.” He nods, “She has also acquired a shield that protects her from me but I see no exterior tool or device and it’s not energon magic because other things can go through it. And though she has a higher tolerance for dark energon, she wouldn’t be controlling it through my veins without me feeling it. She chooses not to use this ability out of ‘loose morale’.”  
“That explains her threat.”  
Megatron grins, “Intriguing, isn’t she?”  
“Why is she still here then, if she has the power to leave?”  
He smiles to himself and crosses her arms, “She’s made friends here, to say the least. We also have sort of...an alliance,” he explains the details surrounding it, “Basically, she’s here because she wants to use me as a lure for Unicron.” He thinks on this, “However, she doesn’t seem to be fully confident it will work.”  
Shockwave watches him think this aloud as his optics search his mind for sense of it all. But what this scientist can’t ignore about his Master’s expression, is the up-turned corners of his mouth.  
“Again, it makes no logical sense to why she lingers here.”  
“You’re absolutely right, Shockwave.” He straightens, “But I want her here until I get the last two types.”  
Knockout announces his presence and walks in, “The samples, as ordered.”  
He hands them directly to Shockwave; he holds red, orange, gold, green, and black.  
“Including the ones we already know of, there are nine. We know their functions and weaknesses but haven’t been able to decipher all the ingredients.”  
Knockout leaves and Shockwave looks up from his new project.  
“I will get to work right away.”  
“See that you do.” Megatron clasps his hands behind his back, “And when you can, try to discretely learn about her structure and whatever else you can. I’ve learned that worthy sparks are the bots she’s fond of; the sweeter you are, the higher the chances of this.”  
“Illogical,”  
“Yes, yes, I know.”

Megatron walks to the medical lab looking for Sonica but finds only Knockout.  
“Welcome, my Liege, can I help you?”  
“Yes, actually.” He enters and the doors shut behind him, “Where’s Sonica?”  
“All I know is she and Starscream went to the bottom floor.”  
Where the club and bar are in the citadel.  
“Of course they did,” Megatron thinks about leaving, but turns back to Knockout instead. “Has she told you anything as of late?”  
Knockout thinks back, “Nothing pertaining the energon types or yours and hers alliance...she talked a little about her journey under the mountain to learn about the shield around it. Oh, she did say she destroyed it.”  
Of course she did.  
“Anything else?” He pries.  
Knockout makes a short, doubtful hum, “Only personal matters.”  
He moves closer to the doctor, “I do care about everything she tells you. What personal matters?”  
“Lord Megatron, maybe you would rather ask her and hear it first hand? She’s not completely private.”  
“I need to know what all she’s holding back- as she tends to do so often. Tell me what you know, and then I’ll ask her that I may measure her confidence in me.”  
Knockout drums his fingers, “Alright.” He pleads for her forgiveness in his mind, “What would you like to know?”  
Megatron connects his questions carefully and organizes them, “Why does she like the Autobots so much?”  
“They’re kind to her, understanding, and the Matrix makes the company feel like home...that’s the brief version anyway.”  
“Is there a bot she’s closer with among the Autobots? A best friend of sorts?”  
Knockout reflects, “No, she deeply cares for them all.”  
“What about Decepticons? Are there others besides you?”  
“Not really. She’s familiar with most of us, she actually grieved Dreadwing, but otherwise she’s content to be around us...” Knockout feels like Megatron is practically leaning on him and pressing for the secret Starscream doesn’t want him to know. “Well...one in particular--- it’s been-- there was something, you know, for a while-- but she doesn’t trust him so it’s not, like, a deep thing but he’s trying to be nice and she’s still figuring it out...”  
It looks like Megatron is squinting, “Starscream, correct?”  
“Was it obvious?” He blinks a couple times.  
“Obvious enough,” He straightens and sets his hands on his hips, “what’s her perspective on me?”  
Knockout has to look down to let all the surprise and discomfort show for the length of a long sigh, “That one’s more tricky, my Liege. Her opinions seem to go back and forth.”  
He raises a brow, “How?”  
“Ahh,” He rubs his head, “she’s often angered by you but she’s never said she hates you...to me. Apparently, she once said that to your face back in the mountain.”  
Megatron takes a moment but doesn’t remember that. He moves back to his task, “Is that it? Are there no other things she’s said?”  
Knockout can’t look him in the eyes, “Well...um...most times she’s ranted-- about things said between you two and...she talks about a game you both are playing-- of sorts-- that’s how she sees it anyway. It’s actually... difficult to describe. I don’t know if you were in here when she got excited about you two having a fight?”  
He pauses, “That strange shuffling she was doing.”  
“Yes. See, that kind of matters because, she doesn’t do that just around anyone. She’ll only do that when she’s confident or content. So... though I could be wrong... that’s something said of yours and hers...relationship.”  
“How does she talk about Starscream?”  
“Recently?” Knockout looks up at him and shrugs, “Similarly. She’s quite mad at him and has been since she woke. I haven’t heard everything about their past interactions-- I only know that she visited him while he was still rouge. All I’m hearing is how disappointed she is in him.”  
Megatron puts two pieces together, “Because he stuffed her in the stasis pod.”  
“Yes.” Knockout stops there; if Megatron doesn’t ask, he doesn’t have to say.  
“How did he do that?”  
Frag.

Megatron leaves, churning the private life of Sonica Doradus over and over in his head. All of it just makes him feel...disgusted.  
Her fling with Starscream is the worst of it. What does that skinny little cog have that would attract a femme like her? He’s a slimy, over-confident character that thinks he’s unpredictable and special.  
Then there’s everything she’s said about him that’s greatly unsatisfying. Complicated, is the best description of hers and his “relationship”: she knows him well but argues and fights at every turn, she likes the game but doesn’t like the stakes, she’s interested but unsurprised. None of this makes sense.  
At the base of it all, he has to hear this from Knockout.  
He needs to think about something else. He tries Soundwave and asks about progress. None.  
Megatron goes down the elevator to the bottom floor and sips a small vile of black; he only wants enough to see what they’re doing.  
Once he knows it’s working, he strides across the lobby into the room with the storage keg, and through the manual kitchen door. Thankfully, Starscream didn’t lock that one as he undoubtedly did the others.  
The first thing he hears is music but otherwise, it’s quiet. The first thing he sees are their empty glasses with a small ring of leftover energon at the bottom, still slightly glowing in the dimmed blue lights from the stage. Second, he sees Laserbeak... hiding on the counter as one of the triangular bottles of drink mixes. He stares a moment then decides to ignore him, and walks out to where the bar faces the stage and the open floor.  
Starscream and Sonica are dancing together to a slow song. He recognizes it. It was one of the first ones she sang for him after his three years in space. What impressed him about it was the layers of whispering voices that she was able to do simultaneously and play an instrument at the same time. It’s haunting, sorrowful, and soothing in some way.  
But he may hate it now as Starscream proves to be smooth on his feet. Their spins are one swooping motion and the aft wears a smug grin as they’re synchronized and gliding.  
Sonica looks happy. She’s arched back with optics closed and follows Starscream’s lead with seemingly no thought; even with the weight of the decor she still wears.  
Megatron pulls out the vile, sips at the black again, then crosses his arms and watches a while more.  
The song ends and Starscream brings her in close and starts stroking her lower back with the fingers that aren’t twisting one of her beaded tendrils.  
She removes his hands and walks towards the bar, “Thanks for the dance.”  
“That’s it?”  
“Yes.” Sonica grabs her cup and starts wiping it out, “It’s safer this way.”  
Megatron sort of swings his head Starscream’s direction; knowing what he knows, that phrase must’ve cut him.  
“How many times must I tell you I had no choice? What would you have done during the battle over the Omega Lock? Would you have caused the Autobots to win?”  
“Yeah, duh. I know who I can and can’t trust, twinkle-squeak.”  
Starscream stomps up to the counter and stops her from taking his cup, “Exactly my point. If the Autobots had won, you would’ve betrayed me and everyone you know in the Decepticon ranks. I kept you from doing so. At the least, you could thank me for sparing you the confliction. We follow our own agendas, correct?”  
“Starscream,” Her tone sharpens, “You made a decision and I respected it; which was more than what you gave me when it came to the battle for the Omega Lock."  
"Again, I had no choice."  
"I invited you to come along with me. You said you would figure it out. ”  
“I told you why I made my choice.”  
“You told me why you couldn’t accept any others.”  
Starscream hits a fist on the table, “Why didn’t you chose me after all your previous choices to preserve me? What did you save me for if it wasn’t to choose me?”  
Sonica yanks her hand and the cup from underneath his grasp, “I didn’t save you to follow you but to free you. I helped a bot that resisted the odds and was a relentless fighter. I don’t rescue the content and comfortable.”  
“I know where I belong; do you? I chose something that will get me somewhere. The Harbinger was my trap, not my alliance with the Decepticons. I am capable of more, here, as I am. It just so happens to be in the same place I was before.”  
She sighs with the now-clean glass in her hand.  
Megatron steps out of the way so she can gently set it inside the cupboard.  
“You defaulted.”  
“It's not defaulting if I've tasted victory before.” He straightens, “Perhaps you know that since you never asked anything of me to fill my debt.”  
“Wow,” She rubs her face, “you and I see things soooo differently and neither of us are going to change.”  
Starscream’s flame is suddenly gone.  
Megatron smirks.  
“I release you of your debt to me.” Her tone is heavy and she sets a hand over his, “You’re free to go.”  
He stares at their hands; just now realizing he betrayed the debt he owed her. She isn’t punishing him...but releasing him. His mind starts and stops over and over. All he manages to say is: “I don’t want this.”  
“It’s all that’s left of what I can do for you. If you’re going to chase this victory, I can’t hold you down.”  
“You weren’t...”  
Sonica squeezes his hand, “We can’t do both, Starscream.”  
Megatron glances between them; both look miserable. But he shrugs, grins, and walks for the locked front doors. As he gets there, he hears hurried footsteps and looks to see Starscream striding around the corner to stand beside her.  
In the shadow of the bar’s awning, he sees the slight glow of static contouring her hands on the back of his head.  
He makes a heavily exaggerated frown of pretended interest then happily, and audibly, unlocks the door with his invisible but now tangible fingers on the touchkeys. He gets full pleasure at seeing them jump and stare in awe. Starscream curses.  
Sonica shrugs and starts wiping down the counter while he soaks in embarrassment.  
“You think he knows?” Starscream’s tone is full of dread.  
“I’m sure he does.” She suddenly notices Laserbeak and comments on what a cute bottle he is. “But what’s the damage? We’ve let go.”  
He sets his hands on his hips but there’s no confidence in this gesture, “Right.”  
“It was just a fling,” Sonica adds and puts the rag away like she stores an old, missed memory.  
Megatron’s black is burning out. He decides he wants to meet her alone so he steps out just as the affects cease. With his com, he tells Starscream to take a shift at the monitors.  
He hides behind a corner as the dumpee walks out and heads for the elevator with a hung head and slouch. Megatron smirks and walks in.  
Sonica sees him right away, “The admission charge is seventy shanix, by the way.”  
“Well, slag, I don’t seem to have anything on me.” He walks up to her, “Did you enjoy your date as much as I did?”  
"I'll put a hundred shanix on your tab. See that you pay it before your curse for robbing a dead Prime shanks you." She goes for the cupboard of glasses, “Besides, I saw it coming a while ago.”  
“Ah,” He leans on the counter, “Was that on the Harbinger or after he jazzed you up to shove you unwittingly into a stasis pod?”  
She slams the two cups down with an edgy thud, “On the Harbinger.”  
Sonica pushes a glass at him, “You didn’t beat this information out of Knockout, did you?”  
He picks up the glass and holds it out for her to fill, “Didn’t have to. You make friends solely with cowards.”  
She fills it with a smirk, “There you go, _friend_.”  
Megatron smothers a chuckle, “It’s ally; there is a difference.”  
“You’re correct,” She swirls her energon in the glass, “I don’t have to buy friends...or threaten them.”  
The chuckle escapes, “The only reason you do those things at all, is because you like to play dangerous games.”  
“I know how to play them, at least,” She eyes him over the rim of her glass.  
They drink in unison.  
Megatron watches her empty hers, “Where do you see our game heading?”  
She shakes her head, “I don’t plan that far ahead. It gets disappointing when you reach the end and it’s different from how you imagined it. You think you’ll have some friends when it’s all over but then you’re alone looking back and thinkin’: what the fraggin’ slag happened?” She tilts her head steeply, “Expect nothing, then, if you’re wrong, you’re pleasantly surprised. Bend your thinking, bend the rules, and suddenly the world turns right side up.”  
Megatron scrutinizes her with a small smirk, “Exactly.”  
“Of course, you get it.” She moves back like she’s accepting cheers from crowd, “The slag-sucking wretches always do.”  
“Including yourself then,” He takes another sip, watching her carefully. She’s in some mood he’s never seen before. He’d say she’s drunk but it’s too controlled. Dark energon, perhaps?  
“I don’t suck slag but I am a wretch in my own way.”  
Megatron reaches behind one of her tendrils then lets it drag over his knuckles when he brings his hand in. “Aren’t we all?”  
“Some more than others,” When her tendril swings by her head again, she grabs his hand and leans in, “Don’t change the game, Megs. You won’t like it.”  
“Do you fear such a game?” He speculates with a smirk.  
“It’s the equivalent of running ourselves on one another’s swords; a lose-lose and a fool’s game. You should know before you play because you don’t see how much you’ve changed until it’s over. All should fear such a game.”  
He brings her hand to his mouth, “But you like dangerous games...”  
“I know how to play them...and I've been resisting as well as I can.” Her stare warns but it's distracted, “But I don’t think you’ve allowed anyone, in all your stellar cycles, to get close to you in such a way. If I’m right, you have no idea what you’re doing.”  
“I’ve been wise to keep my spark to myself, unlike you. Do you know what you’re doing?”  
She smirks, “Experience is the greater teacher.”  
“Teach me a lesson, Sonica.” He sends static into her hand. Unexpectedly, the release of such a sensation is relaxing. Rubbing her fingers softly between his own, he focuses on the blur of blue in their contact; fascinated by it and curious.  
His cup is turned upside down over their hands, the fluid pours all over the counter, down his arm and some drips on his foot. He glares at her.  
“I said, don’t change the game.” She pulls her hand out of his and tosses the glass on the counter. It makes a loud clatter but stays in one piece by luck only.  
Sonica walks away and absorbs the energon on her hand, “If you are wise, you will continue to keep your spark to yourself.”

“Let it settle,” Sonica tells Shockwave as she sits in his lab on a mostly empty table. Her legs are crossed and she rests her chin on her fist.  
Megatron suggested she help. She said she didn’t want to. He said her other option was to sit on his lap between searches. Sonica reluctantly swerved but she’s not going to tell the “top scientist” everything. Surely he can figure it out.  
Shockwave is fiddling with the green energon because he’s finding parallels between it and the stuff Knockout experiments with. He’s curious how close Ratchet got with the claimed synthetic. He mutters off a few ingredients and she tells him he’s correct.  
All with one hand, he’s moving slides and shuffling through beakers and such with surprising grace. He’s able to move his fingers individually and can type with an amazing range of his little finger while other fingers are holding things. Whatever he can’t do with one hand, he has an arm-like thing clamped to the edge of the table. It’ll bend in any position he wants and will hold strong enough that he can screw on lids and such. If he uses the cannon, it’s utilized like a waiter tray. He’ll set a beaker or two on it and carry it to another table and fiddle with a few machines before removing them. Otherwise, it hangs comfortably by his side.  
His single optic may seem like another hindrance but it sees things that most would use a microscope to find. Often, he’s able to pick it up and see what he’s looking for while it’s still inside the glass container.  
He’s also very clean. Whatever is moved is put right back, and in a certain order. When he asks Knockout to fetch something, he doesn’t let him set it down. Knockout is always asked to hand it to him directly then Shockwave decides where it goes.  
“Hey Shockwave,” Sonica begins with a curious smirk, “when did you get into science in general?”  
“What is the purpose to your question?”  
“Just to get to know you?” She raises a brow.  
“There’s no need.”  
“Ah, come on. I’m giving you helping hints. Make it an equal trade.”  
“I will leave all negotiations to Lord Megatron. My focus is on the task he’s given me.”  
“You’re a talking Soundwave.” She deadpans, “I see it.”  
“Soundwave has his own talents and I have mine. The only commonality you’re discerning is loyalty. One sees and searches for what one lacks.”  
She balks, “Great Primus, was that a stab at me? What did I ever to do you?”  
He pretends to ignore her.  
“I don’t know what all he told you but allow me to share my view: he’s a control freak trying to put a leash on a Predacon.” She hops off and stands next to him, “Get my drift?”  
“But why would a wild Predacon allow such proximity to a leash if it does not wish to be bound?”  
“Because it wants the fuel behind the control freak,” She smirks up at him. “The little energon the control freak possess will tell the Predacon where to find more because it’s nowhere in its dwelling place. So therein lies another question: why doesn’t the control freak put down the leash and just feed the Predacon? Feeding it would better earn its loyalty.”  
Shockwave sets down a container in his hand and turns slowly, “Because Predacons are useful, powerful, and can be controlled. So the true inquiry is: why doesn’t the Predacon submit to access the sustenance?”  
“Oo, you’re good,” Her smirk creeps to an amused smile, “But I have one better: is it easier to befriend a beast or wrestle it into submission? Like you said, it’s powerful and useful and smart, what reason would it have to bow to a lesser being when it’s just following instinct to stay alive and free?”  
“Your argument is...logical.” He nods and Sonica relaxes, “If the sustenance keeper makes a move to befriend the Predacon, then the beast should be submissive.”  
She scrutinizes him, “What’s your definition of ‘befriend’? It sounds more like ‘dominance’.”  
“Do you agree with my statement?”  
“To an acute point,” she adjusts her weight onto one leg, “properly befriending a Predacon would cause it to be softer in manner but it’s still a wild creature. It won’t allow the control freak to have his way with it.”  
“If it wants the energon, it should. That would be the most logical decision to obtain its desires.”  
“It doesn’t want to be captured, Shockwave.”  
“According to the symbolical contents of this metaphor, it cannot have both. What does it desire most? Freedom or fuel?”  
“It’s not exactly freedom it has. The Predacon would just trade one captor for another if it did submit.”  
“But it will have fuel.” He picks up a vile and his optic zooms in on the contents. “And under the sustenance keeper, it has purpose; whereas, a free Predacon would not.”  
“Coming from a bot who doesn’t mind being told what to do.” She smirks and pretends to brush something off of her. One more card lies up her sleeve. “Is that why you chose science for a talent? So you could trade freedom for purpose?”  
“You are not further arguing my last statement, I assume you concur with my conclusion.”  
She shakes her head, “Do you think a Predacon likes being told what do to, Shockwave?”  
“The Predacon chooses freedom or fuel- its joy does not change the options.”  
“I agree. There’s just one last thing...”  
His turn to her is sharp, “What is it?”  
She picks a hand up and with her abilities, pushes on the energon in his feet.  
As he’s sliding away from her, pain is shooting up his legs so hard that he crouches; instinctively moving to alleviate the agony when it suddenly stops. When his energon flow returns to normal, he notices he moved a few measures.  
He looks up and his eye lands on her smirk.  
She drops her hand, “The Predacon is powerful enough to have both. If the control freak wants to utilize that, he’ll gain more from an alliance...but he has to respect that the Predacon is a wild creature.”  
Silence falls between them for a long moment before Shockwave stands without a word.  
“Oh, the ingredient you may not recognize in the green is herafinnite; a concentrated form of the ycentinix.” She walks out of the lab, “There, I helped. You can deduce the rest by obeying the known laws of chemistry, as that is your purpose.”

Sonica picks up the metal mesh and fabric hanging in front of her legs and walks quickly up to Wheeljack.  
“Are you awake?”  
The silence answers. She has to hurry but whatever she tries, can’t leave a mark...or heal them. Out of her guesswork and urgency, she tries static on his face and repeating his name.  
His features twitch a little and a garbled groan escapes.  
“Wheeljack...come on, Wheeljack, wake up. Wake up, I need to talk to you...I don’t have much time.”  
His head hangs and nothing happens. It almost worked.  
Sonica checks over her shoulder and uses her energon sight to detect any one nearby. None. Good. She tries shaking him but it backfires when the sway of his dead weight almost knocks her over.  
Time presses.  
With an eye roll, she embraces him around his waist and tries the static again, throughout her whole torso.  
Once she sees his optics flutter open, she stops and pats his face, “Wheeljack...” pat, pat, pat... “Open your eyes so I know you’re listening. I need to tell you something.”  
His eyes don’t open but he’s rolling his head a little, “I hurt all over, femme, give a guy a break.”  
That was an interesting response, “Who do you think you’re talking to?” Just in case it’s another from his memories?  
“Who am I talking to?” He tries opening his eyes and he sees her but doesn’t actually see her.  
“It’s me, Sonica.”  
He chuckles, “Hey, aren’t you too pretty for a place like this?”  
She might just have to work with this. He’s responding but not interpreting. Thinking quickly, she tries some static on his chest, “Yes, I am. You too, handsome.”  
A grin stretches across his face then drops, “Wait, is this real?”  
“If you’re talking about jail, yes.”  
He makes a face and at last he opens his optics and focuses them to see her.  
She grins, “Wow, your overbearing sense of realism brought you out of the deepest of subconscious delusions.”  
Wheeljack sighs, “Whatever that embarrassing dream was, it felt too good to be real. Sorry if I said something stupid...”  
That stung her empathy, “Don’t worry about it, Wheeljack. I came to tell you they’ll be hauling you off for a psychic cordial patch session with Shockwave.”  
Wheeljack reflects, “You can temporarily erase memories, right?”  
“Yes,”  
“He can’t find my old Wrecker protocols. Bulkhead will have followed them.”  
“Got it,” She steps up on a plate of orange energon to be eye-to-eye with him. As she reaches into his head with silver burning, she encourages him to think hard on the memory so she can follow the energy and find the exact spot in his mind. He does so and she’s able to rub out the memory with ease; at the cost of a migraine.  
“It won’t last long. I didn’t rub that hard so you’ll remember it after a day or so.”  
“You didn’t rub that hard? It certainly wasn’t gentle.”  
“I was also touching your brain- which isn’t often touched like that- so no, it wasn’t going to feel good.”  
Wheeljack groans as the ache pulses, “Is that all then? Do you have to go?”  
“I have time for one more thing before they’re expecting my performance. With a little persuasion, I’ve got Starscream ordering that you stay online. He has a plan for you so I’m telling you now: if you have even the slightest chance to escape--- do it and you’ll be following that plan.”  
“Got it.” He pauses to think, “What about you?”  
“I have some value left and...” she rolls her eyes, “...I’m forced into a game with Megatron but it’s nothing I can’t handle. Anyway, my point is: don’t worry about me. In fact, it’s imperative that you get out of here so you’re one less hostage for Megatron to use against me. Do you copy?”  
Wheeljack nods, “Copy. Be careful out there. I know a few Autobots that would be downright upset if something happened to you.”  
With a glad smile, she touches his face and shares a light static.  
He almost seems shy of it but after she assures him, he relaxes. Wheeljack’s eyes are full of awe and he leans into her hand. In the swell of emotion, he looked touched, even grateful.  
Sonica sees the endless stellar cycles of war chipping away under her touch. It’s just a little static; a friendly level more than intimate, but it’s far gentler than anything he’s felt before.  
“I have to go...” She doesn’t want to ruin such a sweet moment but time remains uncontrolled.  
Wheeljack leans deeper and she can’t see his face until he looks up again, “Alright. Go.”  
“Be careful out there,” She smiles from where she pauses in front of the doors, “I know a few Autobots that would be downright upset if something happened to you.”  
He shares an approving, playful smile and she mirrors it. That’s the last he sees of her.

“He just finished probing the Autobot’s memories,” Knockout tells her as she once again goes to him to hide. They aren’t in the medical lab anymore as that seems to be Megatron’s default search spot. Because of that, they’ve moved their “hideout” to Knockout’s new room in the citadel.  
It looks a lot like his old one: basic layout but better than the bunkbeds of the vehicons and flyers. But this room has one small recharge bed.  
“They didn’t get anything.”  
“I only said otherwise to keep him alive,” Sonica sighs as she helps buff the places he can’t reach, “What are they going to do next?”  
“Um...” Knockout shrugs, “I heard Commander Starscream order him to be disposed of and that he should be awake for it.”  
Her smile is flat, “It’s not going to work.”  
“I figured. Wheeljack is tough for an Autobot, I’ll give him that.”  
She giggles, “Well, we all live and learn, don’t we?”  
“Some just live,” Knockout exaggerates a frown in the mirror for her to see.  
She giggles and it trails off, “Any ideas yet?”  
Knockout slumps, “No,”  
Naturally, he knows the exchange she and Megatron had after her falling out with Starscream. Before she divulged everything, she asked him to think of solutions.  
Sonica sighs, “All I’ve got is humiliating him.”  
“How would you do that?”  
“Stomp him in a fight and plain insult him...”  
Knockout’s eyes are wide, “Thankfully, you don’t seem committed to that.”  
“But I‘m not ruling it out either." Her head drops back dramatically, "I'm trying so hard, to not to want to play this game. If slag hits the fan, that may be all I've got for options.” However, if she is to do so, she would either have to terminate Megatron or take Knockout with her.  
“I have a rhetorical question for you, Knockout.”  
“Yes?”  
“If something bad happened and I had to flee, would you come with me?”  
“Bad?” His brow furrows and he turns to face her, “Like what?”  
“It’s a rhetorical question.”  
“What rhetorical questions like that have ever been just rhetorical? It usually points to something more serious.”  
“Answer my question.” She smiles, “Honestly, it is not only rhetorical, it's towards a last resort of utter desperation that I intend to avoid at all costs.”  
He’s unsatisfied but compliant, “Well, if our lives were in danger, yes.”  
Sonica hugs him and rests her head on his shoulder, “You’re amazing, Knockout. Do you know that?”  
He pats her arm, “Yes.”  
Then, Megatron pages her to visit, “I want you here at the throne room.”  
“Alright,” She groans but doesn’t let go of Knockout.  
He tickles her hands with static, “Go before you get in trouble.”  
As she lets go, she only raises a brow before he corrects himself. “As much as you like trouble, you shouldn’t be stacking it. You already have your hands full.”  
Sonica nods and gestures, “Point taken.”  
“Yes, I’m smart too.”  
She laughs, “I love you, Knockout.”  
“Love you too. Now get going, your admirer awaits.”  
Just before the door closes between them she makes a face. Even with it closed, she can hear his chuckle.

She gets there and finds Starscream and Shockwave standing before the throne. They watch her enter but Megatron is the only one who grins. When she’s close, Megatron invites her to his side with an extended arm.  
With a sigh, she accepts the invite and stands beside him. He wraps an arm around her, “Sonica, Starscream tells me that he let Wheeljack go with an embedded tracker.”  
She nods, “Interesting plan. Why am I here?”  
“I think you know, trinket.”  
“Don’t call me that and I’ll see what I can do.”  
He pats her side roughly and it’s awkward for everyone, “You do that.”  
She shoves his hand away, “I think I’d rather the nickname.”  
Reluctantly, she obeys and makes her way to the edge. Activating her sight, she finds him almost immediately, heading west. “I found him.”  
“Good,” He turns to Starscream, “monitor the signal from the computers.”  
For a moment, she pauses to look at him as he leaves. Their optics meet. Much pain is weighing behind his focus on the plan but in that moment, she can tell he misses her.  
“Do you still see Wheeljack, Sonica?”  
She turns back to her task, “Yes.”  
“Keep watching him, don’t take your eyes off of him.” Megatron turns to Shockwave, “How is your project going?”  
“The gold and black types are proving difficult.” He states.  
“Didn’t Sonica assist you?”  
“Only for a few cycles. She left shortly after a philosophical discussion that resulted in her using an ability against me.”  
Sonica laughs, “You make that sound way worse than it really was.”  
“Is it true?” Megatron glares at her back.  
She can feel it, “That’s the jist of it, yes. I’m not going to lie about stuff like that, Megs. You hear everything eventually...you know, because of cowards.”  
Megatron strides darkly across the way to stand behind her, “Tell me, exactly, what happened.”  
She does and Shockwave doesn’t correct anything. Megatron takes it as the whole truth. The philosophical discussion was irritating but it did add a perspective that affirmed what he was trying to do before. And the part about her use of her abilities reminds him of that day he went in to terminate her...she had done that to his whole body. Any manners he has towards her are from that experience.  
When she finishes, the analogy is what sticks with him; befriend the beast and feed it... so he moves accordingly.  
He strokes her face with his fingers, “Intriguing, but I ask nicely that you are more cooperative from here on out.”  
She pushes his hand away, “You don’t have to ask; I don’t like using that ability.”  
He drapes an arm over her shoulder and down her front. The weight of his arm pushes her back against him, “Do you still see Wheeljack?”  
“Yes,” She sighs, “I should be able to see him for a long time,” she gives a rough estimate. Again, she pushes his arm away, “Do you want me to watch him that entire time?”  
“Consider it good practice,” He pats her again.  
"Don't make me fight you."  
He chuckles and she fights a small smile.  
The stacks are building...  
No, don't play...don't...let him build much...but don't play.


	31. Tensions and Intentions

Sonica stands in Starscream’s quarters and leans against a wall with crossed arms. He has a hand on the wall near her head and sternly glares into her gaze.  
Wheeljack got away and blew up his stalkers but that’s only part of his problem. The second part is Shockwave has an idea to get their escapee back and that makes him nervous, but again, only part of the whole. What completes it all is the way Megatron shadows her and how she acts...okay...with that.  
“What do you want me to do, Starscream? This has been brewing for some time.”  
“I just want you to stop it.”  
“I’m involved whether I want to be or not. Even if I wanted to ask for help, no one is going to help me fight this.”  
“You’re powerful enough to do it yourself!” Starscream gets louder, “By Primus, you have a shield you can use against him--- use it!”  
“It’s not according to my plan,”  
His optics widen, “What plan?”  
“The one everyone knows about--- including him--- I need bait for Unicron so I can break my curse.”  
“So you’re allowing him to fawn all over you for the sake of a plan?”  
“Yes.”  
The awkward silence falls but remains busy in Starscream’s mind.  
“Why don’t you just give him the last two? Isn’t that all you have left to do to get Unicron’s attention?”  
“There’s more to it than that.”  
He makes a face, “Don’t tell me you actually like his affections.”  
“Even if I did, that’s none of your business.”  
“What else is there?”  
Does she want Megatron knowing about the details? She gets just the right edge leaving it uncertain because he puts in there whatever will make sense to him. Sonica has made all the right hints and Megatron is playing the game with all his ember-spitting little spark. Her current strategy is to keep him playing it without going too far. If she has to, she’ll snap him out of it.  
They can deduce that much, if they want. However, there’s a lot of signals Sonica waits for before she gives Megatron the last two. Though it was part of the original plan to give them all to him to wake Unicron, it’s not happening as she hoped. Megatron has enough to stir the titan to search for the final pair but there are no signs that he’s doing this.  
Now she’s caught in the middle of letting this pawn of Unicron be drawn to her at such an intensity to wake the string-puller or yanking at the dark energon and angering it enough to get his attention. Both sound plausible but only one will keep her true mission of peace propelling forwards.  
See, the control freak has no idea that as he’s blocking the head of the Predacon from the energon, the tail is robbing him blind. She’s tasting it but isn’t satisfied and is left with more questions. The Predacon continues the dance hoping there’s something more filling behind what it can see while trying to keep the peace.  
She’s had little time to think about what to do if that’s all she gets out of this. That, they can’t know.  
“Well?” Starscream ushers and gets close to her face, “What is it then?”  
Sonica adjusts a bracelet clasp on her wrist, “My fall-back plan is missing.”  
“You mean Prime?”  
“Yes,” She sets her hands on her hips and comes off the wall.  
He removes his hand and surprises her with a wounded look, “This is my punishment, isn’t it?”  
“No Starscream. I’m not petty. This is what’s been brewing since you’ve been rouge and this is according to my plans. Even if we were doing well, you would still be forced to watch this. I’m sorry.”  
He looks down and she starts to move towards the door.  
“Just...” she shuffles towards opening the door, “look away when it happens.”  
Reluctantly, he lets her out and they walk beside each other on the way back up. Their footsteps are in unison but everything else isn’t.  
Sonica cares about him deeply and it hurts to see him struggle between his priorities and better ones. She can’t change him and he may not ever chose anything or anyone outside himself. Time has made him this way and it’s permanent as long as he thinks it’s safer.  
With the few minutes to spare in the throne room, Sonica decides to sing. The song was one that came to her mind on hers and Starscream’s long walk up.  
The tune is somber and graceful under the aching lyrics about a pair un-destined; though the pieces are there, the edges don’t match. How does one break a heart softly? The notes move smoothly like a hand tracing a loved and familiar face and Sonica’s memory brings up those of the Autobots.  
She’s been watching them for a while and wonders how they are; especially the two near by with the spilled energon.  
The song ends and in a glance at Starscream, their sore gazes meet before they drop to the floor then move to the space bridge that opens.  
Shockwave walks through and gives his proper introduction to the ultimate hunter: a large, slender Predacon.  
Sonica cups her hands over face and catches a glimpse of the surprise on Megatron’s face.  
The Predacon gets a stretch it can no longer fight and tosses its head, screeching. It just got the hang of walking, now it has discovered its voice. After this relief, its mind starts to work on adaptation and instantly identifies and submits to the strongest figure present...  
Just like he would in a new pack, Sonica realizes with a grin.  
Shockwave starts his assurances of his control on the beast and Sonica starts a few rumbling sounds in her voice box and speakers that turn their heads.  
The Predacon tucks his chin to his neck, getting a solid look at her, as she continues the noises and adds a few clicks.  
Shockwave aims his cannon at her, “What do you think you’re doing?”  
“Saying hello, glitch. Tuck your complex away before you hurt yourself with it.” Sonica quickly recovers from the interruption, squeals and skips to the creature. The Predacon shuffles away a little but his wings lay flatter and his head lowers.  
She’s just about to get a closer look when Shockwave steps between them.  
“Explain yourself.”  
Sonica glances to Megatron who waits with a similar expression.  
“You created this handsome guy, how do you not know what I’m doing?” She gives Shockwave a look but the silence and stiffness of the atmosphere, demands details. “He’s a new sparkling. He needs to know he’s been accepted as part of the pack. He’ll listen to you, Shockwave, because he’s been aware of your presence for a while--- he knows you’re teacher. You’ve taught him Megatron is the alpha so as part of the perceived ‘pack’, I’m welcoming him just as a real Predacon pack would.”  
Megatron and Shockwave exchange glances so Sonica goes around the angled scientist and finally gets to touch the Predacon’s face.  
“Where do you get this information?” Megatron’s tone is skeptical.  
Sonica starts to think about it and draws a blank. It shows. “Um...I just know...I guess.”  
“Were there Predacons during one of your past lives?” Shockwave asks.  
She pauses as she’s mentally turning to Doradus. She comes out of it with a smile, “There were, yes, and they lived in the underground. Doradus’ pets...remember? Those were a few of them and Doradus learned how they operated to inspire future societies.” She pauses again, “A lot of what I’m saying is auto-memory; I’m just as surprised as you are that I know this.”  
“Impossible,” Shockwave states, “A Great Cataclysm caused their extinction.”  
“And what, pray tell, do you think the Great Cataclysm was?” Sonica makes a face at him, “Primus made the Predacons for one of the 13 Primes before their battle with Unicron...and then the battle with Unicron happened. Big war, lots of damage, great cataclysms...duh.”  
Sonica makes a few more sounds as she tickles his chin with tough static and the Predacon blinks slowly and happily. For a moment, she hesitates doing this but Doradus confirms that doing so is good. Predacons respond better to calm, assertive, but positive feedback and it’s crucial to its beginning establishments that it receives this often.  
“I want to name him King, like king of the beasts.” She tries an excited smile at Megatron with a hint of pleading; let’s see how much she can get away with. “Can we name him King?”  
Megatron notices her play immediately but is seriously considering it for his part, “He’s for tracking...”  
“We’ll name him Tracking then, ‘King’ for short.” She rubs a nice spot by his audio receptors, “I’m a little sold on that name. It fits him. Do you think so, Megs?”  
“Let’s first find out, if he earns such a name.”  
Shockwave pulls out a container of Wheeljack’s blood- like a hematolagniac and shows it to King. Before anything else can be said, King stretches his wings and throws wind behind him that knock over a few bots, and takes off.  
They’re watching him leave until Sonica starts hoping in place.  
“By Primus, he is sooo cute! Look at him go! I’m so proud!”  
Starscream frowns, “You didn’t make him.”  
“But I said hello; did you? No, I didn’t think so. King is my friend now.” She isn’t lying but she’s also not telling them that she communicated to King that he shouldn’t kill, just capture.

Sonica looks up from her game with Knockout, “He’s back.”  
His red ring eyes look round and curious, “You mean King? It’s your turn.”  
The triple decked boards with moving holographic pieces sits between them; the game was getting good but she may be a little more excited about the new member of the Decepticon family.  
“Yep, and I’m thinking about going up there. No one knows how to take care of a Predacon so I just want to be sure that King’s needs are all met until he matures.”  
“When will he do that?”  
Sonica goes ahead and makes a move on the game, “Who knows? It could be later than usual as his pack is different from what it should be. We’ll just see.” She finishes her game move and Knockout goes to counter it instantly.  
“Does he need more than the usual requirements for new arrivals?”  
“My answer is yes because he’s the first of his species in current time. Plus, I know all the past traditions, he should know them.” She gets up to leave.  
“Why do you care so much?” Knockout watches her walk for his door, “I mean, aside from knowing a lot about his species, what is it about him?”  
She contemplates his question seriously, “He’s cute.”  
Knockout’s expression flattens and the long pause pressures more out of her.  
“Call it a soft spot for new arrivals, if you want. I just want my new friend to have a flying start.”  
He leans back with a smile, “That sounds like you. I think I like King too; he steers Starscream absolutely crazy.”  
“Already?”  
“Lord Megatron just divided the rank of first lieutenant...” He gives her a leading look.  
Her eyes widen and they both start to nod slowly, “Ooo, he’s hating that.”  
“Yes he is.”  
She chuckles, “At least he hates him for that reason and isn’t jealous.”  
“Speaking of which,” Knockout stops her again from leaving, “has he confronted you about that?”  
“Yes.”  
“What did you tell him?”  
Her expression is one that tells him it should be obvious but he smiles patiently.  
“I told him to suck it up.”  
His smile widens, “I thought so but I just wanted to hear it from you.”  
Sonica mimics his smile with a look, “I also told him to turn around when it happens- since you want details.”  
Knockout pretends to be more comfortable in his seat, “That’s my femme. Now go on and do whatever...I’ll figure out what I’m going to do about your curious choices.” He examines the game board.  
She laughs, "In that game or real life?”  
He raises a teasing brow, "Yes."

“Normally, the elder Predacons would be picking on him, quickening his experience and maturity.” Sonica swings an orange energon bat and sends the wad of metal off of the citadel platform. King leaps and dives for it.  
Starscream has his arms folded, leaning against a wall and scowling.  
“All of that teaches him how to defend himself and sharpens his mind in hopes that he will start his own pack. It’s very important that he have some stimulation at all times for a while.”  
“Sonica, I honestly could care less.”  
“King’s under your jurisdiction, is he not?”  
“IT is so I will train IT how I want to,”  
King comes back with the ball in his claws and lands.  
“Look, I know we don’t have all the same connections and such, but how about I train him and you supervise? You can have all the credit. I won’t do anything sneaky because I want King to be successful and useful to the bot that has say over his existence.”  
“I don’t know, maybe you can do whatever you want and when the beast makes a large enough blunder, we can take it offline and I have one less thing to bother me.”  
“He’s not a bother to anyone,” She strokes King’s head when he nudges it under her arm. It makes her smile, “In fact, Starscream, if you’ll take the patience and the spark, King would be a wonderful asset for you.”  
“And confirm that Shockwave’s little play thing is a success? No.”  
“Shockwave gave him life but you would give intelligence and cunning.”  
“I will not waste my talents on someone else’s toy. I’d rather do nothing and let it fail; taking its creator with it.”  
Sonica shakes her head with an amused smile, “You’re cute when you’re competitive.”  
“Don’t talk like that,” Starscream turns away.  
He’s thinking of the exchange between her and Megatron right after the Predacon left.  
Megatron had walked up from behind and wrapped an arm around her, “Again, you surprise me. How about you tell us more about Predacons?”  
She spun around in his embrace and faced him, “I wouldn’t mind at all if you’re planning to apply the knowledge I’m freely giving.”  
Megatron caressed her face with his free hand, “That’s the idea. I want all my Predacons to be content.”  
Of all phrases, she smirked at that one. It makes him sick.  
“Why? Are you making sure I’m loyal to Megatron?” She smirks, “Your hypocrisy knows no bounds.”  
“You’re allowing all that because Prime isn’t here... that doesn’t make sense. Just defend yourself already.”  
“Look, the dark energon connects Megatron to Unicron no matter what he’s doing or where he is--- he belongs to the Anti-Spark. Whatever Megatron channels towards me, may be an echo or an influence on how Unicron might respond when he and I meet.”  
“May?” He comes off the wall, “You mean you’re not sure?”  
Sonica tries not to act like she’s teaching him how to count, “It’s not an exact science or anything, Starscream. We’re talking about emotional reactions.”  
“All his fawning over you is so you can gamble... Do you hear how ridiculous you sound?”  
She raises a brow, “Starscream, why does this bother you? Have you not gone through great lengths for a chance at ‘maybe’?”  
“We’re not talking about me.”  
“Why don’t we?” Her anger spikes and is thrown into her wide gestures, “Since we have so much in common... What this really is, is jealousy.”  
Starscream fidgets, “I’m just making sure you know what you’re doing- do you understand what you’re doing to Lord Megatron?”  
“Of course I know what I’m doing--- so does he! But do you know what you’re doing interrogating me like this? Do you have a reason for suddenly putting me first? You could take this up with Megatron but you come to me.”  
“As second-in-command, I look out for my Master.” He towers over her.  
“You’re looking for a good reason to you losing me.”  
Starscream pulls out the vile of silver energon and the tensity in the air between them liquefies with hurt. There’s so much he wants to spit in her face but the numbness in her optics seals his mouth shut.  
This is the moment he dreaded when he remembered his small vile. Does he give it to her and betray Megatron? Does he give it to Megatron and betray Sonica? Now that he’s shown it to her, he holds the heaviest leverage he’s ever held.  
King glances between them but fixates on the silver; he likes the smell...it’s her smell.  
Sonica reaches up and wraps her hand around Starscream’s, sending static up and down his veins. It feels so good.  
Without hesitating, he brings her hand to his face, closing his optics, and soaking in the contact. He feels something soft move between his fingers and he looks at the vile.  
It’s empty.  
He stares into her numb gaze, wanting to be angry.  
“There, no one is betrayed.” Her soft tone breaks the density of the air, "He doesn’t have to know you’ve held onto it for a long time. If he discovers that, you can tell him I confided in you that I plan to give him the last two--- once I knew Prime was online and well.”  
“Don’t you feel you’ve betrayed me? I could’ve used that...” His lack of conviction is evident; even he can hear it.  
Her smirk doesn’t reach her eyes, “Not at all. We’re even.”  
King makes a high-pitched, questioning hum.  
“Shut up!” Starscream backhands the beast then hides his hand behind his back.  
Sonica keeps her eyes on the Seeker, “Free advice for you: don’t hit him.”  
“I follow my agenda, you follow yours.” He turns and heads into the citadel.  
“If you ever change your mind, I’m here.” She watches him, “Take care of yourself, Starscream.”  
“I always do, Sonica.” He walks in, “Always.”  
After a long moment following the shut door, Sonica turns to King with her biggest but most hollow smile, “Shall we go for a flight?”

Sonica is the name of the kind femme that spends much time with him. He’s learned much just from her alone.  
The other pack members visit her while she’s with him and he studies their body language. He’s grasping their words but only so many mean anything to him. Therefore, bodies speak louder; bodies don’t lie.  
The red doctor is greatly approved by Sonica; she’s relaxed around him at the same time they stand tall. From their interactions, he’s learned about deep alliances and all that comes with it. They have joy in their many kinds of smiles and the embraces are comfortable to them and him. He doesn’t mind watching and they don’t seem to mind either. The red doctor keeps his distance to most except Sonica.  
Sonica displays many of the same physical communication to King as she does the red doctor and he reciprocates, save one detail.  
The red doctor has shown in-depth protective instinct. King only understood that the conversation had to do with the mean, winged one. The scowl on the red doctor’s face showed some indignation but great empathy for Sonica. Though Sonica had displayed joy that day--- as she did talking to the red doctor--- he saw the same emptiness in her eyes as King had, but the red doctor knew what to do about it. The comfortable embrace was an appropriate response and King logs this towards his instincts. He wants this in-depth protective instinct to be as immediate as the red doctor’s.  
Sonica doesn’t show this quality to King, however, and it’s when the mean, winged one strikes him that he notices this. She doesn’t protect him but the confidence she shows in him has been balm to his wounded pride. She knows he can handle this. She will not always be able to protect him; this is the way of life.  
Another one of those lessons came from a device Sonica carries with her that contains pictures. The small tool smells like her as well; with the silver energon inside. She showed him pictures of other kinds like her. Her smile was happy but longing and her fingers traced their images; great longing.  
Two of them he recognized; the big green one and fiery white one who’s blood he logged into his tracking systems.  
She knows him well enough to read his movements and hear the meaning in his tone; she seemed happy that he remembered them.  
“They are good bots, King,” She had said, “Most bots are but there are bad ones too. The good look out for you and celebrate with you; the bad keep secrets against you and leave when things get hard. One of life’s ultimate tests is learning which one is which and responding correctly.”  
King only had to stare into her eyes intently to understand his question.  
“You are doing well but I can’t decide these things for you. You are an intelligent being, you must figure it out on your own. You are watching carefully and that is very wise.”  
King thinks of this often and wonders what those bots are like that cause her to think so well of them. She has told a couple stories so he understands a little but he can’t help but feel there’s more he’s missing.  
There’s been two interactions that he’s been unable to understand: his incubator and the faceless one.  
His incubator is hardest to read and many words are exchanged between him and Sonica. Thankfully, he’s able to understand much of it because Sonica is easy to read. Most of these encounters are a game. Her movements are teasing, smooth, and her tone cuts with power behind it. His incubator is, admirably, un-afraid but his tone does reveal a frustrated awe. Sonica seems to see this too and because of it, watches him closely without ceasing the game.  
King wants to assume this means something but he doesn’t yet understand what.  
The faceless one visited once and Sonica all but ignored him. With him present, Sonica worked on some exercises with King. The faceless one watched her teach him how to plant minerals for energon and then let him hunt for it. The faceless one showed some awe in watching him crush energon crystals whole to eat. It was slight, but King could easily tell. After a while of this, the faceless one seemed to communicate with Sonica. It was short but he bowed before departing.  
Sonica did not like the display of respect and King still wonders why. It makes sense as the Master is fond of her.  
He visits her almost as much as the red doctor and a little more than the mean, winged one.  
Their postures are conflicting, dominant types that switch on the moment they see each other. The Master seems to be trying to impress her. His actions are smothering and controlling. Sonica responds in kind but more slippery and destructive. Both find one another intriguing but they constantly appear to be on the brink of a fight. Yet, they are smooth and slow about it, like oozing lava.  
King isn’t sure why she isn’t impressed by this. In his mind, a femme would find this attractive but the Master also hasn't yet made a move.  
King found a way to ask as she fiddled with another one of the Master’s shining gifts she wears. She was frowning at it and a head tilt was all she needed to hear him.  
“He’s powerful in the wrong way for me.” She tossed the gift on the ground, “He wants to own me...” She grinned a mischievous grin at him, “I’d rather this because it’s easier to use him.”  
Use. That word goes towards King sometimes; when they’re about to ask him to go for another hunt.  
She read his concern.  
“It is a shrewd term, your feelings are valid.” She leaned deeper into his side, “If I didn’t feel he deserved it, I wouldn’t do it.”  
Sonica patted his shoulder, “I don’t think you deserve it but that’s ultimately up to you to decide.”  
From that response, King wondered what would impress Sonica. Concluding from all the interactions she’s had with the others of her kind, she is a desirable figure.  
He cannot communicate with her in all the same ways the red doctor does but King can invite her in for hugs. It took her a few times to understand his nodding but after he pulled her into his chest with his chin, she understood. It also made her laugh. The red doctor watched him do this and seemed uncomfortable. King didn’t understand why. But he continued and learned to invite her with his eyes, glancing between her and a spot at his side where she could relax and feel warm against him. Sonica enjoys this.  
When he brought her an energon crystal, her joy changed to worry. King thought it was his choice of gift. He later brought her another one: a rock he shaped with his fire breath and teeth.  
His incubator observed his presentation, as he witnessed its making, and many words were exchanged between him and Sonica. Yet, his incubator didn’t seem displeased. He walked over and stroked him a couple times. Then the Master showed up and King was about to learn more about the law in the pack.  
Sonica was holding the spiky, crystallized rock in her hands; smiling at it fondly with a streak of concern. She showed it to the Master, sort of waving it teasingly, and her tone was snarky as he approached to look at it.  
For a moment, the Master looked impressed and that was King’s second mistake. He rubbed his forehead on Sonica, as he’s done many times no matter who watched, when his head was suddenly shoved back and his eye punched.  
King showed submission, according to instinct, as he has not yet learned enough to challenge him- should he ever want to.  
It didn’t hurt his face but his spark felt sour enough to compensate. He understands now that the Master has claimed Sonica and giving gifts is a sign of being more than pack-mates; King and Sonica are not allowed to be anything but. The Master ultimately defined this by crushing the gift under his foot.  
Sonica watched this and was hard to read that time. Again, as expected, she did not defend him as he must learn to do that himself. But he did hope for a confident smile or even a show of sorrow- something that would tell him if this was part of life in the pack or not. The lack of her response told him he must decide that and it’s the first time in a while that that hurt.  
That mistake reduced the amount of time he spends with Sonica and it saddens him. The winged one with the rod is his newest, most frequent visitor. It’s miserable but he’s beginning to find ways to make the winged one nervous: by fighting back. This is what Sonica couldn’t teach him; this is what he needs to learn.  
He can’t have Sonica but he can have a place in the pack. He can decide what use he will be to the Master and his chosen mate.

It's in the middle of a chat with Knockout, Starscream and a couple of captains that she senses the silver energon inside the phase-shifter being used. The artifact not found on Cybertron; Knockout was disappointed.  
She dismissed herself quickly as the phase-shifter wearer walked under the citadel. The excuse she used wasn't one of her better ones but she just wants a head start to hurry without looking like she's rushing.  
Whatever this phase-shifter wearer is here for, she wants to know in case there is a plan that she can follow. Best case scenario, this is the messenger for just that. The energon signal is in the citadel now.  
Weaving between soldiers and passing control rooms, she follows the trajectory of the silver speck as it threads in and out of the floors. They're coming upwards so she grabs some custodial things; she'll look busy as she watches where they're going. Mindful of Soundwave's eyes on her, she wants to be sure of their destination before she disappears.  
After wiping down a touchkey pad or two, the phase-shifter takes distinct turn. They're heading for the dock where the Nemesis waits.  
Sonica burns black and disappears, then uses silver to take a few short cuts and leap out of the height of the citadel, into the Nemesis. Ten minutes will be the most she gets as Megatron will be running around looking for her.  
Entering the relic keep, she finds Smokescreen taking hold of the Forge.  
She fades out the black just as he pulls it out of the container, “How are you, Smokescreen?”  
He jumps and draws his guns then immediately raises them upright, “Sonica?”  
Smiling at his wide eyes, she nods. His smile gradually rises and he withdraws his firearms before jogging over to embrace her.  
Smokescreen feels...different...somehow. He’s grown internally and walks like a giant. He could calm a room just by walking in and inspire even the hopeless. His spark is brighter and it shows through his eyes. There’s a hint of home there, in his joyful features, and it feels like an old familiar place from her past.  
It saddens her a bit.  
“Wow, you look great. How have you been?”  
“I’ve been...hanging in there...” She feels dirty in front of him, “But what about you? Are you and the others alright?”  
"I don't know about the others. We're too deep underground to detect."  
"We?"  
"Optimus and I..." He glances at the Forge solemnly.  
She cringes, "That's the spilled energon I was detecting."  
"You can see us?"  
"Yes, but Megatron can't." She winks, "Don't worry. Oh, and Arcee and Jack are well, I think. They were detected for a second there but got away. Wheeljack is alright too. He escaped, as I suggested to Starscream to 'execute' him a certain way, and he has reunited with Bulkhead and Miko."  
Smokescreen relaxes with an exhale, "I'm so glad. It's good that you weren't with us then."  
That stung though he didn't mean anything by it.  
"We need you to keep pointing them one direction while we run the opposite way." He notices the slight hurt in her smile. “Something wrong?”  
“Um...just...the slag I’ve had to do to stay here in any good graces...” she tries to shrug it off, "Nothing I can't handle though."  
"I'm not sure I believe that, you look exhausted."  
The emotions swell and catch her off guard. Someone caring that much about her...after so long of dodging manipulations and such...  
"Sonica?"  
She dashes for the Forge, “I will make sure it helps.”  
With the needle from her wrist, she injects white energon. “You should head back to be sure he stays online.”  
Smokescreen walks over and sets a hand on her shoulder, “Will you be alright? Do you want to come with me?”  
"No, no, I have a duty to protect you guys here."  
"You don't have to stay."  
"Yes I do. There are things I need and stuff to work on."  
"Not at your disposal. Sonica..."  
"I'm alright, I'm alright, I swear." She softly removes his hand and pats it. "Go help Optimus. He needs you more than I do."  
He embraces her again, “Just stay safe, alright?”  
She molds herself around him, “I will. You be safe too.”  
As he lets go, he gives her a mischievous smile, “Aren’t I always?”  
Sonica snickers and sets her hands on her hips, “I feel like that’s my line.”  
His beaming smile warms her spark.  
“I’ll see you soon, Smokey.”  
“See you soon, Sunny.”  
Watching him leave was like watching a sunset after a memorable day; it aches to be aware that tomorrow isn’t set in stone and it will never return the same way.  
She leaves the relic room and burns black until she gets to her old room. The colors are still bright and new. The stasis container lies open, empty and quiet. Sonica sits on her old recharge bed.  
Combined with Smokescreen’s absence, she’s reminded of other possibilities of missed opportunities. What is she going to do if Megatron doesn’t prove to be the lure she needs? The worst case scenario is she fails and ensures that her future sisters are aware of the curse. Here, her faith struggles because she wonders if they will be as stubborn as she is about this. Will they hate it as much as she does?  
From this angle, all her plans are falling apart and rusting at the edges. She failed at not playing games with Megatron and it's caused her to feel filthy in front of the Autobots. Her mental knife is dull and chipped when she still has much left to carve...and the same knife is being used to protect herself. The project is too big and her resources too scattered. Her wit is tired and her motivation is wilting.  
Maybe she should’ve gone with Smokescreen...but would endanger Knockout... She did tell Megatron that she wasn’t going anywhere in spite of his threats. If she’s to keep her cover, she should stick with it. But what’s the point if things aren’t going the way she expects?  
The door to her room swishes open and Megatron stands in the doorway. They stare for a moment before he glances around the room.  
"You don't have to sneak away just to come here."  
"I wanted some alone time."  
"What are you hiding?"  
She makes a face, "You already know the answer to that. I'm always hiding something."  
"This is a bigger something,"  
"Bigger than getting a courting gift from a beast more charming than you?"  
He eyes her, "You're changing the subject."  
"Only because I don't think you'll go away if I ask."  
"What's really going on, Sonica?"  
She pulls a distracting truth card, "I'm worried that you won't be enough to wake Unicron and I'm wasting all my efforts on you. I disappeared to see what other options I might have left."  
"You made a deal," He walks in and stands to the side of where she sits.  
"If you don't make good bait, what good is the deal?" Her stare up at him is sharp, "You're losing worth, Megatron."  
Unexpectedly, he chuckles darkly, "Oh my dear Sonica, how could you say that? For one, I know Knockout hasn't lost worth to you and for another, I know why you're really here." He sends a teasing touch of static up and over her shoulder and down her front, "I find this game interesting. You linger here with me for no solid motive. Your plan to make me a lure for Unicron sees to have many... variables. You, my trinket, are afraid to admit you are here for me; as I have surmised before.”  
“How do you know that’s not what I want you to think?” She stupidly deadpans, “What if I’m after something else?”  
“I know you are,” He sits, wraps an arm around her, and pulls her in, “The games, the barters, the alliance... they all point to me.” The tips of his fingers trace up her neck and she tilts her head back onto his shoulder. The static plucks excitedly at her energon and spark with a dark greed.  
The shard in his chest pulses behind her torso and it influences the static he sends through his hand. It’s intimidating, it’s rough, and it matches her frustration in a satisfying way. Things are already blowing up, where are the rules now?  
Sonica sets a hand over his; firstly thinking to remove it...but static hums through her into him. Megatron reciprocates and pulls her in closer; sending more static into her body with both hands. She rubs over his arms and to the leg that hangs over the edge beside her.  
With one arm around her, he grabs her wrist with his free hand and holds it out to the side. Pressing his chest to her back, he sends a storm of static across his width. It feels like it goes all the way through her and around. For a while, she can't think straight.  
There’s a thrill in making him act this way, plus a contentment in playing the game she couldn't resist. A dark and powerful bot like him has willingly descended into a trap with all the arrogance of knowing what he’s doing as a fragile shield. The combination of the game and the intoxicating wave of static throws her into an unexpected high.  
Once it fades enough to regain her wit, it's resharpened, as her only thought is to out-do him; return the favor and leave him as the weaker one.  
He sends another wave and keeps his voice low next to her face, “Telling the Predacon that I’m the only one to dote on you...I assume that means I claimed you as mine. My Predacon...”  
She flips on the recharge table and gets enough leverage to knock him over on his side. When he doesn't go down all the way, she uses a trick with orange to drop him flat on his back.  
It's too easy.  
"If you're going to persist in comparing me to one, then you and I are mates. I'm your equal and thus you should start treating me as one."  
The charge and the maximum of her static warm him quickly. He grips the side of the table as the thrill threatens to cripple him. He hesitates, but then sits up with an irritated chuckle. She didn't get as far as she wanted to but this works just as well.  
He cups her jaw line, "Clever, but no."  
"You're right, as Doradus, the title of queen would be an insult."  
"I know you too well, you're not after titles."  
She raises a brow as a grin splits across her face, threatening him, "Are you sure? Your Decepticons really like me."  
He tenses and she laughs.  
"No, no, Megs. You're right. I'm not after titles. No, my goal is to make them all walk away from you."  
He glowers at her proud smirk, but finds himself unreluctant to stop her from tracing the edges of his chest plate.  
"You may have some things against me, but you give me much more than you realize. Of course, it's about you, Megs, it always has. But never-- not once-- have you owned me. That, trinket, is what you find so fascinating. I am what you can't have."  
This time, while they stare into one another, the threats are soft and the challenges are nothing more than dares. The room is drugged and they are helpless victims.  
When she realizes this, she walks for the door as smoothly as she can. He lets her go.  
Just before the door closes, she looks back at him, a touch of regretted weakness shows. She sees it in his eyes too but...she did warn him...and she knew before it started...


	32. Break

Megatron struggles with his thoughts and wrestles every emotion that comes with them over the next two hours while sitting on his throne.  
She's threatening to dethrone him...after calling him 'bait' and striking deals and parading between him and his enemies... Her games are hitting limits; he would be done with this glitch and eradicate her. But the alliance stands and he'll honor it as long as it proves to be the easiest means to his goal, and then there's the game. All this time she's been friendly with the vehicons and flyers...and now he can't destroy her. Probably can't put her on a dissection table if the doctor's and workers refuse to harm her. He needs her under his thumb and he's got one strategy that's good, but it could also make things worse.  
Make her a queen.  
The show is the most important. His Decepticons are aware that she can be false, her side-hopping is proof of that, and they've watched the forced chemistry between them. So the final drive of the nail, will be how he treats her from here on out. Maybe he'll compliment her, give her things to cherish, watch her fondly, and continue to play coy as she likes...make them believe it. Then, the moment she leaves, he becomes a victim and their pity for him blinds their loyalty where she's painted as a traitor.  
It's an excellent strategy but there's one thing he didn't expect: nervousness.  
He's in deep enough to be aware but not in over his head. Never the less, pretending could intensify things...but it's either that or she gets away with threatening him. Or he risks losing all he has to this...femme.  
Megatron makes his decision, turns to Sonica standing next to him, and makes his move.  
It started as a teasing conversation, then he touched her a few times to which she reciprocated. Enough people watched that time and as their exchange built, he led her to "take a break". More eyes saw and traced their path to his quarters.  
This is the part... this is where the game is most dangerous and where everything hinges on what happens.  
She knows this too and the same caution lines her optics. What she said earlier...didn't have to be said. Had she kept such a threat to herself, she would've succeeded. In telling him, she put everything in danger; all her plans, all her motives. She disarmed herself.  
And guessing why, concerns him and excites his dominance...but then again, it doesn't make it hard to brush her jaw line softly with the backs of his fingers. It feels natural to embrace her and release all the static from his spark, into hers. And the way she does it back doesn't feel like a gain or loss. The high is wonderful, as he expects it to be, and in the moment, nothing else matters.  
But in the end, it's strategy.  
“If you want the position, you must sacrifice for it.” He strokes her front as she leans against him while buffing scratches he made off her legs.  
"Position?"  
"Queen,"  
She giggles, "I already have sacrificed enough. You have the types. If you hadn’t tried to terminate me, you would’ve never been the wiser.”  
His hand stops half-way up her torso, irritated by that statement. The suggestion that he simply got “lucky” is offensive.  
She tips her head back against his chest to see his face, “Good times, am I right? Things were much more simple.”  
“Things are simple enough as they are now. Our alliance is still in play.”  
“Among other things,” She goes back to buffing, “If this blows up, you can’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
“Sure,” He leans forwards and wraps an arm under her legs, “but if I know you as well as I do, that warning is mainly for yourself but you put the blame on me because you don’t want to admit that this is what you’ve always wanted.”  
“This information about me,” She gives him a look, “where do you get it? Because it is not based on reality.”  
He squeezes, “So I imagined you asking for a rank equal to mine...seems your assumptions are more fictitious than mine.”  
Her smirk smears into a grin, “Your fantasies are easily manipulated, Lord Megatron. As a lover of the game, you would be wise to realize your own vulnerabilities.”  
Megatron sits back; the sounds of his movement fills the gap and measures the ease of his weight on the wall behind him, “Do you realize yours, my dear Sonica? I am well aware of the risks and variables this relationship will take.”  
“Says the first time player...” Sonica shakes her head and turns over, resting her elbows on his chest with a light clink of her decor; looking him directly in the optics. “My honor forbids me to battle an unarmed opponent so allow me to give you a fair view of what this relationship is...”  
Megatron smiles and rests his hands behind his head, patronizing her, “Go ahead, my dear Sonica.”  
His smile invokes a real one on her own features. “This began shortly after you thought me to have additional, better value. You’ve never thought about anything since.”  
Her smile dims, “I’ve done the same. When I realized my fate was not according to Primus’ design, I saw you as a valuable key. That pull intensified with the alliance and then emotions got involved- for you and me.  
“I’ll confess you were right about how I get thrills out of a good game and you play very well.” She strokes the violet collar near his neck, “You’re dominating and it’s fun to counter and tease. You don’t scare me in the least, even when you threaten those close to me because I know how to bend your rules and snap them in your face.”  
Megatron almost laughs, “That was quiet vulnerable of you. Do you finally realize the truth I’ve been trying to show you all along?”  
“Be careful, Megs, I’m far from done and you’ve already started your coronation.”  
She traces his chin and the side of his neck, sending some static, “You’re almost used to liars because of Starscream but that doesn’t mean they don’t frustrate you. Liars are replaceable, maybe controllable if you know their weaknesses- which you don’t struggle to discover- but then there’s me.  
“You’ve peeled layer after layer and each reveal has been frustrating yet fascinating. Your mind sees a mess but then pieces to a puzzle; it’s not just an enticing mystery but there are treasures hidden within. It’s thrilling, fulfilling, and above all, it gives you power you never knew existed.  
“First, it’s an act but then you notice that your beloved game, has a face, a spark, and a stubbornness that you can’t control but then again, that keeps her from being predictable. Finally, you have an opponent that can play like you do. The game continues and the pieces are falling into your lap, but what you don’t realize is, they are replacing your stolen spark.”  
Megatron’s smile has been gone a while, now his gaze sharpens without him moving an inch.  
Sonica stares back, leveling his edge with her own, “The worst of it is...I kind of like you, Megatron... As I know you like me too. But we’re on opposite sides of the playing field- we always have been. Our goals are separate and our true loyalties are trying to avoid being tangled in another loyalty... a wishful and fictional one... but one with an unexpected gravitational pull.”  
She starts to sit up, “The swords are already at our guts: I hold your fate and you hold mine. Lose- lose.”  
Their gazes are locked; even when Starscream comes over the com.  
“I’m gravely sorry for interrupting, Lord Megatron, but we are under attack.”  
They don’t move but the com clicks off; leaving an over-stretched silence behind.  
“If you really are aware of all the risks and variables, Megatron,” her tone and expression grow somber, “then you knew this day would come...and you do know me well enough to know what’s going to happen next.”  
Megatron finally blinks, “Indeed.”

Sonica kicks out the wheels in her feet so Megatron can pull her around without her falling on her face. He has a hold of her hand and tows her behind his long strides. They head for the throne room where he can see it all. Starscream is already there and first sees him, then their hands, then Sonica.  
He tries a glare, but it’s too wounded to be threatening. But it still cuts.  
They approach the edge just in time to see King sent through a ground bridge.  
Sonica is the only who cares, “Poor King, he had no idea.”  
“He does now.” Starscream’s smile is heard.  
Megatron and Starscream are far from worried as they watch the battle so he pulls her towards the throne. As he sits down, he pulls her in and she’s forced to sit on his lap.  
He leans by the side of her face, “Chose me and you will be queen.”  
“That’s a better deal,” Her smirk is hallow, “half of it is very attractive but I can still refuse.”  
He squeezes her hand and it hurts, “Rule-breaker goes onto a dissection table.”  
“Or goes offline.” The shield expands from her hand and he no longer grips it.  
“Lord Megatron,” Starscream points at the sky.  
He gets up roughly. Sonica almost has to catch her balance. Megatron comes up beside him and looks almost into the sun. Their optics take some time to adjust to the light but then Starscream thinks aloud:  
“I know that color scheme.”  
Megatron’s eyes widen; he doesn’t believe it.  
“Go Optimus! “  
The dark warlord hears that and it compounds with his shock of seeing the Prime, bigger and better than before. He’s down after a few hits and buried in the rubble of his throne. Starscream is knocked out by the bot that comes up behind him.  
Optimus saw the bot first, calling him Commander.  
Sonica laughed at the Commander’s compliment and turned their heads. “Thank Primus you’re here.”  
He smiles at her, “Hello again, Sonica.”  
As she walks up to them, she starts taking off the decor and feels lighter with every clatter of metal on the floor. “You look really good, Optimus. You’re huge.” She rips the extra beads off her head piece.  
He glances at the floor and wiggles his fingers, “I must assist the others.”  
He turns to the Commander who’s uncomfortably looking away from Sonica as she unhooks the fabric around her hips and drops it to her feet.  
Optimus gives his command then turns to Sonica who is back to normal and stretching.  
“Fly out of here and we’ll send you rendezvous coordinates later.”  
“Those words are the most excitement I’ve had for a long time. See you around.”  
Optimus nods and takes off.  
“It's so hot that he can fly.” Sonica does a weird voice with grin and hands on her hips, “Awesome.”  
Finally, she and the Commander look at each other.  
Sonica is too happy to care about impressions. She talks in her weird voice again, “Hey Shoulders, you got a name?”

Sonica lets out a maniacal laugh looking at the screen displaying the outside view, “Darkmount looks better on fire.”  
Smokescreen and Bee flanking her let out their own cheers; pumping fists in the air and hoping. The others stand behind them, simply watching, but not hiding the smirks and satisfied smiles.  
“It was always such a dreary place. It really need more light.”  
Smokescreen found her comment especially funny; her and Bee sort of watched him, snickering.  
Wheeljack, behind them, slaps both their backs at the same time with a chuckle.  
“Hey, Sonica, feel up to a party?”  
“When am I not?” She gives him a sly look.  
Unfortunately, the main room is the biggest room so Optimus, Ratchet, and Ultra Magnus were forced into the event. It was unfortunate to them but mostly Ultra Magnus.  
He dared to try and argue against it but Sonica pulled all her stunts to shut him up. Sooner than two cycles, the music drowned him out and Optimus’ shrug was what ultimately caused him to give in. If Prime isn’t doing anything about it, what can he do?  
The bots that wanted to dance, did so, otherwise they watched and mildly participated with clapping and stomping. This time, Wheeljack was not as shy about dancing and Sonica caught a tense glance between him and Ultra Magnus.  
Beyond that, she decided to escape the real world and just enjoy the music. She played some very old songs from her early days as a doll. It takes her back to before she knew about Autobots and Decepticons and to a time where the most excitement was the gossip back stage and the petty pranks in the jewel room. For tonight, she pretends the bots with her are customers having a good time and relaxing. They all have energon and good company.  
Smokescreen dances with her, twirls her, and they make up their own ballroom step. It was sloppy but Sonica laughs long and hard; after a while, they stopped because Smokescreen was losing track of his pattern and Sonica was unable to stand straight.  
Despite the song being mostly over, Ratchet “yipped” at Smokescreen and waved him away. The doctor takes Sonica’s hand and she suddenly isn’t laughing. He takes the positions and gives Smokescreen a deadpanned look.  
“This is how you do it, agonizing amateur.”  
Upon the first beat of the last two choruses, he glides into the steps and spins.  
The expressions are wide and surprised.  
Sonica soaks it in and relaxes into every maneuver. Ratchet is easy to read and follows the rises and falls of the music so no trick move is unexpected. When the song ends, they all applaud. Ratchet bows once then hurries back to his spot by the table; patting Smokescreen’s shoulder once, only to plant his hand there and push him aside.  
Some of them chuckle, including Optimus, and as the next song starts to build, Wheeljack comes into the circle with Sonica but looks at Smokescreen.  
“If you suck at that, you can always do this.”  
The beats pick up with a high bounce and Wheeljack does a bunch of silly shakes. Bulkhead is laughing the loudest.  
Bee comes in doing more serious moves then challenges Jackie with finger guns.  
“Defend my honor, Bee!”  
He arches back and waves away the comment, “Oh no, Ratchet and Wheeljack served you, take your check and leave.”  
Wheeljack, Bulk and Miko loudly reel. Arcee giggles louder than usual and points with the hand that holds her glass.  
“Alright, that was good.”  
Smokescreen is grinning but he’s trying to pretend he’s slightly annoyed, “Aw thanks guys, this is initiation, right? I’m one of you now?”  
The group sort of mutters and they glance at one another.  
Sonica bends in half. It feels good.  
The party went on for the next several hours. The humans left at one point to sleep but it was picking up for the bots.  
Sonica became a judge, of sorts, for the dance off between Smokey, Bee, and Wheeljack. Then she became prop and that was Bee’s fault. He picked her up and twirled so naturally, they had to do something with her to top it. Then it morphed into a game that Jack told them about called “Honey I love you”.  
They weren’t allowed to change or shut off humor systems, all techniques were allowed, and everyone had mandatory participation.  
No one could get Ultra Magnus to smile; he instantly won until Sonica said that grimaces count as breaking face. The new goal was to be completely stoic.  
Ultra Magus lost consecutively. They didn’t even have to touch him most times; just smile. He couldn’t help but sneer, shrug off, and scold them for fooling around. He sighed at Arcee and it was voted as a point for her.  
But then it was Sonica’s turn. She privately wagered with Wheeljack that she could get a different reaction out of him. The room was respectfully quiet as she approached.  
Optimus put a hand up, “Please...be kind to him.”  
“I know, O.P. I can read comfort levels.” She winks then comes to a stop in front of Ultra Magnus.  
He looks wearily down his height at her. She asked to see his hand and for some reason, he complied. He must be a gentleman type.  
She tickled his hand with static. With a particular skip, the pleasure and surprise combine and seem to wiggle up the arm to the spark. The tickle is very hard to do but she easily did it. Ultra Magus wanted to pull his hand away but didn’t. A smile wriggled across his mouth and he couldn’t continue.  
Everyone was impressed and was kind to compliment Ultra Magus’ cute smile...as frumpy as it was.  
Wheeljack paid up, giving her one of his swords. Sonica smugly wore it on her back the rest of the night.  
The game continued and Ratchet wasn’t as difficult as they thought he might be; everyone got a point out of him. Then it was his turn and he wouldn’t take it. He refused their coaxing with a threateningly large wrench in his hands. They decided to let him be.  
Optimus refused politely but they convinced him to let Sonica tickle his hand. He allowed that to pacify their pleading, round-eyed begging. The smile came easy and a small chuckle rolled out to where everyone could hear.  
A reverent pause followed and Optimus sighed down at his drink.  
After they recovered, the active players went into a free-for-all. Arcee was quickly disqualified because her nervous reaction was to shove bot’s faces if they got too close.  
Bulkhead had a trump card that even made Sonica lose; no one could ignore him rubbing his face on them as his voice warbles: “HoNeY I wUv YoU.”  
Smokey was a big loser. He laughed in and out of his turn. Bulkhead only had to look at him after he used his trump card twice. The rookie lost it and they booed him for not being a challenge.  
Bumblebee was harder but was sucker for Arcee’s and Sonica’s passes on him. To tease him, they both hung on his shoulder and cooed over him until he hid his face.  
Wheeljack was the one that proved to be a pain in the aft. After Bulkhead got a smile out of him, no one could get him to laugh and he looked comfortable no matter what they did to him. They told Sonica that she couldn’t use static but when it was getting frustrating, they all agreed she could end the game using it.  
The Wrecker’s eyes look nervous as she sways towards him.  
“Get him.” Bee woofs.  
She stops immediately in front of Wheeljack.  
“My armor may rust, my body may crumble,” He starts some old mantra and Bulkhead laughs; recognizing it from tougher battles. “But my spark is made of stronger stuff.”  
Sonica touches a single finger to his chest.  
“Is it though?” Smokescreen mutters in the pause. Arcee shushes him.  
Sonica’s smile softens and she makes happy little circles.  
He holds. Barely, but by vote, he’s still in the game.  
She touches all her finger tips in one spot, then expands them over his plating before laying her palm on him.  
Wheeljack takes in a deep breath but the mutual decision says he’s still in.  
Sonica’s other hand joins the slow circles.  
His eyes soften and his mind goes far away but inside the sensation. His intermittent blinking is all that tells them he’s aware of where he is. He’s relaxed and lets out a long sigh.  
“Ooo,” Sonica looks slyly at them, “he’s good.”  
“Break him, Sonica.” Arcee grins.  
“I am good,” Bulkhead gestures, “and he didn’t even smile afterwards. That was rude.”  
Sonica smiles mischievously at him as her hands move slow, weaving up and down and around his chest. The static runs up and down her arms.  
Wheeljack really fights it; tries to pretend he’s relaxed and content. “It’s...it’s not going to work. You’re making me go into stasis, really...”  
She flares the static up and down her torso.  
Shock washes over his face and he freezes for a moment.  
Bulkhead throws his arms up, “That counts! That counts!”  
“Here, here!” Bee sets his hands on his hips and teeters like a cowboy.  
Sonica lets go and Wheeljack deflates.  
“You know what, I remain the winning champ- that was cheating. No one can resist that.”  
“If you don’t like losing, don’t invite a former doll to play seductive games.” She winks at him as they chuckle. She hides the unexpected hurt that came with her own statement... don’t change the game...the seductive games...  
With the game’s conclusion, also came Optimus’ parental guidance; it was time to settle down. They sighed and slouched but no one complained; Prime was very kind to let them go this long.  
Shifts began for the bots to recharge in their limited space. The first watch was Optimus, Ratchet, Sonica and Smokescreen, who volunteered shortly after Sonica did.  
Her intention was to talk to Prime alone, since she’s feeling slaggy now but she’s not sure she wants Smokescreen to hear. He’s too innocent for one...  
Of course, he was right there; smiley and almost hopping. He tries some small talk but it’s just long and awkward.  
“Did you like being a doll?”  
“If I had had a choice, I wouldn’t have picked it. I love music and expression but I don’t enjoy why I performed most times. If I know my audience likes the music, I’ll sing until my spark goes out. If they’re just watching me...I know it and it’s not as enjoyable.”  
He nods and there’s another long, uncomfortable pause.  
“Glad you’re safe. I’m also happy you listened to me.” He playfully nudges and it makes her smile a little.  
“Thanks for worrying about me. It wasn’t needed though.”  
“Right, you’re Doradus; sister to the 13 Primes and a powerful legend.”  
Her smile is forced, “And a cursed femme who likes to play dangerous games. Thanks anyway.”  
“You seem blue.” His brow turns up in the middle, “Are you thinking about your time with the Decepticons?”  
“I’m almost always thinking of my time with the Decepticons. I love you all and nothing will change that; you guys are home. The others are...”  
Knockout’s smiles and hugs blink quietly through her mind. Starscream’s glaring at Shockwave and downcast expression of shame follow. Then Megatron looking down at her and tracing a knuckle down her arm with that smile. Soundwave bows and turns around to see her. King curling his tail around her and rubbing his head on her back. Even Shockwave arguing with her and scrutinizing her where she stands far away. Lastly, the scattered few vehicons and seekers that have remained through all the battles..plus the ones who didn’t but were kind to her.  
A depressing fatigue hits her hard enough that she lowers herself to the ground to sit. She hardly hears Smokescreen. Her spark is split in two. It used to be with just the Autobots but now...only half of her is here...  
Optimus lowers to one knee to look her in the optics.  
With struggling effort, she surfaces out of the depths to hear him. Ratchet is scanning her vitals.  
“I’m listening, Sonica.” He tries a small, kind, smile, “I have a feeling you have a lot weighing on your shoulders.”

Megatron stares out the open windows of the bridge. He hasn’t moved for over a solar cycle. Maybe they get him to look at a screen once or twice but he’ll pass the duty on to Starscream. All he’s told Soundwave is, he’s thinking. Soundwave has been the only one able to ask without getting snapped at. Maybe Shockwave would’ve had equal success but he’s busying himself as ordered.  
Megatron’s and Sonica’s conversation replays over and over in his mind. He has dissected every word and the tone she used to say it. Every letter that made up their responses has been burned into his mind. He can’t un-hear it and for some reason...he doesn’t feel like hearing anything else.  
He couldn’t find her on the battlefield but he expected that. Her discarded decor was proof of that, in case the fact that fights aren’t her style wasn’t enough.  
Sonica is long gone and it irritates him to no end. She said she would stay. She was going to stay because she wanted to and because Knockout’s life and hers depended on it. The leverage was all there...even his stupid offer of making her an equal...but he didn't have enough time to finish...  
Speaking of Knockout...  
Megatron’s gaze drops from the windows.  
...He has already visited the doctor, as he promised Sonica that he would.  
His optics shift to small slate of metal Knockout gave him, as the doctor was cornered in the lab. He almost smiles at it again.  
“She said to give it to you, My Liege,” He nervously fiddled with it and handed it over with a shaking hand, “she said to dip it in your favorite drink--- I guess she’s already made it for you? She said to tell you not to do anything else...I swear that’s everything she’s told me.”  
Megatron took it and backed off. Knockout fell to his knees.  
“I swear, Lord Megatron, I have been nothing but loyal. I don’t know what I did to anger you but I swear upon my spark, I am true.”  
He noted the doctor’s words; Sonica didn’t tell him he was in danger and she left him behind. What has her so confident that he’s not going to kill the vain doctor? So interesting.  
And that interest took him to the kitchen of the Nemesis, where the small stage was built for her. He found one of the mixers full of dark energon. He examined the slab again; it’s so unassuming and looks like scrap.  
He plopped it on the counter and rebelled against her instructions, pouring a spatter of dark energon on it. The slab sizzled and the dark energon burned away. Silver lettering glowed as it fought off the violet liquid. He read:  
Kill Knockout, and I will kill you. You suck at being bait but if you cooperate, I’ll keep trying to use you. This lettering is silver energon but you won’t get enough off it to make it matter. I may pay you later for your kindness.  
Megatron’s laugh begun as a chuckle before he leaned back to let it all out. The note was so satisfying; not just the words and tone but how she put so much effort into it. She didn’t chose the method because of old-fashioned charm, every detail is symbolic. He could practically hear her summing it up: “Remember all our good times? They were great and frag you.” It’s so like her.  
He was still chuckling slightly as he learned that that was all that was written. She had kept to her point; no sarcastic jabs on the back or anything. But she likely could have poisoned his drink to drive her pointed threat instead of kill him for preservation. That sounds like her too. If not, it posed as a cynical gesture.  
He took a small drink of it straight out of the mixer, just to find out. As the bottle came down, his eyes fell to the stage across the room from him. All his humor evaporated and he couldn’t help but stare at it. The thing is useless. Maybe they should tear it down.  
Starscream walked in just as the poison hit Megatron’s systems. The room rocked and bucked and he couldn’t feel his fingers. It made him laugh though. That glitch.  
Thankfully, Starscream was in a kind mood and guided him to Knockout’s lab and got an easy, fast cure. Then Knockout made a stabbing comment: “It makes sense now...why she asked and made sure I had sedidine detox.” The cure for the poison.  
Since then, he’s been standing at the bridge, with the windows open, and his thoughts far away.  
Construction for project Predacon is being drafted and planned. The war continues despite Megatron’s mood of stillness and reflection.  
Starscream walks up beside him, not saying anything--- oddly--- and folds his arms as they gaze out on the clouds that are reflecting the setting sun in pinks and golds.  
Megatron can barely stand Starscream’s chatter but his silence is more annoying than anything else. “What is it?”  
He finds the slab and picks it up, turning it around in his fingers. He has to execute this perfectly so he takes his time, “She got you too, did she?”  
Megatron shakes his head, “No. Everything was predicted because it was all a game.”  
Starscream sets the slate back down, respectfully, “My game with her was supposed to be just for fun. I didn’t think there was anything to lose until I saw you two together.”  
“I didn’t ask,” he frowns.  
Starscream smiles to himself, “I suppose I’m just thinking out loud again. The ship is too quiet.”  
Megatron sighs exasperatingly.  
“If it’s not too bold to ask: who lost?”  
“Hard to say, we are far from finished.”  
“I see,” He shifts to one leg, “so you’ve been planning to get back at her this whole time?”  
“You and I are not that alike. I will get her back because she owes me the types; nothing else.”  
“She’s a difficult one to catch...unless you’re an Autobot, Predacon or Knockout.”  
“Is your prattle going to have a point or do you wish to continue interrupting me?”  
“I don’t know about you, but I can’t understand exactly what she wants. If your previous offer wasn’t enough, what is? The Autobots only have to be nice to her, Knockout does nothing but listen...slag, the Predacon simply brought her gifts which you have already done and they all get her special treatment without even trying.” Starscream is in full tangent and gesturing with the same energy as his tone, “By what I’ve been able to read in the records, you have worked harder than anyone.”  
Starscream flinches at a new thought, “Is that what she wanted?”  
In a sweeping fraction of a nanoklik, Megatron is lifting Starscream off the floor by the throat, “You wouldn’t be so bold as to imply that I’m a fool, would you? As I said to you before, everything was predicted. Keep your servos in your own business and follow my orders.” He viciously tosses him back. The seeker staggers, barely staying on his feet. “And Starscream...”  
He looks up submissively.  
“Don’t ever talk to me about Sonica again. If I hear so much as her name come out of your mouth, I will tear your voice box out. Do you understand?”  
Starscream prostrates, “Forgive me, Master. Being who I am, I was sure I knew sorrow when I saw it. I was very wrong, forgive me. I swear, my thoughts were only of your welfare.”  
“Shut up!” He snarls, “Project Predacon better be started when I get down there. See to it!”  
“Yes, Master! Right away.” Starscream leaps to his feet and takes off running.  
After a few turns down the halls for the tunnel lift, he slows to a walk and reflects on the exchange between him and Megatron. Then, scanning for guards and seeing none, he lets himself strut and show a little smugness. The saying for this kind of victory on earth goes: the seed has been planted.  
When Megatron sees Sonica as a backstabber and traitor, their “alliance” will dissolve. Then somewhere in the chaos, he will earn her respect again and he can get the rest of the types. With that success, he’ll have proven Sonica wrong after Megatron has been removed.

Optimus may not swear but his expression will. Sonica sees him thinking a few crude words as she wraps up hers and Megatron’s last conversation. Now he knows everything from the night in the bar after her and Starscream’s quarrel, to current.  
It takes a lot of effort to look at Prime with how dirty she feels and she regrets it.  
Optimus has his fingers interlocked and his eyes are shuffling through his thoughts. His mouth starts and stops a few times but then he changes his mind.  
Sonica Doradus has stumped the wisdom of the Primes. She’s in deep slag.  
The dread weighs down on her and she slumps, “Oh Primus, I’m stupid.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“You don’t know what to say to me...”  
“What would you like me to say?”  
She drops her head on the edge of his desk, “Honestly, anything will do. I feel like such an idiot...a filthy idiot... I knew better than to play that game with him because if you fake it long enough it becomes a real thing. I knew that!” She hammers her head, “I knew it. I knew it. I knew it.”  
“Stop, stop...” He sets his hand on her. “We’ll figure this out together.”  
“What’s to figure out?” She lifts her head and reveals all her guilt, “I screwed up...I am screwed up. I walked right into my own trap. I feel more idiotic than Blazer.”  
Optimus blinks, “Blazer?”  
“A past sister,” Sonica sighs and drops her head on his desk again, “she was one of our few vehicon forms...she went offline when she miscalculated a jump... And that’s how Rockraid got her name.”  
Optimus decides not to respond to that.  
“No, you know what? I can just feel Crystalwing nagging me for all this and laughing. She was the biggest whore of us all.”  
“Don’t compare yourself to your sisters; they all had their strengths and weaknesses, as do you. As terrible as you may feel, you are no less powerful now as you were before.”  
She looks up at him from under her up-turned brow.  
He smiles, “And I don’t mean your abilities with energon.”  
Sonica shakes her head, “I put a lot of power into a bad decision.”  
“What should you have done then? Let’s go back to where Megatron approached you the first time; what could you have done differently?”  
If she had acted out, it would’ve prevented his play at her but it would’ve heightened the violence between them. Megatron is more than comfortable with violence. The use of her shield wouldn’t have thwarted others willing to obey orders if they believed one of his lies about her helping the Autobots or whatever.  
She could’ve easily escaped and taken Knockout with her. The only downsides to that would’ve been the repercussions of breaking the alliance. As she has not yet come up with a better plan to get Unicron’s attention, Megatron remains her best bet. Also, she would have left her original plan in the dust by abandoning all perceived friends.  
So she kept those things--- hopefully--- and it only cost her standards? What standards, would be another question...  
“Sonica,”  
She looks up from her thoughts to Prime.  
“Did you ever hate Megatron at one time?”  
Her brow pins to the center of her forehead as she thinks deeply. Then her eyes widen, “I haven’t... How the slag...?”  
“Let’s not worry about how. Let’s ask why.”  
It takes some time and effort but she unearths the truth under all the shame and justifying, “I just want to see good in everyone. Abusers and tyrants don’t scare me and I’m clever enough to think my way out of things even if I mess up. Megatron isn’t different in any way but after talking to you about peace and uniting the two sides...I saw him as a challenge.”  
Sonica combs her tendrils over her shoulder, repeatedly. “For a while, I figured he was too far gone. Then I saw his memories. It became a game afterwards and he tried different tactics and plays and it was so amusing... All that while, he was sort of...changing. I had no idea until it was too late. By that time, I would’ve lost all my original plans if I burst his bubble--- and that would’ve been for what? A game I knew better than to play? Would that have been worth it?”  
Optimus nods once, “That’s up to you to decide.”  
“Can I have your opinion?” She begs.  
He debates this; there’s a lot to sort through. It takes a while but he decides on a few thoughts. “All emotions aside, you’re creating a path that seems most direct to your goals of breaking the curse and bringing peace. But I will not pretend to condone the recklessness in the making of this path. You have not only made yourself vulnerable, but you hold a sensitive relationship to a wrathful figure. If you are not able to make a peaceful conclusion to this, then staying with us is the better and safer option.”  
That was a summation of what she already knows and she slumps. What does she do now? Does she return and play the part? Does she stay here and let the relationship go stale? If she chooses the latter, will her path be overgrown by doubt?  
Outside of her ruminating is a bubbly sound. She rises to the surface to listen and it’s low and skipping. When she looks up, Optimus is smiling and the sound is his chuckle.  
She can only sit and blink as she debates whether or not to interrupt.  
He catches her stare, “I was recalling a time with Megatronus that I had long forgotten. We went Maccadam’s one night and after a long discussion about our endeavor, he became distracted by some near-by entertainment.  
“I didn’t witness his encounter with them as I was visiting other friends but he hurried over to where I was, much time later. He looked flustered and irritated so I inquired. All he had to say was attraction turns fools into pets. It was a harsh saying to my way of thinking and I dismissed it.  
“This came up as I was reflecting on something you said previously: ‘I want to see the good in everyone’. Looking through your eyes, I see a hint of the Megatron I used to know and it’s humorous to me that he is where he is despite his past opinion. It gives me hope. Though you hold affection for someone as dangerous as he, reversed, I realize he has affections for someone as wonderful as you.”  
A warm chill runs through her spark and she looks down.  
“You won't change, you have too big of a spark. So maybe, just maybe, his spark will want to follow your light with no cost to you.”  
When she dares to look up again, his smile beams from his optics and he seems more at ease than she’s ever seen him.  
“If there’s a chance of that...and you are willing and able...will you save him for me?”


	33. "Thirst" for Other Things

Knockout and Starscream are crouched in a side computer room after running for their lives.  
“You and your scrap-brain ideas,” Knockout puts a hand over his pounding spark, “I should NOT have listened to you.”  
“You know something humorous despite all this?” Starscream squeaks out a nervous chuckle, “I can only wonder what Sonica would’ve done if she were here.”  
He turns to Knockout when an awkward silence falls and meets a deeply frowning scowl.  
“First of all, she would NOT have allowed this. Second of all, humor is not going to fix the problem that you were so sure the troupes could handle. I’m telling you, we need to sound the alarm.”  
“Fine. But...if we are to become Terricon chow, it’s been an honor serving Lord Megatron with you.”  
Knockout is taken aback and it’s a moment before he shifts to a lower gear, “You’re no Breakdown but I must confess, I’ve always admired your lustrous finish.”  
Starscream’s smile is a bit sheepish but it’s all he can do to handle the unexpected gratitude in his spark.  
A loud thud makes them shriek and jump. Something is trying to force their way in. They watch some sparks spit from the sides as the crack of the door starts to widen.  
“You have guns! Take aim!” Knockout shoves him.  
“Friendly!” A voice comes from the other side and they stop in surprise.  
The doors are pushed aside, bent, and torn while spitting more sparks towards Sonica as she stands in the center of the display.  
But she doesn’t quite look like herself. She wears orange armor, holding a hammer of the same stuff. It’s none of those things but her optics. The left one is her usual look but the right is almost all black with a white ring.  
“Sonica?” Starscream balks.  
“Or...Doradus?” Knockout fights memories bubbling under a net he doesn’t want removed.  
“What?” He looks over his shoulder, “Doradus?”  
A smirk graces her features and she slings the hammer up onto her shoulder, “You wouldn’t be rebounding to make me jealous, would you Starscream?”  
They glance at each other and instantly regret it. Knockout throws him off his lap and Starscream brushes himself off with little dignity.  
“We were just talking about you...”  
“I thought my audio receptors were burning. Would your conversation have been about how I might sense an atrocity across great distances to make me and my sisters mad enough that Doradus is co-piloting my body? I have a lot to explain to the Autobots after taking off like I did.”  
“It was Starscream’s idea.” Knockout points and Starscream swats his hand.  
Sonica’s head turning the slight bit to face him and locking visual, was suddenly more intimidating than three Megatrons. “What in the fraggin’ AllSpark possessed you to do this slag?”  
He glances at the floor then the hallway behind her then at his twiddling fingers.  
Knockout answers for him.  
“And it’s all because Shockwave’s Predacon came back.”  
She perks up, “Kitty’s here?”  
Starscream frowns.  
“Well,” She smiles, “maybe after I clean up this spreading blight, I’ll fly by and say hello.”  
Sonica turns and walks away. Knockout runs after her and gives her a one-armed hug, “Thank Primus you’re here. I feel much safer.”  
“You knew better, didn’t you?” She smiles kindly at him and Starscream glares at it as he follows behind them. She used to look at him that way.  
“I had suspicions but I was weak.”  
She giggles, “Feels.”  
He rolls his optics and mimics their conversation with a snobbish sneer. Then he sees a Terricon attacking from their left and Sonica swings the hammer. It bites down on it and she slams it against the wall. It lets go. Starscream aims and fires. The body breaks but it still crawls with its arms.  
Sonica stops Starscream from firing again and raises the other hand. Doradus’ eye widens and glows; her voice mixes with Sonica’s.  
“Unworthy.”  
The creature shrieks and begins to implode...or so it seemed at first. It definitely shrunk and shriveled before it went quiet. Lastly, there was one last huff of what looked and sounded like steam. It only took three or so nanokliks.  
Knockout leans but doesn’t dare approach, “What did you do?”  
Sonica lowers her hand, “It’s the ability I have that I don’t like to use. I evaporated his energon and essence.” She strides over and kicks it. The shell bursts into ash and settles with a strange whistling sound on the floor. It’s a moment before they realize, the whistling is the scales hitting the metal flooring.  
Knockout and Starscream look at each other with a touch of fear in their eyes as Sonica proceeds forwards.  
Starscream smiles. “Told you. Others will take of it for us.”  
Knockout’s expression flattens, “You disgust me.”  
Suddenly, their names are shouted from a ways down the hall and they flinch.  
Megatron.  
“What’s going on? The dark energon shard in my chest has been pulsing.”  
They look for Sonica; she’s out of sight.  
Starscream said he would handle it but Knockout should’ve figured he would throw him under the bus. They scramble to tell their leader about the Terricon behind him as he warns Starscream about tampering with his dark energon. Then he notices. He gets the story after he blasts the creature down.  
“And Sonica is aboard, my Liege,” Knockout adds at the end.  
He halts for a nanoklik, “Where?”  
As if to answer, a commotion begins down a hallway near them. They hear multiple hisses of the Terricons and Sonica’s war cry.  
Megatron starts running with Starscream and Knockout close behind. They turn a couple corners, following the clashes and shrill scrapping, then find Sonica trying to fend off more Terricons than she can handle.  
Their fanged tongues chip at her armor and bite down on her weapon, trying to slow it down. She fends them off, barely, and tries to evaporate their essence at the time. One Terricon finds a seam in her armor on her back and gets ready to bite down on her plating.  
Megatron blows it away and gives Starscream orders to contain the problem and keep his dwindling Decepticon army safe.  
“I will follow your orders, Master,” Starscream takes aim and fires at the Terricons approaching the ambush, “Right after I help save her.”  
Megatron thinks about telling him off but decides the battle is more important. Some Terricons are thrown back in the blaster fire and some break and clatter to the floor to be stepped on or kicked. It takes several cycles but the mass finally begins to thin. Sonica is able to throw them off of her and at last, has the time to evaporate their essence.  
“Unworthy,” She waves her hand and each broken figure in front of it crumbles in nanokliks whether it moves or not.  
Megatron walks up behind her as she finishes. He finally gets a good look at her face and immediately notices her optics are different.  
“Which one are you?”  
“Thanks for the help, darling.” She smiles, “This horror against all life escapes my energon sight. I don’t see it coming until it’s on me. It also seems like I’m attracting them.” She gives him a sly look, “And I don’t think it’s my charm they’re after.”  
He stares down at her.  
Her brow turns up in the middle, “What’s wrong?”  
“Not now, Sonica. I have other problems to deal with.” He turns to Starscream, “Do as I ordered.”  
He bows and runs off.  
Sonica smiles at Knockout, “You may want to do like-wise. You have your good finish on.”  
“Thanks for noticing.” He grins but it wipes off when he sees Megatron’s glare. He bows and scurries away.  
“Thanks for keeping him online, by the way.” She nudges him as they start walking, “Did you enjoy your drink?”  
“Once this is over, you will pay me and leave.”  
“Then I won’t have a reason to come back.”  
They stop as they hear footsteps coming from the intersection ahead. Dragging follows the footsteps. They creep carefully and slowly towards the sounds.  
“That’s the point,” He states in his lowest volume.  
“Are you mad that I went with the Autobots?” She replies the same way, “I told you I would and you knew that.”  
The Terricon springs out from Megatron’s side and he aims to shoot but it halts in the air, screaming in pain, before Sonica destroys it. The ash falls and the slight whistling is all that’s heard in the moment.  
“I have every right to terminate you, Sonica. The only thing that’s keeping you online is those types.” He begins again, stepping over the flecks of metal, and they start walking again.  
“Alright, it wasn’t me galloping off with the Autobots so what is it really?”  
Megatron aims down a hallway and shoots three, “It was never your business to begin with.” He shoots another one pouncing for Sonica’s back, “This is the last time I will be lenient with you.”  
“This doesn’t make sense to me,” Sonica finishes evaporating the mutated energon in the bodies, “Last I saw you, you seemed more or less content.”  
“Less,” He corrects as they pause again in another intersection.  
Hissing and skittering seems to come from all directions and echo down the halls. The rasp of the numbers grow as the distance closes between the two parties.  
“You can’t lie to me, trinket. I know you too well.” She aligns her back with his as they wait for the attack. “But I’m sure you know what I meant. You were fine when I left.”  
The Terricons come around the hall frames from all directions. Megatron takes the ones closest and Sonica evaporates the contents of those outside the ambush. It works for a few nanokliks before the Terricons are too fast climbing over the dead. Sonica begins shielding herself from them with orange. If only it was pure dark energon, she could use the shield she copied from the mountain...but then she might push Megatron into the thick of it as well so...  
Megatron draws his sword and cuts the tongues microns from him before Sonica throws up a wall of orange, encircling them, then pushes the enemy outwards. Once they have breathing room, the wall disappears. Megatron goes back to firing.  
The ash is being spread all over the floor, darkening its color, and adding a spray of dust to falling bodies and leaping feet. The battle continues until there is a carpet thickness all around them.  
“Finally,” Megatron turns to her, “it’s time to dissolve our alliance.”  
He’s distracted, only for a moment, as her other eye returns to normal. That must be all of the Terricons.  
“What if I don’t want to? What are you going to do about it?” She puts away her orange armor.  
He sees an opportunity to test her word, “Then I’ll break the alliance. Rule-breaker goes offline, right?”  
She stiffens and glares up at him from under her brow, “You wouldn’t dare. I need you to get to Unicron...and you don’t have the types.”  
“Not yet, but if you’re as cozy with the Autobots are you were with me, Prime has the last two I need. If you don’t stop me, I’ll take them from him, instead.”  
Sonica tilts her head, “Is that what you’re ticked off about? You think I lied to you?”  
He balks then grabs her wrist, lifting her off the floor. He ignores her yelps, “You’re an excellent liar and I’m not a fool. I believe you’ve broken the rule of respect and I have an eager scientist who’s been waiting patiently for you to screw up.”  
She forces herself to think around the pain as he starts towing her along side him. “If I wanted to be your equal, why would I leave it behind?”  
“Doesn’t matter. You pick your favorites and that’s not my problem.”  
Sonica knows he will not believe anything she says so the next decision she faces is: does she work to convince him otherwise or leave it as is and move on. Her spark aches like it’s splitting and it angers her. She expands the shield around her wrist and he’s forced to let go. She stands still as he comes to a casual stop, then turns around. Looking at her, he guesses she has the shield all around her, a touch confirms it.  
“This is so timely,” She rubs her fingers across her forehead, “I left in a hurry for the space to think because I was sure that I had made a huge mistake continuing to play games with you.”  
“And you realize now, that you have and you’re trying, yet again, to avoid the consequences that you agreed to. Where’s your Autobot honor?”  
“I haven’t broken any rule. You’ll figure it out. You are very intelligent.”  
“Spare your flattery. It means nothing from the mouth of a liar.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” She waves. “But accept it anyway because it’s true. As you do, do yourself a favor and don’t regret a thing.”  
“But you should.” He jabs a finger at her, “Your punishments are overdue.”  
“I look forward to it.” She walks towards him but the shield doesn’t touch him, “Thanks for this. It does make it easier.”  
They stand microns apart.  
“But honestly,” She smirks, “thanks for a good game.”  
Something about him changes and he moves slowly to touch her. When he’s able to caress her shoulder, he sends static through his touch and pulls her in.  
Sonica hesitates but allows it. This will be the last time.  
Though she doesn’t see, she senses him lift his head slightly and his embrace tightens. She knows what’s coming and she sighs.  
“Starscream did a better job of stabbing me in the-!”  
She feels the impact at the same time a paralyzing shock runs through her. Her fragile body is quickly overloaded and shuts down.

“Wait, wait,” Bulkhead pats at the heightened atmosphere emanating off of Smokescreen, “Tell it to us again, slowly.”  
Optimus, Arcee, Bee, Ratchet and Ultra Magnus stand in the same room and wait to hear why he returned from an energon run alone.  
“Sonica is gone! Something happened to her.”  
“Slow down,” Arcee starts, “It’s not like Sonica isn’t known for disappearing. She does that sometimes.”  
Optimus steps forward, “Did she tell you where she was going?”  
“Where else? Back to the Decepticons.” He glares at the floor, “But something happened with her eyes, she said an abomination has been created. She took off and said she would be back in a couple megacycles. That time is up and she hasn’t come back yet.”  
Of course, that’s not the whole story but Smokescreen doesn’t want to give the rest of it; only because it’s private.  
He purposely volunteered to go with Sonica on her first energon run with the Autobots after a long mission. Following her talk with Optimus, she looked so much happier, lighter, and beautiful overall, he was interested in learning why.  
They talked a lot while they were out and Sonica had no quarrels of answering his questions. He asked about Decepticons and though her response was brief, she really drove a passionate point for peace and explained how she was working on it. It‘s not as exciting as war but her mind for reading other bots and learning their definition of good is something she’s always enjoyed doing. Therefore, she’s excellent at it.  
Her summarizing statement was: “What I lack in body, I make up for in psychology.”  
He teasingly challenged that and she took it seriously with that charming smirk she often wears. She saw aspects of his body language that he didn’t think were that telling. To his embarrassment, she quickly deduced his interest in her.  
“You’re very sweet, trinket.” She had smiled as she went to work, “But you don’t want a femme like me.”  
He learned then about her relationships with the Decepticons; even with someone such as Megatron.  
“You think it’s just the game you like?” He asked carefully, woundedly, as he dared to hope a little, “I mean, if you didn’t have that, what attracts you to him?”  
“Not much,” She laughed, “if there is going to be more, he has to calm way down but that may never happen.”  
“And Starscream?”  
She let out a sigh, “I care about that idiot, that’ll never change and it may always hurt that he pushed me away. To clarify, I liked him but thankfully that wasn’t as deep as what my previous sisters have felt. It hurt but I’m not devastated.”  
Smokescreen dared to be optimistic, “Do you have a type then?”  
That, he knew, was too telling and she pivoted from her work to raise a brow at him. She said some things and he made comments...they stood really close to each other and his spark was thudding in his audio receptors. Finally he had a chance to ask her what static was. As he was hoping, she showed him and...wow.  
“What thing with her eyes?” Ratchet scrutinizes, “What did you see?”  
His worry returns as his mind comes back to reality. She stopped in the middle of their...moments...and that’s when he saw the white ring grow in her right eye. It was a little creepy. He was about to tell them he had no idea what that was when Optimus spoke up.  
“Doradus the First.”  
A shiver runs through him, “The First?”  
Ratchet nods, “She manifests her presence in that way when she possess Sonica’s body.”  
He knew she re-ignited and contained all the past memories but no one explained her curse until now.  
“So what does all this mean?” Smokescreen tries to absorb it all, “Should we go after her?”  
They all look at Optimus. He’s ruminating over the details carefully, considering her tardiness and the discussion they had...  
“No, we will wait.”

Unicron stares at her...but he wears Megatron’s face. He stands on earth while she looks through a window at the bridge where Starscream stands guard. Sonica is paralyzed from the neck down due to a prong protruding from the portable table she lies on.  
Shockwave has learned much while she was unconscious; that explains why Unicron is awake and possessing Megatron.  
Though they look right at each other, Unicron acts like he doesn’t see her. He turns and walks away; his stride suddenly of a titan, as he only takes a step before his image is suddenly further away. He’s headed for the Autobots. Unicron is getting away, her opportunity is slipping.  
His figure is a speck in the distance and keeps walking.  
“No!” She fights her limp body and activates a hidden silver energon orb in the back of her head; this paralyzing gag has been done many times and she’s been prepared since the second time. The silver connects everything and she phases through the table. She leaps through the walls and exterior of the ship and transforms. Her afterburners go full throttle and she hits sonic speeds towards the mass of dark energon.  
He looks up and sees her coming and throws a wave of dark energon into her. It throws her back and she transforms just before she hits the ground. Metal ash goes flying where she hits and she double takes.  
Sonica stands and her hands ball into fists. She’s fully aware of what’s going on now, and when she finds out who’s on the other end of the psychic cordial patch...  
She whirls around and with a sweep of her hand, the scenery is wiped away and she stands in her memory banks where all are sorted according to emotion. A funny touch of familiarity grazes her thoughts before she refocuses on her hunt.  
The invader is in here somewhere.  
He materializes just outside the circle and saunters in.  
Sonica doesn’t have to see his silhouette to know... the single red optic was all the clue she needed.  
Her gaze narrows, “What all have you learned?”  
“Enough,” and a smile spreads as an aura from his projected image.  
Sonica nods, “I’ll find out myself.”  
She and Shockwave vanish.  
The scientist is more familiar than she thought. He not only slows the travel through the connecting portals, but he throws other, insignificant memories into her face. When she emerges out of those, he sends more and they hit like bombs. He knows that her press forwards will require she rush through every memory he tosses and it slows her down greatly, if the slow, dizzying blur of color in the portal doesn’t already do that.  
However, he doesn’t think she can fast forward through them or control her shared connection of the portal. The surprise seems to pop out from his image as she grabs his foot. He swings it to kick her face but it goes right through her.  
“Impossible,”  
“Only if you don’t get it.” She smirks and with a pull, she launches herself upwards and past him towards his mind. “Sharing is caring, you logical glitch.”  
Just as she touches down on his brain, he changes the scenery and layout of his memories. Instead of them being organized by subject, they are in chronological order with no indication of what date she stands at. They were stored in some funky lab, now it’s dark with an endless line of sleeping screens.  
She turns to find him walking up behind her.  
“Get out or I’ll disconnect and keep you here.”  
“Really? I didn’t think you would desire my company so much. Does Megatron know?”  
“He monitors this session as we speak.”  
“Good, then he knows you’re after his favorite femme.”  
“Illogical.”  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” She teases with a sly look, “A little more personality, and you would have a chance with me.”  
“You fail to grasp my meaning...”  
“I grasp but I’m not hanging onto it. I reject your reality and substitute it with my own.”  
He stops and glances around, “You are distracting me.”  
“It’s not just you, believe me.” Sonica lifts a hand and finds the bank of memories concerning her.  
He dives and swings them up and out of her grasp in a swirl of blurred color. She kicks him in the face with a laugh and raises a hand.  
“You should not be able to harm me in this state.”  
The psychic cordial patch not only connects to the memories, but to motor function and nervous system. Of course she’s not hurting him but he is feeling it like how a dream can feel real. The mind is such a fun thing and she loves it.  
“You also don’t entirely know how the psychic cordial patch works, one-eyed oof- I mean ‘oaf’- eh, whatever.”  
The memories he swung out of her grasp come faithfully to her hand.  
“Impossible.”  
She laughs maniacally, “Oh mighty Shockwave, you copied them! They may be stored in your memories but they are still partially mine! School’s over- let’s see what you learned.”  
Inside the logged memories, Megatron stands beside Shockwave as he prepares for the session. He warns him about Doradus the First and with that, Shockwave goes in with a plan: he made a dream for her subconscious to play with which could also reveal the Autobot’s new location. But he didn’t anticipate the touch of reality, the ash from the Terricons, to trigger her realization that her dream was just that. Instead of an all new place and situation based on a very likely reality, a touch of the past was all the evidence required to break a dream.  
In that time she spent chasing and fighting her worst fear, he learned the recipes for the energon types and found a brief log in her forethoughts about her confiding in Prime about her affections for Megatron and got part way through a hidden and locked log of the understanding of her own body and its functions. He knows how it stores energon, the full range of her sight plus a couple other abilities, the storage area containing the type’s original crystals, and knows the location of the shield that her own body built within her.  
“You got quite the loot.” She smirks at him.  
“Even if you delete them, Lord Megatron has been watching this whole time. He has seen what I have seen. And, from another one of your memories, you cannot fully erase them from our physical minds either.”  
“You’re correct and you aren’t worth my effort anyway. This is all I need to know.” Sonica disappears and the patch is disconnected.  
She wakes and finds she can’t move her body. A thrum of peculiar vibrations are heard within her neck--- the prongs she dreamt of.  
If Shockwave was deep in the locked and hidden log of her memory, he likely didn’t see the back up silver she has in the back of her head. If he does know about it, she only has one trick left- and it’s the most dangerous one too.  
Shockwave removes the cordial patch from himself, purposely leaning dominantly over her to do so. His large optic scrutinizes her as Megatron stands behind him.  
“Well done, Shockwave.”  
“Thank you, Lord Megatron, it was a pleasure.”  
His optics widen and he grins at Sonica, “Do you hear that? He’s especially thrilled to get to know you better.”  
She scowls, resisting her usual smirk to keep face, “As are you, I’m sure.”  
“Oh, I am.” He touches his chest elegantly, “I’m almost touched that you talked to Prime about me.”  
“But not really, I see.”  
He slams a hand on the table right next to her head, “Maybe you care for me after all. You would send Prime to his death because you believed a lie? If you want that crown now, I’ll give it to you. Well done, Sonica.”  
She hadn’t yet seen Soundwave was in the room but he made himself known by laughing at Megatron’s cynicism. It’s metallic and drips morosely.  
Sonica lets them have their fun and gets comfortable, she doesn't have to use the risky last resort after all.  
Megatron stops grinning and a long pause falls, “What are you about to do?”  
With the silver energon, she’s able to swing her leg back to send full thrust into his gut with the shield over her knee. It pushes him back from the table but she sends another throw to slam him into the wall.  
She already has an orange energon shield up to block Shockwave’s electric laser fire. With the orange, she slams him into the other wall.  
Sonica phases through Soundwave’s tube-like arms and walks straight towards him. He puts up a ground bridge in front of him that will lead her right to Shockwave but controlling the silver inside it, she squishes the hole. The power snaps back through the connection and knocks Soundwave flat on his back.  
Megatron clears himself out of the wall, “SONICA!”  
Standing tall, she gracefully turns around, solemn and calm.  
“GIVE ME THE LAST TWO!”  
Her optics dim, “I am no longer obligated by our agreement. You’ve put me on a dissection table, therefore violating it. I no longer need you.”  
Sonica phases through the floors of the ship, dropping out of its belly, transforming, then burning black to head for home... leaving the pieces of her spark to fall to the ground below.

Sonica fades away the black just as she lands in front of the Autobot base and opens the door.  
There must have been a meeting because everyone was standing in the main room. She’s greeted with wide smiles and Smokescreen runs up to her with open arms.  
She’s unable to smile back.  
The Autobots quickly notice and their smiles disappear.  
It makes her feel worse, “Don’t lose your joy on my account, my friends. I will be alright.”  
Smokescreen embraces her, “What happened?”  
Optimus takes front of the shuffle of listening bots.  
“I let myself get captured, just to see what would happen, because he suddenly changed and threatened to dissolve the alliance. He did and...I’m not surprised.” She continues numbly to tell them about Shockwave’s success in the psychic cordial patch and gives them the list, purposely leaving one detail for last. “He also knows a piece of our conversation, Optimus...I take back everything I said.”  
Optimus’ optics close as his head hangs but he lifts it again, as he always does, “Let’s accept the peace that comes with knowing. I believe in my spark you did everything possible and more.”  
She nods.  
That’s when Smokescreen lifts his hand from her back to find energon all over it. “You’re wounded...”  
She smiles a hollow smile, “Oh right, from the paralyzing prongs. Could I get your medical expertise, Ratchet?”  
He doesn’t even wait for her to ask. He jogs over and looks, “By Primus, how are you walking right now?”  
“Silver energon is great.” Her dim optics flicker, “I may have left some behind on the prongs.”  
Ratchet scoops her up and the bots move aside to give him a straight path to the med bay.  
Smokescreen follows nervously, “What about Knockout?”  
“He’ll be alright,” Sonica lays face down and Ratchet gathers his tools, “Megatron has more information on me and that’s good enough. He won’t kill or threaten Knockout to get more. If he does, I already have means to save him.”  
Ratchet moves to get to work and has to shoo Smokescreen out of the nook. Reluctantly, he obeys and Arcee is the one to set a hand on his arm and guide him out. She’s also the one that keeps him from running over when Sonica’s pain escapes into moans. They’re heavy and quiet but loud enough to be heard across the room.  
Arcee keeps him seated because they can also hear Optimus’ baritone voice, low and steady, as he apologizes for putting so much pressure on her.  
“I’m just tried of being betrayed...”  
They hear clearly and fall silent as Sonica continues.  
“I let myself get attached to them and hope for them. They continue to do terrible things after all the care I’ve put into them. I can’t see them anymore and my fondness of them hasn’t changed. It hurts... I thought I had something with them but I’m the only one hurting over this. They don’t care...”  
Smokescreen really struggles to stay put and tries to think of something else. He sees Bumblebee’s fists tighten and it’s not distracting enough.  
Ratchet joins the group and Smokescreen stands.  
“She’s alright, I was able to mend all the connections. She should regain full mobility in a few days.”  
“You’re a genius, Ratchet.” He pats his shoulder and starts to walk past him.  
Ratchet stops him. “Let Optimus take care of this. He knows everything and...he knows what she’s feeling.”

Megatron walks into Shockwave’s lab to check on progress. Knockout scurries about the place, fetching things and cleaning so the better scientist can expedite his progress.  
They found silver energon left on the prongs that were inserted into Sonica’s neck. It’s very exciting.  
And immensely satisfying as well. It turns out, Megatron only needed an expert with the psychic cordial patch to get his way. All that “worthy spark” nonsense was just her way of toying with him. A fair punishment has been dealt and he got part of a long overdue reward.  
The numbness in her optics flashes in his mind again, for the billionth time, as she stated heavily: _“I no longer need you.”_ For the billionth time, he shoves it aside.  
“How are things, Shockwave?”  
The red optic suddenly stares up at him, “The silver energon shows incredible promise. It’s something of a missing link that describes the abilities of the phase-shifter relic, the Forge of Solus Prime, and the space bridges; it could possibly have connections to the Matrix as well. It’s an intelligent substance...” He continues in a fast-paced explanation of its chemical make up and potentials.  
Megatron is glad to see he’s excited but he has to sift the information to clearly hear that Shockwave doesn’t yet completely understand it as it reacts differently to every test and he has yet to determine what all makes it. There are a few recognizable ingredients but the rest are names of things undiscovered and Shockwave didn’t have enough time to learn about those mysteries in Sonica’s memories.  
_“I no longer need you.”_  
He smothers a sigh.  
Basically, all they understand is a vague list of its functions and it does not get along with dark energon. Shockwave observed this with her note on the scrap piece.  
Megatron made sure Knockout didn’t read it while they stood there and he took back the note.  
_“I no longer need you.”_  
He pushes it aside and comes back to the subject at hand, “Good work. And the shield? Do we know how she made it?”  
“It’s identical technology to the space bridge,” He goes on another long-worded explanation but this time, Megatron catches most of it.  
There is a special programming dictated by the user’s mind-taps and fuel that determines who or what the trap is meant to hold and can identify those qualities without an AI; just like one space bridge connecting to another. The technology, in a poetic sense, just knows what it’s required to do as long as it has a defining sample. This concludes that, to block Megatron, she held dark energon within her body since her return from the mountain.  
“I hear how it works,” Megatron begins, “but I want to know how she obtained the materials to construct it.”  
“She did not have to obtain any materials. Nor did she require surgery or any other medical assistance.” He pulls out a screen where pictures of his findings are stored.  
He slides it into a slit in his armor that holds it there perfectly on his cannon arm then clicks on the image in her memory of where it is and what it looks like. He enhances an area where the shield emitter connects into her systems.  
“There are no seams, no welds, and all the connections thread into her systems. My conclusion is, she somehow utilized a smaller transforming technique within her body that allowed her to construct the shield from her own parts.”  
His eyes widen, “How does she do that?”  
“To know, I would have to dissect her.”  
“Is her body that different from everyone elses’?”  
“From the little evidence I have, not by much; other than her unusual frailty.”  
He recalls her buffing out scratches on her thighs that last peaceful time they had together. She really is delicate and there were a few things he couldn’t do... He pulls his head out of the memory before the approaching shiver can strike his spark.  
_“I no longer need you.”_  
Anyway...  
“And the white energon, are we having more success?”  
“Like the silver, there are many undiscovered ingredients and one in particular, no longer exists.”  
Megatron growls, “And the synthetic energon made by the Autobot Ratchet?”  
“I can get to that right away, if you wish. I have been scheduling equal time for each of my projects that I may bring fast results and though I have discovered much, I lack the time for thorough study.”  
He nods, “I am spreading you a little thin, aren’t I?” He pauses and scans his priorities, “Your first priority is Project Predacon. Once the Autobots are defeated, I should have plenty of leverage to earn Sonica’s obedience.”  
A glass beaker is slammed on the table with a thud and they both look at Knockout.  
The doctor has his back to them and nervously looks for something to make him look busy.  
“Did that anger you, Doctor?”  
He turns around, bowing, but doesn’t look him in the eyes, “No my Liege, I do apologize for the noise.”  
Megatron walks closer to him, going around the long tables, “Doctor, you can’t lie to me. I know that bothered you. Sonica is your friend.” He stops in front of Knockout who hasn’t dared to move, “You can tell me. I have time to listen for a couple cycles... Why did that bother you?”  
He wasn’t there for the psychic cordial patch on Sonica. After things quieted down, Megatron came to the bridge to set things back in order (learned that Soundwave sent Arachnid onto one of Cybertron’s moons) and as the computers were set to detect Predacon bones, Knockout was ordered to go retrieve the first one found on screen. He struggled with a couple of obnoxious, dating Humans while the communications were down. Thanks to Starscream.  
But it’s also because of Starscream that Knockout heard about Sonica’s endeavor at all... and learned that she will not be returning. He understands why but it doesn’t stop it from hurting.  
He sticks with that and tells him: he misses her. At the same time, he also can’t forget the recording Starscream cleared for Knockout to see of her confiding in Prime. She loves them, including Megatron who has been nothing but cruel to her, and she had to leave to stay online.  
THAT is what bothers him.  
As he watches Megatron leave, his opinion changes. Starscream does make a better leader of the Decepticons. However, Sonica is the better friend and if he could choose, he’d rather be where she is.


	34. Distance

The Autobots stayed busy between fighting and wrestling Predacon bones out of Decepticon hands and rebooting the base.  
The hardest part for Smokescreen--- and perhaps the others--- was watching Sonica fake her joy and force herself on her feet.  
She welcomes them back cheerfully and offers to do things for them all the time. The base is very clean and Ratchet has made great progress with the computers, thanks to her assistance. She doesn’t tell many jokes and her sarcasm is gone and that takes a lot of Sonica out of Sonica, if nothing else does.  
Smokescreen tries to help her stay busy and will take her offers though it makes him feel worse, but staring into her kind and empty eyes then saying ‘no’ seems just as harsh.  
He approached Optimus for ideas and learned that Prime already had one in mind. She would go with them on their next energon run. That opportunity came after a large lull in Decepticon activity.  
“Optimus,” Ratchet turns to him on another one of their quietest days, “we have picked up on some exposed energon.”  
He thinks about it.  
Arcee smiles with a shrug, “Trap?”  
“Even if it is, we need all the energon we can obtain.” He turns his head to a motion in the hallway entrance; it’s Smokescreen and Sonica.  
He calls for her, “I want you to accompany us.”  
She must’ve heard Arcee because she echoed the same concern.  
“I do not intend to put you into battle but have you act as scout, for this mission.”  
They would expect some playful banter about her being an equal to Bee all of the sudden but she nods with a smile. It’s weird and sad.  
But the smile was gone the moment they stepped on the soil. She hung her head and told them about the Decepticons at the bottom of the small cliff edge they stood on. They hesitate.  
“Sonica,” Optimus began.  
“Just do what you need to do,” She doesn’t look at him, “I know it’s not my fault, and I know I did my best, and I know I have no say in their choices. I just have to get over this.”  
The Autobots watch Optimus wearily. Her tone was not only harsh but she might have taken the words right out of his mouth. She has a point; despite how much pain there is in them. She’s right? Isn’t she? That was what he was going to say, was it not?  
His brow grows stern and his face-guard moves into place just before his arm is set into firearm mode. “I don’t recommend that you exert yourself as before...but if it causes you so much grief to give up, why suffer?”  
He turns and strides for the edge. Most of his bots follow but Smokescreen lingers while glancing between her and the team as they pause at the drop.  
She sighs and Optimus looks over his shoulder, waiting patiently.  
“Alright,” She shakes her head and forces herself to stand tall. “Alright... Let me try again.”  
His brow relaxes and his eyes are smiling as he steps aside, “Go ahead. We’ll cover you.”  
Sonica pats Smokescreen’s shoulder before she walks up. He follows behind her and re-joins the team. She stands on the lip of the cliff then leaps off.  
The Decepticons see her coming but don’t fire.  
She slows her descent with a plate of orange, “Hey, what are you good bots doing out here in a place like this?”  
“Aren’t the Autobots right behind you?” The group leader holds his arm gun erect as he asks.  
“They’re waiting for me, actually. Now that I’ve answered your question, will you answer mine?”  
He thinks a moment and his group behind him exchange glances, “Just moving some energon.”  
Sonica nods and pretends she doesn’t know that he’s lying. “Sounds good, mind if I go ahead and scout the place?”  
“No,”  
“Why? It’s just energon, isn’t it?”  
They shuffle a bit nervously before the group leader answers, “Yes, and we’ve been ordered to protect it.”  
“I’m not going to pretend any longer. I know that you are aware you’re on a suicide mission. Stand down and walk away, please.”  
They want to; it’s evident in the way they look down, glance at one another, and shuffle.  
“If we don’t go offline doing our job, we go offline for no reason besides cowardice. At least we join the AllSpark with purpose.”  
“Why not join the Autobots?”  
“So Prime can put us on the front lines instead? No thank you.”  
Despite the want in their body language, their mind glues their feet where they stand.  
“I can’t stand to watch you do this. What if they just ambush you and you surrender?”  
“That’s not the job.” He aims his gun at her now, “We are ordered to protect the energon.”  
Her optics fall shut and she hangs her head.  
“Decepticons,”  
They look up at Prime as he tries his own appeal. Of course, they don’t listen.  
Sonica takes cover and turns off her audio receptors as they run down on them; exchanging fire and breaking bodies.  
They can destroy so easily...but they also don’t see the Decepticons the same way she see them... and the Decepticons don’t see the Autobots the same way she does either. This war started over an awful caste system but misunderstanding and simple hatred has kept it going.  
She jumps at the gentle contact on her shoulder and it’s Bumblebee. She turns her audio receptors back on.  
“Hey, acting scout, we’ve got the energon. Let’s get you home.”  
She takes his offered hand and gets her first look of the battle field. The bots she had just talked to moments ago, lie on the ground like waste. They threw away their lives on hatred towards their other kin and believed they died with a higher purpose. Maybe they did, but it’s incredible how a belief can take greater value than life itself. She would sacrifice everything to unite them and that makes her no different. It hurts no matter where you stand.  
Then she notices the one still wiggling in the rock and cursing at them. She smiles and looks for Smokescreen. He’s not with them.  
“Where is he?”  
Bee gets all kinds of smug and cute, “Aww, miss him? He’s inside with the Wreckers. They’re looking for more.”  
Sonica turns to the mouth of the cave and activates her sight. She finds them deep within plus many extra energon-filled figures; most of them are larger than most...  
“Scrap.” She activates red and darts in.  
Phasing through the rock, she finds the off-site laboratory. Then she burns black to avoid Shockwave’s eye. She sees no additional security measures and she quickly realizes what’s going on. They must’ve seen King transform. She also told them enough about how Predacons battle in packs and the largest pack is the one in control.  
Sonica covers her face and slides down the side of one of the incubation containers.  
Death...death is everywhere. If she were to save them, the earth would be in danger; but letting them all perish would mean leaving King all alone. He would be angry for some time but if he learns that Megatron will not be making more of his kin, he will find a grave and wait his turn to fill it. Predacons do NOT do well alone.  
As she recalls King, she thinks more on the gifts he made for her and gets an idea.  
Laserfire erupts, Shockwave escapes on the other side of the cave from her, and shortly after, the containers start to drain. She hears the Wreckers’ plans so she quickly forms an orange hammer and shatters the glass to the container she hid behind.  
As the pieces finish falling to the ground, she pulls the Predacon out with a lot of help from orange energon. The Predacon is awake but too weak to stand on its own. Once it’s wrapped up safely, she pulls it along behind her as she dashes into the tunnels. To make quick work of her weaving, she activates her sight and sends rings of energon out and ahead of her. As those rings spread out and trickle speedily over the rock, she can see the shape and direction of the tunnel.  
The explosion goes off; sending blasts of thunder and shock into the rock and out into the open air. Sonica grimaces when she hears King’s yells down the echoing distance. She keeps an eye on the battle between the Wreckers and King, only to avoid them. Then they hide in a small dead end until it’s all over. The next part of her plan will take place when King heads back to the Nemesis.  
While the Wreckers are doing well enough, Sonica tends to the Predacon she saved.  
This one reminds her a lot of the Egyptian pictures the kids had shown them a while back after they called King a “dragon”. They explained through a tour of the internet.  
It looks like a type of dog but it’s named after a god of chaos, Set. This Predacon has the ears, body shape, and the forked tail but bigger and sleeker. The nose is there and fangs arch downwards like a saber-toothed tiger. The feet are also a little bigger and the claws retract, as well as the long, slender wings.  
The Predacon opens its eyes, blinking, and the moan it makes is higher pitch and tweets slightly.  
Sonica smiles and mimics a couple of its sounds, just to assure it that it’s alright. It may have heard the cries of its kin earlier...as they ran.  
“Are you a ‘she’ or ‘he’?” Sonica activates her sight to follow the flow of energon in the Predacon’s veins, looking for a circular spot in the middle of its body. If it’s a mech, it won’t have the orb there that femmes do.  
Though Predacons have always been able to transform, they’ve never been the logical type. Latter Transformers became curious about religion, culture, science, and other things but Predacons do not care as much about these topics. The core of their drive is community and psychology. They may not know Helium from Hydrogen but they can detect emotions within another bot that they don’t yet realize they are feeling, and will even tell the difference between identical emotions such as fear and anxiety. They just know these things on top of being masters of detecting and mining energon.  
Because of their intelligence's simplicity, they never had to construct protoforms like their following kin. This was all done for them through their differing genders. The orb in the belly of the femmes will create protoform eggs whenever she deems necessary.  
Before the Cataclysm, she would lay this egg in a nook somewhere near the Well of AllSparks and leave it there. If she wanted to, her conjunx or her could be there to wait and bring the new comer into the pack. If not, the new one would follow the scent of his carrier to the pack and be welcomed then.  
If Sonica is lucky...as it looks like she is...she grabbed a femme Predacon. She smiles and tries a tune or two, just to be sure and to see how aware the Predacon is of herself.  
The tune for femme is echoed and Sonica introduces herself as a fellow femme. This may be a little stupid because femme Predacons usually like to be alone and communicate this by force; only attraction to a pack leader will cause her to join any community. But, as long as this Predacon is weak, she should tolerate the company as long as her safety is priority.  
“Would you like a name, sister Predacon?” Sonica thinks carefully, she’s really bad making up names. “Tell me if you like them: Queen?” She smiles to herself on that one; the Predacon doesn’t like it. “How about Set? Or...” she gestures to churn her thoughts, “Dawnstar?”  
She thinks about those and sighs, throwing dust up in front of her face. By the way she blinks slowly, she’s either tired or depressed...maybe both. Sonica strokes her face as empathy washes over her.  
Sonica turns back to the fight just in time to see Optimus sweep in and collect the tired, injured Wreckers. He flies out of there and King’s screech is heard and felt; and not just through the ground and stone. He lands and mourns quietly.  
The Predacon raises her head, her ears erect and tall.  
Sonica smiles, “That’s King. He’s the first...and right now, believes he’s the only one.”  
They look at each other.  
“You look like a Set to me. Do you like that name?”  
She doesn’t seem convinced but her green-tinted optics give Sonica another idea.  
“How about HazelSet?”  
The Predacon nods once.  
“Nice to meet you, HazelSet. I’m Sonica and, today, your guide off this planet. It’s not your home. Cybertron is, and is only a space bridge away.”  
HazelSet watches her intently and only listening to her tone. The words don’t make a lot of sense just yet.  
Sonica moves carefully to set her hand on her shoulder, “You need your strength because you are going to fly with me to the space bridge so you can go home.”  
HazelSet tucks her chin to her neck with her ears leaning forward; she looks deeply interested and motivated. Perfect.

HazelSet would not let Sonica poke her with the needle. Sonica has a bruise to prove it. But Sonica did find a compromise by forming a bowl of orange and filling it with white energon.  
Because HazelSet is very weak, it may be possible there are some fatal flaws to her lack of completed incubation. If so, the white should heal all that. From the pain that followed, there was plenty left incomplete.  
Sonica keeps an eye on King who is starting to pace. Anger is setting in and he may take off at anytime. Hopefully, HazelSet is recovered by then.  
The worst is over in a few cycles but she shivers afterwards and refuses to take the black energon.  
“You need it.” Sonica uses a harsh tone in hopes that she sounds like a pack leader, “Drink it or it’ll stick it in you. No one can know you’re online. Got it?”  
King’s wings lift but they don’t seem quite ready to take off. His head still hangs.  
“Come on,” Sonica holds the bowl closer.  
HazelSet lowers her head to the bowl then swings her nose under it and up; throwing it out of Sonica’s hand in one swift motion.  
She picks the black off the ground and lets her anger burn. HazelSet has the arrogance to look cocky about it...until Sonica pinned her and shoved the black down her throat. HazelSet was quickly humbled and followed Sonica’s command after that.  
Getting out of the mine was easy but watching HazelSet meet King wasn’t. She immediately went to go comfort him but he could neither see or feel her; it really bothered HazelSet as she didn’t understand why. Sonica couldn’t explain it but an understanding was made as they both touched him and mourned for a moment with him.  
Then he took off and they followed. The next hard part was separating HazelSet from the company she desired. Being young, she would’ve rather spent time with her kin until she was ready to venture on her own.  
It was a battle that Sonica had to win. She didn’t feel good about it at all though. HazelSet refused to fly quickly as they climbed towards the moon for the space bridge.  
On the way there, she did tell the Autobots that she was well and alright. They didn’t like that she wasn’t telling them what she was doing but they took assurance that she would tell them when she was ready for a ground bridge.  
At last, Sonica and HazelSet reached the space bridge and Sonica had no issues tapping into it. The silver energon aimed it and with a push, the regular energon inside got it running.  
“Megatron will be informed of this so let’s be quick.” Sonica tries a smile at HazelSet.  
It doesn’t help. Numbly, she obeys and follows Sonica through the space bridge.  
And she brings an already depressed Predacon into a more depressing place...at the edge of the Sea of Rust. Sonica feels like she didn’t think this all the way through.  
The space bridge starts to struggle staying open, as expected, and Sonica lets it close part of the way but leaves a small hole left to open for later use. At the moment, she imagines Megatron is yelling at his Decepticons to figure out why the space bridge isn’t responding to commands. They don’t know that Sonica’s mastery of silver energon is what’s over-riding the systems.  
HazelSet glances over the ruin and lets out the most spark-wrenching cry.  
Sonica goes to her immediately and wraps her arms around her head. “It’ll be fine. I won’t leave until I know you’ll be alright.”  
It takes some time to calm HazelSet’s moans. Sonica barely manages to keep it together herself. She hasn’t recovered from her mourning over failing and suddenly has to brace a despairing Predacon on top of her own pain.  
It feels like pure hypocrisy to tell HazelSet that everything will be alright when she struggles to believe it herself. She has to believe it for HazelSet’s sake; for King’s sake too.  
“Please HazelSet,” Sonica strokes her neck as another heavy groan rolls from the depths of her large body, “I can make this work. Watch.”  
Sonica lets go, then, after she finds a clear area, she injects some white and silver into the ground. They combine and a cyber-matter forms as commanded.  
She sends it just under the surface and strengthens the hole the cyber-matter digs out. It wraps around again and again like a nest until the circular home is complete.  
Predacons never had a steady preference for above or below ground nests so this gesture is a gamble. But it’s a crucial start to HazelSet’s independence.  
As Sonica stands by and watches HazelSet inspect it, she goes back to the details of her plan that need fine-tuning.  
First: what if HazelSet needs a lot of time to adjust? The space bridge isn’t going to stay open forever and it’s very possible that Shockwave may have deduced the workings of silver and may be attempting to undo her command of the space bridge.  
That brings to her second detail: if that’s going to happen, how does she make sure that it doesn’t? When that opening is shut, she can’t contact the Autobots for help- they don’t even know where she is (smooth move).  
But therein lies a third matter: if she does go to the opening and tell the Autobots what all she’s doing and lets the space bridge close in her maneuver to avoid the Decepticons investigating, will the Autobots be able to get her off of Cybertron without getting taken offline? The Decepticons may be dwindling but it’s “still their ball”; they control the game as they are the only ones with the resources to do so. There’s only so much the Autobots can do as long as they’re stuck in defense.  
So the fourth detail that Sonica is considering is how to be sure the space bridge stays open: talk to the Decepticons. She could offer white energon but that may seem too little considering their current relationship. That leads her thoughts to the Omega Lock. If Mr. Scientist can reverse engineer a space bridge, he’s smart; if he can do the Omega Lock, that’s genius. Though any wise-bot can build the thing, getting it to work is another and that includes a chemical make-up next to magic that he may not yet understand; especially if silver energon functions are unclear.  
Out of these options, she needs to make a decision in the next cycle.  
If she does become cozy with the Decepticons again, she could have a better chance at visiting Cybertron more to take care of HazelSet. However, she would have to do the same amount of “sneaking” with the Decepticons as she would the Autobots...save the Autobots would know what she doing and the Decepticons wouldn’t...  
Again, it all depends on how long HazelSet needs and if Shockwave knows silver well enough or not. If he does know it well, the space bridge will close and she’ll be permanently stuck.  
HazelSet sticks her head out of the ground and the waggle of her neck says she’s shuffling happily in her new nest. This is her innocent way of saying she’ll join their little pack of two.  
Sonica smiles, “That’s good, I guess.”  
Her smile wipes off the moment she feels a change in the space bridge opening. The silver is all that keeps it from closing...she hasn’t said that it couldn’t open.  
“Stay here and don’t move no matter what,” She’s stern and HazelSet sinks into the ground.  
As she closes the few strides between them and the space bridge, Sonica sees it has widened and Soundwave has walked through.  
Her smirk returns, “I don’t mean to mess with your space bridge but I thank you for allowing me to use it.”  
She may have to go with the Decepticons after all. Slag.  
He takes a picture of her and sends it to Megatron.  
Sonica stops a ways from him, “How have you been, Soundwave?”  
Naturally, he says nothing. He also doesn’t move.  
She tries to see behind him; he must be waiting for someone. She’s right.  
Several teams of Decepticons pour out of the space bridge and Shockwave steps out in the middle of them. He stops next to Soundwave and the troupes encircle her.  
“What are you doing here?” His one eye scrutinizes.  
“Oh please,” Sonica sets a hand on her hips, “Haven’t you received enough of my secrets?”  
Megatron saunters through and locks his hands behind his back, “As long as you have secrets to keep, then no.”  
Sonica stiffens as the ache in her spark flares. He stops beside Shockwave and Soundwave.  
Megatron glances at his company and nods curtly. The Decepticons take aim at her, including Soundwave and Shockwave.  
“Are all the pleasantries necessary?” She raises a brow.  
“It seems all that matters to you, is yourself,” He walks into the circle and stops a stride from her, “And while we’re talking about you and your secrets, mind telling me why you’re here?”  
Thankfully, her mind thinks quickly--- insulting her--- “I’m here to heal Cybertron. If you’re not going to lure Unicron out, then Primus will.”  
WHY DIDN’T SHE THINK OF THIS BEFORE? WHY IS THIS STREAK OF GENIUS ONLY HITTING HER NOW? This is the most ridiculous timing...  
But it seems to impress Megatron, “Really?”  
“Yup. You’ve been replaced.” She shifts on her feet to release her hidden incredulousness at herself, “How about you go back to your Master, Megs?”  
Soundwave walks up and comes around behind her; grabbing her wrist and twisting it painfully up her back with a near-crushing grip.  
“That’s fair,” She grimaces.  
Megatron glares down at her, “Do you have enough energon to revive Cybertron?”  
“It’s not possible,” Shockwave keeps his canon aimed at her, “Energon alone would temporarily re-supply the planet, not heal it.”  
Sonica smirks and shakes her head, “Step off, Commander Obvious. I know what I’m doing.”  
Megatron’s glare deepens, “The white type.”  
“Wow,” She almost laughs, “you beat the scientist to that conclusion. Is he fired?”  
They ignore her and Shockwave continues.  
“Even with the correct formula, she lacks the capability to cyber-form the planet. Provided she has enough, she would only be able to do so in one small area at a time.”  
She can repair the Omega Lock. She did help build it but the longer it takes for them to figure it out on their own is time the Autobots need to plan a counter attack.  
She plays dumb, “I wasn’t trying to bluff, I will help Cybertron even if it takes me stellar cycles. Congratulations on taking Unicron’s job. You all have deserved this promotion especially after axing the Omega Lock. Good for you guys.”  
Megatron and Shockwave look at one another. A whole conversation takes place through the intensity of two nanokliks.  
The warlord turns slowly to her, “I have another game for you.”  
“I’m not consenting to anything but you have my attention.”  
“We are rebuilding the Omega Lock.”  
“Exciting. Need a party planner when you’re done?” She gets another twist from Soundwave for that one.  
Megatron is tensing; he’s struggles to further ignore her jeers, “Perhaps if the mood strikes me when I conquer Cybertron and Earth.”  
“My, you’re ambitious.” She sees a button and pushes, “I like that.”  
She half expected he would glare at her but he went with the other half of what she expected.  
He leans in with a challenging smirk, “Prove it.”  
“I’m not giving you the white type.”  
He straightens but it’s different from usual. “As I suspected. Tell me then, what do you propose we do?”  
“I have a few ideas but you’re not going to like them. I don’t see this working.” She relaxes slightly despite her arm in her back, “Are you going to terminate me for it?”  
Megatron smirks, “No.”  
The Decepticons look surprised.  
“I’m not known for my mercy but I do give it once in a while when it suits me.”  
“Ah, I owe you now, is that your intention?”  
Megatron waves and his troupes withdraw and march on. “Precisely.”  
Soundwave lets go with a shove and goes back towards the space bridge. After Shockwave walks ahead, Megatron pushes past her. She has to catch her balance but manages to do so gracefully.  
“In the mean time, do whatever neutral slag you do in your free time.”  
“I will do just that.” She watches him walk away and out of her spark, she tries a hidden call to him, “Thank you.”  
He looks over his shoulder to glare at her. In his mind, her thanks was cynical. But for just a nanoklik, he really examines her countenance and the sorrow it shows, then he dismisses it. The rear guard enclose him in their protective circle and the distance between them grows.  
Sonica lets out a heavy sigh, her fingertips lightly rub at her forehead. It’s so hopeless. Megatron has been the way he is for the larger portion of his life span, he’s not going to change.  
_“If it causes you so much grief to give up, why suffer?”_  
“Sometimes you have to, Optimus,” She speaks aloud to the memory, “You can’t change anyone. I’ve done all I can.”  
“You think aloud too?”  
She rolls her eyes as she looks up from her grief to Starscream’s smug mug.  
“It’s a patent for intelligent conversation, yeees.”* She drawls then pauses, “I feel like that’s been said before.”  
“So what are you really doing here?”  
“I told you, I’m going to try and heal Cybertron.”  
“The best way to do that would be to help us.” He examines his fingers, “I can try to work something out with Lord Megatron and get you into our ranks without complications.”  
“Not going to happen. I told Megatron I don’t need him anymore.”  
“You’re not that eager to break your curse?”  
“I’m not eager to break my word, Starscream.”  
He glances around without moving his head and he walks closer until their feet almost touch, “Alright, I understand about keeping your word. But I want to give you some information.”  
“And what do you think you want in return?”  
“For once...nothing.” A chill creeps in as he leans closer to her audio receptor. “When you left, Megatron hardly left the bridge and stared out the window for megacycles.”  
“I will find out if you’re lying.”  
“What would that give me?” He tilts his head just enough that the red light from his optics mixes with her blue. “What I tell you is true. I won’t speak for him but I thought you should know some of his actions.”  
Starscream lightly touches his fingers to the other side of her face and withdraws just enough to see into both her optics. “But allow me to speak for myself.”  
“It’s probably nothing I haven’t heard before. Are you actually sorry?”  
His grin is pure mischief, “You know I’m not. I did as we agreed.” The grin fades away, “The only thing that gives me true happiness are my memories with you. I don’t care if you approve of me or not but I will say this...” He looks down, drops his hand, and the pause drags on until he bolsters whatever motive he needs to finish, “Thank you.”  
He turns and strides quickly away, back through the space bridge, into the Nemesis.  
Soundwave stands immediately off to the side, glaring in his own way. He and Starscream had watched the whole exchange between Sonica and Megatron so he knew he was being watched. Why did he pull such a sneaky stunt despite that? Was that his intention?  
Starscream glances at him but keeps walking back to his post, “I have my reasons, Soundwave. What I did out there was collateral as I see Lord Megatron really wants her back. Just in case their relationship is critical, maybe I have a chance with her to assist him.”  
Soundwave accepts it after a moment.  
“I didn’t see her reaction to what I said, did you?”  
He plays it back on his screen and Starscream sees her close her optics in a way that causes his spark to ache. None the less, he nods victoriously, “Good, I was convincing then.”  
They go about their work but Starscream’s mind lingers on Sonica. He meant every word, truly he did, but he can also use his truth to move ahead...and that’s exactly what he plans to do.

When the Decepticons went back through the space bridge, Sonica re-located HazelSet. The silver will allow her to continue controlling the opening and because Megatron knows this, he hunted her down once more.  
He tried using black to sneak up on her and find out what she was really doing but Sonica anticipated this and confronted him. He went straight to the point.  
“I want my space bridge closed.”  
“Hey, I did a lot of the heavy lifting before you knew I could do more than harvest energon. Consider this payment for all my unappreciated work.”  
“You have been awarded more chances than Starscream...”  
She cuts him off with a cynical grin, “How many more do I have left?”  
Megatron aims his ion cannon at her. Sonica puts up her shield and glares down the side of the barrel. He extends his sword which punctures but only so far; and it’s not close enough to be threatening.  
“You may be more annoying than Optimus.”  
“I’m honored.” She almost smirks under her glare.  
Sonica shakes her head once, “Take away the game, take away your predatory talent and what’s left? What did I see in you? I can’t seem to remember.”  
His eyes narrow, “Take away your powers and what's left of you? A curse and an all-too-delicate transformer with more attitude than body.”  
“I’ll pretend to be hurt if that’ll make you feel better.” She pushes the shield further out.  
He holds his stance as his feet make sparks along the ground.  
“The bridge stays open until I’m done here. That’s final.”  
“You do NOT order me around.”  
“I’m not telling YOU what to do, I’m talking about a space bridge.”  
“MY space bridge!”  
“Now we’re talking about the same thing. I’m telling you what I’m doing with it--- that’s called communication. Give me three solar cycles.” She sets a hand on her hip but there’s no smirk.  
That conversation didn’t end well at all but it couldn’t have been avoided. She needs it open and he wants it closed--- it was destined to be a tug-o-war the moment she and HazelSet set foot on Cybertron.  
That conversation turned into a fight with him that she wouldn’t have survived without her shield. Also, they both learned that when he is fueled with a few different energon types, he can get a little ways through her shield. That was when she made a great escape through her flying skills. It was hard to lose him but her sonic speed was just enough to get ahead and hide.  
Since then, Starscream and Soundwave have taken turns leading a small Seeker armada to look for her. So far, they’ve been lucky to avoid detection from either. The underground doesn’t give them a free run of the place and when they surface, they can be detected. Having a hint of black in their systems masks their energy signatures but still keeps them visible. Speed is the only save between flight patterns as there are seekers out there fueled with black.  
The silver lining to this is HazelSet has learned a lot about life and has learned it quickly. HazelSet is FAST; about a fourth of the speed produced from red energon, running or diving through the sky. She was very pleased to hear Sonica’s awe; it showed in her trot and she took the lead to the next hide out. After that, she’s found better places to hide than Sonica. Her instincts are settling in and her intelligence is taking the front bringing them a day closer to going their separate ways.  
Though this game is very helpful to reaching that goal, three solar cycles wasn’t long enough and the searches intensified. They could no longer surface and they were only able to get so far.  
Sonica stares up the humongous, vertical piece of road cutting their path and sighs, “I don’t want to.”  
HazelSet transforms out of beast mode, “Well I’m not calling this scrap heap home.”  
Her voice isn’t as gruff as she looks. The ears stand straight up on her head piece and the rest folds and juts nicely over her back, everywhere else, and down her thick legs. HazelSet gives off a proud aura and carries herself tall but with a graceful edge that matches the tune of her voice. Her green eyes slide in the elegant frames of her face but the center of her optics have a sharp oval shape instead of the traditional circle. Her gaze gives instant chills and marks the most intimidating thing about her.  
Sonica smiles and smothers a small shudder, “You’re so picky.”  
A single brow lifts and it’s as smooth as her optics, “I wouldn’t have to settle for less if you turned yourself in.”  
Sonica balks, “Your first words should be ‘thank you for teaching me everything I know’.”  
HazelSet does a half smile that somehow compliments her intense gaze with sweet charm, “Glad to know I’ve read your sass correctly. You have a lot of it-- I’ve been waiting so long to say that.”  
“Don’t just copy me; make your own, inspired by the trials of your own life.”  
Her chuckle is an echo of her aura, her eyes and half smile. “Are we going to stop here then or do you think your sass can find us a new location?”  
“Are you implying I’m one of your trials?”  
HazelSet’s eyes widen and she takes a moment, “Yes?”  
Sonica begins her earlier lecture of gratitude and HazelSet loudly throws excuses over it.  
When that dies down, HazelSet asks about Megatron. Sonica hesitates at first but once her words gained momentum, the story rolled out of her like a landslide. HazelSet watched intently, like the hunter she naturally is, and soaked every detail.  
The solar cycle goes on without them and the stars shine through the black of space.  
As she nears the end of her story, she slows down and the pain returns. This time, Sonica is ready for it and it angers her that she anticipated it...and it had the gall to show up after a chunk of her life has been wasted in it. She doesn’t want to hurt for them anymore and the fact that she can’t simply drop it, is frustrating.  
Sonica screams inside but her words outside are fatally calm and her expression is blank.  
Her story finishes abruptly: “That’s just how it is.”  
“Wow,”  
The genuine awe in her tone makes Sonica look at her.  
“I mean it. That’s not your sass.” HazelSet’s expression dares her to challenge her honesty.  
“Just ‘wow’, huh?”  
“Yep.” She shifts and moves her legs into a different position. “That’s all I’ve got.”  
“Is there anything you would do differently?”  
“Nope. Your life sucks like a black hole. I understand the sadistic sarcasm now.”  
Sonica is just as surprised as HazelSet that she laughed at that. When it tapers off, the silence fills in the gap.  
“I don’t know, Sonica, I’m the last being you would want to ask for advice from...but if I was to part any of my limited understanding, I’d say just keep doing what you’re doing; whether it’s towards yourself or others. To me, it seems like you know what works and what doesn’t and that’s enough.”  
Sonica nods, “Simple but profound. Thank you.”  
“Thank you.”  
Contentment seeps between the cracks of the silence and Sonica finds herself smiling. It feels like it’s the first time in too long.  
“I have another question,”  
Sonica’s smile sticks despite the shyness in HazelSet’s tone, “Yeah?”  
“Can you tell me more about my ancestors?”  
Sonica lost track of how long they sat there talking softly about everything and nothing. HazelSet loved the knowledge Sonica contained. This is what Doradus was meant to be and it makes her happy. Finally, she gets a needed break from sorrow.  
In that break, she learned a lot about HazelSet. Aside from being a bit of a neat-freak, she’s a deep thinker and realist. Learning about her ancestors and how they ran their lives was interesting to her and she found perfect sense in those traditions. At the same time, she holds a unique desire to be part of a pack. With her intelligence and quirks, she’s a leader in the making.  
“I worry I may have rubbed off on you too well.”  
“Why?”  
“King is a leader too. You might have some conflict there.”  
“Will he try to steal the pack I’m going to make?”  
Sonica’s eyes widen, “Are you starting now?”  
“I’m thinking about it. Our race must be re-born.”  
“Establish yourself first, femme, you’re jumping guns like they’re rope.”  
“What in the AllSpark does that mean?”  
“You’re getting ahead of yourself.”  
“Duty comes first, don’t you agree?”  
“Sure, but as someone who has helped raise and train two Predacons, you need more you before you can do more...you...” Sonica makes a face, “Did that make sense?”  
HazelSet squints, “Riddle me this then, Sonica, how do I work on myself while I’m alone? Wouldn’t it be better to learn more about myself through another’s eyes?”  
She deflates, “You got me there but allow me to present another option: when Cybertron is well again, I will bring King here and you can officially meet. Get to know each other so you at least have an idea of what you do and don’t want in a pack.”  
Sonica recalls an additional hitch in that plan, “Not only is Cybertron not yet ready to sustain life, it’s also not able to produce new life. The protoforms you make won’t get a spark.”  
HazelSet’s eyes widen and glance over the floor without seeing it. Her hands flex and she looks lost. Not being able to meet King was sad, seeing her new dead home was depressing but this news has her near-debilitated.  
Her Predacon bond with kin and community is where this despair comes from. Just like how King mourned his brethren, HazelSet would mourn a protoform without life; not receiving more living kin is just as bad as witnessing their deaths. Imagining this sorrow is enough for them.  
“Will you be alright?” Sonica asks after a while.  
“I think so. It’s a disturbing thought...”  
“I know, that’s normal.”  
“I guess I’m glad you told me before I...learned by experience.”  
Sonica nods and tries to gently change the subject, “Our time together is growing shorter. The moment you feel confident about your independence, tell me, so I can help my friends.”  
HazelSet looks surprised, “Are you...staying here because of me?”  
“...Yeah? Not doing so is called abandonment.”  
There’s a long pause.  
“Then you should go.”  
Sonica shakes her head, “Not until you are confident being on your own. Cybertron will be healed soon and when it is, you can begin a future with many more Predacons. You are too important to just do a half-aft investment.”  
“Is there more you need to teach me?”  
The question kind of threw her off. She thinks over the basic necessities she’s taught her, making sure all of them are there, then glances over other subjects she may need to know and finding no crucial ones, “I...guess not?”  
“So I am ready.”  
“Only if you think you are.”  
HazelSet stands.  
Sonica knows exactly what she’s about to do but pretends otherwise. The ache is in the air between them but HazelSet doesn’t show it; only sure confidence.  
“I’m going to scout ahead.”  
Sonica nods, “Go ahead. Let me know what you find.”  
HazelSet only nods then walks along side the broken road piece. She’ll find the edge of it and start digging a way around it.  
Sonica watches her walk away, carrying herself tall, and striding dominantly but each step leaves pieces of a void, collecting in her spark chamber. The warm spot beside her grows cold.  
She’s not scouting ahead. Tradition dictates that she simply disappears, if she's not looking to start her own pack, and that’s exactly what she does. After HazelSet digs through, Sonica can no longer see or hear her...and her energon sight of her grows smaller and smaller.  
Maybe she couldn’t help the Decepticons...but she just helped the Predacons. That counts for something no matter how small.  
All that’s left to do is escape Cybertron and get back to the Autobots.  
She looks up and finds all the Decepticons above and calculates the distance from the space bridge. It’s a long distance and Seekers are almost everywhere and ground troupes drive where the flyers aren’t. She picked an impossible feat.  
All that’s left to do is make a better plan...THEN escape back to the Autobots.

Megatron transforms and lands on the ground at the coordinates he sent to Optimus Prime. Starscream and his small batch of Seekers, transform and land immediately after him.  
It’s in a valley of mountains where many large rocks jut out and make some small cliff edges. Though there are lots of formidable advantages here, Optimus’ honor will not violate the temporary truce Megatron asked for. For the moment, he only wants to talk.  
Starscream steps into place by his side in the pique of his pride. This was his idea.  
Shockwave’s recent, and only, new discovery is that silver is a connector of all forms of matter and particles. This information, plus the theory that silver derives from relics like the Matrix, lead Starscream to believe that Prime would be a master of silver, thus making him an ideal candidate to locating Sonica for them.  
The other part of Starscream’s plan was to barter for his ability and that’s the biggest flaw in it. But, if nothing else, the idea inspired others.  
Punctual as ever, Optimus and his Autobots pop up amidst a mass of boulders. They stand on the higher ground but no weapons are drawn, as agreed.  
“State your reason for this meeting, Megatron.”  
“It’s very simple, Optimus. I want Sonica off of Cybertron.” He notes their stunned silence. They didn’t know? His mind wonders for a moment: why wouldn’t she tell them where she’s going? Doesn’t she always? So she keeps secrets from her besties, the Autobots...interesting.  
He continues, “She’s meandering up there, doing whatever, but all the while keeping my space bridge open and wasting fuel. All I’m proposing is to utilize the truce, to allow you to walk onto Cybertron and quickly locate her.”  
Optimus takes a step forward, “If I agreed to do such a thing, what do you ask in return?”  
“Nothing,” Megatron smiles and ignores Starscream’s startle, “I only want my space bridge closed. Our truce will end when you and Sonica have returned to earth.”  
Optimus hesitates as he takes his time sorting through the proposal.  
It’s just as Megatron wants. Of course it sounds too generous, that’s the foundation of this move. He has nothing of better value to exchange for Sonica and there’s nothing Megatron would want to give Optimus either. In addition, he will not only have spared Sonica’s life but gave her a free pass to her friends.  
Starscream’s fondness for bartering would’ve accomplished nothing save possible desperation to make the bargain work, resulting in a debt of sorts. It pays to be generous sometimes, even tyrants know that.  
“What do you say, Optimus?”  
“If I agree, you must give me unlimited time to find her and all my Autobots are permitted to accompany me.”  
“I can’t give you unlimited time, Optimus, as you see, I really just want my space bridge closed and if it takes you too long to find her, I lose more fuel.”  
“Seven solar cycles, then.”  
“I can give up to one solar cycle.”  
“How do you expect me to locate her in so little time?”  
Megatron’s smile shows throughout his posture, “We’ve been learning a lot about silver energon. Certainly, you have it and with the Matrix, are able to use it well. You can contact her in nanokliks, learn her location, then have up to a solar cycle to meet up and leave.”  
Optimus still hesitates, “And if I agree, the truce remains in tact until we reach earth?”  
“Yes,”  
“How can I be sure that you will honor your end of the truce?”  
“May I propose a temporary ‘prisoner’ or ‘hostage’ as your ticket to return to Earth?”  
“Only if it’s you.”  
Megatron chuckles, “Somehow I knew you’d demand that. I will agree if you accept my offer. But before you answer, I need to be sure that Sonica will adhere to the truce as well. How do I know she’ll listen to you when she doesn’t even tell you where she is and where she’s going?”  
“She isn’t allowing herself to participate in our wars. She will not ruin a truce after her efforts towards peace.”  
Megatron raises a brow. Efforts towards peace? Oh, the dethroning part she divulged. Whatever. “I will go in cuffs if you promise to defend me from her should she attack.”  
“To the terms of a truce to have up to a solar cycle of time to search for and retrieve Sonica and return to earth, with you as a protected and unarmed hostage, I agree.”  
“Agreed.” Megatron signals them to withdraw and they take off.  
In the air, a ways from the Autobots, Megatron gets Starscream’s attention.  
“However unlikely the Autobots may break the truce, I order you, Shockwave and Soundwave to be on standby in case this happens. And, I also give you permission to do whatever is needed to bring her back to me, online, understood?”  
“Yes, Lord Megatron.”

Megatron gave up his arm cannon and consented to the cuffs. The Autobots were bridged to the Nemesis which still hovers just before the open space bridge. They walk through to Cybertron and the deal goes into full swing.  
Optimus takes a vile of silver out of a subcompartment near the Matrix and drinks it; Megatron hides his envy. Then Prime does a silly mediation thing that takes a long ten or so cycles before he points a direction with his pretended majesty.  
“We will go to her.” He gives the measure of the distance and it’s a megacycle drive.  
“Or,” Megatron rolls his optics, “She could fly here. That would be faster.”  
“How can we be sure that she’ll be able to fly to us safely?” Arcee growls at him, “We are doing as Optimus said.”  
Megatron was forced to sit behind Optimus’ cab. The indignity. But he’d rather that than the trailer they talked about. The future ruler of the universe will not be stuffed in a box.  
So he took his seat, with his back against the end of the cab, and watched his Decepticons shrink in the distance over his cuffed wrists resting on his knees. Starscream must be laughing it up in the bridge; if so, he’ll beat him later for it.  
It was the longest megacycle in his whole existence; this is why flying is better.  
None the less, finding Sonica is the half way mark.  
Megatron stands on the outside of the group as she comes out from a spot underground with arms wide and a skip. She hugs them all but the one with Smokescreen seemed deeper than the other ones. They all chuckle when she leaps straight up to embrace Optimus.  
As she apologizes to them for her lack of communication, Megatron notices her stance and smile. It’s very different from how she is around the Decepticons. It’s obvious she’s more at ease and there’s no play or coyness in her smile. She’s just...happy.  
Then she notices him and that smirk instantly takes position.  
“Cuffs, huh? You’re that anxious to find me? I’m touched...maybe turned on.”  
She ignores the Autobots balking. Optimus isn’t as animated as the others but his expression still shows it. Wheeljack pretends to heave.  
It takes all of Megatron’s efforts to bring his temper down, “It wasn’t for you or your sycophantism.”  
Sonica taps her chin as her eyes look him over again and again.  
Somehow, his anger ebbs and instead fires up a heightened excitement. Mentally, he stomps on the flames by reminding himself that she’s playing a game.  
But why be herself with the Autobots in front of him? If she wanted to convince him that her play was real, she would’ve kept face in front of the Autobots too. She gave that up...  
Or she knows that he knows and no longer cares! He growls at himself for over-analyzing it and stomps out all the flames save one: Maybe there’s something to gain from playing along?  
He tries a hand: “By their reactions, I’m guessing you haven’t told them about us?”  
She gives him a look, “Us? ‘Us’ no longer exists.”  
“It used to. Should I tell them all about it?”  
Sonica shrugs, “It’s your secret too. Go ahead if you want.”  
She took all the fun out of it; glitch.  
“Let’s dump the extra and go home,” Smokescreen storms forwards, “please.”  
Wheeljack seconds that and Ultra Magus begins to direct the new formation.  
Megatron not only finds some satisfaction in those uncomfortable reactions, but an idea as well.  
“Has she done you yet, young blue one?”  
Smokescreen whirls around and points, “Don’t.”  
Sonica walks forwards and lowers his hand, “He can’t embarrass me. Just ignore him and keep the truce.”  
Megatron tries again quickly, “She’s really good at it. I once thought to crown her so I could have...”  
“SHUT IT!” Smokescreen bellows and Bee and Bulkhead have pull him back. Ultra Magnus starts ordering him into place.  
Megatron pretends to be startled and laughs.  
“Smokescreen, look at me,” Sonica holds his face, “Don’t break the truce no matter what.”  
“I can’t let him slander you like that.” He clenches his teeth.  
“Let him, because if you hit him, you break the truce. That’s more important than parrying the slag that comes out of his mouth.”  
Megatron still laughs as she looks him softly in the optics. Smokescreen struggles to keep his focus on her though she softly talks to him.  
“I can handle him.” She whirls around to Megatron, “Isn’t that the truth, Megs?” Her sly stare from under her brow makes her coldly stunning.  
Megatron feels the stare through his spark. “That’s not what you said last time.”  
“Do you count role play?”  
Bumblebee claps his hands over his audio receptors, “I’m ready for this to be over.”  
“I second that,” Bulkhead cringes as he and the others transform. Smokescreen is still too uptight and doesn’t want to leave Sonica’s side.  
Sonica looks to Optimus in truck form while Megatron takes his seat, “Does gagging a temporary prisoner-hostage go against the truce?”  
“No, actually.” His tone is more than satisfied.  
Megatron chuckles once, “Be sure you do it the way I like it.”  
Smokescreen turns away, flexing his fists.  
“Sure, I think I’m a good guesser.” She smirks and makes a ribbon of orange energon.  
This is Megatron’s last chance. He nods at Smokescreen.  
“Did you know she has a favorite spot right between--”  
The speed of his hit compares to red energon. Megatron’s head is thrown back and sideways. Blood sprays upwards. His head smacks Optimus’ cab with a loud crack before momentum rolls it to the side and leads the rest of Megatron’s body over and off before nearly diving him into the ground.  
The stunned silence is deafening and Megatron doesn’t move.  
“Oh frag, we gotta jet.”  
Optimus immediately takes off with the others close behind him and Sonica just ahead in the air. She keeps the space bridge open as they speed straight there. Only when Seekers fly out and start firing on them, do they try for cover. Sonica does what she can to cover them. As they approach the space bridge, she changes the destination through the silver’s connection.  
“Just trust me!” She yells over their revved engines and burning rubber. “Go through and everything will be alright!”  
In the clearing between them and the space bridge, the Autobots scatter to avoid fire. Optimus gives the order that escape is the first priority. Sonica can feel the mechanics of the bridge flex and bend between two commands. She keeps up evasive maneuvers as she waits for the Autobots to go through. Bee and Arcee make it, then Smokescreen. Ultra Magnus is ordered through because he was going to stay behind and help defend the bridge. A Decepticon flies over him as he vanishes in the space bridge. Bulk makes it following beside Wheeljack and Optimus who doesn’t go in. A couple more Decepticons dart through. Optimus transforms in front of the space bridge, draws out his guns and holds them off with Sonica.  
They almost argue who goes in first until Sonica starts a count down.  
3...2...1... They dive into it together and she shuts it behind them.  
On the other side, the team just finishes taking down the two Decepticons that got past them. They’re back at Jasper where the old base was.  
Optimus immediately contacts Ratchet for a ground bridge and in the nanokliks they wait, they all get a good long look at the rubble left behind. It invokes many unspoken, yet shared, emotions before they are ushered into the ground bridge; just as more Decepticons arrive.  
Once safe, Sonica allows herself to laugh.  
“Smokescreen,” Optimus begins and they look down. Though his tone hardly waivers from his casual tone, those that know him well can hear even the slightest of changes. This was one of those moments for everyone but Sonica, who still chuckles to herself.  
Smokescreen would like to smile and feel proud but concern dampens all motive.  
“As an Autobot, honesty and compliance are held at the highest regard during a fair truce. Your actions endangered all our lives and risked us being stranded far from earth which still gravely requires our protection.”  
Sonica makes a strange coughing sound between waves of laughter, “He got knocked the slag out.”  
Smokescreen feels more conflicted in this moment than ever in his whole life. He’s always been sure about things...until this. Does he shrug off the lecture? Does he take it to spark and choose better next time? Choose better... what’s better in a situation like that?  
“And another thing,” Optimus stares down at him and they all watch intently, “Good hit.”  
The air deflates in a sigh of relief and smiles spread. Ratchet starts to ask for details from Optimus but he’s retreating to his quarters. He looks to the others but they are busy slapping their congrats on Smokescreen’s back and shoulders. Ultra Magus is his only option but Ratchet hesitates seeing him smiling softly.  
“I guess I choose right after all.” Smokescreen gives her a thoughtful smile.  
She puts up a finger, “No, actually. I’d have rather you kept the truce. My honor is not worth your lives and what he was saying wasn’t anything new but...” She grins at him as she recalls the embarrassment she was hiding back there, “Thanks, you idiot.”  
The chuckle ripples over the group.  
“I’m only sorry it wasn’t me,” Wheeljack sets his hands on his hips. “But maybe decapitating him would’ve been too much?”  
They all laugh except Sonica who hides by hanging and shaking her head. The idea actually disturbs her but she doesn’t want to ruin their fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Quote from Beast Wars; Megatron.
> 
> By the way, my dear readers, as we speak, I have a crossover pending that I hope to post soon, between TRANSFORMERS PRIME and STAR WARS, THE CLONE WARS. Sonica will also be making an appearance in that story so I hope you like her by this point. *British clay animation grin*
> 
> Anyway, it's really coming along and I think I'm about half way done... Subscribe to read it the moment I begin posting it!


	35. Break

Sonica didn’t tell them what she was really doing on Cybertron but she did confess that it wasn’t to save the planet like she told the Decepticons.  
Wheeljack and Bee turned it into a guessing game and after ten attempts, the guesses got ridiculous. Over a couple days, between missions, they share one or two until one day, they didn’t bring guesses, but an unconscious Soundwave.  
Once they have him strapped to the table, Optimus and Sonica meet gazes with a whole prepared conversation.  
He wastes no time: “What do you plan to do?”  
“Just talk, catch up, and...you know. Whatever.”  
“Do you think you can get him to tell us anything?”  
“Doubtful, but I can learn more about him and see where that gets us.”  
“Your original plan continues then?”  
“Is it in motion? No, but it’s present.”  
“Alright,” Optimus turns to the others, “We’re going to leave the room.”  
Ratchet doesn’t move.  
“By ‘we’, I mean everyone, Ratchet.”  
He grumbles but walks over and heads to the back with Optimus.  
Once out of sight, Sonica lays next to him between his arm and side, then begins tracing his armor with her static fingers. He doesn't move. After about ten or so cycles, she giggles.  
“Are you going to pretend to be knocked out so I keep doing this?”  
Soundwave doesn’t answer and she keeps the static on simmer. For the length of time following, she listens to his sparkbeat and feels the tickle of his fingers. He’s tense but relaxed. As the cycles add into the better part of a megacycle, he rarely shifts or adjusts though his fingers manifest a want to do more.  
But she leaves it there; letting him have a gentle, consistent flow. She stays quiet as she does this, letting the time tick by as she thinks about what she’s going to get from Soundwave.  
She certainly has a lot of questions. For one, she would like to validate any truth to what Starscream said to her before the Autobots retrieved her. That’s easy enough; though stupid.  
The other matter that comes to mind is Megatron’s re-building of the Omega Lock. They don’t know where he’s constructing it. Soundwave may not tell them but he can lead them to it.  
Then there’s one matter that feels like unfinished business: her relationship with Soundwave. She knows where she stands with most but not him. It’s been...annoying, to say the least. He has a prey drive she doesn’t like and that’s not just because it’s aimed at her. She doesn’t understand where that comes from and has never had the chance just to talk with him.  
Hopefully, he’s well-marinated in static to reveal a few things.  
She starts small and fake, “Megatron doesn’t want me, does he?”  
His focus is slippery in the consistent mist of euphoria. He turns his head towards her and it’s soft, maybe a little graceless. The restraints keep him from rolling onto his side and enclosing her in his embrace but he hardly seems to notice.  
“Do you want me, sweet Soundwave?” She stops the static, just to see.  
All that fills the pause is their air systems slow pumping.  
She acts hurt, “Perhaps you don’t. You just want pleasure.”  
A sub-audible rumble rolls like a warm wave over her as he leans as close as the stasis restraints allow. It’s like he’s purring or growling...maybe chuckling.  
Sonica raises a brow at him, “I see where Laserbeak gets it. He’ll be majorly jealous if he learns you and I have had some one-on-one time.”  
The rolling waves continue and his fingers swipe at a part of her lower back that he can reach.  
She giggles mischieviously and moves in and out of his reach. The waves intensify and almost give her a headache. “I’m just teasing you. Don’t you like to play games?”  
His head tilts forwards and that’s answer enough. Like earth’s fastest land animal, he’s willing to go full speed for his hunt but he either gets it, or he doesn’t. He holds no constant flow of energy to keep running for it.  
Learning this, she moves back where he can touch her but only just. Then she continues eminating static the length of her person, soft and constant. He melts.  
“I suppose you answered my question. Would you allow this if you knew Megatron still wanted me?” She lowers the simmer and waits.  
Soundwave turns back to her and his coldness stings. He’s irritated.  
“Don’t like the off and on?”  
That’s a yes; obviously.  
“How about a trade then? No games, no tricks. I’d to ask two questions and have two honest answers in response. What can I offer you to get those answers?”  
His fingers brush her lower back but the touch is tense and fleeting. She senses the clenching of his fist.  
“I understand your hesitation. Really, I do; it makes logical sense.” She props herself up on her elbow, “But I think I know what you would want in exchange, IF you took the deal. This is the only time we have, Soundwave. I know Megatron builds the Omega Lock and things are about to change drastically; some of us may not survive the change...this is your last opportunity to get anything, just for you, before Megatron’s plans set fate in motion again.”  
The darkness of his screen is firm and unwaivering; as she expected.  
“Tell you what, I’ll give you ‘prisoner rights’ and tell you what questions I want to ask--- shut up, it’s a thing; how many times have you been imprisoned? Because I’m sure I have you beat--- I’ll tell you to honor those rights and you give me one answer in exchange for more static...since I doubt Megs wants anything more to do with me.”  
She watches him in the pause following that statement. Before she continues one and a half nanokliks later, she senses just a hint of uncertainty about her words. That’s all she wanted to know.  
“What are your thoughts, salt-stick? You pick what answer you give me and get some pleasure for it.”  
Skepitcal, yet nibbling at the offer.  
“One of them, I’m sure you won’t mind answering. The other...” She animatedly shrugs, “I doubt it but I’m willing to give you extra for it...and I don’t just mean pleasure. I dare to risk the Autobots’ trust in me for this information and assist your escape.” She leans in close and makes a circle on his chest, “Are you interested?”  
He lifts his head closer to hers, challenging her.  
She smirks, “Question one: did Megatron mourn me after I ran off during the battle against Darkmount? Two: where is the Omega Lock being built?”  
Of course he’ll answer the first one. She may have offered his freedom for the answer to the second but she didn’t say when that reward would be given and nor is it worth betraying Megatron. He detected that landmine easily. So the first it is...until he thinks it through.  
Sonica is always playing a game and she plays dirty. More often than not, it works in her favor because she takes things in stride; making it difficult to embarrass her which is a small but significant manipulation tactic. He doesn’t have the means nor the strategy to do this if she somehow reveals to Megatron that he accepted a trade for static--- making his Master look pathetic and making it look like Soundwave betrayed him in a moment of weakness.  
He wasn’t supposed to find the second trap; the first was to satisfy his suspicion and keep him from looking for any others.  
She’s so incredibly cunning, he’s as impressed with her as he is of Megatron. The Dark Warlord’s genuine attraction to her makes perfect sense. This realization further turns him on and it takes all concentration and effort to smooth it over. He’s not sure it worked because she mirrors his evilly content aura.  
Soundwave grins and lies; bringing up a feed of Megatron that he’s cut so she can’t tell that he’s scolding Arachnid when he yells: “I don’t care about some trinket!” Then he flawlessly shifts it to the exchange between him and Starscream after she ran off: “Don’t ever talk to me about Sonica again. If I hear so much as her name come out of your mouth, I will tear your voice box out. Do you understand?”  
Sonica shakes her head; she knows. “Maybe you don’t like games but you play like a MVP. I guess I can’t fool you, Soundwave. You’re too good.” She moves in and rests on his chest, overlapping her hands and setting her chin on top of them.  
A subconscious, slight tickle of static runs up and down his front. It’s emotionally induced so he has little control over it.  
“All you Decepticons are too good. Starscream had no issues betraying me and I’m still angry. Megatron was my favorite player and I lost him. Then you, who I thought I could get under my thumb, denies me.”  
He’s too excited to be fully ashamed of how easily he accepts her words. There is no trusting her but everything she says is easy to hear, soft like a supportive fact. It doesn’t help the way she lays on him either.  
“But there’s one thing you overlooked, Eyes.”  
His chest is heavy as his prey morphs into a predator.  
“What’s keeping me from pulling the information out of you?”  
Soundwave stiffens and tilts towards her; he dares her to try it. Blood isn’t her thing...he thinks.  
“Since I no longer need Megatron, I have nothing in the way of my decisions. Just reminding you.” She relaxes on top of his chest, “I know you know I have no thirst for that.”  
She thinks for a moment, then grins darkly, “I have a better idea.”

Sonica walked away snickering; if Soundwave wants to stay faithful to Megatron, he’ll have to play that feed she gave him. She plays with sounds just as he does so she knows how to make a corrupted audio track surrounding important information on how to make silver energon. He won’t be able to scrub it so cleanly and to avoid the scrutiny over how it sounds, he’ll have to show the visual feed; which clarifies, but still shows how in control she is.  
That felt good. Her sorrow is dragging less and a righteous anger is replacing it. A taste of well-delivered revenge, helps the depression go down.  
The Autobots were glad to see the old Sonica return; it showed in their smiles before they ask about the interrogation.  
“I’d say it went rather well. He didn’t say anything but I did. In case the worst happens and Soundwave escapes, he’ll tell Megatron how to complete silver energon; in the most embarrassing way possible. When that happens, I’ll point you all in the right direction.”  
Arcee approves as Sonica gives Bee a high-five.  
Wheeljack chuckles, “Atta girl.”  
“We'll have to play it carefully from here." Sonica rests a hand on her hip, "With Shockwave’s notes on my abilities and defenses, and how I’m running out of value, my options are thinning. They only need better understanding of silver plus a sample of white energon. That’s it; the bank is empty. And since I don’t have any sentimental value, Megatron may just terminate me. Then my new sister would have to adapt to this place without a way home.” And accompanied with an inherited curse.  
Arcee nods, "Then there's only one question left for you, Sonica: which Decepticons are you going to save when we charge in?"  
Her gaze drops and the sorrow returns like a fog. Will it only be Knockout? Is there anyone else?  
There was still much planning to do when the Autobots needed to head out and stop the Decepticons for grabbing the machine capable of creating black holes; leaving Smokescreen and Bulkhead to guard Soundwave; who crashed his own drives after Ratchet wisely suggested opening him up right in front of him.  
Despite his creepy presence lying there, Sonica enjoyed some time with Smokescreen.  
They talked about a lot of things but most of it gravitized towards the subject of her and Megatron. He had a hard time understanding why she would be upset in having to give up on him. She didn’t have much of an answer. Though she now understands why so many follow him...with his talents of leading, strategy, and...creativity? At times, he seems to pull ideas out of his aft. But none of these things are what make him interesting to her; it’s all in the game... Smokescreen can’t understand that because he doesn’t play.  
He’s such a sweet spark but she reads him too well. He’s not a challenge in any way and things with him are easy. He’s a wise choice and an ideal candidate but Sonica just can’t find any interest in him. It sort of hurts. In a small way, she does want easy.  
They were deep in a conversation like this while they went to find a tarp to cover Soundwave when Laserbeak crashed into the base. When they reached the main room, Laserbeak had already taken down Bulkhead. Smokescreen starts to fire as Sonica stays clear of the battle next to Ratchet.  
She draws her gun but hesitates.  
Laserbeak hinders Smokescreen enough to latch onto Soundwave.  
She turns to Ratchet, “I’m going to go with the Decepticons. Find me like you did on Cybertron.”  
Soundwave sits up. Bulkhead and Smokescreen give their all.  
Ratchet nods though he hates the idea of her leaving after what she said before.  
Soundwave stands right in front of them and her gun aims at his midriff.  
She tests her use to the Decepticons, “I will fight you if I must, Soundwave. Why don’t you just go home?”  
He stares at her gun and tilts his head eerily. Then a tentacle slithers back into place from the Autobots computers. He’s taken their shield down. (What are you going to do now?)  
Sonica is stuck. They already know where the base is; shooting him would be pointless. But she must refuse anyway so the Decepticons tell her how desperate they are to get her.  
In the pause between them, a ground bridge switches on inside the base. Shockwave walks through.  
“Soundwave, did you find anything in the Autobot database?”  
He shakes his head without taking his black screen off of her.  
“Let’s go then.”  
Soundwave’s tentacles slither around her and move to Ratchet. Sonica fires and sends it flying to the side. Soundwave reels and coils it back in.  
“Don’t make me fight you. Go and leave us.”  
Shockwave aims at Bulkhead and Smokescreen, “You and the doctor come quietly if you wish them to remain online.”  
Soundwave stands aside and gestures to the ground bridge.  
Ratchet takes her arm and speaks low by her head, “Let’s go. We’ll figure something else out.”  
“I know, I know,” Sonica puts her tiny gun away.  
The two Decepticons watch them approach the bridge. Shockwave stands to the side of it with his large cannon hovering but charged.  
As they walk up, Sonica concludes two things: though she’s ideal for the chemistry they can’t solve, they will try Ratchet and either will serve as a threatened piece of the bargain while the other works. No matter what, Megatron wins and both will be useless when he’s done. Their value is far more temporary than she anticipated and if Soundwave still recalls her help from earlier, their time is even shorter.  
They can’t go.  
Sonica swings an orange club and knocks Shockwave back. Soundwave starts to attack Ratchet but Sonica fires a non-lethal load of energy into his chest.  
“Run!” She yells to Ratchet and guards Smokescreen and Bulkhead.  
The old friend draws his blades and comes to her side, “No, you run.”  
“Fine, we all run.”  
“Where exactly?”  
Sonica fires at Shockwave again and swings a tentacle out of the way. It’s a good question. Soundwave didn’t just knock them out but induced a cold shut down in their two warriors. They aren’t waking for a while.  
What do they do?  
She fends off a couple more attacks from Soundwave and Laserbeak. “Fine, we stand our ground until the others come back.”  
Ratchet gets the idea to try and contact Optimus and dashes for the computers. Sonica is unable to keep all three Decepticons at bay and Soundwave takes Ratchet down with the same hit he gave Bulkhead and Smokescreen.  
Soundwave starts to pull Ratchet in. Sonica fires and gets him off but now her defenses are spread thin from where she stands near Smokescreen. She tries to pull Ratchet by the energon in his feet but it’s slow-going between fired shots.  
Starscream comes through the ground bridge and tries to order a cease fire just as Shockwave fires a high density energon blast. Sonica doesn’t have time to form a shield between letting go of Ratchet and pulling out orange.  
The blast hits her legs and she slams onto the ground. There’s a beat of surprise before Sonica screams, “NO!”  
She lifts herself up and looks to a leg that ends at the knee, and the other barely hanging on at hip. Panic sets in as Starscream runs to her.  
“Calm down, Sonica, calm down. You’re fixable.”  
“I’m not built the same way you are.” She cries as he helps her sit on the floor. She can’t help but stare in horror at the scattered pieces including the chunk of her leg near Smokescreen.  
Starscream is knelt behind her and he turns to Shockwave and Soundwave, “Get the doctor and one of you, grab Sonica’s parts! The Autobots will be here soon!”  
Sonica moans and folds over her lap. Her shaking hands try to stop the bleeding. Shock doesn’t let her think about anything but loss.  
He scoops her up as Soundwave grabs as many pieces as he can. Sonica still weeps as Starscream runs off with her in his arms, after Shockwave dragging unconscious Ratchet, but before Soundwave and the remains of her legs. They vanish into the ground bridge, and back into the pits.

Smokescreen wakes up hearing Arcee calling them repeatedly over the coms. Her voice is warped in his pulsing headache. But that’s not the reason he doesn’t answer right away. He stares at a pool of energon on the floor. From his peripheral, Bulkhead stares at it too.  
“Hello? Anyone?”  
Bulkhead is somehow able to answer first. Smokescreen barely hears. Is it Ratchet’s? They search for him and dread sinks in.  
As Bulkhead shares the bad news, Smokescreen starts to get up, rolling onto his hands and knees. His head protests but he doesn't care. Something pokes him under his knee. Immediately after the notice, his thoughts are sensing the truth near by. He moves his knee aside and finds a part. It’s too small to be from Ratchet.  
The ground bridge opens and the group hurries inside. His head painfully echoes each of their thrumming foot-falls. The despair drowns it into background noise. They search for Ratchet but they don’t find him.  
When a hand touches his shoulder, he follows the arm up to Optimus. His eyes are full of hurt and asking.  
“The...” Smokescreen’s voice shorts, “the energon...is” His head hangs, “Sonica’s.”  
Wheeljack curses and Bumblebee punches a wall. Arcee hardly notices.  
Optimus stoops to analyze it further. It’s not enough to be fatal and he sees where the trail ends at their point of exit. She's still alive...but for how much longer? 

Megatron watches the operation from a clear area to be out of the way. Knockout is constantly checking her vitals as he works. Shockwave is in there as well to help make sense of her build.  
He was shocked to see her dripping energon while in Starscream’s arms. His second-in-command was quick to tell him that it was Shockwave. Megatron turned to him, debating his response as this outcome was far from desired. However, he did renew his order that they would do whatever it took to get Sonica and the Autobot medic alive on board. Shockwave did just that. It was logical. So Megatron said nothing about it and followed Starscream to the medical lab. Instead, he ordered Shockwave to fix what he had done.  
Starscream stands next to him looking somber. He decides not to ask...as he’s sure he knows what he’s feeling.  
Physically, Sonica is stable and she'll live. However, something else tortures her. Her vitals still fluctuate and they’ll spike just before she wakes with a cry. They hear it again for the fourth time in the past five megacycles.  
“Starscream,”  
He hesitates to look at him.  
“See if the Autobot medic is awake, if so, escort him here and let him work.”  
Starscream doesn’t go far because he finds a few others to send on his errand.  
Megatron shakes his head but lets it go.  
He returns to the spot and crosses his arms.  
After a while, the troupes bring Ratchet and he rushes in to help.  
Starscream sighs, “This puts a long pause on the plans, doesn’t it?”  
“Indeed.”  
“Was it that logical then?”  
“More or less. You had the same order.”  
“And I was trying to do so peacefully; using the tactics I developed before, while she was on Cybertron.”  
“What’s done is done.”  
It’s a whole solar cycle on top of the five megacycles before they’ve assembled most of her leg together and almost fully repaired the other. It's the best they can do. They induce stasis and wait for her to sleep before they haul Ratchet away.  
Shockwave approaches Megatron after the Autobot is taken far enough down the hallways to the brig.  
“Please forgive me for prolonging your plans, my Liege.”  
Starscream frowns, “That’s only part of the damage you’ve done. I told you to cease fire, that’s my domain whether you are of equal rank or not.”  
Megatron puts a hand out in front of his face, shutting him up.  
“If I may, Lord Megatron, I offer a course of action to make up for lost time. I can do a psychic cordial patch while she sleeps.”  
Starscream shakes in anger.  
He doesn’t like it but that gets them closer to his original timeline. “Proceed then...with up-most caution. I remind you Doradus the First is still in there.”  
“Yes, my Liege.” He bows and goes back in.  
Starscream is furious and doesn’t hide it well.  
“As for you,” Megatron waits for him to look him in the optics, “go destroy the Autobot base.”  
He doesn’t seem to want to but obeys anyway.  
Megatron makes sure he goes the right direction before turning back to Sonica. Knockout’s dread is evident as he helps ready the cordial patch.  
It doesn’t last long. As Megatron feared, Doradus the First is hyperactive with her body in jeopardy. Shockwave rushed out of there so quickly he jumped.  
He walked back over but didn’t need to report.  
“I’m going to try the Autobot medic.” Megatron finally leaves his spot by the medical lab and strides for the brig, “Go wait in your laboratory for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! Although, I have a second THAT FEMME fanfiction that will be posted when this is over. It's all about Sonica and one of her past sisters that you've briefly read about already and there's more original writing in that one. It was really fun to write.
> 
> THE CLONE WARS/TRANSFORMER PRIME crossover I'm currently working on is going great! In case I didn't already say, the title for the crossover will be TRANS-FORCE. I'll likely start posting that one at the same time as the second THAT FEMME story. I hope you'll read both!


	36. White Lines

Megatron had fun convincing Ratchet to go along with the plans. He’s known many science geeks in his lifetime, it's not hard to learn their sweet spots. That, and Autobots aren't that complex. Ratchet was easily impressed and just as easily persuaded.  
They’ve been working for a few days now and they’re not quite there. The unlikely pair of scientists figured out the formula Ratchet started and he helped fill in a blank towards silver energon that propelled Shockwave’s discoveries forwards. Yet, the amalgamation remains incomplete. Only half of the tests are successful; it turns into a chaotic mess or grows and grows until the formula is exhausted. It seems he needs Sonica’s cooperation as well.  
When he visits, Knockout has given her crutches and hovers close as she begins before the basics: moving her feet while standing.  
Her face is concentrated and pained. Her toes barely move and she can only pick up the one leg that somewhat stayed together. Knockout has to catch her often, holding her around the waist from behind to keep her from falling forwards.  
Despite all his cheer and compliments, she returns to the table as frustrated, depressed, and angry as she was before the surgery.  
Megatron also finds Starscream who clearly took a detour during his “errand” away from the supervision of the Omega Lock necessities.  
Starscream wraps up his visit with a pat to her arm, “You’re doing well, Sonica.”  
“Shut up.”  
He rolls it over his shoulder and hurries back to his post.  
“What do you want?” She bites as the door closes behind him.  
Megatron interlocks his hands behind his back, “What else? The missing key to cyber-forming planets.”  
“Go dive into a super nova. You’re not getting a thing. Ever. You’re are officially one of the very few bots I genuinely hate. If you decide to terminate me, Doradus the First will posses this body in between re-ignition only to mutilate you.”  
This angers him because it actually bothers him.  
“Save your wrath. I never ordered your injury.”  
“You said, ‘do whatever it takes’ to a fraggin’ bolt-case with a twisted sense of logic. That is your fault.”  
He fights his anger, “I only want to offer my assistance.”  
“Don’t want it. Go away.”  
Megatron shrugs, “We can help your legs, Sonica. They will heal despite your spiteful attitude...but your curse won’t. If you give us one more thing, you don’t ever have to see me again.”  
She throws something at him and he barely manages to catch it. It’s white energon.  
“Scram, glitch. Frag yourself and leave me alone.”  
Megatron stares at her, more than the new substance he holds. He stands tall and bows, “A pleasure doing business with you, Sonica Doradus.”

Optimus is anxiously waiting for the little machine Rafael calls “Chip” to be finished. After the base had nearly been bombed, he’s been thinking about the last vile of silver he carries. For a while he wondered if he should use it because concerns about her not being awake or being someone else made it difficult to decide. However, he decides that the good outweighs the bad and goes for it.  
Ultra Magus takes over for him while he steps outside and stands quietly with the silver flowing through his veins to settle in his neuro-net.  
Sonica pings a distance away and the sorrow and hatred almost push him over. She has no idea where she is and all she can think about is destroying Megatron. She planted a bomb on the ship... she’ll be satisfied... she’ll be avenged... she can leave everyone behind because she does nothing here. All she has been is nice to everyone and they take away her legs. She doesn’t want to be part of the war and she wants to be far away as possible- from everyone.  
Optimus pushes as hard as he can against it, calling for her, and trying soft and kind words. All his efforts are drowned and blown away like ash. He keeps trying until the silver burns out.  
He stands outside for a while and hangs his head.

Megatron storms into the medical lab, startling Knockout, with the white orb clutched in his tight fist. Thankfully, Shockwave analyzed the “sample” before he tried anything with it.  
“You fraud!” He bellows as he comes to a halt by her bedside. “Do you not care about Cybertron? Do you not care about your curse--- if that’s even real? You almost destroyed us all over a stupid pair of legs!”  
“NO!” She sits up and gets in his face, “You took more than that! I would tell you if I thought you deserved to know!”  
“So what was your plan, exactly? Terminate all the Decepticons over a pretend list of things that you won’t divulge...destroying any hope of revitalizing Cybertron...and yourself? If you want to self destruct, take it somewhere else!”  
Sonica swings at him but he catches it.  
“I wouldn’t have to divulge anything if you had an actual spark, Unicron scum! I’ve been nothing but nice to you and you do this!”  
“How about I throw you off the ship?”  
“YOU’D BE DOING ME A FAVOR! I WANT TO FORGET YOU SO I CAN FINALLY BE AT PEACE. I HATE YOU ALL!”  
Knockout’s arms hang heavily at his sides, “Sonica?”  
She slumps.  
Megatron looks between her and Knockout then grabs her head to turn her towards him, “Isn’t he your friend? Aren’t the Autobots?”  
His hand bends unnaturally away from her and his veins push on every mechanical component within, sending terrible pain up the length of his arm.  
“You’re right,” One of Sonica’s eyes changes to a white ring, “It’s really just you and Shockwave I can no longer stand.”  
She lifts another hand and the veins around his spark constrict inwards.  
Megatron falls to his knees, his body twitching and his voice cut off in the blinding flare of agony.  
Knockout runs in between them, sticks out his arms and glares at her with all the anger he can muster around his fear:

_“Breakdown would be disappointed in you.”_

Suddenly loose, Megatron collapses. His systems frantically hurry to regulate.  
Sonica’s optics return to normal and all wrath instantly drains from her face and body. Her brow turns up and her mouth falls open as waves of shock expand like a dying star. Horror erupts and tears across the Nemesis. Her whole body shakes and she curls into herself. When words finally form, they are a string of continuous apologies.  
Megatron sits up but doesn’t stand. Instead, he watches Knockout embrace her and they rock together. It’s strange to him but it’s only because he feels he lacks understanding of this gesture. He can tell by the embarrassment he feels. This gets him on his feet and chases him out of the room.  
Starscream is running for the door that closes behind him.  
Megatron stops him with an arm, “If you go in there, prepare to be terminated. She’s extremely dangerous right now.”  
“Pardon, Master,” Starscream brushes his hand away, “I know she’s not dangerous.”  
He lets him go and watches him run in, to her side; leaving an echo of his words outside with Megatron. That embarrassment spreads as he comes to a realization that she’s only ever saved Starscream. One the other hand, she’s only ever used a power on him that she doesn’t like to use...that causes her such despair as she feels now.  
Even Starscream understands whatever it is that he doesn’t. Humiliating.  
However, the Seeker stands there outside Knockout’s circle around Sonica, looking helpless, as their rocking slows. He may know but he doesn’t seem to understand how to use it.  
Starscream has his back to Megatron’s view and is off to the side enough that he can see Sonica’s face. She looks up at the flyer, listening to whatever he’s saying. Then he offers her one of his hands and she takes it. Their interlocked fingers hang in the space between as she hides her face again into Knockout’s bosom.  
The embarrassment rots into guilt and he can no longer watch.  
On his walk to the laboratory where Ratchet and Shockwave work, he tries to come up with other plans. What he really wants to do is get rid of her and bury this; pretend it never happened. But he needs the white to accomplish anything...  
All other plans and thoughts and strategies feel slippery. They flop onto his mind only to slide off and fall to the bottom of his spark like a weight.  
He walks past the laboratory and heads for his quarters. For some reason, he can’t shake this. He doesn’t know what to do about it. All his motivation for things seem to have evaporated. Unfortunately, he knows why and this time it’s too thick to bury in hatred.

Starscream moves to tap in the keycode to open the door to the flight deck while he supports Sonica, “I do expect a thank you for this. I don’t like it.”  
“Are there many things you do like?” She teases.  
It makes him smile, “Not really but you’re first on my person's list."  
"Alright then."  
He enters the keycode and the door opens.  
King looks up from his nap in beast form. He lifts his head instantly upon seeing her. His tail swings upwards once and he gets up.  
Sonica wants so badly to skip towards him but Starscream doesn’t wish to move as quickly to meet him.  
King transforms, “What are you doing on your feet if your legs are so badly injured?”  
That’s his body reading technique that he’s so professional at, being a Predacon. Ratchet and Shockwave did everything they could and fine-welded her closed; there’s no evidence of her injury. But even with everything connected and frames re-strengthened, it’s too much pain to walk unassisted.  
“I really wanted to see you! Last time, you were still new and in beast mode. You’re so big!” She lets herself be silly and genuine. The depression over everything darkens it all like a tunnel...a long tunnel that has no light at the end. She needs a break, however small.  
King makes a face at Starscream, “You wanted to bring her here?”  
He reciprocates, “Yes?”  
Sonica chuckles, “We took advantage of Knockout’s powerdown. He’d be lecturing me offline about now if he knew.”  
King smiles at her and nods to Starscream before he takes her.  
She went to try one step-- so the mechs don’t have to touch-- but King stopped her from doing it; probably saw it coming.  
He lifts her off the ground like a human picks up their baby, she notes painfully. Then he adjusts her so she’s partially sitting on his arm and facing him...again, like a human baby. Does she bother saying anything?  
“There, you can see but you’re off your feet.”  
Now she can’t. He’s so proud of himself.  
She wears her best smile, “Thank you.”  
“You’re uncomfortable.”  
“No, the position is comfortable.”  
He examines her face, reading it. “What is it?”  
She tries to explain but she feels all the more silly. Starscream thought it was humorous. King started to scold but Sonica stopped him. They glare at each other as she continues to sit on King’s arm. This reunion is turning into quite the mess.  
“Anyway,” Sonica sighs, “How have you been, King?”  
King’s smile could be wide enough to swallow her, “Well, and it’s Predaking now.”  
“Nice. I should’ve asked right off. Sorry about that.”  
“Don’t be. I did keep the name you gave me.”  
She sets her hands over her sparks and coos. “You’re a sweet spark.”  
Starscream rolls his eyes and heads in, “I’ll just be on the other side of the door when you’re ready to come back in, Sonica.”  
She thanks him and the door shuts after he walks inside.  
Predaking lets out a curious humph. She’s about to ask when he answers anyway, “I’ve never seen him content like that.”  
“Yeah?” She cautiously pries, “He’s not after something or acting privately?”  
He’s curious about her curiosity, “Not that I could tell, this time. Why?”  
Even she can tell she’s acting shy, “Is there any point to your questions if you can read it off my face?”  
“No...” He blinks in surprise, “you can’t be affectionate to him, you’re with Lord Megatron.”  
“I’m not with anyone. Never was...”  
His brow furrows and he opens his mouth to ask. If he does, she’ll start falling to pieces and she doesn’t want to do that in front of him.  
She dodges, “Can you keep a secret?”  
It takes him a nanoklik to switch gears, “What kind of secret?”  
“One that I’ve kept for a long time. No one knows this secret, not even my Autobot friends.”  
He frowns and turns away, “You still call them friends?”  
The question goes right through her. Does she tell him? If so, he’ll very likely ask why her “significant other” would do such a thing. Then she may have to go into the very thing she doesn’t want to discuss. Megatron is beyond saving.  
“Do you...still want to hear that secret? It’ll cheer you up a little.”  
He lets his optics rest a moment before he turns back to her, “What is it?”  
“Hold on, you have to tell me you can keep it. Don’t tell a single spark-- they cannot even know that you have a secret-- can you promise?”  
Predaking gives her a courtesy smile and nods anxiously, “Alright, alright. I promise.”  
“I’m serious.”  
“Alright, alright,”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes. What is it?” He almost chuckles, “What secret do you have that’s going to cheer me up?”  
Sonica leans close to his face, keeping her voice low, “I was able to save one that day...she waits on Cybertron.”  
His wide eyes quiver slightly and it’s the only movement through out his entire body. He seems still enough that she could guess his internal systems halted; perhaps his spark skipped a beat.  
The shaking shudder of air comes from the height his spark flew into; she feels it roll out of him and steam escapes.  
“Are you...are you telling me true?”  
Sonica’s smile cannot be contained and she still keeps her voice low, “Her name is HazelSet.”  
Predaking’s excitement is building. He fidgets like he doesn’t know what to do with himself.  
“Don’t get crazy. You promised to keep it a secret. No one can ask why you’re so happy.”  
He embraces her ever so gently, “Thank you, Sonica.”  
“I’m sorry I could only save one.”  
He holds her a little tighter, “But one is enough.”  
That phrase seems to echo through her spark, filling the void it has become. One is enough... Knockout...and...maybe Starscream? Breakdown became her guardian...  
A weight crumbles off her shoulders. The landslide of emotion pours out of her as relief takes its place of the burden she used to carry. This load is much lighter. She has helped save a few Decepticons. One is enough...and so is three or four.

Starscream heard her through the door and hurried out. Predaking could only shrug. She weeps but she smiles too. She can’t stop.  
They both agree that she needs rest and Predaking passes her back to Starscream. She can’t stand straight so he scoops her up and walks inside.  
“Get ahold of yourself, Sonica. What in the AllSpark is going on with you?”  
No words will come out. Her voice box refuses to make them. She shakes her head; he wouldn’t understand.  
Knockout woke sooner than they thought and was scolding Starscream for removing her before he noticed she was content, and smiling.  
Her response to his inquiry was: “It’s time. Will you take me to the lab where Ratchet and Shockwave work?”  
Starscream perks up, “Are you going to...?”  
Sonica nods once, “And yes, tell Megatron. He’ll want to be there.”  
And that’s how they all ended up in the lab. While Knockout supports her, Ratchet begins to tell her that he had been trying to make white energon; to see if they could substitute the ingredient that they thought no longer exists. Since that element’s planet was pulled into a black hole, no one has been able to find it. Sonica surprises them saying she saved that element and grows it within her.  
Shockwave was especially curious about that.  
She waves the subject away and glances over all of them: Megatron, Shockwave, Ratchet, Knockout, Soundwave, and Starscream. “Here’s my problem, out of the six of you in this room, I only trust two of you.”  
Knockout smiles a little to himself; touched.  
Megatron rolls his eyes, “More of the ‘worthy spark’ nonsense?”  
“All you had to do was befriend me and you couldn’t even do that,” Her gaze at him is as sharp as her tone, “this is the last time I distribute the types. As Megatron said, many solar cycles ago, no generation is going to be prepared for these unless they are allowed to use them. As such, if you all destroy each other before future bots can see and understand them, so be it. No one will see the types ever again.  
“However, I want the universe’s new gift to pass firstly into hands that I trust...” She turns to Megatron and Shockwave, “And you two are not to touch it or I will seize your bodies, are we clear?”  
Megatron steps towards her, “I want to argue your reasons for not trusting me. Have I not done all I needed to? Have I not tried all the tactics through alliances and trades to earn it? I feel I had befriended you at least once and you left me with nothing. Who’s betraying who here?”  
Sonica’s tired optics lock on his. “’It’s the equivalent of running each other on one another’s swords; a lose-lose and a fool’s game. You should know before you play because you don’t see how much you’ve changed until it’s over.’” The pause rings between them, “Remember now?”  
That horrid guilt returns with a vengeance. He withdraws quietly loathing and seething with anger. He would argue further if he didn’t want her to just hand over the white and get it over with.  
“If it means anything anymore, I really tried.” Sonica’s nearly darkened optic light moves to Starscream. He’s angry too. It increases her spark ache. “I’ll take your silence as consent to my terms.”  
Heavily, she moves on, informing Knockout gently that they’ll need two beakers. He acts flustered, jogging to fetch them for him and Ratchet to hold. He stands tall and reverently when he returns and hands Ratchet the other one.   
Sonica lifts her arm, protruding the needle slightly and pulling white energon from her container within. This time, it looks to her like she’s giving them her blood. The essence from her veins drips into the beaker before it flows gracefully.  
The shimmer holds the ripples made in the beaker and it’s slight transparency dances under the spill.  
She remembers saving Starscream with it. She recalls the wonder on Ratchet’s face when she gave it to him. The fondness goes with the amount she shares; it bleeds out of her. Megatron and Shockwave will never touch this. Starscream was almost there, he was just beginning to be kind again. He may stop after this.  
Once they add it to the mix they’ve started, she will no longer be of value...except to the friends who see past her abilities. That’s what matters. She did enough. The two full beakers will be enough.  
The last drop falls and it echoes through the still room until Sonica shares an affectionate smile with Knockout. “Thank you for being here all this time.”  
He nods happily and they move to a room where they’ve filled the containers with the incomplete formula, as Ratchet assured them that only the white energon was left. While they walked and waited, Starscream assisted her; she didn’t want Soundwave. Knockout pours the white into a canister, then inserts it into the pump that evenly distributes the liquid into the readied tanks. Ratchet does the same.  
Shockwave gets the engines going; they charge and whirl into motion. The rhythmic pumping quickly becomes background noise.   
Ratchet turns to Megatron to find his gaze already watches him.  
“Are you going to terminate me then?”  
“No, I promised another that he would do the honor.”  
Sonica tries to jump for him, “No!”  
Ratchet catches her but barely, his shaking voice tries to soothe her but she mutters over him near his audio receptor: “Tell the truth.”  
Starscream pries her off of Ratchet as troupes drag him away. She doesn’t resist but hangs in the commander’s grip. Her and Ratchet meet eyes one last time before he rounds a corner.  
“Now,” Megatron sneers, “what to do with you?”  
“She does contain that extinct element. Perhaps we should keep her.” Starscream’s tone is suggestive as he wraps an arm around her and lifts her against him.  
“Good idea, Starscream. And to thank her, she can watch me cyber-form earth.”  
“You can be angry at no one but yourself.”  
“Shut up!”  
Knockout tries an idea, “Perhaps I can take her somewhere secure so she can heal and stay put.”  
“Another good idea,” Megatron nods, “and as her doctor and best friend, it’s only right that you two stick together.”  
Sonica sighs, “I’d walk myself but...”  
“Shut up!” He barks, “Starscream, Soundwave, I want both of them in the brig until I’m ready to do with them what I please. And Sonica,” He waits until he meets her gaze, “try anything, and Knockout here, pays for it. Do you understand?”  
She glares back without a word. He doesn’t allow the silence to last and waves for them to be taken away. Knockout tries to plead with Megatron around Soundwave’s rude ushering. The warlord keeps his back to them, interlocks his fingers behind his back, and stares into the screens reporting the fill of white into the tanks.  
Victory is just moments away...and let it drown out any remaining affections he has for anyone but himself.


	37. Fall

Ratchet falls to the ground with every system and servo in his body spinning from the hit Predaking shoved into his midriff.  
“This is for my brethren,” He huffs, “Sonica’s friend or not, nothing redeems you from what you’ve done.”  
From her name, her words come back to him: tell the truth. This better work.  
During her mourning for the Decepticons, Ratchet found that she smiled talking about this Predacon she named King. Though he wasn’t really interested in the creature that was trying to kill the Autobots, he did remember all the things she had told him about the species in general.  
He carefully lifts himself off the ground and follows her suggestion, putting any and all faith into King’s ability to read body language.  
“Then don’t stop with me. Keep avenging all the way up to Megatron. He wanted your kind exterminated and simply allowed us to do the dirty work for him.”  
Predaking’s mind churns this, his wild eyes are reading him; just like Sonica said they would. Ratchet’s fear lessens just a little as he holds a wound on his chest.  
It takes some further convincing but up close, looking into Predaking’s eyes, the right words came to him. He can see that this new creature from distant past is beginning to see the evidence.  
Ratchet doesn’t have the malice of a killer...but Megatron does...  
“Megatron fears you.”  
Predaking shoves Ratchet to the ground and all the pieces come together. The Autobot speaks with a confidence that only truth gives. Megatron doesn’t have that any time the Predacons are brought up in conversation. His exchanges with Megatron are always short... Sonica is a good bot and she calls this one friend...she’s never called Megatron that...

Knockout hangs from the cuffs, out of Sonica’s reach, as they leave her on the floor with her hands enclosed together in some tattling machine. Soundwave touched a tentacle to it and it beeped in response. He’ll know if she fights, uses powers, and anything else she might try.  
Starscream is programming the new keycode into the door’s lock system before he closes it.  
Sonica speaks to him out of one last hope: “Despite everything, I really would’ve liked you to join me.”  
His look at her is slightly angry. He has explained this before. In addition, she talks like this after announcing how she doesn’t trust him. They’ve discussed this.  
Sonica stares boldly back at him, “Megatron too. I hope you guys find what you’re looking for.”  
“I’ll certainly keep looking.” He stares down his face at her as the doors shut and lock.  
Knockout sighs, “Do you remember when you asked me, that long while ago, if I would follow you out if something bad happened?”  
“Yes.”  
“You said it was rhetorical but I knew otherwise. I told you; questions like that are never rhetorical.” He pauses, examining the smile she wears at his comments, “Did you see this coming?”  
She shrugs, “More or less.”  
“Then we should’ve walked out sooner.”  
“I just wanted to be sure that I grabbed everyone that would like to come with me.” Her smile softens, “I guess it’s just you and me. But that’s enough.”  
He scoffs and tries to wiggle out of the cuffs, “What the actual slag does that mean?”  
“Do you remember what I told you my alternative motive was?”  
World peace... “Well that didn’t turn out so well, did it?”  
“I thought the same thing. I thought I failed and I mourned all you Decepticons. There was nothing I wanted more than to unite my kin. But if you’re alright coming with me, I know it was enough.”  
Knockout sighs, “Breakdown too.”  
She nods.  
“Do you...?” He changes his mind and groans at himself.  
“What?”  
“I don’t know how to ask.”  
“Just ask.”  
“It’s rude.”  
“We’re in the brig, you can’t pass that kind of rude.”  
“I’m sure I can top that.”  
“Really?” Sonica raises a brow, “Try me.”  
“There’s no polite way to ask.”  
“Do it anyway.”  
Knockout grumbles and tries again, “Do you think that... I mean, do you see... or, do guardians...” He slumps.  
Sonica blinks, “Do guardians what? Are we talking about Breakdown?”  
“Yes. And I want out of here.”  
It clicks. “Oh. Are you asking if Breakdown can bust us out of here?”  
“Yes,”  
She makes a weird frown, “Knockout, he doesn’t have a body.”  
He clenches his fists, “I knew it was rude to ask! Why didn’t I listen to me?”  
A heavy thud outside the ship, pulses through the metal floor hard enough, Sonica thought someone tried to punch her bottom.  
“What the slag was that?”  
Sonica glances around for energon. If it’s an Autobot, and the Autobots are losing, she needs to get out there to protect Optimus. If Megatron succeeds in cyber-forming Unicron, he’ll wake that clunker up. Sonica can still break her curse but Optimus needs to be around to put out the flames.  
She finds the energon mass hanging onto the end of the ship for dear life. The shape tells her who it is, he’s wounded but okay. “Predi-kitty.”  
“What?”  
“He’s fine. I need to think.” Sonica tries but Knockout asks too many questions. She answers them all to make him quiet but, naturally, it doesn’t work.  
“What about my life? If you leave...”  
“I know. But everyone will be engaged in battle, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”  
“You don’t sound sure.”  
With a great amount of concentration, Sonica makes metal cutters out of orange energon she pulled from a needle in her ankle, “You will hide on the ship until I come for you.”  
He blinks at her impressive eye commands and the needle tucking back in, “You can do that?”  
“I can do way more. I don’t need my hands, though it does make it easier.” She guides the cutters to the parts that hang one of the cuffs to the electro-magnet.  
The parts snap and Knockout swings. He tries not to yell while she struggles to cut the other one. He’s down on the ground again but he doesn’t like the bracelets left over.  
“Leave them for now. You need to hide.”  
“How? There’s no cover in here.”  
Sonica beckons him closer. With her eyes, she pulls out and gives him a prepared vile of silver energon. “When you drink this, focus on your paint after you phase through things. You must be very focused to use this, understand me?” She adds black too.  
He takes both with a nervous nod. “What about you?”  
“What about me?” She reforms the orange cutters and scoops herself off the floor. Then, lifting her hands above her head, she brings them down again like a whip, phasing out of the machine and slamming it to the ground.  
Knockout makes a face, “I wonder why they bothered to imprison us? Didn’t they think this through?”  
“No, I’d say they didn’t. Lucky us.”  
The door opens and vehicons take aim.  
Sonica readies orange energon to make a wall, “Please don’t shoot your doctor and friend, I’ll protect you guys from Megatron and the others if you’ll put away your weapons and let us go.”  
They hesitate and that’s when they all hear the laser fire. Sonica uses her sight. The Autobots are on board; Ratchet took down the shields and contacted them. Go doc!  
The vehicons glance at each other.  
She makes a large shield and gives it to Knockout.  
“Figure out what you’re going to do, I’m going out there.” Sonica wraps the orange around her upper thighs so she kneels in the air. It feels faster when she propels it forward in that way, instead of sitting on it like royalty that she isn’t.  
Arms down by the orange, she leans forwards and zips past them and turns corners with unnatural sharpness for something that hovers and glides.  
She passes Smokescreen with the Star Saber. She beams a bright smile at him, “Good call!”  
“Any chance I could get a ride?”  
“You are a ride, Smoe,” She giggles, “I’ll protect him until you get there!”  
“Only if you get there first!” He grins and drops through the floor.  
Sonica glides through the halls at a speed that strains her back when she takes corners. She can’t run silver through solid orange so there’s no phasing trick this time. Being crippled sucks.  
Smokescreen gets there before she does. They all fight with sips of the different types. The battles are invisible. Only the blaster fire is seen, leaving marks on the walls and floor. Orange weapons fly, some in pieces. Sonica can see it all; it’s just like the battles she used to have to stop.  
This isn’t my war...this isn’t my war...  
She dives to Optimus’ side and blocks a devastating blow. Her shield throws the Dark Star Saber back and Megatron has to regain his stance.  
“I’m going to kill Knockout next,” He hisses and wipes some dark energon off his face. He charges and blocks Optimus’ hits, “Not your war? You’re such a liar, Sonica.”  
“I’m your opponent, Megatron.”  
“Tell that to your shield,”  
“Sonica,”  
“No.” Her glare cuts the tyrant, “Unworthy.”  
Optimus’ fists tighten, feeling the weight of the word, “Together then.”  
Sonica makes a sword of silver energon. Optimus takes the hilt. With a roar, he cleaves it down upon the Dark Saber. The two spit, hiss, and scorch the armor it lands on. The two forces behind the collision don’t give their wounds any notice. Megatron is pinned as his dark sword starts to dissolve. He rolls back and sends Optimus flying over him. Prime hand-springs to his feet and charges. Megatron is on the defensive as Optimus throws and swings the silver sword at him. Sonica hovers just above and behind him.  
Shockwave attacks Ratchet and Smokescreen. The Star Saber goes flying. Bee takes a running start. The Star Saber and the silver sword together would destroy Megatron’s. The silver sword blocks the Dark Star Saber but Megatron fires his ion cannon at Bee who leaps over the Omega Lock’s emulator.  
The Dark Star Saber strengthens the energon in Megatron’s body and gives his cannon a harder hit than usual. Three direct hits is more than enough to put a hole through Bee and send him to the AllSpark.  
Sonica tried to throw the shield between Bee and the blasts but it went too fast. However, when he fell into the emulator, she saw an opportunity. Bee will make an excellent surprise attack.  
Optimus roars and goes after Megatron. Sonica stays near to protect him and form the silver sword. She then realizes they’ve hit a stalemate. Somewhere in this limbo, Optimus’ anger recedes and sorrow starts to take over. His blocks are slowing down and his attacks are anticipated. Megatron takes quick work of this and throws him over the edge. Sonica dives to help him back up but Megatron grabs her legs.  
The pain incapacitates her and she drops. He throws her aside without a retort and readies his bleeding Dark Star Saber.  
Megatron cackles, “Even with Doradus’ help, you’re pathetic, Prime.”  
Sonica lifts herself up again, leaving a stream of her energon behind her. She gets close to Megatron’s feet before a shot to her back further weakens her. Megatron looks but pays no mind as she barely manages to crawl against the paralyzing effects of Shockwave’s cannon fire. Her arms quit moving so she throws the shield up in front of Optimus; only Optimus.  
Bee rises from the pool, calling Megatron before he turns around. The Star Saber glides right into him.  
“You will not steal anything, nor harm anyone, ever again.”  
Sonica struggles between watching and shutting her eyes. This is the curse he got when he raided the Prime’s tomb to make the Dark Star Saber: a sudden death.  
Megatron tries to lift his sword but it drops. The dark energon isn’t regenerating him or keeping him online.  
Bee glares at him as his systems gradually but quickly, fade. “Sonica wept over you but your termination won’t hurt her nearly as much.”  
The curse, taking added strength from the Star Saber, sweeps all the light out of his body. He slides off the blade and disappears over the edge.  
Sonica’s eyes fall shut and her pain is muted by the paralyzing shot in her back. She hears Starscream protest and it’s the last thing she hears before the agony takes her consciousness away.


	38. Redemption

Sonica wakes solar cycles later.  
Cybertron is healed. All but two Decepticons (Starscream and Shockwave) have been captured or accepted into rank. Optimus left her a note before he and Wheeljack left to get the AllSpark, to tell her these things and then some:

_I’m sure you’re mourning Megatron and I find comfort knowing I’m not the only one. Let’s remember the good things and carry those memories with us. Future generations will learn of his journey and gain valuable wisdom. May they understand that desires must be tempered and refined in virtues so they may avoid harming and using others. Deep down, I believe that is what he would’ve wanted...at least, the Megatron I once knew...and from what you’ve shared with me, I am sure you believe the same. May his broken spark rest in peace._

“In peace...” She echoes as she would during a proper burial ceremony, “Peace be with you.”  
Through grieving tired eyes, she glances vacantly about her room. It’s not on the Nemesis and it’s a bit dirty. It’s about as big as the rooms on the Nemesis and the door is almost directly across from where she lays. The scrap has been removed and the floor lightly swept. However, she has a working detailer at the foot of the recharge bed she lays on. Someone found a blanket and rested it over her. It’s torn and full of holes, but it’s clean.   
She goes to move her legs and soreness shoves a grunt out of her. The orange about her thighs was the main cause of that. She undoes it and absorbs it back into her body then rests.  
Megatron’s death replays behind her closed optics. Then it rewinds further. She made him so angry when she told him off and gave the white energon to Knockout and Ratchet. In the moment, she feels regret. What pain did he bury in anger when she so bluntly reminded him of her warning not to change the game? What hurt did he hide when she called him “unworthy”? That was the last thing she said to him.  
Her true regret lies in wishing she could’ve had one moment more, where their arguments would be just banter and a sly smile would lighten his otherwise frightening features. They couldn’t have had one last jeer? One more megacycle to play their old game?  
The door opens and Sonica starts pretending to sleep so they’ll leave her alone. However, she wants to learn what happened with Knockout. She debates this with her eyes closed.  
Smokescreen walks in and sees the blanket has moved; it reveals that the orange is no longer there.  
He smiles and stops at the side of her bed, “I’m glad that’s gone, I worried you’d forget it’s there and try to walk.”  
“My legs are still too sore, Smoe.”  
He flinches, “Oh Primus, I thought you were still out.”  
The small, unexpected laugh comes easy for her, “You talk to me while I’m in stasis?”  
Though she still has her eyes closed, she can hear the shy gladness in his almost chuckling tone, “I don’t know. I’d like to think that my soothing voice reaches you no matter what.”  
She peeps an optic at him, “Speaking of vanity, where’s Knockout?”  
“That superficial loon in the Nemesis brig?”  
“That superficial loon is one of my best friends.”  
“Next to me?”  
“You’ve been demoted for name-calling.”  
“What? Am I wrong though?”  
“The only one that can call him that is me. Step off.”  
“Fine, fine, fine, maybe you can tell him you’re alright and happy with us. Perhaps he’ll believe you.”  
“Why wouldn’t he? I’ve talked about you guys with him.”  
“I don’t know, he’s rambling about taking you somewhere else where you both will be safe and yadda, yadda. We promised him a visit from you and his buffer if he could tell us where to find ‘stilettos and geek freak’.”  
She squints at him, “Where do you get the nick-names, Smoe?”  
“You.”

Knockout was very glad to see her. She’s standing with the aid of crutches but she’s moving around on her own. He asked if they were still going to run. She ushered him out of the prison with a squeaky and excited “let’s go.”   
Sonica hurried him though they walked right by a couple Autobots. They even asked where she was going. She waved and told them she and Knockout were running away.  
They wished her well.  
Knockout followed her outside, dumbfounded by what was happening. Aren’t the Autobots going to stop them? She’s injured too; where is she going to go? That realization hits hardest as he looks about the scrap that is still Cybertron.  
“Sonica,” He finally speaks with a sigh.  
“Yeah?” She glances over her shoulder and keeps hobbling forwards.  
“I don’t think this is a good idea.”  
He looks up from the ground and his optics land on her sly smile. Instantly, he frowns. “Agh, you did this on purpose!”  
She starts laughing, “Of course I did.”  
“And you got your other little friends in on it?”  
“No actually. It went a lot smoother than I thought.”  
He jaw drops; she’s serious.  
“They must know me well enough--- or they know you care enough not to let me go mini-pole vaulting out into nothing.”  
He makes a face, “Mini-pole vaulting?”  
“With my crutches. See? Watch.” She does a demo, swinging between them.  
“Pole vaulting is with one pole...”  
“Don’t ruin my joke, it was a good one. The motion is the same. I just have one on each side like a cheater.”  
A laugh escapes, “Whatever.”

In the solar cycles following, Sonica surprised Knockout with a place to live. He hated it but helped clean it up. As it started coming together, they added furniture and some dishes. If they weren’t helping gather supplies and records in the computers, they were on their wide couch, legs gently overlapped, while dozing off and complaining about the day’s jobs.  
Sonica still relies on the crutches but only to keep her wounds from tearing open again. Megatron had put a heavy crunch on the leg they re-attached. Ratchet quickly fixed it up again for her sake and he and Knockout erased all traces of the wound; mostly.  
Her circuitry is a busy visual. It looks like a mess when it’s whole and a mess when Ratchet does his best repairs. He’s resorted to opening her other leg for comparison. There are many small pieces and parts he didn’t know could be there, and in that size. He can’t figure out why she’s still in pain after all his efforts. At times, it gets discouraging but Sonica assures him that it’s normal for her. Because she carries such abilities and contains the sources of the energon types, her metals are slightly different and act more like protoform mold than the typical alloy.  
Despite her pain, she’s a help they need, with or without crutches. Occasionally she floats with orange about her thighs but the bots like to hear her coming. She’s overheard a few things and has startled more than that. There was one hilarious time that Arcee was looking for her and simply followed Bulkhead’s scream to the central command center. Ultra Magnus witnessed Arcee’s sudden pivot.  
Sonica became the comedian of their small population. If she’s not funny, she’s cute like when she surprised Knockout with bunkbeds in their shared living space. The other bots know about the bunkbeds because she and Knockout both like to entertain. They have a nice, wide lounge area that Bulkhead doesn’t shrink by being there. They also have a balcony near the bar to their kitchen. Their place is very clean too and well polished; as they like it. There’s a running joke that the others want them to clean their living spaces too. It’s been going for solar cycles but they remain convinced that it’s a joke.  
Smokescreen and Sonica seem to be doing well enough. He’s often visiting her when they quit for the day and if he’s not there for her, he’s there to invite Knockout to a race with Bumblebee. Bulkhead feels extra pressure for roads because of those three.  
Sonica likes the quiet too and if she can convince Arcee to come over, she’s sharing some of the paint coat products they found or made. Sonica gets pride out of Arcee’s compliments on her paint. Bee doesn’t miss an opportunity to say something about anything.  
The humans also got the bots into “letter writing”. They don’t have paper but they will send little compatible drives back and forth through the space bridge. Ratchet thinks it’s silly but the kids are always busy and between the universal time differences, they never know if it’s night or day when they step through. Plus, the kids like the letters and pictures and the bots, in turn, like them too. Miko has become quite the photographer.  
Everything was quiet for some time...  
“Is he near death?”  
Ratchet balks at Sonica as she stands over Ultra Magnus.  
Her eyes widen, “I mean, I can use white if he needs it.” She turns to Ultra Magnus and whispers, “Sorry.”  
Knockout thought it was funny.  
Sonica whirls around at him, “Shut up.”  
Magnus rolls his optics and she jumps.  
“Frag, you’re awake.”  
“Sonica,” Ratchet grumbles and up-turns his palms at her.  
“I’m sorry! It must be the drugs you gave me for pain. My thoughts are all curvy. What have you done to me, Ratchet?” She over-worked herself yesterday; it’s firstly her fault.  
Knockout scoffs, “That wasn’t curvy, that was straight up savage.”  
“You’re so helpful in all the wrong way" She deadpans.  
He bows with a mischievous grin.  
Sonica tries to sober a little and looks back down at Magnus, “I’m so sorry. I’m listening now.”  
“Bumblebee and the others already checked with Predaking. He didn’t know about the two Predacons out there.”  
“Aww, did they look like a happy little pack?”  
He gives her scrunched, disturbed and questioning face, “I don’t know, I didn’t ask.”  
“Sorry, a better question would be, what did they look like?”  
He looks at her like she changed into a rhombus. “I suppose they may have been twins. They looked similar.”  
“Ah, yeah, neither could be the one I was thinking so that makes four of them now. How cute.”  
Magnus, Knockout, and Ratchet ask at the same time: “Four?”  
“Uh huh, I saved one from the underground lab back on earth. She’s pretty for Predi-kitty. I want to find him and see if he found her yet.”  
She leaves them gaping at her.   
“Perhaps you’ve known her longer than I have,” Knockout begins, looking at Ratchet, “But does she seem...more silly than usual?”  
His scoff is almost a chuckle, “You live with her, you’d know more than I.”  
“I suppose but I’m not sure how to handle this, this time.” He taps a button on the screen that will start a medicinal process that Magnus needs.  
Ratchet passively thanks him though he was just about to do that.  
“She makes everyone laugh but I haven’t heard her laugh...not really.” He thinks a moment in case he’s wrong. “I suppose she’s laughed when she startled Bumblebee and he hollered that curse word...” He snickers, “But thanks to her, we know the over-head speakers work.”  
Magnus frowns, “So unprofessional.”  
“Don’t tell Bee that, he’s already embarrassed by it.” Knockout pokes him and switches gears, “But I’m talking about Sonica.”  
Ratchet sighs, “She did go through something similar back on earth. My only advice is keep an eye on her and let it run its course.”  
“Is it possible this could go on too long? She is a bit used to...being a doormat, so to speak.”  
“I suppose it is. If it does go too long, I suggest trying to give her a safe place to grieve. A...memorial or something...or simply grieve with her.”  
“I can’t mourn over the bot who threatened my life simply for being Sonica’s friend. Starscream was kinder than that. I could have companions around him.”  
“However you decide,” Ratchet waves, “just be there.”

“Sonica! We need a ground bridge!”  
She brings up their location in Darkmount. Their energy signatures almost blend in with the spiking temperature below them. Knowing exactly what that is, she types in the coordinates speedily, burning a little red to be sure she catches them. Just as the ground bridge forms, Arcee, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead fall through. They slide along the ground a little before they untangle and stand.  
“Where’s Bee?” Sonica examines their faces until they hear him hop through.  
“I’m here.”  
“Great, maybe you can tell me what’s going on.”  
The ground bridge closes behind him.  
They exchange glances and a chill shudders down her nerve core.  
By eye contact only, Bee is elected to tell her, “Unicron is back...but he inhibits Megatron’s body.”  
Knockout sets a hand on her shoulder and Smokescreen comes to her side. Arcee starts talking to Bumblebee about contacting Optimus. Sonica hardly hears any of their conversation because she can’t decide how to react to this.  
For the last couple orbital cycles, she’s been mourning Megatron AND her afterlife as she knew it. Not only does she miss the friend she almost had but she failed to break her curse. The Autobots were already hard at work rebuilding home and they had done so much for her already; she didn’t want to drag their excitement.  
But this is all buried under the new realism that Unicron is back. He’s here, in a physical form where she could finally break the curse...and she’s terrified.  
“Sonica?”  
She looks up at Knockout.  
“Shall we go home?”  
She can manage a nod. Grabbing her one crutch, she walks carefully next to him.  
“Is there anything I can do?” Smokescreen tries to ask her but she doesn’t look at him.  
Knockout answers for her, “Maybe later.”  
The moment he locked their front door behind them, she sunk to the floor. He was able to carry her to the couch where he could only sit and trace static lightly up and down her upper back. Everything she was holding back, forced it’s way out. He listened to her pain and felt her fear.  
Urgent pounding on their door interrupted and Knockout grumbles a curse word or two. But a hit of a button unlocks and opens it.  
Smokescreen darts in, straight to Sonica, and gently begins picking her up.  
“What’s going on?”  
“We need to get on the Nemesis, right now. Unicron has found the grave cite of Predacon bones and re-animated them. They’re headed towards the Well of the AllSpark.”  
Knockout stands quickly and grabs her crutch, “Where’s Optimus?”  
They rush out together.  
“Don’t know.” Smokescreen hugs her to him gently, “He didn’t answer. We don’t know if he heard.”  
Knockout and Smokescreen make it on board just as the Nemesis is beginning to lift. He sets Sonica down, out of the way, as he and their red friend go to gear up.  
She hasn’t had the time to get her head on straight but she has no choice now. If Megatron is still in there--- and by the Nemesis detectors, he is--- then she’ll confront Unicron, break her curse, and defend Cybertron until Optimus gets here. With a touch of silver burning, she can sense the Matrix and AllSpark nearby.  
Upon standing, she tells the Autobots this. They have enough hope to leave Ratchet and Ultra Magnus behind and head into battle, and pray it’s the last one.  
Sonica waits for her two favorite mechs to tell them this news but she doesn’t expect Starscream and the prisoners to surface out of that hallway; no less, see Knockout with them.  
His glance at her, tells her everything. He’s doing what he thinks is right to protect them...with Smokescreen’s favorite toy on his forearm. The poor boy must be stuck in a wall; Knockout still hated him for that and racing him wasn’t satisfying.  
“You misunderstand,” Starscream waves the immobilizer around at the Autobots, “we’re going to commandeer this ship so we may get as far away as possible from this doomed planet.”  
Knockout is confident enough in his decision to make a suggestion until Starscream shuts him up.  
“Once Unicron is done here, do you think he’ll just disappear? No! He’ll go right back to his body, you useless idiot!”  
That stung.  
Though Sonica empathizes, she shakes her head at Starscream with a smirk. He picks fights like he picks friends: poorly.  
“Starscream,”  
He whirls around to look at her. Apparently, he didn’t see her standing by the computers when he entered the bridge.  
“Optimus is on his way back. We can win this. Please, join us and lets fight Unicron together. Can I trust you to be here for me? I can finally break my curse but I’m terrified.”  
Knockout tries again, “For old times’ sake?”  
The room is so still it could shatter with a single breath.  
Starscream’s grip on the immobilizer tightens and the silence rattles with his growl. “Fine! But I keep this.”  
Sonica grins.  
“Shut up,” He snaps at her then commands his troupes to help the Autobots steer the ship under a temporary truce. They take their places and the ship steadies in a beeline for the Well.  
She hobbles to him and hugs him. He tries to protest but doesn’t throw her off. Instead, he grumbles and curses until she’s done. Then she looks to Knockout.  
“Feel better?”  
He’s unsure to what she means.  
“I hope you do because you need to get Smokescreen out of the wall.”  
He grins, “Right, yes. I do feel better. I’ll go get him.”  
The attacks begin and shake the Nemesis. Starscream steadies her and brings her close. “Do you still need a sobering anchor?”  
Another hit rattles up the ship from its tail end.  
“It may not hurt,” She pulls herself up his side for a steadier stance.  
The Predacons come into view and give just a little relief against the swarm. Sonica counts only three until HazelSet darts across the air; bursting through a couple terricons in her path then spitting flames at others.  
Sonica cheers and waves to Predaking out the window. He gives a quick nod before burning another enemy.  
“How are there four?” Starscream gawks and then reels when he gets an answer. That’s what Sonica was doing when she wouldn’t let them close the space bridge?  
The Nemesis gets overwhelmed and crashes. Bulkhead wrestles the controls to keep them from falling into the Well as the rest of them are shaken out of balance and off their feet. When the violent quaking stops, Knockout is one of the first to stand, brushing himself off.  
Sonica lifts herself off of Starscream, “Thanks, you were much softer than the floor.”  
He grumbles something and picks up the immobilizer before standing again, “Brilliant, Autobots. What are you going to do next? We no longer have a way out of here.”  
Bee gives him a stern look, “We do whatever we can. Optimus is close and we haven’t lost all hope yet.”  
“You’re all crazy.”  
Sonica tries to hide her nervousness and slugs his arm, “Hey, and it works for them. They did win against the Decepticons, did they not?”  
He frowns at her.  
As they shuffle out of the ship, Sonica’s fear grows. She has a plan and it’s going to take every ounce of courage she has. It will give Optimus and Wheeljack just a little more time and maybe it’ll slow the undead mass.  
The Predacons land and transform behind them.  
“Sonica!”  
“HazelSet!”  
They embrace and Sonica peeks a look at Predaking. He smiles, just a little, despite the horror that approaches.  
“Are you going to break it today?”  
“That’s the hope, anyway.”  
Predaking raises a brow, “Break what?”  
“I’ll be right beside you,” She glances over Sonica and notes her injury, “I’ll fly you in.”  
Sonica glances at the others, trying to draw strength from her love for them. She nods and HazelSet transforms again.  
“Wait,” Smokescreen starts as she climbs onto HazelSet, “What are you doing?”  
She tries to hide her shaking hands behind HazelSet’s neck, “Buying time--- maybe freedom--- let’s go!”  
The femmes take off.  
“Don’t worry. They won’t go alone. We are more suited to the task.” Predaking leads the twins into a running sprint.  
The terricons are only thwarted for so long before they sweep Predaking and the twins into the air and dive into the Well.  
HazelSet dodges the attacks as she flattens into a low run. Sonica holds on as tight as she can and parallels her body to HazelSet’s. The mass thickens but Sonica's shields against dark energon keeps them at bay...mostly. The more terricons there are, the harder it is to burst through and they're about to run into a wall of them. HazelSet leaps to the air, her wings just catching an updraft. Blindsided, a crowd of them dive on top of them from above, grounding them.  
The Autobots fire with everything they have. The immobilizer is only able to slow them down instead of freeze them. The terricons don’t have all the systems the immobilizer would cease.  
HazelSet tries clawing away the ones just outside the shield but her claws get stuck. On her last attempt, she was almost dragged out. Sonica pushes hard against the weight as she tries to expand the shield and toss their attackers. Burning a touch of red, she breaks the top of the pile and most of the terricons scatter. But why?  
Immediately, Sonica feels the cold burn of dark energon on her back. Unicron looks directly at her.  
“I know that shield.”  
She fights a cringe hearing Megatron’s voice.  
Sonica struggles to stand, her fear hanging on her like chains, but she forces herself up anyway. Her legs aren’t hurting. She faces Unicron. “Of course you recognize it, ugly.”  
The dark energon starts to soak her armor and stroke her insides. The madness plucks at her brain.  
“It’s the one you made to trap me and curse me.”  
Unicron grins with Megatron’s mouth and a wave of dark energon nearly knocks her off her feet, “Come to me, Doradus.”  
Sonica’s feet start to move on their own. The shield is still up but barely, he shouldn’t have any power! She yells out and digs her heels into the ground.  
HazelSet growls and clamps her mouth around Sonica’s arm.  
“No, get out of here.”  
The Predacon refuses.  
Sonica struggles to fight it. The madness is fogging the lines and rules. She’s forgetting what she’s doing. Her shield is shrinking. If HazelSet is exposed, she won't make it out.  
With the last of her will, Sonica sends an orange plate up and under HazelSet, throwing her into the air. HazelSet flies over and Sonica drops. Her body drags along the ground. Terricons lift their feet as she slides by, then she’s yanked upright, beside Unicron.  
He peers at her with Megatron’s eyes. “For a copy, you have some decent resistance to my power.”  
She fights the invisible pull that hangs her person in front of him, “I am NOT...a copy.”  
“What do you think my curse is, Doradus? Every aspect of your fiery personality, is made into something of an individual. All parts of a whole; that’s the real reason you don’t leave this body.”  
Sonica’s spark loses strength. She fights out of pain now. “Break the curse or I’ll break you.”  
He raises a brow at her, “You can try...after I destroy Primus.”  
She doesn’t get a chance to retort or protest. He takes her in his fist like she’s a large toy and slams her onto the back of the terricon he rides. Her fear compounds the hurt: the curse, the failure, the grief, and the plaguing question of her role in all this... It morphs into wrath. Copy or not, she inhibits this body and it’s hers. She wants nothing to do with Unicron.  
The pull feels just a little weaker and she wills her body to move through it. Sonica forms silver energon into a sword and stabs upwards, into the side of his chest cavity. Unicron arches back with a growl but Megatron cries out.  
The wrath bursts and Sonica withdraws quickly. The silver retreats back into her body and Unicron heals his living shell.  
He grabs her again and shakes her in front of him, “I don’t need your spark to get the types. I will gut you and grab them myself.”  
His arm pulls back, aiming his hand for her midriff, and hesitates...just for a nanoklik. His hand swings forwards but a shot to his chest stops him and he drops Sonica. She picks herself up and runs away.  
The JackHammer swoops in and continues firing. Unicron is hardly phased twice and fires back. An explosion to the rear takes it down. Unicron glances around for Sonica and doesn’t see her. No matter, he has another opponent to dispose of.  
It’s all too easy to shoot down the disciple of Primus. His undead army is nearly on top of Primus’ core. Finally, he stands at the end of the seemingly endless battle. The win is in sight.  
He yanks the container from the Prime and opens it with ease...and loses. The forged magic pulls his essences out of his pawn and traps him. Two minutes until victory...and that was all the time needed to defeat him.  
The Autobots surround Optimus, Sonica with them.  
Starscream transforms and lands next to Megatron, praising the luck they have and offering the immobilizer. Megatron looks at it and takes it slowly.  
The Autobots ready their weapons except Sonica who stands between Prime and Bumblebee.  
Megatron’s optics move from the immobilizer, to Optimus, then to Sonica. The wait drags on as he recalls trying to fight Unicron when he was about to gut her. That, under all the oppression he was forced to endure.  
“No..”  
“What?”  
He crushes the immobilizer in his fist. “I have lost my taste for oppression. The Decepticons are no more.”  
He turns away and Sonica pushes past the Autobots.  
“Megatron,”  
His head hangs for just a nanoklik before he transforms and flies into the distance.  
“Stubborn jerk,” Sonica transforms and follows him.  
Starscream’s turn to the Autobots is the most awkward moment in his life, “We have a lot to think about, don’t we?” He takes off before they can arrest him.  
“Um, guys,” Knockout turns their heads. He’s looking at the ground where Sonica stood; there’s a lot of energon there, “I think we should go after her.”  
HazelSet lands with Predaking and the twins behind her. She walks towards them but stays a respectful distance, “I will go get her. Where are you located?”  
Knockout points and Bee gives her the name of their location.  
She thanks them and starts to turn the direction the blood takes her.  
Predaking calls her and she stops, “Allow us to go with you. Megatron is dangerous, he tried to have you exterminated if Sonica hadn’t saved you.”  
“I know that. What’s your point?”  
He’s suddenly acutely aware of the audiences around him, “I have fought him before. We will protect each other.”  
“Don’t need it.” HazelSet transforms, lifts off and follows the glowing drips from Sonica.  
They all watch her leave until Smokescreen breaks the quiet, speaking to Predaking.  
“It’s not just you. I don’t get them either.”  
The twins start snickering until they get a threatening glare.  
“There’s nothing to ‘get’ when it comes to them; only a sense of understanding will tell you what you need to know.” Predaking checks the distance again, to see if he can still see her, “I know affection when I see it because I’ve seen great examples from them...and that’s not something you just ‘get’.”  
He starts a walk perpendicular to the direction HazelSet and Sonica took. He still checks the horizon, just in case they return sooner than expected. Not seeing or sensing them, he calls for the twins to follow before he transforms.  
As they fly, he thinks over again how he first met HazelSet. In the fractions of time between then and now, she’s left quite the impression. She doesn’t take control but communicates well with him and the twins. She didn’t have to fight the two young ones to earn their respect and they worked very well with her in the midst of battle. There’s definitely a difference between her being there, and not being there. Having her beside him feels easier, happier...and if she would like to, he wants to invite her to join the pack.

“You.”  
Megatron saw her dripping as she flew up beside him, “Go back, Sonica. You’re wounded.”  
“Please, land and let me talk to you.”  
“There’s nothing to say.”  
Sonica’s altitude started dropping, “I have a lot to say...starting with...I can help you.”  
Megatron got her to land. His plan was to listen until she was done then take off. Looking at Cybertron, his loss, and feeling like a stranger on his home planet... he doesn’t want to stay here.  
He sat and watched her adjust against some slanted scrap. A thought to help her crossed his mind but he didn’t act on it. Besides, he wasn’t sure what he could do for the gash in her midriff. Some of her blood remained on his finger tips.  
“I want...all my friends in the AllSpark. Hopefully, when I get there, I get to see all of you.”  
Megatron couldn’t look her in the eyes. Unicron spoke the truth about her curse...and he can tell, her curse isn’t broken.  
“How do you know you’ll be going there?”  
Her respiratory system started kicking in, she was getting dangerously low on energon. She should’ve been able to control it but wasn’t.  
She smiled at him, “I’ll walk in, curse or no curse.”  
“You know then...it’s not broken.”  
Her smile weakened and her optics closed for a moment, “Before I go, I want to make sure you’ll be there when it’s your time.”  
“It’s not possible,” His hands clenched, “I’ve been connected to dark energon for too long.”  
Sonica coughed, “I know a way...if you’ll let me, I’d like to save you.”  
Megatron was so uncomfortable he thought to take off right then but for some reason, he couldn’t. “Why save me?”  
Her smile returned, “Why not save you?”  
In that emotionally filled silence, a new Predacon came and landed nearby. She stood a safe distance away and smelt the energon, then waited.  
“You have a ride back.”  
“Wait,” She tried to touch him, “I need your answer. Will you come with me?”  
He thought about arguing but couldn’t, “I’ll be here on Cybertron...when you get better.”  
Her weakened cry stopped him from leaving, “Please keep your word. I just want to help. I don’t want my last word to you continue to be ‘unworthy’.”  
“Why does that bother you? Were you not correct?”  
Her optic lights flickered, “Not...anymore.”

Sonica wakes up and the room is relieved. Ratchet gets gratuitous praise and Sonica is warmly greeted. Optimus stands in the room with them and he smiles up to his eyes. The white energon worked.  
They talk with her just a little, mentioning their proper introduction to HazelSet who hasn’t left the city. Knockout tells her the Predacon knows where they live and likes the balcony. Wheeljack teases about a pet policy. Smokescreen offers to stay with her and help with whatever she needs. Bee, Arcee, and Bulk coo and he ignores them. Magnus nods to her from the background.  
Ratchet herds them out so she can get rest; only Optimus stays behind.  
He takes a seat by her bedside, “If it’s not too much, I’d like to talk with you a while before I go.”  
“Go?”  
He starts to explain with how he hid the AllSpark with the Matrix and she concludes the rest. With a reverent nod, he finishes, “I didn’t want to leave another note.”  
Her smile is touched, “You don’t have to. In fact, if it’s not too long of a wait, I want to go with you after I do one last thing.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“My curse isn’t gone. Maybe all I need to do to be rid of it, is take my sisters into the AllSpark, together.”  
He seems to like the idea, going with a friend. It shows in his light smile, “What’s the last thing you want to do?”  
“Purge the dark energon out of Megatron.” She forces a grin at his surprise, “It should take no more than a solar cycle.”  
“Is that what he wants?”  
Her brow furrows as she reflects, “Well...he didn’t say no...”

Getting everything set up in one solar cycle proved difficult.   
HazelSet had the charge to bring Megatron into the city. While they waited for him, Ratchet was customizing two tubes with ends that could insert into Megatron on one end, and Sonica on the other. Between the two, the energon would run in a circle, changing his blood to the regular energon and send it back into his systems. Both were to be ready but Megatron didn’t want anyone else but Sonica to fetch him and Ratchet hated the idea.  
He hardly talked to her the whole time he worked on the tubes. It’s possible he may not have even bothered if Optimus didn’t ask him to do it.   
They’ve been trying everything to get him to stay but he refuses. He will not deprive Cybertron of new life. No one yet knows that Sonica will be going with him and that’s the way she wants it.   
The bot she struggles most to tell is Knockout. It’s agony thinking of him living alone...with an empty bunkbed and looking over the extra paint products with her last touch contained inside. She keeps him close while she bolsters up the courage.  
The tubes are ready, now they need Megatron. She flies out there alone and takes the time to accept everything. Knockout will be okay, he has two amazing brothers to watch over him. Smokescreen and Bee will still race with him and maybe one of them will move in.  
Megatron takes a little more convincing.  
“What if I don’t deserve to be part of the AllSpark?”  
Sonica shrugs, “I don’t know...but I do know you don’t deserve to be in the LostSpark.”  
He thinks over his experience; the pain evident in his features.  
“Besides,” She sets a hand on her hip with her trademark smirk, “you're young with lots of time to change it or make it or whatever else. And the best part is, you’ll be rid of Unicron.”  
The return to the city full of Autobots was the true show of change. They all watched him carefully save Optimus who clasped a hand on his shoulder.  
“Welcome, brother.”  
Megatron almost smiled as he thanked him.  
Sonica filled the awkward silence with a tour of what she called “grand central station”; Knockout was the only one who gave it a smile.  
Suddenly, she felt free. All the things she mentioned were no longer her problem. She wouldn’t have to do any extra work after today. The AllSpark was seeming nicer as she got closer. Her sisters whispered excitedly about it, if she stopped to really listen.  
Sonica sits down in one of the two prepared chairs. She’s surprised to see Ratchet is still here.  
He doesn’t let her comment on it, “Let’s just get this over with...before I come to my senses.”  
Smokescreen went above and beyond. He fetched things she needed and even assisted Megatron with a couple things. Knockout helped Ratchet monitor the screens.  
“This is going to be difficult,” Sonica speaks before proceeding, “but no matter what, you have to make sure I keep going. If I don’t, it could harm us both.”  
She stops there, skipping another detail but Knockout asks, “Sonica, have you or any of your sisters done this before?”  
“No,”  
“How do you know it will work?”  
“I just do.” She begins the process before they can get anymore out of her.  
They watch helplessly as she pulls the dark energon out of his veins into hers...and blue energon pushes across the tubes into Megatron.  
Immediately, she feels the humidity of the dark energon under her plating. It wafts under her spark like toxic steam from the smelting pit. Her temperature rises and her cooling system is just behind it.  
With concentration, she dissolves the dark energon, ripping it up and evaporating it in silver energon. Dark energon is all about destroying. Silver is all about connecting. The two opposites cancel each other out in a sizzle and leave the CNA and atoms behind which she puts into the new energon. This disguises it within Megatron’s body and the dark energon doesn’t immediately recognize it’s different, so the new blood isn’t immediately attacked. But that’s why she must keep going, if she quits, Megatron not only risks of staying saturated in dark energon, but also risks infecting her. Dark energon chooses the most powerful figure.  
“This may be a bad time to asks this...” Megatron begins, “do you have a plan for the shard in my chest?”  
“Yes,” Sonica gives him a kind smile, “if I’m unable to break it down within you, Ratchet will need to pluck it out carefully at the same time inject white. He can’t do this too soon or the dark energon will eat it up. It will be at the very last minute.”  
“We just sit here in the meantime?”  
“Basically.”  
Bee turns from the central computers, “Do you have to concentrate or can you talk to others?”  
“I’m getting a routine going, I can talk. Is there a reason you ask?”  
Bee glances at the screens again, “Predaking is on the roof.”  
They let him in and he doesn’t like what he sees. He’s the most blunt about asking why and it’s the same question everyone is thinking.  
“Everyone deserves a chance for change.” Sonica winks at Optimus and he nods with a smile. Then she turns to Megatron with a kind expression, “And with all we’ve been through, I think he deserves that chance.”  
He glances at the Autobots. They don’t seem to think so. “You don’t need to lie about it.”  
“Megatron,”  
Her deadpanned voice makes him look at her.  
“I’m in this with you. What does lying do at this point?”  
Predaking growls but accepts it.  
Sonica turns to him, “So what brings you all this way?”  
He glances at Megatron, clearly not comfortable with him sitting there. “Can you put him in stasis or something?”  
“No, he needs to be awake for this to temper the dark energon. We could put a tarp over him.”  
She doesn’t miss the scowl she pretends not to see in her peripheral.  
But that’s what they go with. Smokescreen really tried to be nice about it. As that was going on, the Autobots gradually disperse back to their jobs. Optimus organizes a meeting to help establish a new government with Bumblebee, Arcee, and Smokescreen. Knockout is the only one who stays in the room besides Ratchet.  
Predaking really tries to be okay with Megatron hearing everything under a sheet. The promise to not move or make a sound helps and he begins.  
“I really want HazelSet to join the pack and I can tell she wants that too.”  
“That’s great!” Sonica hops in her seat.  
“It was, until she asked me what I was going to do about it.”  
She exaggerates her cringe.  
“So you know then,” He gets animated with his gestures, “I had no idea what she meant and the only clue she gave me was to send me to you.”  
Sonica’s head tilts side to side as she nods, “That makes sense, I guess. She and I may not be a pack anymore but she still reveres me as a leader.”  
“What am I missing?”  
“What traditions are you starting?”  
His stunned silence is the answer. It makes her laugh.  
“What do you promise your packmates when they join you? How are you going to establish a home? As your pack grows, is the chain of command going to change? What will you celebrate? What will you, as a leader, represent?” She pauses as his eyes can’t get any wider under his furrowed brow.  
Through a lot of back and forth, Predaking realizes he wants to be the start of a new order. As Sonica brings up old holidays and ceremonies, he lights up with ideas. He even learns about his direct ancestor, the one he was cloned from, named Lightstriker. They have a lot in common and Predaking gets more inspiration.  
Finally it boils down to how he’ll run the pack and the first item of business is how he’ll invite newcomers. At random, Predaking admitted that he lost track of Shockwave and that he found fresh scorch marks from a small ship not too long ago. It seems the scientist left the planet and Sonica didn’t understand why he was telling her this until his sad countenance concluded that there may not be more Predacons.  
Sonica was more than happy to wreck that pity party. Predaking almost scooped her up and twirled her. Thankfully, she saw it coming and stopped him with her foot. It didn’t dampen his excitement at all. His new idea for a tradition was to celebrate every life and he invented birthdays for Predacons; she didn’t have the spark to tell him the Humans already do that. He liked its “new” feel and it got him rolling.  
When the overflow sputtered out, he hunkered down in front of her with a fiery seriousness. His motive to invite HazelSet properly into the pack made him hyper-focused. He asked with utmost respect what traditions there have been to do this.  
Sonica bubbled over, “Oh Primus, you’re fragging cute.”  
This did not detour him. He waited patiently.  
“Ah slag, she’s got it good.” Sonica shakes her head, “Again, as building blocks, there were two common traditional invites. Any other methods out there were according to the leader but these two stuck through generations...”  
She pauses there to ask how he got the twins under his command. He tells her very briefly.  
“There’s one. It’s like a duel of sorts. No malice, no termination, just pure, inarguable demonstration of strength and intelligence. It was rare but some outsiders would choose not to join even if the leader did well in his duel.”  
“What’s the other one?” His big gold eyes are locked on every ocular movement and tone inflection.  
“Courtship.”  
He finally looks away and into his memory banks. “I’ve heard that before.”  
“Yes, because you demonstrated some of those behaviors towards me.” Sonica can’t stop grinning.  
There’s a pause and Knockout spits, “You don’t remember? You got hit in the face for it.”  
Predaking’s eyes widened, “The gift I made you?”  
Sonica goes through explaining what all courtship entails and gives him a new word: conjunx. As he learned this, he worried that Sonica’s acceptance of his gift completed the ritual.  
“I wouldn’t say it did,” Sonica tries not to glance at Megatron, who is obediently still and silent under the tarp, “When I informed Megatron about it, he corrected it through a way you would understand at that time.”  
“So he made you his conjunx?”  
Her long “uh” sends a shudder between her, Knockout, and probably Megatron; it’s hard to say when he’s stone-stiff. He's probably grateful for the tarp, in the moment.  
“I wouldn’t say that because we aren’t Predacons...but by your definition of rituals, yes. We only demonstrated the basics of Predacon traditions to establish order. What Megatron did was to keep you from attaching to me. When you’re in love, it comes with a natural protectiveness. At that time, it was best that you understood that I wasn’t to be shared.”  
Predaking nods respectively and agrees. “You aren’t to be shared in that way at all.”  
She’s touched by that and he can tell. His lip smile is the brightest she’s ever seen--- next to Optimus’.  
“Anyway,” she fidgets, “gifts is one of the four. The others are: provider, a dance, and nest building. If charming her doesn’t work, show her that you can provide energon. If you feel so inclined, a dance does show how well you read each other and can be a precursor to how you might function in a pack together. If all else fails, you can’t go wrong with a nest.”  
He learns about the nest that Lightstriker built. He called it a “communal nest” but reserved an underground cave for him and his conjunx. The others were allowed to make their own in the floors above and could climb up through holes or the occasional window. His nests were tall and for each new batch of newcomers, he would help build another floor on top.  
Predaking stands with new resolve when she finishes explaining it. “Everything you tell me feels correct and familiar. My kin will rise again! We will reflect the honor of our ancestors with a new vigor for life and greater hope for a thriving future!”  
“Will your kin live peacefully with the rest of us?”  
He stops and examines her smile.  
“I should think so, as long as you all will live peaceably with us.”  
“Hm.” Sonica does a one-sided frown, “That doesn’t sound sure.”  
“This is our home.” Predaking deflates, “Where else would we go?”  
Sonica nods, “You know, before we knew we could bring back Cybertron, we had adopted Earth. I tell you this only to say: home is where your spark is. This planet is where your kind began but it also ended in the Great Cataclysm. You had a new start here, and on Earth, and back again but as you said before: you are new generation. If you can’t be sure that the two kinds will have lasting peace on this planet, perhaps we can help you find one that you can have all to yourselves.”  
“Will the protoform eggs still get life if they aren’t near the AllSpark?”  
Sonica nods, “It’s no longer inside a container. It will send sparks where ever a protoform waits.”  
They exchange pleasant smiles until she remembers something.  
“Actually...if it’s still around, I may have one in mind for you. It’s far enough away without being lost and if you liked earth, you’ll like this planet. It’s very green. Very jungle.”

“Thank Primus,” Knockout relaxes with a short shudder, “great strategy, Sonica. I got nervous when he said ‘vigor’.”  
With his unconnected arm, Megatron pulls the tarp off in one swift motion. “I could second that. You handled him well. How did you know he’d go for that jungle planet?”  
Ratchet, still monitoring the screens, rolls his eyes.  
“I didn’t. I spoke to a friend.” Her comments seem deprived, “Did you know, Megatron, if you make friends and honor those relationships, you not only get many opportunities and options through them but you can sometimes get them for free...in Starscream terms.”  
Knockout chuckles about that last comment but Sonica can’t help wondering.  
“Where is he anyway?”  
“Who knows?” Knockout’s dismissal wave is condemning, “Who cares?”  
Sonica raises her free hand.  
The guilt in his expression is instant, “Sorry, Sonica. I forgot.”  
“Forgot what?”  
They look surprised at Megatron.  
“Nothing really,” Sonica shrugs, “He had helped us fight Unicron. I thought maybe he’d still be here.”  
Bulkhead walks in and pauses, gauging the atmosphere in the room. As they’re all looking at him, he goes right to business.  
“Hey Knockout, I have a doctor assignment, if you want it.”  
“If I want it?”  
“We got a high frequency signal with an embedded message.”  
Sonica starts laughing and Bulkhead wants to join her but he has to answer the confusion on Knockout’s face, “It’s Starscream.”  
He agreed to the assignment with some reluctance. Grabbing a portable kit, and the small vile of white energon from Sonica, he gave her a brief smile and left with a promise to return soon.  
Ratchet’s glancing at the screens quickens, “Why did your flow pressure just drop?”  
“Did it?” She doesn’t sound nervous in the slightest, “Is it too low?”  
He clenches and unclenches his fists, “No, but it doesn’t just drop like that.”  
“It’s going to get worse than that, dear Ratchet, and you have to make sure I stay awake.”  
His wide eyed head turns like a great horned owl spotting prey, “You’re just telling me this now?”  
“I did say it wasn’t going to be easy. What did you think I meant by that? Is your definition of ‘difficult’ different than mine?”  
He strides urgently to her side, grasping a hand on the backrest of her chair, “You certainly lacked specifics. How can I help you if I don’t know what’s coming? ‘Not easy’ is too vague, Sonica.”  
“Alright, alright, you made your point.” She waves her free hand casually and Ratchet backs off...a little. “I’ve done something like this before...or SinStorm has...”  
SinStorm did the same “feeding” tubes to a protoform, giving it silver energon until it gained a spark. It didn’t take as much effort as Megatron is going to take, but the symptoms will be the same.  
Fatigue is just one of them. The exertion is going to drop all her systems on low and put all strength into the ability she’s using to dissolve the dark energon. Her emergency systems will last her a while but she’s not sure how long that ‘while’ actually is. SinStorm didn’t get that far.  
Ratchet curses and returns to the machines to prepare for all the emergencies he can think of.  
Megatron shakes his head, “If I decide to go back to my old ways, are you going to regret your efforts?”  
“I don’t regret kindness. It’s upsetting if you throw it away but that’s because I expected better, not because I regret my deeds.” Sonica tips her head back and changes the subject, hearing that he has no retort.  
As the mega cycles passed, Megatron and Sonica had a few scattered conversations.  
At first, Megatron just wanted to hear her talk. He thought to try and find all the lies he used see in her, now he struggles to find them. There are moments when he recalls his previous arguments and he tries those again. To his surprise, Sonica always has a logical and consistent way to discredit his accusations; sometimes, she legitimizes it before tearing down to selfishness and pride.  
He used to think pride was a good thing.  
The first impression towards her wisdom was well-planned and refined strategies, but then, as the Autobots shuffle out of their government meeting, he finds they all believe the things she said. Maybe they don’t phrase it the same way, but they show it similarly.  
It’s all in their words and communication. In fleeting moments, he sees the genuineness in their eyes as they listen, ruminate, understand, and kindly respond.  
Megatron sees things he didn’t see before and it grounds him into a reality as familiar as it is strange. He’s not sure if he wants to be a part of it. In many ways, it seems like a foreign language; he knows enough to understand what’s going on but speaking it is the hard part. Staying out of it, is a tempting thought.  
Sonica hears about the government they’re constructing and she listens with sweetened intent. During this, Knockout returns and Sonica brightens. Around her smiles and expressions, she gives a feedback that the Autobots seem to grasp at like semi-precious treasures. They take a piece, fiddle with it, and add to it...making it their own, and Sonica congratulates them for it. She encourages it.   
Megatron was sure, before, that this was how you became someone’s doormat. You can give and give but once you hit the bottom, you disappoint the one who took from you. In that scenario, the taker is the one who benefits the most.  
If what Sonica said during the Omega Lock’s construction is true, she’s given and given and has not reached the bottom. Now he sees how, the Autobots filled her, and Knockout too. The small exchanges are the ones that matter most.  
During their dangerous little game, Megatron realizes he wouldn’t have lost anything if he had given her more...in a more personable way. She tried to protect him because she knew feelings would get involved, when they did, she stood her ground and waited outside of his walls. She got nothing...he received nothing in return and blamed her for it. How different would it have been with what he knows now?  
As he continues watching her tell them about a past government one of her sisters participated in, he tries thinking up another game. Maybe there’s time for just one more?  
“Are you alright over there? You look somber.”  
His pensiveness is broken like a bubble, “Yes, I’m well.”  
Sonica reclines in her chair and blinks slowly, “Good, good, I was just checking.”  
“How about you?”  
Ratchet scurries over and tends to a couple things near her and hooks up a tube to her chest.  
“I’m swell.” She makes a wide lip smile and he notices her optics are a dark blue. They are still bright but a hint of the dark energon must be shading the color.  
The doctor then moves to him with a light, shining into his eyes. He shuts them and reels; it’s brighter than he thought. Ratchet then scolds him for scratching at the tubes in his arm. He didn’t realize he was doing that. Finally, he cursed the medic after he poked him with something.  
“You’re hyper-sensitive,” Ratchet examines the area where he poked him, “Interesting...stop scratching.”  
Sonica almost laughs, she sounds tired, “How did you conclude that, Doctor?”  
“His systems are over-working themselves; just enough to cause concern.”  
“That’s cool. I’ll remember that. I’m learning too.”  
However, this raised alarm for Smokescreen.  
“You’re going to be alright, aren’t you?”  
Her smile is off, “We’ll see.”  
That was the worst thing she could’ve said. But this also tells Megatron that no one besides Optimus and himself know that she plans to join the AllSpark.  
Their voices are loud but she reassures them, barely, that she’ll be alright.  
Knockout walks over to help Ratchet and they both are looking over the graphs and charts tracking their two separate systems.  
More megacycles drag on and the bots are forced to go back to their jobs. They had already taken such a long break for their meeting and Optimus’ speech on the importance of moving forwards was what ultimately ushered them out. Out of the whole group, only Optimus and the doctors stayed with the two patients.  
In the quiet, Knockout stares at the slowing vitals on her screen and his worry churns.  
She still sits in the chair because she refused a bed. They have orders to keep her awake so she slumps there, staring off into a distant space.  
Megatron fidgets and still fights the urge to scratch. That seems to be tiring him too. His movements, though quick, are also short. It’s like he has a bad battery that only holds a small charge; one hard, swift motion requires all its power. His systems either work too hard or they work too slowly. He’s also complaining about his spark chamber aching, like it’s stretching outwards.  
They tell Sonica this, hoping they’re near the end where she dissolves the shard in his chest.  
“Not yet. We’re close...but not yet.” She blinks very slow, “You’ll know when.”  
Optimus sits nearby, looking and feeling helpless, but still hopeful. He tries to hold a small conversation with Megatron but his voice is either too loud for him or it mumbles together and he can’t separate the words.  
Knockout moves to Sonica’s side and stoops by her face, “Sonica, are you really going to be alright?”  
It takes her a while to respond and form the sounds, “Yes. I want to be well enough to go with Optimus.”  
His voice raises an octave, “Why would you want to do that?”  
Sonica slides deeper into the chair and Knockout has to help her back up. She finally tells him in less than five words that her curse remains. He goes for fast answers and looks to Optimus.  
“Why wouldn’t her curse be broken? She confronted Unicron.”  
Ratchet turns away from the screens in the nanoklik he can afford before he goes back to them and prepares another emergency kit for Sonica.  
Optimus glances at Megatron and tries to be respectful, “We aren’t sure. The only conclusions we have are she didn’t succeed in her attempt or it was the wrong kind of attempt.”  
“She’s been saying that what she did would cure it. Where would she get that idea if that wasn’t it?”  
“Unicron only wanted her to continue re-igniting so he could later posses her abilities. Perhaps she won’t re-ignite after her efforts but the curse hasn’t allowed her past sisters to leave.”  
“So she’s giving up?”  
“No,” He smiles at her as she’s looking at him...but she doesn’t appear to see him, “I think she’s taking them home, as she promised.”  
Ratchet curses and grabs defibrillators. He touches one to Sonica’s back and gives her a low jolt. She cries out and her respiratory systems begin pumping again. Ratchet puts the defibrillators away and leans her forwards, with a cloth, he rubs her back.  
He gestures with a nod for Knockout to keep track of Megatron. He hasn’t moved for a while but he’s still online and awake. Then he sees his pain receptors are spiking in waves.  
“Should I give him something for pain?”  
“No,” Ratchet can’t keep his voice calm, “it’ll just go into her blood stream and it may knock her out.”  
Over the last megacycles of the day, Ratchet has to use the defibrillators two more times. Megatron tries to adjust and his body twitches but his pain keeps him from doing more. At the same time, it keeps him from being completely still. He wants to find better relief but it hurts too much.  
When his pain heightens to agony, he begins to holler. In his chopped babble, he tells them that his spark is splitting.  
They grab Sonica’s chair and bring her closer to him. They were sure it was time to end this. It took a long cycle to get her to look at them and hear what they were saying. When she did, she said it wasn’t yet time.  
Optimus stands and takes on whatever small tasks he can do. Ratchet stops fiddling with the settings on the screens and the stress builds. He’s done all the right things but he’s out of further help while they worsen. He’s beginning to feel helpless.  
Megatron starts crying out again. His arms jerk different directions then fall to his side, his legs do the same, and he keeps yelling. Sonica says it’s not yet time.  
Ratchet finally comes in front of her and mutters to her ear as Megatron’s cries pick up again. Optimus keeps him from pulling out the tubes.  
“Sonica, you are dying. Do you hear me? You are dying and I can’t do any more for you. This has to end. It has to be time.”  
The yells heighten into screams, Megatron arches backwards in his chair. Optimus is shoved aside.  
“Sonica!” Ratchet cries and she looks at him.  
“Time.”  
He scoops her up and Optimus wrestles Megatron down. His thrashing and Prime’s pressure break the chair. Bulkhead rumbles in and helps Optimus hold him down. The sensitivity to the pressure collides with the excruciating splitting in his spark.  
Ratchet kneels and sets Sonica on him. She struggles to move her hand over his spark so Ratchet moves it for her.  
Megatron cries out and Ratchet can hear the machine’s consistent beeps. His spark is about to go out, it’s working too hard.  
Sonica’s fingers flex and a slight smoke rises from Megatron’s mouth. The beeping slows gradually. His cries continue until Sonica finally falls unconscious. He soon follows suit and everything is eerily quiet.

The first face Megatron sees, is Sonica’s.  
She gasps with a wide smile, “Ooo, hello Mister Blue Eyes.”  
Optimus comes into view, they lock gazes, and a spark-filled smile glides naturally over his joyful countenance. “Glad to see you are awake, dear brother.”  
He sits up with soreness lining the extra, unusual effort, “Good to be awake, I suppose.” A headache streaks across the inside of his cranium.  
Sonica steps back, leaning to one leg with a hand on her hip in that casual way she does, looking at Optimus on the other side of Megatron’s examination table, “Just one more item of business left.”  
Knockout looks down, the others stare at her; Ratchet steps forwards.  
“You’re whole now...why do you...?”  
“I don’t mean to waste your efforts to keep me online, Ratchet, but I feel this is something I have to do.” She tries a smile, “It’ll work...I just know.”

Around the Well of AllSparks, they exchanged farewells and embraces. Those last moments grew into another couple megacycles. Some were a little longer than others but never less spark-felt.  
Bulkhead and Wheeljack wished her well with a promise to see her again. Wheeljack shook Optimus’ hand over Bulkhead who couldn’t resist giving him a hug.  
Bumblebee’s hugs were protective, enveloping, and as happy as they could be. While he shared his deep and eternal gratitude, Arcee stood on the lip of the Well, to ask for these “hugs” that everyone was getting. Prime gently accepted and asked her to stay out of trouble.  
Ratchet hugged Sonica almost the same way he did Optimus; both times he rested his head on them. Those arms were snug around her and maybe shook slightly. His optics were dim when he let go.  
Smokescreen had a much easier time letting go of Optimus than he did with Sonica. He took it hard. She let him hold her for as long as she could let him. She touched his face and with a little static and a smile, then added, “Feel free to visit the Well on occasion and talk to me. I’m sure your soothing voice will reach me where ever I am.” At the least, she got him to chuckle and he cupped her hand and leaned into her touch.  
Optimus shook Knockout’s hand and felt prompted to tell him that though few things last forever, bonds with family do. With that echoing in his mind, when it came to say good bye to Sonica, he couldn’t say anything. A simple but lasting embrace was all they needed.  
Megatron and Optimus shake hands. Prime sets his free hand on his shoulder, lightly squeezing it. “Don’t stop learning, my dear brother, and continue to be the best you that you are now.”  
He smirks, “I’ll pretend to know what you’re talking about...my brother.”   
Optimus chuckles and makes room for Sonica.  
She leaps up and wraps her arms around Megatron's neck, startling him a little.  
He’s very aware of the several pairs of eyes watching them; especially Smokescreen’s. He gives his short response, pats her gently and sets her down.  
“Screw up, and I will haunt your aft.”  
The Autobots chuckle and it contagiously puts a coy smirk on his face, “Promise you will and I consider screwing up at least once so you can try.”  
She laughs, “I will make you believe in spirits if I have to. But I hear the AllSpark is great and it would be rude of you to disturb that.”  
“Consider it payback,”  
Sonica gives him one last hug as their last game ends.  
Megatron stands in the back, behind the Autobots that line the section of the Well so they are visible before Optimus, where he looks over them from the tall lip of the circumference. Sonica stands on the ground near him.  
He encourages them to embrace good change and continue forwards in the moving way that he does. When he concludes, he lowers his hand to Sonica and lifts her up next to him.  
“Lastly, don’t lament our absence. Take this family bond you have with us and share it with the returning and the new Cybertronians you meet. Do all you can to make them feel important and appreciated as you have made us feel.”  
Optimus and Sonica glance at each other and she steps aside once. He fires up his jets and arches into the air. As he comes down, Sonica blows them all a kiss before leaping up and back into a dive. Optimus catches her and they disappear.  
Sonica lines herself as aerodynamically as she can against Optimus as he holds her around the waist. The tunnel goes and goes, giving her enough time to really think about this.  
It was all a daydream until now. What is it going to be like? Her sisters stir happily and whisper like white-noise in the back of her mind. None of them know but they are excited to find out. Sonica is the first one to come up with this idea as fear prevented all past sisters from trying. That fear inspired the cure and time instilled it into belief. The stand against Unicron finally destroyed that fear; in a way, it did act as the key to their peaceful end.  
The light of Primus’ core is visible and Sonica feels an anticipation she didn’t expect. This is it.  
Optimus’ voice smiles, “Are you nervous?”  
“No actually,” the emotion spills over, “and to top it off, I’m being escorted there by my favorite Prime.” She lightly rubs his forearms around her. “Are you?”  
“Not at all.”  
“Because Doradus is here?” She almost chuckles.  
“No,”  
The core comes into full view.  
“I have a beloved friend to accompany me.”  
The light swells and they both close their eyes to feel. The warmth encloses them softly and takes away all sound. Optimus’ afterburners are no longer heard. The light and warmth ebbs. Sonica is laying down.  
She takes a moment before opening her eyes. The AllSpark has been a dream for so long and she wants to savor the very nanokliks when she first sees it. She recalls the faces her sisters were so fond of and looks forwards to meeting them. They’ll all naturally love Optimus. She hears his voice a far off.  
Sonica opens her eyes to a grey ceiling. She sits up and finds herself in a very short cave. There are voices in the distance...none of them are Optimus. She whips around and the mouth of the cave overlooks a huge chasm...perfectly circular... the Well.  
Dread sets in and sinks it into despair that claws agony on the way down. The pain erupts in a scream as she stares at her hands.  
Rejected! Rejected by Primus! She can’t be in the AllSpark with the curse! Optimus went in alone!  
Clutching her head, she curls into herself, waiting to hear the whispers and curses before the tidal wave of angst.  
Sonica takes a couple restarting breaths...  
...and hears the air go in and out...no voices. The misted glass-like archways that contained all the different memories...are gone. Only space remains.  
Empty.  
Quiet.  
And, unexpectedly...lonely.


	39. Dead End

“Here, she said if I don’t need to use it, just to give it to you.” Knockout plopped it in Starscream’s hand just before clicking the kit closed and standing. The red doctor went through all the motions of healing his wounds inflicted by the Predacons without saying anything, didn’t even barter; holding the white energon told him why. Sonica sent him.  
“Where is she?”  
Knockout was just about to call for a ground bridge but stopped. He sighed, “Where else? She’s in the new city.”  
Starscream was getting free information, he tried not to look eager, “Did she find Megatron after flying after him in such bad shape?”  
“Yes.”  
“How did that go?”  
“Well enough to bring Megatron into the city. She’s purging his dark energon.”  
He couldn’t hold back his surprise, nor his questions. Knockout was more than ready to leave but he told him what was going on. “Look Starscream, I need to go. I want to be there for her.”  
He sighed and a shot of pain reminded him he’s not fully healed, “I know, I know, you always are and you’ll continue to be rewarded for it, I know.”  
Knockout shook his head, “That’s not why and I know you know that since she has repeatedly told you.”  
“Shut up, everyone is after something. What are you after? Don’t worry, I won’t tell her.”  
He called for a ground bridge and as he waited, he decided to take Starscream’s question seriously. “I like her jokes and her shameless oddities. In small ways, she reminds me of Breakdown. She could do something silly in front of Megatron and look good doing it. I’ve always admired that.”  
Starscream nodded, fidgeted, and nodded awkwardly some more, “Yes, she did that, didn’t she?”  
The ground bridge opened and they glanced at it. Starscream got comfortable against the rubble he leaned on.  
“Well, enjoy your jokes and gifts then. I’m sure she’ll spoil you rotten.”  
Knockout ignored the jeer, “She still wants you to join us, if you want to.”  
He wanted to say yes right then. Being wounded and without shelter reminds him too much of his time in the Harbinger. Yet, he hadn’t had the time to really think about what he was going to do next.  
So he shrugged, “Maybe.”  
Knockout left after that.  
Now Starscream sits a top of a tall building, the white energon rolling between his fingers. The building is torn in half; probably disassembled for materials to make a past base. He can’t remember anymore if that was the Decepticons or Autobots. Likely Autobots; they’ve always had it difficult...yet they won and revitalized Cybertron.  
Doesn’t matter. Now there’s a planet to rule. As other bots return, he will find new comrades and gather his own army. That goal is a long ways away but the daunting task will reap better benefits: his followers will be his.  
But he can’t do this as an outlaw and a scavenger. He’ll have to take Sonica’s offer.

“How long?” Starscream finally asks.  
“Three solar cycles,” Knockout stares at the mining field the Autobots are slaving away at on three of the screens in front of him.  
Smokescreen somehow convinced Megatron to stick around and teach them whatever he still remembers about mining energon. Wheeljack is trying to get a “load-looper” working while Knockout takes the central office.  
The received a communications yesterday. It was choppy but as it got closer, they learned one of the Cybertronian ships was coming.  
Because Megatron was eager to leave, Smokescreen asked that he teach so they could, in turn, teach the survivors returning.  
Knockout is able to be inside, away from the soil and grime, but in hearing shot of the communications, and behind all six or so Grid feeds to watch the Autobots; ready to alert them should the ship come in.  
Starscream knows all this because he asked all about it before finally wondering about Sonica. Now he stands behind Knockout trying not to irritably twiddle his fingers while Knockout vigilantly monitors everything.  
“What are you going to do now?”  
The seeker almost flinches at the question. A sigh is the only response he has.  
“Figure it out soon. Ultra Magnus is very busy so the sooner you schedule a time to meet with him, the easier it is and the less time you have to wait.”  
He reels, “He’s the leader?”  
“Stand in for now. They’re waiting for Cybertron’s inhabitants to come back.” He spins his seat around to look at him.  
“Are you joining the Autobots or not?”  
Starscream hesitates and before he answers, the computers blink an alert. Knockout brings up the Grid feed and his eyes widen. Immediately, he taps a touchkey to connect to Ultra Magnus.  
“We have company on the G-5th station.”  
Another alert pops up and he looks. The image is choppy but he saw enough.  
“We also seem to have a new spark. Who’s going where?”  
Ultra Magnus sends Megatron inside to take a break in the temporary quarters they set up for him. Until they know how many Cybertronians they will be tending to, they have no time estimate on getting back to his mining class.  
He sends Smokescreen to greet the new spark, then takes the others with him to meet the survivors.  
While Smokescreen drives there, Knockout tries to troubleshoot the Grid connection. Starscream continues to stand behind him, awkwardly, and it worsens when Megatron crosses the room to his temporary quarters.  
Their optics lock on each other but it doesn’t slow Megatron’s pace. Starscream is guarded and Megatron curious. A threat of wrath tickles the air between them but a bold confidence keeps them from scratching; neither would dare start a fight here. Both have much to accomplish where they are and they’re not about to ruin it in a poor interaction with the other. The lack of action or words leaves a bitter taste behind when Megatron disappears through a doorway.  
“Knockout?”  
The fear in Smokescreen’s tone pulls Starscream away, a little.  
“Can you hear my voice?”  
Knockout makes a face, “Yes, I read you. What’s going on?”  
“Can you...can you see this?”  
“The connection is bad, I barely see anything. Now what in the AllSpark is happening out there?”  
Nothing.  
“Smokescreen, come in.” They wait, “Smokescreen?”  
Starscream starts to walk out, “I’ll go look.”  
Knockout keeps trying and lets him go.  
It doesn’t take more than a couple cycles before he circles over the Well. He reports that Smokescreen seems fine other than he’s wrapped around this new spark in an embrace. Starscream hesitates to go down there... But Knockout urges him to go anyway. Ultra Magnus is already asking about how it’s going and he’s got nothing.  
With a grumble, he obeys. On the way down, he wonders if joining the Autobots is really going to be worth it. If all he’s going to do is mere errands like this, he may have better and faster luck if he were on his own.  
He lands near Smokescreen and he looks up. The youth has nothing to say. In fact, he sort of gawks at him. Starscream explains he came from the tower but stops when the head on Smokescreen’s shoulder lifts.  
A long silence penetrates the atmosphere until Starscream clambers for answers. He touches a finger to his com-link. “Knockout, I thought you told me Sonica became one with the AllSpark three solar cycles ago.”  
“She did.” He yells in frustration, “What about it?”  
Starscream swallows, “She’s staring right at me.”


End file.
